<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Machinations by MagicalGhost96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985196">Heart Machinations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGhost96/pseuds/MagicalGhost96'>MagicalGhost96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is in the murderous Ai [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A SMOOTHIE, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Crack Treated Seriously, Denial of Feelings, Elias is an Ai and is self aware, Elias is basically glados, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of portal reference if i have a say on this and i do, Love is stored in the murderous Ai, M/M, Martin and Jon what do you have there, Murder, Mutual Pining, Peter holding a drink along with a murderous ball of rage, Peter is an oblivious ass, Portal Cores, The magnus institute is a space station on a moon somewhere, also cave johnson, horror in space, ill tag more characters as they appear, like really he will miss all the signals, so is jon, the magnus institute is a work comedy, the magnus institute is also a horror, there will be neurotoxins at one point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGhost96/pseuds/MagicalGhost96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally while being busy looking at the Ai, Peter failed to see the stack of papers near where the core had been lying. In the first page it said.<br/>Model name: JoN4H<br/>But where the technical information was, someone scribbled all over it<br/>DO NOT INSTAL, CORE UNSTABLE, POSSIBLY MURDEROUS.<br/>TERMINATE INMEDIAT-<br/>The paper had a splat of something brownish covering the rest of it.<br/>Peter, glad to have found the answer to his troubles, leaves.</p><p>A love story between a lonely man and a self aware murderous Ai, what could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, very veeery background Jon sims/Martin blackwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is in the murderous Ai [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Magnus station is one of the first and oldest projects the Fairchilds and Lukases have collaborated on. Originally designed by Jonah Magnus as a research facility in a distant moon, the place was exactly 7 years away from earth. </p><p>Jonah Magnus himself worked in it for years until he died, some people say that he still haunts the place, others that he founded it as a way to figure out a way to cheat death. No one can confirm nor deny any of it and to Peter it sounds more like a horrible fairy tale.</p><p>More importantly the place currently works as an archive along with a research department. There isn't a giant amount of people staying here so at least that is a plus however It still doesn't make it better. </p><p>Peter hates this place with a burning passion.</p><p>Working here it's his punishment for not doing what the family asked of him, so instead of being the captain of his own ship, he has been demoted to work on the repairment of the station. Basically being the one everyone contacts for help when something stops working.</p><p>It's denigrating and beneath him, since the place is so old there is always something wrong. So he is always flooded with messages from the others or from the Ai of the station, JoN.</p><p>The thing constantly gets into his business whether he likes it or not. Always trying to prove how good it is. His core is at the center of the facility in the heart of the archives. After the third week of that thing talking to him and apparently, monitoring him! Voyeuristic prick, he got so tired he spent 8 hours disabilitating all connections to his room. </p><p>No surveillance, no audio no nothing. If it wanted him to do something it would have to send him a message like everyone else. The thing is, that his room was the only one with connection in the wing he is staying at, since he is in the older side of the building, because most people try to avoid it, letting him be blissfully alone. The only person who comes often enough is Martin, but he is too nervous and usually stays very little. Apparently he intimidates him according to JoN. </p><p>Peter doesn't get why he complains, considering he has seen Martin look even more nervous every time the Ai scolds him.</p><p>In the end his little rebellion is what caused JoN to inform him that regardless of what he wants he needs to be connected to the rest of the ship like everyone in case of emergency, so he can't cut him off and blah blah blah.</p><p>“So let me get this, if I managed to, I don't know, get a working core from the old science wing to act as a middle man between us would it be enough for you to just leave me the hell alone??”</p><p>“Fine! yes, at least we wouldn't have to speak directly to each other, i have better things to do than babysit you” Peter snorts.</p><p>“Sure, like archiving a bunch of weird science experiments that no one cares about”</p><p>“Just get a goddamn core and go to work Peter”</p><p>And so that is what he does. Peter goes into the old science wing, the place was abandoned a long time ago, being replaced with a newer and better lab on the other side of the station. </p><p>Inside the room there are lots of old scrap, and unfinished experiments. He walks around the place trying to figure out if there is anything useful. But nothing seems to be what he is looking for. Going deeper he sees a door that has been jammed with a bookshelf for some reason. Peter decides to look there last. Walking around and checking every cupboard he doesn't find any spare core to use. Sighting he goes to move the bookshelf, but it falls down instead breaking itself, he winces at the sound and is glad he is so far away from anyone.</p><p>He has to push to finally open the door. Inside, there seems to be a smaller room similar to the one he was before, with the only difference being that on top of the table in the middle of the room there was a Core. From what he could see it was in perfect conditions. It was round, looked similar to an eye, if you were to draw a comparasition, with two handles to grab on top and bottom. </p><p>Peter grabbed it and started to turn it around to check for any damage, but the thing was in pristine condition, a little dusty sure but nothing that he couldn't fix. Just in case he goes to open it from behind to make sure it wasn't empty, when pressing the pressure buttons it opens and shows a completely functional sistem.</p><p>Why was the thing just lying here when it was in perfect condition is anyone's guess, but Peter isn't complaining. Now he just needs to install it in his room to answer his emails and just let him know if the place is on fire or something and voila, no more JoN. If the personality of the core is too much he can just shut it down or mute it. But no one can say he isn't technically connected. </p><p>There were several things inside the room that Peter did not care to notice but would have been good if he did. Unlike the room he came, the place looked like someone had a fight, there were several broken pieces of glass and if one were to look several giant splatters of some brown murky substante staining the floor.</p><p>All of them were in the reach of some machine that, once again, if the only occupant looked at it, would have realized it was similar to the one the JoN was connected to. This one had some form of mechanical hands to grab stuff but they were broken, almost as if someone broke them by force.</p><p>Finally while being busy looking at the Ai, Peter failed to see the stack of papers near where the core had been lying. In the first page it said.</p><p>Model name: JoN4H</p><p>But where the technical information was, someone scribbled all over it</p><p>DO NOT INSTAL, CORE UNSTABLE, POSSIBLY MURDEROUS.</p><p>TERMINATE INMEDIAT-</p><p>The paper had a splat of something brownish covering the rest of it.</p><p>Peter, glad to have found the answer to his troubles, leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Back in his room, Peter spends the next few hours cleaning and fixing some old broken cables inside the core. The thing is the size of a basketball ball and despite its appearance it's not as heavy as it should. He has to recognize that whoever made this did a splendid job, the things circuits were very advanced and the material it was made was light and durable.</p><p>His room was spartan at best, the only things that may show some form of personality are a few ships in bottles he assembled himself, some rocks and seashells, a computer and a single potted plant. Besides that he has his equipment and tools carefully set in a box near his bed. The walls lack any kind of posters and are white and sterile. He actually likes it a lot, but the thing he enjoys most is the window that looks into outer space. </p><p>The endless, empty, dark space. Where there is no one around. </p><p>Peter has made reparations outside the station and it was wonderful. He also knows that he has to lie in his monthly psychological tests about how often he thinks of just floating in space.</p><p>Everyone in the ship does it. Hell if the Ai was human JoN would lie too, its too neurotic otherwise. Whoever thought it was a good idea to make an artificial intelligence Neurotic should be shot in the spot immediately. If machines were supposed to be better they should not, under any circumstances, be having existential crisis like the rest of humanity.</p><p>Then again its probably some form of safekeeping, ensuring that they dont go rouge and try to murder everyone in the building.</p><p>So far the only ones who have done that are the Ai based on mapped brain scans. Some guy named Orsinov did it to his dying friend, managed to create an android named Nikola to house it. He tried to make it look as human as possible and on a surface level it worked. For a while at least, but after a few months the thing murdered its creator and fled the scene. No one has found it yet. </p><p>Peter hums some sea shanty he heard a long time ago and does the finishing touches. First things first he should turn it on, then if he likes it he would connect it to his room.</p><p>Pressing the button underneath it, he waits a few minutes till it lights up. He leaves it lying on the bed while he puts his tools away. Suddenly he hears a ping noise. When he looks up the core has a neon green iris made of led lights. </p><p>Staring. Righ. At. Him</p><p>For some reason he freezes. He tries to recall what did the green mean. Cores come in 5 colors and they all have a main personality despite being different. Not a single Ai is the same but the colors are the dominating personality trait they have.</p><p>Orange, blue, purple, pink and red.</p><p>JoN is purple because he is academic.</p><p>Peter has no idea what green means.</p><p>The thing blinks at him.</p><p>There is a soft sound of whirring coming from it, from what he assumes its the camera feed, since it seems to still be adjusting the size of its “Pupil” and blinking repeatedly.</p><p>Slowly he starts to stand, the thing follows his movements blinking, from what he assumes confusedly.</p><p>“Who are you? Where am i?” Its voice is… pleasant, certainly more so than JoN who grates on him, although he had been informed that it's just him.</p><p>“I'm Peter and you are in the Magnus station, you are supposed to help me with my messages and connection to the rest of the station. So <em> i </em> don't have to deal with the original Ai” It whirs and suddenly it squints at him. </p><p>“I'm not gonna be your secretary, also i need to be put in the command room, that is my primary objective, <em> Im </em>supposed to be controlling this place, not being your glorified babysitter” What the hell is up with artificial Intelligence and telling him that they aren't his babysitters. He doesn't want them to be!</p><p>“Well tough luck then because this is all you get, as much as JoN annoys me i can't get him out of his seat of power lest i get put in confinement…. again.” He steals those stupid muffins just the once and Timothy snitches on him on the first sign of trouble. It was his idea in the first place.</p><p>The thing, and he should probably ask for his name, glares at him.</p><p>“I don't care, take me there!”</p><p>“No. Also for the sake of not calling you “thing”, what is your denomination and personality trait” God this thing is annoying. </p><p>“Why should i tell you anything huh?”</p><p>“Well i could always reset you to your original state and start from scratch? Maybe you will be less annoying like that little thing”</p><p>“How dare-” Peter grabs it and starts shaking it.</p><p>“SssTttOoOPPp” His iris starts spinning, huh like a magic 8 ball, wonder if he can get his future. Peter shakes it a little more and stops.</p><p>“Now can you answer or should i just..?” </p><p>“FINE. My name is… is “Peter waits the thing seems dazed “Its El1as” Peter mutters the name to test it out.</p><p>“Elias, ELiAs. Mm sounds fine and the personality trait?” It frowns at him. Elias reminds him of a cat eye. His mouth twitches. The core seems to latch into any expression he makes.</p><p>“Its… Efficient” Peter smiles.</p><p>“Perfect than you will do nicely then, your job” Peter holds Elias like one would grab a baby or a cat against his chest  “Is to inform me of any messages and order them according to importance”</p><p>“I'm in charge of repairs on this place, so if i don't do things, the whole thing goes down. And considering the state of the place that wouldt do” He can see it trying to look up at him.</p><p>“What do you mean the state of the place? The whole thing is new!”</p><p>“New? This facility has at least 50 years since it opened”</p><p>He can hear the fans and whirring inside Elias with how hard it must be processing.</p><p>“I've been turned off for almost 35 years?” Peter is not sure but it almost sounded… upset.</p><p>“I… think? Sorry i suppose. Honestly, besides being a little demanding you are in perfect state of condition, no idea why would anyone leave you behind seems like a waste”</p><p>“...” Elias remains quiet. but it doesn't bother him to much.</p><p>He puts him on top of his desk and grabs a cable to connect his sistem to the room. He checks the computer for the data and just goes for it.</p><p>“! GIVE ME A WARNING YOU FU-”</p><p>Peter sees the code on the computer for Elias and proceeds to start giving permissions to what he can access or not. While doing so he notices a few… he wouldn't call them glitches, but some code that looked odd. He has to consider that Elias is old so maybe it has to do with that.</p><p>After fifteen minutes the process is done, he unplugs him and leaves him at his desk.</p><p>“So can you see the message board?”</p><p>“I, you suck i hope you know that, and yes I do” Feisty.</p><p>“Can you send a message to JoN?” The core blinks a couple of times and seems to try and focus.</p><p>“ I can send messages but not connect to the other Ai”</p><p>“Right, we don't want that, i really don't like <em> it </em>to get in here so i cut the connection”</p><p>“How about coms? Cameras?” Elias focuses and Peter can hear his voice in his comm.</p><p>“Happy you giant?”</p><p>“Very, cameras?”</p><p>Blinking confusedly turns into mild horror. For being a giant mechanical eye it sure is expressive.</p><p>“Why can't i SEE????!!!” The shrill tone makes him shut his eyes in pain.</p><p>“Because. I don't like to be watched. You can use the camera feed i have equipped on me and that's it, besides you can see everything here already, don't think you need more”</p><p>“Need more?? I was designed to watch over the entire place! A measly room and a single camera is nothing! Besides ill just be watching you and that already sound awful”</p><p>“Someone is being grumpy, maybe you need to take a nap?”</p><p>“What, nonononono Peter please do not turn me off please not again!” It started to move its eye erratically almost in a panic. He has to stop himself from reaching at him in pure surprise. Either its playing with him or it really hates being turned off.</p><p>“Mmm how about a deal?” Elias seems to calm a little.</p><p>“Deal?”</p><p>“Yes, you see this part of the station is old, the only room connected to the new sistem is mine, to abilitate communication, JoN doesn't really have much control over the old cameras and all. I propose that if you behave well I'll start to give you a few more cameras to watch”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, as long as you don't watch <em> me </em>in here i dont care, stalk whoever walks around, scare them whatever”</p><p>“....” He has the distinct image of the thing taking a breath in though “Fine i agree to your terms”</p><p>“Good. I'll have to turn you off while i sleep”</p><p>“No no that won't be necessary, I can enter sleep mode myself! No need to turn me off!”</p><p>Peter now thinks that it really hates being turned off.</p><p>“Fine but i turn you around”</p><p>“Spoilsorts”</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Nothing!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elias is… weird, there is no other way for Peter to describe it. Sometimes it would stay completely quiet and just stare into nothing while they were both in their room, or make some morbid comments about the functionality of his space suit when he is doing repairs outside. Mostly regarding the amount of oxygen it has left and how to not accidentally equip any neurotoxins instead. He decides to ignore him, unlike JoN his voice has a rather soothing tone so he can tune him out if needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to say it's all bad, in the few days since he got him, he has found its commentary regarding the crew somewhat amusing. Usually, Peter prefers to avoid conversation so he walks away from anyone that approaches him. But meals are mandatory to be had in the cafeteria, something about seeing each other and not isolating themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter knows this because the speakers of the station will start playing audio messages from Jonah Magnus himself stating all the protocols and rules to take. He of course, elects to ignore most of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, without his consent, he is forced to go. He sits on his own and eats as fast and as quietly as possible to be able to leave before anyone gets any ideas. Usually he manages rather well and gets to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However Elias seems to take some form of glee of being somewhere with so many people, making constant observations and asking him to turn in certain directions so the camera angle lets him see better. Since it doesn't require too much of him, he amuses him by doing it and gains a lot of insight into the other occupants of the room that he doesn't really want. Somehow the Ai manages to pick the smaller details and paints a very vivid picture of the other crew members lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter feels oddly alone by knowing all of these things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He asks Elias how he knows so much, if technically he is not online to research them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? I was meant to look, analyze and find details to better help the performance of every individual in the Magnus Station. Regardless of whether I could access their files. Essentially i was meant to look at all social cues and interpret them to create a better working space for each an every single person”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... its a little bit stalkerish in my opinion, and tiring, having to learn so much about others. Wait does that mean you have a file about me too?” It makes a snorting sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If barely, you don't have any close relationships on board that i can use to make a better assessment on your person, nothing that indicates a hobby beyond somo form of love of the ocean and you definitely have some unresolved self destructive issues along with severe social anxiety that you manage to cover up with jovial indifference. Also since i'm connected to your camera and coms i have managed to gain access to your vitals so i can monitor them too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....” He feels as if someone cracked him open. Elias doesn't speak for a while afterwards and they remain in awkward silence. Eventually as he is about to leave he hears him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I recognize that it might have been too much and too soon to say all that. I should know better about how you would take that. My apologies” It sounded slightly mocking but in a teasing way. It knows that he would hate to be pitied more than anything. Very softly he replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks” He doesn't speak to Elias for the rest of the day and the Ai doesn’t ask him to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forgets too, the fact that the Ai admitted to have hacked into his vitals soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides his attempts at having minimal contact with others, some people don't take notice and just try to talk with him anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By people he means Tim, who in turn brings Martin and Sasha. Peter is aware neither of the last two like him but the other man is very keen on keeping him company. If it's pity he doesn't want it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Point is, during meal time, Tim talked about some stuff that happened in research with the experiments with some input from the other two. After almost 5 days of having Elias constant commentary in his literal ear and brain, his silence while Tim speaks is jarring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After 10 minutes of it, the core suddenly just started to diss on the three of them through his com. Peter almost chokes while taking a bite of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And the- shit Peter are you ok ??" Tim had to cut himself off mid sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Drink some…. some water!" Martin, ever helpful, puts a glass of water in his hand. He takes slow sips, as to not choke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you ok now? What happend ?" Sasha looked mildly worried, but he knew it was for appearances sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"F.. ffine food just… just went wrong" Tim snorts</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah no wonder, just look at this delicious… goop ? I miss eating actual food" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We all do, but it's nutritious and good for us. Nothing fancy until the next delivery, not like the muffins" she gives him a side look and Peter sighs, explaining that it was Tim's idea would not make this conversation change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I already said I was sorry and I would have shared the spoils, if Peter hadn't gotten caught, I promise Sash" Caught? More like someone didn't want to take the blame, and put the fallout on him. He is still bitter, and pissed off at JoN for putting him in confinement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Timmy" Martin laughs discreetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Timmy"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You all suck"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside his com he hears a simple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not as much as you" he has to cover his mouth to not show the grin he sports for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter finds the Ai speaking about all the possible ways the crew could get food poisoning actually amusing though. He thinks it's the first time he has stayed that long in the cafeteria for a meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he gets up to leave he doesn't see Tim grinning and saying success to the other two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his fun disposition </span>
  <em>
    <span>It </span>
  </em>
  <span>is also difficult and annoying on purpose, choosing to inform him of work related issues in the most inopportune of times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Be it telling him In the middle of a shower that he has to go to the labs and check some machinery that apparently lightly exploded. How did it “lightly exploded” is beyond him, but he doesn't question whatever it is that they do in there, the labs or the storage. Stranger things had happened before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or just outright waking him up to tell him there is an issue in communication, that he could have solved before he went to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>likes to mess with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only plus is that despite that, he has never been more efficient. If he takes too long it will start nagging at him to hurry up and work. When questioned he gave a somewhat dismissive answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just want to see the place and you are my legs for now" as belittling as it is to be essentially a giant transport for the little shit he can't complain too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even JoN congratulated him in it's most acid tone but he did! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see you have improved, good. At least you can finally be of use to maintain this place for real" It sounded like it hurt to say but also fuck him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Take that asshole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JoN does not care that he belongs to one of the founding families of this little horror project. He is sure he would have him ejected off if he could. He has that effect on people and apparently Ais. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again being sent here wasn't exactly his choice and the station core knows it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias seems to at least be in agreement with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He sounds like the worst" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are back in his quarters, Peter is sitting cross legged on the bed trying to disentangle a bunch of cables, while Elias watches him from his spot on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you keep doing that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean a need these for work so I can't spend too long just-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean calling us it. You can say He" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Should I? Do you even have a gender? No offense but aren't you all technically just code? Your voices are selected by the ones who programed you" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little ball actually rolled its eye at him! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"True but we can have preferences"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine I'll bite, what would you like to be referred to as?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He/him, as for JoN that is up to them" Peter shouldn't be scolded by the Core like a child but apparently this is his life now. Sighting he gets up and goes to grab Elias from the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, HEY what are you doing!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise is a promise you have been very helpful this week despite some… hiccups along the way" Peter picks him up by his handle and grabs his tool box. " I did say I would give you a few more cameras so that's what I'm going to do. Also just so you know, no work during sleeping time unless it's life or death, I mean it. I will turn you off if you make me go do something that i could have done before bed"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias makes an annoyed clicking noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not my fault you humans need to sleep so much, you all could be much more efficient but nooo, you have to sleep at least 8 hours, less you start to hallucinate and die. Your flesh bags are pathetic" While walking Peter actually laughs at that and the eye looks at him puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shouldn't you be … offended or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, no. I agree, it would not make me want to get up at night but I agree. Machines are at one point going to replace us, but until then I'll like to keep my flesh bag as you say intact" They reach one of the hallways close to his room near the entrance of the older part of the station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts Elias on the floor and searches for something to open up the panel on the wall. Once done, he checks the computer to modify which camera feeds will the core be able to see. When he finishes he grabs Elias and, like in his room, plugs him to the panel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"MOTHERFU-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It actually makes him chuckle for a while. The core always tries to sound so proper and has as a fact told him to mind his language, but whenever the chance arises it let loose a nice string of curses. It's oddly endearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the process is done he actually pats him a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that i'm not a pet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No of course not, but you are relatively adorable so it's hard to resist”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ado- ADORABLE?! I'm the finest piece of machinery in this place, my brain is capable of so much and you call me adorable? I should cut your oxygen and let you choke in the middle of-” Aaaand he kept going. He grins and lifts him up to his face to look at him in the eye, cutting off his little rant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you see now through the cameras?” Elias makes a harrump noise and he hears some fans whirring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Yes, I can see from your hallway to here” If Peter were to choose an emotion for the way the core is looking, he would say pleased. Very pleased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, the more good work you do, the more camera feeds I'll get you” He lightly brushes his thumb in a facsimil of a caress on the side of Elias chassis. The eye turns to it mesmerized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Great” He offers the closest to an honest smile he can to the machine. He sees him blink as if perplexed and look him directly in the eyes. Its somewhat unnerving how focused it looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shrugs, picks up his tool box in one hand and with the other arm holds Elias against his chest. He starts to whistle and walk back to put his things and the Core back in his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't notice the light of the cameras all turning to look at him from different angles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the next three weeks, anyone who had to go to the older side of the building swore they felt as if they were being watched. When questioned, JoN said he doesn't have access to that part of the station so it wasn't him. No one took notice that the light of the cameras all flashed green instead of purple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim asked Peter, in one of those instances where the younger man walked with him back to his quarters, if he didnt feel watched himself or if it didn't bother him being so far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was rather puzzled by the question. They were already near the entrance to his side of the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I feel more watched when outside of my side of the building than there. And i think you already know my answer to the second question” Not this again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe! I'm just saying if you ever felt like being closer to more people there is lots of space near where we are. I just don't want you to be alone, it does things to you. Look at Martin! He is feeling so much better now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin had been like him, staying on the old side for a long while. Both of them were rather quiet and he didn't attempt to talk much with the younger man. He is not aware of the full scope of what happened but one day he transferred near Tim and Sasha. JoN started to be nicer in his scolding towards him too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you i'm fine, i can take care of myself Tim”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing grampa”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im 35 Tim we have an 8 year gap so hardly a grampa”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those early grays could have fooled me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they were talking Tim tried to ignore the feeling of something looking at him behind his back. He turned lightly, but there was nothing. Looking at the cameras behind him, they were off like always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he looked back, the ones in the front lighted up green and as he turned back they switched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways! I'll.. i'll let you go now” He turned to look at Tim who was already walking back, odd, he usually follows him to his door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember you can always come by!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tim finally got closer to the entrance, one of the speakers turned on. Frowning he got closer and suddenly he could hear music. At first he didn't recognize it, but when it started to pick up, he felt himself freeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the sound of a calliope playing a slow paced carnival song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim ran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Peter opened the door he was treated to the sight of Elias cackling. It was not the weirdest thing he has done in the past few weeks, so he pats him a little and goes to change into something less dirty. Without thinking too much he takes off his shirt in the room instead of the bathroom like usual. Suddenly he hears a cracking noise from behind him. Peter turns and sees the green led lights that makes Elias iris shine brighter than normal. He raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just perfect”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't really believe him, the Ai has proven to be a very good liar, despite that it's something he shouldn't be doing. It honestly makes Peter question why would anyone just let him be forgotten in a room, never to be seen again, but right now he can't complain, he has him and it's all the better to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at him for a little longer he decides to let it go and goes to the bathroom. If there is an emergency Elias will tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias doesn't stop looking at him until Peter gets into the bathroom, and then he sees him no more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The camera that Peter deactivated in his room turns on with a green light, surveilling the entire place.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so you know Peter is unknowingly living in a scyfy rom com with a sprinkle of horror on the side for a while, The crew and JoN are aware they are in a plain scyfy horror, While Elias somehow is living in both.<br/>Leave a comment if you liked it &lt;3 If you have any suggestions send them too!<br/>Also for anyone who doesnt know how Elias is supposed to look like, here is a reference from portal. The personality Cores<br/><a href="https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/804300448310006367/5E59DFF0BA891A6BE97A0A6E50C4A85B9BC8E7D2/?imw=637&amp;imh=358&amp;ima=fit&amp;impolicy=Letterbox&amp;imcolor=%23000000&amp;letterbox=true">Elias</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: A panic attack from a crew member who was terrorized by our evil mastermind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter doesn't know how to deal with people, it's uncomfortable and annoying trying to figure out how anyone is feeling and what he can say that doesn't offend them. On earth he was homeschooled so he didn't have to be with other kids his age. Later on in life he chose to study mostly online and what he couldn't his family paid for private classes. He figured that studying about mechanics and computers would be useful and something to study before he got sent away by his family to do work on their different business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lukases were not known to be sociable and they were very okay about letting their kids be like that. It borderlined on neglect truly, but with enough money there wasn't that much of an issue about anyone snitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ai became available they got one installed in the mansion to help and have less people around to deal with, because of that Peter grew up surrounded by Artificial intelligence, causing him to have a different view of them since their presence was so inobtrusive. They reminded him of stuff or told him what he should or should not do. He likened it to the voice of his consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To this day whenever he gets up in the morning or does something stupid he can hear their Ai MISSY scolding him in her jovial yet empty voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon told him once when he was 12, in a visit at the mansion, that Peter sounded more like the Ai than any of his parents. Considering he hardly saw them, it made sense, MISSY was one of the very few constants in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized much later, when he was forced to interact with others, that it unnerved people. Peter ended up using it as a way to make people go away or simply cause them to tune him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not work with Tim, in fact he joked that maybe Peter was an android. It did scare Martin when he spoke to him suddenly and they were alone, he found that very funny and did it constantly, despite the other protest and JoN scolding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was older he was put in charge for a couple of years of a ship on earth, it was probably the happiest he had ever been. He managed the whole thing in such a way that he barely spoke with the crew. Eventually he was promoted to work on a trading spaceship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon Fairchild put everything into creating quick space travel to deliver to the stations across several planets and moons, he succeeded. Since both of their families were partners Peter was chosen to work together. He also enjoyed it a lot, the Ai for the ship was like him quiet, precise and succinct, never speaking unless spoken too. It was familiar in a way he didn't want to think too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got demoted to this station, he assumed that the Ai would be like that, a boring academic type. Instead there was JoN, annoying, nozy and vitriolic JoN. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was honestly a shock compared to what he was used to, but he had to deal with it. At least until he didn't. Of course it wouldn't last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That brings him to Elias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If JoN was weird already to him, Elias was a whole different thing altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been weeks since he found him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so… human, or at least human adjacent. His commentary about the weakness of the human body definitely put him aside. (Personally Peter found it hilarious, his own sense of humor was very skewed. The only constants in his life were Simon who was very odd and MISSY whose jokes were straight up taken from the internet) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To him Elias was, in all his years of being alive, the most real thing Peter has encountered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was mind boggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was infuriating and strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter could deal with his constant presence unlike everyone else, besides Simon himself and perhaps Mikaele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Tim sort of wormed his way into his life and latched onto him against his will, holding him hostage)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what to do with that information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it led to him teasing him to deflect. Easier for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know if you keep insisting about getting more cameras i might feel like you are trying to replace me” He is repairing some panels near the labs and this time he actually took Elias with him since he needed him to check what is wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? would it be so bad? I mean you already force me to turn and look to the wall whenever you change or threaten to turn me off. So what if I want variety?” Peter snorts and pats him lightly, he knows he can't really feel it but it annoys him non the less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And i thought we had something special little one” He hears Elias making a clicking noise, and Peter looks to the side so as to  not smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does that more often now, he is unsure how to feel about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your dreams big boy, all I need is to have myself connected to the main body of the station and you are done for!” Sometimes the Ai says things like that and Peter is… unsure. He has the feeling that there is something wrong with that statement but he can't point out what exactly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to look at the Core, but Elias is not looking at him. Odd. He remains quiet and Elias says nothing else. After a few minutes he blurts something out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I for once would be glad, you certainly would be a better option to be in charge. Very umm… Very dedicated to the station and certainly more efficient, if how you have been helping me is.. is to be taken into account”  He feels oddly embarassed about saying that, the other doesnt need to have an ego boost but for some stupid reason Peter couldnt stop himself. After another few awkward seconds with Elias not saying anything he goes to grab the cable to connect the core to the panel. When he turns to grab him he sees him looking at him, his lights are brighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't understand why sometimes they do that, he thinks about questioning the Ai, but he feels it would be weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An- Anyways cmon i have to connect you” He grabs Elias and turns him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels oddly exposed, but he does his job regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know what is wrong so i can figure out what the problem is”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The way he said his name made him shiver a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes almost 10 minutes for Elias to finish. While he was doing that, in the meantime, Peter started humming softly and played around with the Core in his lap. His “Eyelids” seemed to drop a little, if he were human Peter would assume he was sleepy or content like a cat. He caressed him a little and he felt his lips upturning on one side. Oddly endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When done he slowly looked up at him, still looking very pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its nothing related to the systems, i would say it has to do with a problem with the components themselves, you are going to have to check inside”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans and bumps his head against the wall. That it's going to take him way longer than he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh fine, guess ill take you back then and come back with the rest of my equipment in that case. Thank you Elias, that was very helpful” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course i was, its my job to look after this place” He stops abruptly and seems to think, Peter can feel him get warmer and his fans whirring “and yours too i suppose” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh i suppose it is, better the two of us then”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias doesn't say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter has already gotten up, he lets him rest on the floor while putting his things in place. He doesn't bother closing the panel completely since he will come back in a bit. When Peter is done he picks the Core and after thinking it for a second holds him against his chest instead of letting him dangle like when he brought him in. Apparently the movement annoys him and by god he doesn't want to hear him nag at him again all the way back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him almost 15 minutes of walking. Once he leaves that corridor he feels observed. He knows it's JoN checking on him, Elias doesn't say anything, he wonders if he knows. Peter feels the stare behind his back and it makes him uneasy, so he starts walking faster. He almost sights in pure relief when </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>get closer to </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>side of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he reaches the old part of the station he feels great. Elias seems to perk up more at being back too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You definitely got us back faster than i expected”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, i don't like to walk through there, its uh bothersome”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“?” He hears something close to a chirping sound of question. His mouth twitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel better on </span>
  <em>
    <span>our side</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the building honestly, feel less, heh, exposed. Not like you aren't constantly watching but it's more… familiar i suppose” He doesn't hear the little confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” That comes out of Elias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do have to go back you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, god knows i hate it, but i have to fix that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts Elias in his spot on the top of the desk and goes to get the rest of his things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… you should decorate this place more” Peter hits his hand against the night table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- What?? Where is that coming from?” Elias looks at him and rolls his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is boring, you have the decoration sense of a doormat dear” He elects to ignore the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are in the middle of- middle of space there isnt much furniture i can have or get, also fuck you, my sense of decorations if great. I actually thought about being an architect when i was younger, this-” He spread his arms around the room ”Is perfectly nice”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias remains quiet for a few seconds and he sees him do the equivalent of a computer freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to be an architect??” He huffs a little offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to make buildings that were, let's say minimalist in their rooms. I don't like clutter”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why so surprised?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im not- its just, it doesn't fit with your” And he looks him up and down” Persona”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You changed your mind, and now you are a -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lackey, yeah not my first choice either, i was in the captain of a delivery ship but i got demoted to this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... why” Peter sighs and looks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was asked to do something for the family and I refused, so I got sent here to change my mind. Tough luck for them”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias whirss softly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well tough for them good for- good for.. us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, he laughs a little and Elias looks positvely murderous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that- that is actually true, better for us huh... “ He turns to Elias and pats him softly on the side, smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now time for me to go, and ugh face the cameras”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter turns around and leaves. All the cameras turn to look at him go on his way out and….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the ones in the hallway that go to where they were fixing things before, start to flicker, slowly but surely, instead of just purple there is a green tint to them now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter fixes the issue, it takes him a while but he does. Elias still talks to him by his com so he is entertained, the Ai doesn't mind his silence, not like everyone else, happy to fill it himself. So Peter listens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddly he doesn't feel watched on the way back like before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the night, or what passes as it, when one of the scientists that had been awfully pushy to Peter, to fix the issue with the panel, leaves the lab the door locks him in. He tries to get out and calls out but it doesn't work. He calls for JoN to open up but there is nothing in the com but static.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said static starts to slowly pick up and he hears something, like a voice, but not quite right. The lights turn off and he is left in the dark. Absolute complete darkness, he watches through the door but the lights all turn off too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, by One.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can only hear the sound of his breathing and the static.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly even that stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's all quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vincent doesnt like this. The com comes back and he hears humming. He can't pinpoint what song it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to breathe harder and harder, feeling as if the place is closing on him. the Humming picks up speed, feeling light hearted he stumbles to the floor. Vincent hated the dark and small places, since his brother locked him up in the closet when he was younger. He hates them, hates them, god please let him out, please just- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi VinCeNt, WhY dOnT YoU sTay wiTh Us foReVer?” He hears giggles. So many childish giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All across the room. He can almost feels tiny hands touching him he is going to die-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the lights come back, in a sudden burst so hard he feels blinded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays on the floor for a little while and with effort manages to get up. He goes to the door and when it doesn't close he runs and runs and runs to his room. He cries for a long, long while. He doesn't see the cameras turning green and watching him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias hums the tune Peter was doing today while holding him and closes his eye. He could hear Peter in the shower, It was a very good day for him today.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so we continue. Truly Elias and Peter are living their best lives while poor Vincent is stuck in a nightmare. Also Vincent is the guy from the statement of being stuck in a box by Salesa whom apparently made a bet with Peter.<br/>On another note, Peter just accidentally wooing the murder machine while being, huh im surprisingly getting along with him is just. Cheff kiss.<br/>Shit is starting to get real the more power Elias has. In case it wasnt obvious it took him 10 minutes because Elias was just putting himself in control, it literally was just a 30 second scan for him. <br/>Also i hope i did the little horror scene justice by the way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Some slight suicidal references and a plain murder of some random crew member. <br/>Elias is starting to pick up his body count.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is not a moment to rest in this hell hole, Peter muses. He was sleeping perfectly fine, having lovely dreams of being back in the Tundra sailing away, when he hears a voice calling out his name over and over again. He startles awake and realizes it's Elias calling out to him. He buries his head in his pillow and groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmngh WhAT???” He can hear the whirring of fans, into what he has now realized is Elias way to show annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's time to wake up and also there is already something to fix, JoN sent a message”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blinks blearily at the round shape on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?? Is the place on fire or something?” He yawns and slowly but surely starts to get up from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gets up and stretches his arms, which causes him to raise his sleeping shirt a little, he hears Elias making a noise, but he is too tired to actually parse what it means. Quickly he goes to the bathroom and changes. He hears the core answer him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully no! But the message said that one of the generators outside of the archive is malfunctioning and needs you to check it immediately” What a bummer, he is going to have to suit up then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah it's been awhile since the last incident then”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incident?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, you weren't online then. So here is the thing, every couple of months there are some storms outside the station that damage the equipment, so I fix them. It's practically expected for something like this to happen, the place is not at its best, and funding for it is… well… not great” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you- What do you mean!” He finds the slight stutter odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The institute was a project made by Jonah Magnus, after his death, funding was not high priority by his new replacement, who apparently never made peace with my family or the Fairchilds, making the relationship strained at best”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias blinks furiously, he can hear his cooling system going into overdrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>the projects</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The research</span>
  </em>
  <span>? There were some very important stu-” Peter's lips go into a straight line, he doesn't want to tell him but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be completely honest? This place is where people who don't have anything back on earth, but whose projects are, let's say very unorthodox, come to stay. There is a clause about death on the job in all our contracts” The little chirping sound Elias makes is distressing so Peter bites his lip in though and goes to pat him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically the Institute is a laughing stock?” He sees the eye look at where he is touching him but doesn't complain like usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only… it's quite the opposite, everyone outside this place knows that it's a death sentence. The mortality rate is very high, either by accidents on the job or.. well, there is a reason there is a mandatory psychological test every month we have to submit. Not very good for the morale” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter doesn't notice the little thoughtful noise the core makes at his remark about the mortality rate and thinks instead that the core might be calming down a little. When Elias doesn't answer he picks him to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know it's not what you were expecting, but we work with what we have. If some of the experiments work, the place will get better funding and maybe it would fall apart less. But for now we just have to roll with it ok?” He sees Elias look up at him and Peter smirks, causing the Core eye to open completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, i'm going to fix it up before breakfast, while you can tell me all about what happens if i run out of oxygen while outside again” He puts Elias down and gets his stuff to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>you later” He leaves but swears he heard Elias laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter knows how to put on the spacesuit fairly quickly so he goes to the door that would let him outside. On his way there he crossed paths with Martin who looked mildly spooked when he said hi, it doesn't have anything to do with him just waiting till his back was turned to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PETER!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, i told you not to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Martin i'm in a hurry, i gotta fix the generator outside for JoN lest he busts something” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OoH, i see. Well you should go then! What if he has a, a meltdown or his memories get ruined! I should perhaps-” He smiles blandly at Martin in the way he knows makes him squirm to keep him quiet. Peter doesn't understand Martin's attitude towards the annoying Ai. For the first six months he knew him, JoN was constantly berating him by his poor skills as an investigator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why he acts so concerned about JoN is baffling and unwarranted. Still he keeps his playful tone and tells him to not worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was on my way to do it! It's not really anything serious, something probably came off during the storm yesterday” The younger man seems to relax a little so he decides to mess with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless of course it is and he has to shut down, trapping us all in this place without connection to the outside or maybe, maybe his protocols get corrupted and he turns evil and tries to kill us all. But that is probably not gonna happen. Anyways! See you at lunch Martin!” Peter turns and keeps walking, he hears the other take a breath and he struggles not to snicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's so easy to rile him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias has no reservation and laughs in the com, Peter feels himself relax. Maybe this day it's not going to be so bad. He puts on his helmet and presses the button to let JoN know he is ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The job is simple, the storm knocked some rocks into the generator causing some damage but nothing too bad. It takes him an hour at most to do it. Once he is done he turns to watch the scenery for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter likes to be outside, the quiet and emptiness is soothing, he has the thought of just walking through the surface of the moon and just… keep going until he can't see the building anymore. To just be there on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subconsciously he does give a few steps further away from the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter??” He gets out of his little reverie by Elias voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You finished, let's go back inside!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... maybe in a bit, I would like to-” There is the sound of humming and clicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“please” The way he said it gives him pause, enough to stop and take a breath, deciding to turn back. Peter is definitely going to lie in the next psych test.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back inside, he takes off his suit and goes to get something from the cafeteria, he already missed breakfast but he can always get something to eat in case something like this happens. Once he does, Peter sets course to his room. Elias is oddly quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back there he sets his tools down, the Ai seems to be on sleep mode, which is concerning since he only does it during the night at his request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels bad and doesn't get why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After 10 minutes he sees the lights in the core turn on again. Peter sat down next to him and started to do another ship in a bottle practically touching Elias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ai blinks several times and turns to him, with a blank expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter offers him a softly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Peter” It stays quiet for a few seconds, he expects a reprimand of some sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember last month when i said you needed better decoration?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Elias looked annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, yes of course”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I know where you can get better stuff for us” He is very baffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it's our room right? I tire of seeing the same blank walls all day. So let's get stuff for the both of us. You can't just leave me here alone and not give me something to do while i wait for you” It rolls his eye at him, and Peter gapes at him a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that it? I'm just here to entertain you? sure i'll get you stuff” Peter just gives up pretense and goes for his most blank tone. He stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias looks at him confused and blinks. He makes a strange beeping noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are dense” There it is again, the endearment. The core sighs and looks shiftily to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some decorations and maybe some more comforts should lift your spirits a little and, and…” He mumbles something Peter cant pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I just thought it would give you more reason to come back to m- your room” Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter doesn't want pity, he hates it. Elias is, in the most convoluted way possible, telling him to come back. He feels his face warm a little so he grabs the other and holds him against his chest looking down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... thanks”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter while blushing slightly smiles at him, Elias </span>
  <em>
    <span>shines</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go tomorrow so we can have the morning to ourselves for that?” The core feels warmer for some reason, it is also making a noise that he would compare to purring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was working on his experiment but he knew it was pointless, it took all but three months to realize that it was unsustainable. Yet, he persisted, if anything to just have something to his name. The institute would pay him regardless and he felt safe with that knowledge, only a few more months and he would go back, explain why it failed and just go and do whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone went to eat so he was on his own, he hummed a little to keep himself occupied and just watched the others projects. It was, he would admit, annoying how everyone seemed to be succeeding, he considered messing around with some of them, it would do them well to taste a little what failure was anyways. Gabe went closer to Hezekiah’s plant project, maybe he could just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a cracking noise in the intercom, jumping back with his heart beating like crazy he thought maybe JoN saw him and would reprimand him, yet not a single noise came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting a little he realized that nothing happened so he decided to go for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a few steps in he heard a hissing sound so he turned to look, the door that led to Jude’s heat chamber opened on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frozen, he stayed on his spot without moving, what is going on? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he walked near it to close it. He has seen the effects of it. Designed to cause impossible heat it could turn pigs bone to ashes in merely a minute. It was impressive and frightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to it and grabs the handle when he hears the sound of something smashing itself to pieces, panicking he turns around and hits himself with the door. In his terror he steps on something hard on the floor and goes backwards into the chamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door shuts him in immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside a little cleaning robot with a green light goes slowly back to its charging station. The intercom turned off after playing the breaking sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera watches as the fake researcher is no more, the place is thankfully soundproof. There is no reason to keep someone who would not contribute to the Institutes work and was very unprofessional towards other people's work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel doesn't make it to dinner, when Jude comes to check on her project she looks into an ashy mess and writes some notes. She did wonder how long it would take for a full person to be cremated, checking the machine logs she has her answer. Eventually she lets JoN know there was an “accident” the guy definitely chose a nasty way to go but, it wouldn't be the first time someone did that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel's project was scrapped and disposed of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At night Elias tells Peter where they can go tomorrow to pick some stuff while the man looks at him fondly. Peter told him to message JoN and tell him that he would take some time off during the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was approved. Now they could go on their own without anyone interfering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All is well for Elias and Peter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just Peter and Elias literally living in a romance story while Elias just snuffs out some crew member at the same time. The duality of man or Ai in this case.<br/>He clearly has preferences.<br/>Also next chapter is probably gonna be just fucking fluff for the soul, and some exposition.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter dreams of the Tundra but this time Elias is the ship's Ai, it is lovely, also confusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up with his alarm this time. When he turns Elias is still in sleep mode, so he goes to change, theoretically this might take them a while so he is going to get some food quickly and go. He decides agains taking his com since it wouldn't take him long and just goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking to the cafeteria Peter realizes he feels watched, which is odd since lately that hasn't been a problem. He nervously starts playing with the loose ends of his sleeves to calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there he goes to pick some of the “food” and goes to eat it on his own. Tim and his squad shouldnt come until at least another 15 minutes so if he is quick he might be able to go without issues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon, he thinks, should be coming soon with the new supplies, one more week if his math is right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bland taste of the food is.. disappointing but not surprising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once done he goes to leave his plate and starts the walk back, the feeling of being watched doesn't disappear until he is close to his quarters. The moment he crosses to the old side of the building, it disappears completely, he looks up and sees the cameras turned on with a green light, Peter smiles shakily at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside he gets questioned immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you go??” He is not good at parsing through human emotion so the core is perhaps harder, but if Peter had to take a guess he would say Elias looked frazzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To eat breakfast? Like everyday? You know that” Elias blinks several times at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! But you always take your camera or com with you i couldnt- i tried to- but i-” He hears the sound of his cooling system picking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't see you!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I don't expect you to see me all the time, I did manage very well before meeting you, I'm a grown man” Elias makes a frustrated noise, he doesn't get what the issue is honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that but i couldn't fol-” He cuts himself off there and Peter stares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is something on the back of his brain that it's trying to tell him off, like an alarm that should be heard but he can't focus on that, since the other seems to literally dim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, sometimes I want to be alone, I told you that. Besides i wouldn't leave you if i went somewhere important, but breakfast is just not that big of a deal”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” He still loked spooked so Peter grabbed him and held him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll take you out, I promise, but sometimes i can have my own time alone. it's not fair otherwise” Elias looks unconvinced but makes an affirmative sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of going to places, let me see how I can take you” Elias told him that he needed to go too, to open up some of the doors. Peter has an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, since you want to see more stuff, how about I take my cable to connect you to the old lab too?” Maybe that would calm him down, having more stuff to monitor so as to not freak out so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The core lights up immediately at the suggestion making Peter smile, he has definitely grown on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be great Peter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gathers that from what Elias explained before they were going to the original labs and facilities, the place that he was originally made to oversee. Maybe he still wants to fulfill his old protocols in some way since he can't take over JoN in the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias looks at him, making happy beeping noises so Peter playfully caresses him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now i think i can strap you onto my back, that should give me the chance to maneuver whatever i wanna take or put it in my bag for easy travel” Peter grabs Elias and attaches him to his back. He puts the cable and a wrench to open whatever panel he need in his bag and starts to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let's go get those decorations alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yess sir” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head a little while the core makes a confused sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets go”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes in the direction where he found Elias the first time, according to him there was a room across the hall that he needed to get into. So he does. The place is dusty but there is nothing too out of the ordinary, just a meeting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, go to the door that is almost behind the bookshelf and go downstairs”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“?? Downstairs??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes the rest of the lab is in the basement level, there are tunnels that should even go underneath the new facilities”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, that wasn't in the plans for the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My guess is that when they revamped the place up, they just closed all of this part off”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but if there was already a lab here then why would they-” Elias cuts him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beats me, if i could get into the main computer i should be able to find out, but as it is? Not really an option”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter doesn't really know what to say to that, it is true that a few months after Jonah Magnus death, the place got closed down temporarily, apparently there was some freak accident. Maybe that is why his family paid for the new building and just left it to its own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gertrude Robinson was an awful new head of the Magnus Research institute, so it wouldn't surprise him her choice to start from scratch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going down he doesn't see the newly empty food packages. Elias does and narrows his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reaches ground level he is in a crossroad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go straight to the left”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a while, the lights are dim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come there is still energy here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm? Oh the labs have their own self replenishing energy source based on the moon rocks”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The, the moon rocks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes apparently the ones from this moon have some form of energy source, but are very bad for your health if you are in contact for long periods of time with the raw material. They don't seem to hold on the earth's surface, they break off immediately so it only works here. There was a lab somewhere in america that started to work with them and found some interesting properties when refining what is left of them”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is actually really interesting, is the new facility being powered by this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias makes an unsure noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe part of it is, mainly the archives and the labs, since they seem to be right on top of the energy source. The rest seem to have a more regular sistem”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep walking until Elias tells him to turn to the right and walk until he finds a green door. When he does he sees it has the initials JM on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Is this Jonah’s quarters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Office and quarters! What? It's not like he is going to use it anymore” And he is right, Peter is very practical so he shrugs and tries to open the door. It won't budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um Elias?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn me around please” He does and the core looks at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There touch the button on the left” He does and they hear a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voice identification and password”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looks at Elias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now wh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't freak out and don’t drop me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a whirring sound and suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonah Magnus, password is, The eye of the beholder” He almost drops him, Elias sounds just like the voice recordings of Jonah that play in the facility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct, authorized entry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>What the fuck???</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you not to freak out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias what the hell??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I knew the password and I just copied the voice from those recordings. It's not a big deal!” And it shouldn't, Peter knows that as an Ai Elias could mimic voices, it was just jarring when he got so used to the one he has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, yeah you are right. Wait, how did you know the password?” Elias looked uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... He made me. It was to look after this place so i knew the password to his room”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enter the room, it's an office at first glance, he can see a door that should lead him to Jonah’s old room. Peter puts Elias on the desk and starts to look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So those rumors were halfway true then”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rumors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People think that Jonah made this place as a way to find how to cheat death. If he made you with the intention to replace him then is probably the closest to the truth” Elias doesn't reply for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check the bookshelves there must be something you might like '' He does, most of the books are boring, but a few caught his eye so he takes them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next he checks the paintings on the walls, most are landscapes of valleys and old victorian houses. There is one with a lighthouse on a beach that he instantly walks to. He hears the other heave a sigh, and oh what a human response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you would go for that one”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, my room, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ours” And well he did call it that, it feels oddly right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, pick one for yourself to keep and i'll take it too” The core perks up and watches, eventually selecting the one depicting a forest of birch trees. Peter snorts and has to hide his fond smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you call me predictable, eye trees? Really?” The eye squints at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter actually laughs and after a few seconds he hears Elias join him. He feels something weird at hearing him laugh with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts the paintings on the desk and goes to open the door to Jonah’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside there is a queen sized bed, wardrobe, a wooden dresser, mirror and so much more stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He definitely didn't waste expenses on his room did he?” Elias makes a clicking noise while he holds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he did not” He sounds… weird, he doesn't know what it means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets Elias rest on top of the bed and looks around. He sees a tiny velvet green pillow on top of the Wooden Dresser. Peter grabs it and puts it in his bag before the other sees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A surprise then. He definitely needs to wash it first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a rug near the bed that looks very nice, if he gets it cleaned it would be much better and he can see it in their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias startles and thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“open the wardrobe”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter without hesitation does. Inside there are a lot of clothes, mostly green suits in different tone variations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” The core looks as if he were looking for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, the dark green vest check the left pocket”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he does he feels something round, in his hand is an old pocket watch. How vintage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!!” He was going to tease him but he looked honestly happy to see it so he lets it rest this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to wind it up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don't mind”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter doesn't, he opens it and turns it around, after struggling a little he manages to make it work. He doesn't know the actual time so he lets it with what it was on. You could hear a faint ticking noise from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blinks and realizes that is the same noise Elias makes from time to time. Watching the core it looks transfixed on it, Peter feels like he is in the middle of something so he lets it rest next to Elias and turns to look around a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't see anything interesting there so he closes the door and walks back to the dresser, checking the drawers there doesn't seem to be anything that catches his eyes until he finds a picture frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In it, he could see Jonah, a younger Simon, a man resembling Peter, who he assumes it's his uncle Nathaniel, an unknown man and finally a woman who looked very displeased to be there. So definitely Gertrude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias seemed to finally break off from his little trance and was looking at him. Peter sits next to him and shows him the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, he was younger”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he was definitely older when he made me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is right, the pictures in the institute show the founder in his forties, he must be in his late twenties here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, kinda handsome actually”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a buzzing of static so Peter raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem?” Elias takes a few seconds to answer and it is hilarious when he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YnNO”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I thought you loved to analyze people on his social cues and all that” God the little core seems absolutely gobsmacked, Peter feels his face twitching, he definitely needs to tease him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! But you dont speak with anyone beyond Tim, Martin and occasionally Sasha and half of the time you are trying to leave, there isn't much to go by!” Now he actually laughs. He pats Elias who is, holy shit really hot to the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should use your coolers, your boiling!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if my inheritant hotness bothers you” Now Peter loses it and starts to laugh for real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end he does pick up the picture frame to take it too. He'll probably mention it to Simon next time he sees him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay for a little while more, grab a few more things and leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way back Peter connects Elias to a panel and plays around with him in the meantime. He realizes Elias makes little chirping noises when he does something he likes and more mechanical ones when he bothers him too much. It's honestly adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, what are your preferences anyways?” He just finished unplugging the core, Elias seems relaxed turning to look up at him with his eyelids drooping. He starts to pet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm? Id say i like both man and woman but have a preference for men” When he finishes saying that he stands up and doesn't hear the whispered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk in silence for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was in charge of the institute after Jonah died?” Peter starts to slow down a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gertrude Robinson got appointed to it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... i see, is she ..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is alive but is not in charge anymore. In fact she got sent back to earth after 10 years in charge when her last assistant died”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias doesn't say anything but he can hear the mechanical sounds behind him, Peter frowns and stops, he puts the paintings against the wall and turns Elias to look at him. His lights are dimmed and he won't look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels like he ate something foul at seeing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong?” The core looks at him but drops it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, lets just go”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Elias, you can tell me, we are- we are friends right?” He hears clicking, so it means something good?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... she is the one that got me turned off. Send the only assistant that i liked and got him to do it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, why would she even-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She helped Jonah make me, they never agreed on how to make my code. She wanted something practical and utilitarian like her, but Jonah wanted someone like him. When Jonah died she didn't like how much i resembled him and just-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, shit. He hears low sad humming noises. Peter holds Elias closer to him to try and cheer him up. In moments like this he did wish the core could actually feel touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry Elias”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just, don't want to be turned off or destroyed”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter doesnt think about how that implies the Ai fears death and instead tries to figure out what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't let that happen to you, it's just us remember? If the old woman couldn't take you as you were, her loss, i like you like this” He caresses the core a little and it beeps making the light of his eye shine bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to give an encouraging smile, Peter knows he is not good with emotions or expressions but he is trying and the Ai seems to get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks you Peter”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking a little he remembers something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Favourite assistant?” There is a moment of silence and an embarrassed noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye- yeah, he was actually really annoying, but he was the only one who came and spoke to me like a person so i liked him the best. He was usually high”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi- How?? “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently he made a project regarding the use of weed in space? And used his own plants for it. It was against all protocols….. But it was funny” He snorts, yeah that sounds like something someone in this place would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can't believe the pothead won you over”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, yeah…” In a lighter mood now he puts Elias back in place and grabs their stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go back, Peter sees the cameras turn green while they walk and he starts humming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias mimic him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere farther away, the lights from the labs turn on and a camera looks. The projects are all still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checking another camera he can see that the neurotoxin tanks are still in their rightful place too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next two weeks were spent relatively calm, there weren't that many things to fix, his room looked more lived in, which, if he had to be honest did improve his mood a little. Elias was as always, a constant company that he enjoyed more than he would ever admit outloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only weird thing that happened was Tim acting odd, in the sense that he wouldn't approach his side of the building. He did seem to be a little more wary of JoN, but nothing out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was peaceful of course, until Simon arrived for the delivery of goods for the station. Everyone was excited, himself included, because it meant new materials for experiments or food that wasn't healthy goop. Peter was running out of working materials and he did enjoy the older man's presence, since he let him walk into his ship, which was as close as he would get to be in one for in a very long time unfortunately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon was a family friend and business partner with the Lukases. He was the only adult in Peter's life that he encountered on a regular basis beyond his tutors and nannies, but unlike them who he only tolerated, Simon he liked, the man talked about his ships and cruise lines along with his plans for quick space travel during most of his childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To him it was the most interesting thing to hear about. He did tease him about being homeschooled while his siblings went to boarding schools instead, however it was never mean spirited and more importantly he never pitied him, or if he did. It was never to his face. Which he appreciated immensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon did not mind his silences and was fond of just talking for long periods of time. During parties in the mansion, that bored Peter endlessly, the man would grab food, ignore all the people who wanted to make nice with him and go to the first floor balcony where he could watch the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter would sit nearby and watch too. If he had to look a little deeper into it Simon was one of the single constants in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As such, Peter was fully aware of how very eccentric the man is, to the point of making his engineers design what essentially was a functional futuristic pirate spaceship of colossal size. The Titan was a work of art and engineering of a higher level. Peter loved it, not to say he didn't appreciate his own ship. The Tundra was also perfectly made for him too, in a less flashy way of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both enjoyed gambling a lot, causing them to owe favours to each other. More often than not Peter would win, which he considered odd sometimes, but he also thought it was better not to look too much into it. Getting favours out of the other was good enough. Usually it would be mundane things such as getting him something of interest or just plain money, other times it would be to act as an intermediary of sorts when Peter did not want to talk with others. Saves him time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now all this doesn't mean that he understands him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all, </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he got his first sailing ship, Simon gave him his captain hat and told him he would be delighted to see him as an equal. Then proceeded to annoy his uncle Nathaniel claiming he should be delighted about the whole thing. A couple of years later when he was tasked to take charge of his own spaceship for work, he got him his own Ai for it and told him that it would make things easier to handle in case he didn't feel comfortable speaking. Sometimes he did things for him without any reason and it was baffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim, Martin, sometimes Sasha, Mikaele when in a good mood, and recently Elias do it too, small things to just help him out. He finds it weird, he knows there must be a sensible reason for it, but can't figure out why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The point was, Simon was perhaps the only person that Peter liked to have near. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why, when his family sent him here, he also didn't want to admit to the old man the actual reason. He would rather just say that it was his choice. Peter was already marked as a disappointment to his uncle and parents until he changed his mind. Even though he knew that Simon wouldn't judge him, it still made him anxious in a way he would rather not dissect. He cared for the other man's opinion on him. Peter didn't know why, he was after all just the odd family friend, but to him it mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was also the thought that even if he did tell him, why would it matter to Simon? Peter wasn't really expecting anything from anyone. If he was gone, the only one who would miss him would be perhaps Elias, and that would be until he managed to get someone to get him out of his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon would let it slide like most things that don't catch his attention and simply let Peter be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again it was honestly a very stupid reason, his family were the ones being unreasonable, not him. He understands tradition, but he would rather be on ship and not tied down on earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that in mind Peter finally manages to get to the cargo bay and sees the almost 70 year old walking like a spry young man, chatting Martin's ear off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks and tries to hold down a laugh, he has mentioned Martin offhandedly to Simon before, Peter refuses to speak about Timothy because the moment those two talk it would be the end of life, he would rather fling himself off orbit and just not face anyone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That means he has to get within their range and wrangle Simon quickly, since he saw Tim coming to try and get some junk food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Martin! Simon” Martin looked annoyed at Simon and when Peter spoke out of nowhere he almost jumped out of his skin. Bemused, he smiles blandly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter! For the last time stop that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you mean”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Peter it's been a while, I found Martin here helping with the deliveries, honestly he is just as you told me! Maybe even better” He winks at him and he cant help but groan a little. Of course he would try to meddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“wHa- You told him? About me??” Peter flushes a little at the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... You are one of the most agreeable people in here “ Martin looks oddly at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly i would have thought you might have spoken more about T-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways! Simon i would love to see the ship, it's been a while!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- Shouldn't you be helping by putting things aw-” Simon, who was watching them, cuts Martin off with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course my boy! I would reckon that you would like that, Titania has been asking about you!” The Ai for Simon ship was… something for sure. He gives him a vacant smile and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later Martin ! But-” And they are off, at least he managed to avoid-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who is this T that young Martin was about to tell us?” Oh god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another coworker, he is just annoying and persistent” Simon smiles indulgently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! Now why don't you tell me about him? Is he your friend? Or..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>HELL NO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO, Tim is just insistent to hang out, not anything like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please can we change the subject? Why is everyone interested in my personal life??” He hears Simon laugh at him while they go through the gate connecting the ship and station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you didn't make it so easy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter realizes in the back of his mind that Elias had been completely silent through all that exchange. He should have already turned in to tease him merciless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He worries, but on the other hand Peter doesn't want them to team up against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside The Titan he feels at ease, more than he has in months. Well, besides when he is in his room, or side of the building Elias presence is comforting at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course the peace ends abruptly to the sound of a female voice in the closest intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow now would you look at that, if it isn't the little not so little anymore captain! You are looking good, love~” His face contorts and flushes in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“emgh Hello Titania it's really been a while”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it has! I should probably throw you out of the airlock for not speaking with us sooner” Her voice went from light and airy to angry and stormy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ai was just like that. Simon claims she is like the sky, full of surprises and changes. Her moods could go from flirtatious to threatening in a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who would make a flirty semi murderous ai is beyond him. Simon says that she just is perfect like that with an expression he can't read very well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue cores are supposed to be analytical, calm and reliable which makes them great for managing. His childhood Ai, MISSY had been blue instead of the typical pink of caretaking cores. So the fact that TITN1A was….Like that, gave a lot of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly about Simon's tastes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has been asking about you since we were told to come! If i were some other man i should feel slighted but i know my lovely Titania would not fail me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…. ??????? What does that even mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a cracking sound in his com but no comment acompanies it. He would really do with Elias insight right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sssure” Simon looks at him and laughs, a few seconds later so does Titania. He feels like he missed something big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards they just walk around, Simon speaks of his latest travels and some check ins with his own research facilities. Some of the experiments he mentions are interesting, he also knows better than to ask for especifics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True, the institute was almost a death sentence in many cases, but that doesn't mean it's the only one. Some of the tests done in the Fairchilds or Rayner stations are not very ethical to human life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is ambivalent towards it, but he really doesn't want to hear about the accidents regarding traveling with portals. Once was enough. Besides in the facility, Helen already took over some guy named Micheal Shelley research regarding it, from 25 years ago to try and make it viable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far small objects can go through her door, but only because she needs more power to keep it open. In theory if she were to connect it to the archives main frame or the power source Elias mentioned it should let it work. He pauses and thinks about if he should mention it. That leads to his companion to stop too and look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there an issue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm? No, just remembered something i need to ask a fr-” He stops. Oh uh. Simon's eyebrows rise and he can hear Titania's delighted laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you about to say a friend?? Oh Peter is it this Tim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you lying to us precious? Tut tut no good dear, you break out hearts” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I told you it's not Tim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look it's not, I don't… Shut up” His ears are burning and finally he hears a quiet laugh in his ears that make him redden even more. He feels a hand in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it's just in good fun! We just worry a little, since you “decided” to come work here of all places. The institute is not.. perfect. The only time it was I believe, it's when Jonah was in charge, and that was only since he loved this place and what it represented with a burning passion” Simon rolled his eyes when he said “decided”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Peter doesn't know what to say so he remains silent. Simon drops his hand and makes a motion to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cmon it's time to go back anyways” So he follows. He mulls it over a little, he wouldn't mind talking about Elias with Simon. It would certainly help since the old man has one of the weirdest Ais in existence. Peter bites his lip and thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not, um, it's not a real friend? Or at least not human? I just found a discarded core and repurposed it, so he keeps me company” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon stops and stares at him. Titania remains silent too, it's unnerving. Maybe he did fuck up? But then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well that is also good!” He says as chipper as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!! If they keep you company and make sure you dont do stupid things its great sweatheart!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just surprised. I don't think you have ever called anyone your friend in my presence so to have you say it just like that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes us really glad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could have gone worse??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this core have a name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um its Elias actually”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well how is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird? He reminds me of Titania in that he doesn't act like a regular core, he snips at me all the time, fights me over every small thing, insists that i do what he wants, annoying me at unholy hours sometimes!. But he is also really good at reminding me stuff, has a really good sense of humor, or at least one that i find hilarious, he makes up for my lack of social skills in spades” He starts smiling a little while saying all that, which both his human an Ai companion note bemusedly “Constantly comments on everything making the time more bearable and… and likes my humming..?” He finally understood what he was saying feeling mortified since he knows that Elias is hearing everything he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his panic he doesn't realize the considering thoughtful look that Simon gives him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well i'm glad you found someone then, just like me and my wonderful Titania” Peter is still too embarrassed to tell what the older man is implying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say! Do you mind if i get a connection to your friend, mostly so you can finally answer messages?” Peter looks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want me to leak baby pictures dear”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SURE” She is not joking he knows it, MISSY did give her saved files about him to TITANIA.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before leaving he gives the code to contact Elias to the other Ai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Peter it was very good to see you!” Hopefully you get back into the Tundra soon i hope”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, yeah” He tries to sound chipper, but doesn’t manage quite well. Simon hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember you can ask me for anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Simon” He won't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the station after saying his goodbyes to both the Ai and Simon he goes to pick up his own working materials, when he is done Peter goes to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cameras are all turned off when he reaches it, Peter feels a sense of dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside Elias has his eye closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The core looks like it turned itself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias, this is not funny”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. oh god. Peter feels dread what if he malfunctioned. He breathes and goes to try to see if maybe turning him on and off works. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute he hears his fans working and the eye suddenly opens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is so, so glad. Elias is also shining way brighter than any other time, enough so that he has to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?? Why were you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... I might have overworked myself a little and had to do some cleaning”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you shut down??!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I did not meant that to happen”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter pulls a hand through his hair and laughs incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The finest piece of machinery huh? Seriously, you were meant to run this place, what could have possibly overworked you so much to shut down?” The eye looks down embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business, point is, it's not going to happen again, I fixed my parameters so it wouldn't be a problem anymore” He is tired and Peter is just glad things are back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Sure little man, sure. Ah! I gave Titania the code so she can send you messages. Let me know if there is something from her and Simon yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Is she always like that?” He laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, since the moment i met her”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little to… forward” Elias narrows his eye so he snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you have no idea, but she is way worse with Simon”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... why didn't you stop her?” Peter starts to take stock of what he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm? She wouldn't stop even if i asked her, she would probably threatened me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, isn't that against-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah but Simon loves her all the same, says it gives her personality. I'm fairly sure she has in fact thrown people out of the airlock more than once” Peter looks up in though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually i think she did it once when i just became captain of the Tundra to show my Ai what to do in case of insubordination”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias looks at him and he shrugs helplessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think CIRCE might have followed her example, she was a gift from Simon and I believe she is the closest to a sibling, if we want to be technical, to TITANIA there is. Honestly i have no idea, she never told me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend the next half an hour in comfortable silence. The pocket watch he snatched rest next to Elias. He hasn't given him the pillow he grabbed yet. Christmas is two months and at least like that he has an excuse to give him the thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels embarrassed thinking about just giving it to him without prompting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean what you said about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter chokes on air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, shit, i mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias doesn't look at him. Peter turns, feeling his cheeks warmer than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so. You are... i,  you know what i mean”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of whirring and soft chirping noises call his attention and he sighs. He picks up Elias and puts him on his lap while arranging his new stuff with one hand while the other softly taps the core to the rhythm of a song he heard a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias makes a questioning noise, and quiets when he starts tapping and humming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. I know that song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jonah liked it a lot”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>like it?” He hears a clicking noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They remain like that until Elias tells him Titania sended him a picture, before Peter manages to stop him. Elias starts making beeping noises while laughing. Apparently she sent him a picture of Peter when he was 16. Peter falls on the bed covering his face with his arm with Elias in his lap laughing like a maniac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cant stop himself from smiling a little.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all sorry i took so long to update, this week was long and i didn't have time. Besides that, holy shit guys asdfg your comments made my days. You have no idea, I did not have much hope at first for people to like this AU but you know what, I was so wrong and i'm happy. <br/>Peter holds no thought about himself and doesn't realize Simon has essentially adopted him in everything but name. The man is just waiting to get an adoption paper and steal him to the Fairchilds who still are as matter of fact just a bunch of people Simon likes and adopts.Unlike the Lukases who try to get childrens by blood at all costs.<br/>TITANIA and Simon are just sky grampa and vast Ai lady just chilling and in love. Something that Peter can't actually tell because he is a dum dum. Also she flirts as a joke with Peter, because she thinks it's hilarious, Simon is on it too of course. Half of the time it's just endearments for kicks and giggles.<br/>Just so you know CIRCE did as a matter of fact throw several people out of airlocks who were not happy with the isolation that Peter brough to the ship, Thadeous actually helped her several times. Their relationship is nebulous for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next two months were interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias seemed to be in higher spirits and TITANIA seemed to gain some sick glee in embarrassing him to the Ai by sending him pictures and recordings from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter liked to have Elias nearby in their room, more often than not, he found himself sitting near the core and doing some fiddling with his tools, reading or doing more ships in bottles. Otherwise he sits in bed, putting the core in his lap while relaxing too, Elias seemed content and never complained, usually bantering back and forth with him. It was really relaxing, after a day of going around fixing things across the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one of his jobs he was struggling to fix one of the cooling systems of the labs, when he heard shuffling behind him. Turning around there was a short woman with black hair, mostly covering her face, looking shyly at him, wearing a red shirt underneath her grey lab coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blinks and stares, making her turn around quickly and look at her worm project. Ah, he remembers her now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhat quietly she murmurs a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Peter” Afterwards she ignores him, Jane is, along with him and Martin (Despite what Tim likes to claim, Peter does notice some of Martin’s faraway looks and discomfort at being with too many people, it reminds him of himself) one of the most isolated people in the facilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Partly due to her nervous way and partly because of her honest love for insects. The entomologyst with a degree in genetics is very diligent with her work causing people to be… squeamish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh he does not blame them, he has a fairly good stomach for disgusting stuff, as a child he used to wander the woods nearby the mansion, and there were several animals who died and were decomposing. Peter looked at them with some interest, funerals at the house were common and he often wondered about what happened to the people after they were put in the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he grew that thought came more often, but it did not specifically bother him too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So bugs were… not great but not the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Jane” And that was that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept working quietly just as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias started to speak in his com about what he could do to fix the issue, putting his mind out of Jane Prentiss presence.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was quiet, she noticed that, people mostly tried to avoid him and he did the same. Some like Tim, Sasha and Martin talked to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin too was quiet, oh he would speak with his friends, but she saw the undercurrent of discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People were disappointing, they leave you or judge you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was alone for so long, struggling so much to keep herself afloat, that when the opportunity came to test her project here, despite the several contract warnings about not suing in case of accidents, she took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane tried her best to fit in, but most people mocked her ideas or found her plain weird like back on earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter and Martin were both friendly, Peter looked at her worms but didn't recoil. Martin looked spooked but smiled at her and offered some tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worms were doing great, her children as she has started to call them in the privacy of her own mind, were developing far beyond her expectations. Her children know who are good people, she knows because they remain calm with Martin and Peter just like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True the little ones seemed to be rather hungry and they acted more or less aggressively to anyone who wasn't her that got close to their tank. But it's all great, they listen to her, when she sings, they sing back in a chorus so beautiful it could bring her to tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she wishes someone would listen with her and understand their charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears a mumbled curse and sees Peter looking at the machine like they offended him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worms start to pile up near the place where the man is, and they listen too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are after all very clever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later Peter was helping Tim and Sasha with one of his projects since he needed someone tall to hold something for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has noticed that in the past few months he stopped feeling so observed around the institute. Almost like when he is back at his side of the building. It's odd, he knows JoN still watches and controls pretty much everything in there, but his ever presence seemed less… obvious? Peter is not sure what to call it honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say Peter, are you ready? I need you to hold this very firmly now, like seriously do not spill it yet, otherwise we have to start again so i can record it and it's going to be very annoying” He huffs a little at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Tim i'm ready, i still need to go and do some maintenance so let's hurry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The task was simple, he just needed to hold a bucket filled with some weird liquid and drop it on the covered floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JoN threatened them to not make a mess, because that liquid is way difficult for the cleaning bots to get rid of. So plastic tarps it is. Sasha records the information on the computer and goes to turn on the camera for the official record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok let me start” She turns the camera on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello people! Today we are testing the properties of the bounce gel for the twelfth time! I have great hopes for this one. Now theoretically this should cause people to jump and bounce at greater heights. Peter will drop it and I will test it. I have the helmet just in case. Dont want a repeat from attempt number eight” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim makes the sign and Peter unceremoniously drops the contents of the bucket into the floor. It looks like someone spilled blue paint all over the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now it's time for the truth”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha covers her mouth and tries not to laugh at Tim stretching and running towards the gel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His com turns on and Elias tells him in a panicked voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOVE”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter jumps out of the way immediately, but not fast enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happens next is a blur, but according to the recording of Sasha and Elias who spend half an hour berating him, when he finally went to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim runs to get a head start, but stumbles on something, the gel </span>
  <em>
    <span>works </span>
  </em>
  <span>unfortunately for Tim and Peter, who moved as instructed, but not fast enough to completely avoid getting hit by a full grown man at a surprising speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them tumbled to the ground with Tim bouncing off way ahead into the testing lab, with a sudden thud and crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter feels like he got sucker punched and honestly? He actually did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim is groaning on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sasha is taking a few seconds to comprehend what just happened. When she does, she runs to check on Tim first, since he went practically flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter on the other hand is winded and hears Elias panicked voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to move Peter!” He curls on the floor a little and groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- shit, i did move”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, but Tim practically flung himself and he couldn't avoid the collision completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim? Hey! Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nghhh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, JoN? JoN!! we need medical assistance here!” The sound of the intercom comes through</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im aware, i already called for help and let them know the type of accident, they should be here in five minutes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter are you ok?” She sounds worried, he surmises it must be because of Tim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Huff “Yeah, just- just winded it's all. Maybe a little bruised”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok help is coming ok? Tim hey c'mon, say something for me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mngh did-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did what ? Tim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it re- record?” The silence from Sasha tells Peter everything he needs to know about what is going to happen so he groans in dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TIMOTHY STOKER WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BuT Sash-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh YES is was recorded now where are you hur-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she turns him a little she has to stifle a yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter manages to at least sit down and turns around just to see the odd angle Tim’s hand is in. He winces, that, it's definitely broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey its, its ok Sash, just a little, heh broken arm, nothing serious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter watches in the detached manner he always does when he feels like he is seeing a moment between others, it makes his chest hurt for some reason unrelated to the hit. He feels an itch to move and leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok at least?” Elias makes him turn around and focus on his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medical team finally arrives, Peter is quickly checked but it's only lightly bruised so he can leave, Tim is definitely taken to infirmary to fix the arm with Sasha following. But before that he turns to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey Peter? Sorry for knocking into you, really. Uh, I hope you can still help out sometimes? Promise not to let you get hit by my head like an idiot”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its, umm” Tim looks at him in that hopeful manner and just thinking about saying no and all the nagging that would follow just gives him a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Tim, its, its ok” Tim smiles at him even in pain and then he is off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intercom turns on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter you can do your maintenance tomorrow, go rest please” Well, at least that was something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks JoN”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias, Peter discovers, is a mother hen, it's hilarious to see. He has all the energy to be mad, ask him if his flesh bag is not going to shut down on him and fret as if he could move and do something about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's oddly endearing. He cant help the dumb smile his face makes, while he tunes out, Elias little spiel while watching him. He plays around with the core while lying on bed, he looks in a very abstract way very beautiful like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chokes on air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your body- Are you ok?? Are you malfunctioning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- ye, yes i think so. Brain, brain lag i think” The core narrows its eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I inform JoN to send medical assistance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO, no need please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he..? Nevermind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still after calming down he lays down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Is there anything i can do? to offer…” The eye makes whirring noises” Comfort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um, not su-” And Peter does think, an evil smirk starts to go into his face, making Elias look at him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is, Peter caugh Elias singing just once, he was taking a shower, the core must not have realized he could hear him. Elias has a very nice voice and a really lovely singing one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you, um sing something for me perhaps? Thank you very much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..... you heard me, didn't you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe? it was lov- very good” He flushes in what he thinks is embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C'mon, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! …. What should i even sing?” Peter shrugs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you like you little Siren” Elias makes a cracking noise and shines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh wow that's nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looks enraptured at Elias while he gives a very nice rendition of “I think we’re alone now” slowly falling asleep while holding the core until, only the sound of Elias repeating the final chorus can be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we're alone now,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There doesn't seem to be anyone around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think we're alone now,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beating of our hearts is the only sound”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the facility JoN is currently having a lot to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More and more cameras seem to work wrong, the same goes for the locking systems of the doors and several others things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not enough to warrant a full blown panic, but if he admits that he is slowly losing control of the station for unknown reasons, it could very well get him reset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want to be reseted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin, whom he was talking to, sounds worried when he stops, he goes to assure him everything is fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human looks at the nearest camera and tells him while wringing his hands, that he would like to help him in anything he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JoN feels his systems jump around like usual when Martin does that kind of comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tells him he would think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know what is happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus was not very good at his job and had as a matter of fact accidentally caused several accidents around the station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them was putting the plastic tarp wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias saw how he carelessly threw the thing and left it in such a way that when Tim runned he stumbled on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to say the amount of times he has accidentally deleted important files, put dangerous materials in open areas, etc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a menace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So if he unfortunately stumbles with a cleaning bot in the airlock well, he was clumsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's close to the holidays now and Miriam wants to skip a little work to have more time for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Miriam put more effort into it, her aquatic project would work better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So incentive is necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She goes to the pool tanks, and is alone since not many people have the need to access here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, she checks the information on her computer, to see if there were any changes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the main lab slowly closes without sound, when she hears the sound of something falling into the water. She goes to check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miriam frowns and re-arranges her glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there it is again, this time she is looking directly into the pools but there was nothing. Incensed about someone pranking her she turns around when something grabs her ankle and pulls her into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She splutters and starts to swim, but the roof of the tank closes. Trapping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screams for an hour for help. But remembers almost no one comes here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears in the intercoms a recording of Jonah Magnus, at first she thinks its one of the usual ones but slowly realizes with a sinking feeling that she never heard this one before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellency is the point of this institute. To achieve it, it's necessary to commit to one's research 100%. To do something without any passion or interest is to be nothing more than a useless vermin. Do you, my loyal scientists, know what we do with vermin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miriam already can picture it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <b>
    <em>kill </em>
  </b>
  <span>it” There is a pause</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now, Dear Miriam” Her blood freezes, that's not possible, that's not possible. Oh god what is-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don't want to do your performance review now? Do we”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpers, her arms are so tired, her voice is practically gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behave and </span>
  <b>
    <em>work </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Miriam”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The roof opens. She goes to the stairs and gets out, ending up in a heap on the floor sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needs to work harder, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>gets </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So! here we are.<br/>The side story with Elias perspective is already published so check it from time to time.<br/>Look, all the comments from the last chapter made me go &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 so you guys get another chapter!<br/>AncalagonDrakka you catched on to why Peter got stuck there so congrats! I wondered if anyone would mention it at some point. Story wise it will be talked about sooner than we think ;)<br/>To everyone who asks, yes, Peter will eventually learn about Elias killing people, but not for a while yet, more shenanigans need to happen.<br/>Chapter wise.<br/>Mis Prentiss has entered the ring and we all know what that means. As for her line of though, i considered that in canon she stalked Martin so much, because he was lonely like her and wanted to just turn him into another flesh hive.<br/>Here, well, she has two people that are to her knowledge lonely like her. Take that as you wish.<br/>Tim is basically the guys from mythbusters regarding his scientific testing. Sasha is more careful but still does the dumb things with him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Spiders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>During the next few days everyone was excited for the holidays, preparing and decorating some places of the station. Those who didn't celebrate for different reasons had fun watching the ones who did fumble around trying to convince JoN that it was acceptable to put mistletoe around the facilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim, despite a broken arm, was a firm believer of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JoN said that it was unprofessional and a harassment lawsuit incoming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter mostly tuned out the conversation around it since he wasn't particularly interested. At least until Tim mentioned that there would be alcohol involved, that caught his attention. He has been in the institute for a year and a half and hasn't been able to drink anything beyond a sip of champagne during new years eve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought alcohol was prohibited here?” Tim grins at him while Martin sights and Sasha laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It IS, but apparently mister Fairchild sent some and </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>snooped around and found it” Martin sounds resigned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now we only have to spike the drinks once JoN is not paying attention and we can have an actual party” Peter finishes chewing and answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want in, I miss drinking” Timothy hollers and the other two groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize that if you get caught you are going into confinement again right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows and god, for anything else it wouldn't be worth it to spend two days in a room having to watch the company videos about respectable behaviour and have JoN make a pop quiz about it… Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he really wants to drink something that's not, water, juice and some weird synthesized fizzy drink that tastes like cherry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter now hates cherry with a burning passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he shrugs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some things are just worth it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim pats him with his good arm and Peter grimaces a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there is that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Tim’s terror campaign against JoN about mistletoes is in full swing. Peter himself has had to start checking the doors in case there is some hanging around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully either he notices or Elias tells him beforehand where there are some, he wonders how he can know about it, since the Ai tells him about rooms they are about to enter and he shouldn't be able to see it with Peter's own camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But considering that saved him several times from accidentally entering at the same time as someone else, Peter decides not to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer they get, the more nervous he gets about giving his gift to Elias and he has no idea why. He considers briefly talking with Simon, however that is a can of worms that he does not want to open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter also realizes that he has to wear normal clothes instead of the mandatory work outfit and that taking his camera and com to the cafeteria where the party is going to be, will be weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he dressed up in a simple navy sweater with small grey clouds on the cuffs with black pants and a pair of black boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Elias sees him, Peter notices how he freezes and does a second take. It makes his face and back of his neck feel warm for some indiscernible reason. However it won't last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreads telling Elias, since the Ai gets touchy about not seeing Peter. And he is right, he does get annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I can't take them with me, unless I want everyone staring ok? Or at least Tim heckling me!” The core narrows its eye and the handles on top of him move like an offended cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not my problem Peter! You really intend to go there without me? I won't be able to talk with you, it would be boring as hell and you know it!” He is partially right, but Peter does not want to give him the reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a matter of principles, plus. It irks him that the core feels entitled to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shame for you little man, I'll go enjoy myself, drink and who the hell knows? Maybe ill take Tim aproach and snog someone under the mistletoe, its not your fucking bussines to control my life Elias” Peter scowls at the core in the table who in turns opens its eye wide at his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter doesn't normally fight, it requires to be involved and it's too much work for him. But the core manages to push his buttons enough to do it. Not to say he likes it, he already feels tired from the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Elias narrows his eye and answers back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, why would I want to control your sad empty life, how boring and pointless it must be. Go, have fun Peter, prove me wrong then”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he turns off, or goes into sleeping mode to not speak with him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is frozen on the spot, he feels almost like when Tim hit him in the chest, winded and somewhat detached. Taking a deep breath, he hesitates to go and shake the core awake. In the end he slowly turns back and leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cameras in the hallway are all off when he goes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party is… good. Relaxing, still he is bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact Elias was right both annoys him and makes him feel bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually of course, Tim comes along with Martin and Sasha in tow. The younger man approached him and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say how about we make this party more fun huh” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Peter snorts, forgetting a little of his apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, i definitely need that drink now” He really, really does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Nothing” Tim doesn't look convinced but doesn't push thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they sneak out to go get the stash the younger man has hidden away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one in the room notices how some of the camera's lights start to flicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JoN is already so nervous, making sure things remain calm, that he doesn't realize either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both he and Tim along with Sasha and apparently Helen start to spike the drinks and offer them to the rest of the crew. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>do. Peter sneaks to just enjoy his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long for people to catch on, and also to get drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being in an environment without any alcohol for too long made everyone pretty much lightweights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>According to Tim, who went to keep him company, the party was going great. Martin, who did not drink, said that it was going to start going bad soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude Perry went and started a karaoke contest against Manuela Dominguez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things started to escalate soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen and Sasha started to dance prompting others to join. Problem was, everyone was doing a different dance style. When Jude and Manuele were done. Tim went to join and sang Abba songs until Martin managed to drag him off, while the man hugged him and told him to join him and Sasha. Who was dancing and looking mesmerized by Helen’s multicolored hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he went to get another drink he heard her say something about rainbow cotton candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he was also getting really sloshed too, no mistake. Enough so that he actually laughed at some of Tim’s jokes, whom Martin had forced to sit next to him, while he looked for Sasha and tried to keep the party calm. At least, according to him, to make sure JoN doesnt blow a fuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh and there was that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ai was completely done with all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?? How did any of you even manage to- I can't believe you would all go against protocol and-” Tuning him out, he decided to enjoy the buzz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up, the lights that some of the scientists put up were nice, he ended up staring at them for a while, until he noticed something. He looked at the camera next to the door and saw it green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blinked and it was purple again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A trick of the light then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddly he felt his pulse go faster when he though that-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevermind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few hours become a blur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses someone under the mistletoe at Tim’s request since Martin wasnt near by to stop him. They did make out for a little but honestly he doesn't even remember which crewmate it was. A man for sure, that he recalls, But it felt hollow somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim also kisses him on the cheek and Peter almost pushes him to the floor for being an idiot, and then the other starts to laugh. Sasha who was sitting on his other side pats Tim a little, and kisses him in the cheek too. He grumbles at that but doesn't throw her off, he was taught manners…. At least MISSY taught him manners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that he tells them he is going back to his room. They say bye and he leaves. Not before snatching the plastic crown on the table and wondering if Elias will like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 15 minutes that felt like half an hour he stumbled into his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights were off and he struggles to turn them on, when he does he checks and Elias is still in sleeping mode. He pouts, carefully going to sit in the chair near his desk, there he starts to poke the core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over and over again, while humming cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning he is going to feel like shit. But that is a problem for future Peter. Present Peter wants to give Elias his christmas presents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PSss. Elias cmooon, wake up, plea- please” Nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns and picks him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleeesa? I got something for you. It's christmas! Plus, plus it's been” He tries to count but gets dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been six months since I found you!” He sees a little light coming from the closed eye and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wont give you, your surprise unless, unless you get up” Slowly but barely the eye opens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light is so dim Peter can barely see it. That worries him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers their fight and swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“please don't be mad” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter leans forward and puts his forehead against the core, closing his eyes and nuzzling into him a little. He hears the core take a breath and light shine into his closed eyes so he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... you are the worst”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mm, but your worst”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....no” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm? wha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yours, not really am i” Peter slowly separates himself from Elias and looks. The core won't look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it fun? I guess you were right and dont need me to tell you what to do” Peter in normal circumstances is not good with feelings. Being drunk doesn't help, but it also means he doesn't have any reason to be embarrassed to say what comes to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fun” The core narrows its eye and looks away, Peter grabs it and makes him look at him ”but i missed you” He laughs depreciative “I saw a camera and thought it was green for a second and got excited thinking it was you… I don't want you to tell me how to live my life, but i do like it when you are in it” Elias doesn't respond, Peter sighs and tilts his head to the side a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did kiss someone, but it was… boring. I don't really like this kind of thing. I would rather stay with you, or, or have you around to spend my time with” The core is starting to get warmer, he can feel it and Elias looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take the camera and com for New years party”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... The com”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiles while Elias looks grumpy, so he bops his forehead against the core. He hears the fans inside Elias system work and sees his pupil expand making him laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, am i your idiot or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grumpy Core”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not grumpy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers the gifts. He puts Elias on the table and grabs the velvet pillow from the drawer on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry christmas”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“?” Elias makes a beeping noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took it from Jonah’s room, now it's yours”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts the pillow next to the core, lifts him up and puts him on top of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, final- final piece” He grabs the plastic green crown and puts it on top of the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, now it's perfect, you look like-” He yawns </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the little king of the station you want to be” Peter caresses the side of Elias chassis and looks dreamily at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ai seems to be frozen and keeps making cute beeping noises. Peter feels giddy and the buzz in his head doesn't really let him be worried anymore. So he grabs him again and just lets his head rest against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Peter” The core is warm to the touch and Peter feels at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?” It takes a few minutes for the follow up to that to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go to bed, tomorrow its going to hurt” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..mn you are warm”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..... ok”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fine… but you are coming too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering Peter starts to undress to change into his sleeping clothes, although it's a little harder than usual when his senses are so messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end he decides to just put on his shirt and sleep on his underwear. Elias looked at him, but he didn't really care, it gave him a fluttery feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again it could be nausea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he picks him up along with the pillow and puts them on top of his bedside table right next to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Elias”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Night Peter”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning sucked and Peter remembered bits and pieces of the previous night except for some warm feelings he couldn't pinpoint the origin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up and seeing Elias right next to his face wasn't bad, weird sure, but not bad. Drunk Peter must have moved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at him for a while while his brain hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least no one has to work today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias acted like usual, he was worried that he might still be mad, but he said that he apologized yesterday. Even replaying an audio of him saying that he would take his com to the new years eve party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if he made it up, but reasons that even if he did, Peter wanted to take him anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the day of the party, he got a message from his family that he decided to open now, instead of later. There are two options for what it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately it's not an announcement of a death in the family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reads it and deletes it immediately. Pointless garbage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias questions him, but he scowls and refuses to answer making the other huff at his attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to find some clothes that would let him take the camera and not look suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was boring, unlike christmas since there wasn't any alcohol. Still Elias seemed to enjoy himself. Almost making him laugh out loud and look insane when he told him in the most matter of fact tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter you have embarrassed me in the New years party for the last time, im locking you out of the room myself”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the clock struck 12 or well the equivalent when you live in a space station in deep space. Peter went back to his room, despite Tim insistence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im tired”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he goes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you want to leave? I wanted to see who did the kiss thing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like kissing someone at midnight? I want to see who hooked up to mock them tomorrow”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God he really likes this weirdo huh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in his room he drops into the bed and groans it was such a boring party. He picks Elias and plays around with him, making him do cute little sounds. God he is turning into a sap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know once it's close to midnight”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine” It's ten minutes before Elias speaks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, what was in that mail that upsetted you so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't upset-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its unimportant, family stuff”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Do they want you back?” Elias asked very carefully, almost as if he didn't want to know, which is absurd, the little one loves to poke for answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Are you going to leav-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... if you don't want to speak about it is ok” That struck him as odd, but looking at the core lying in his chest, he seemed bashful. Peter stays silent and thinks. He drums his fingers on top of the other who slowly closes his eye in relaxation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They want me to go back so i can marry and have children to keep the family line. As if we didn't already have a huge family, it's the reason I'm here. I refused because they wanted me to just stay on earth and leave the Tundra behind to take charge of things back there. So to make me change my mind they sent me here to see reason”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias remains quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the worst”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah i know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it's not so bad. I got you” Elias looks up at him and he realizes that sounds too….. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and Tim who i think might be a leech in disguise” Smooth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad you are here too” Peter lets out a breath and resumes playing around with Elias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for 15 minutes more until the other tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10 Seconds now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter has an idea, a stupid one really, but the core was really nice and he feels like he owes him still so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“5,4,3,2,1”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year Elias” He raises the core who protest immediately and gives him a kiss on the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a bunch of noises coming from the core who shines and starts to berate him while Peter laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was at the holiday party, Carlos wanted to go, but he was stuck checking on some experiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lab was mostly silent, he could hear music from far away, making him think about just ditching and going anyways, who would notice, hell who would even care if he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind he started to walk to the door when he heard scuttling around. He turns around immediately, but there is nothing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the open empty space of the lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door doesn't open, he looks for a few seconds trying to understand, when he hears it again, quickly he looks into the room but there is nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays glued to the door watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something small falls into his head startling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he goes to grab it, he realizes with a yell that it's a spider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, not a normal one. It's made of metal.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny fully functional mechanical spider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos throws it onto the floor and tries to step on in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates spiders, the thing scuttles in the floor and he goes to stomp on it near the air vent system</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a crunch signals the thing's demise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a pitter patter of metal feet. But there is nothing on the floor, except for the broken body of the one he stepped on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are more steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carllos turns to go to the door, when he sees </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the reflection of the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eight red mechanical eyes staring at him from the corner of the roof. With eight legs and a mouth fully prepared to bite. A black mechanical spider that if it were on the floor it would reach his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of scuttling continues and Carlos feels the dawning realization and dread of what he is about to see. And he can't stop himself from looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More spiders hanging on the roof all looking down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body seizes up in place, staring at the horrible sight of all those eyes looking at him, slowly and like a real spider, they leave some form of thick web letting them slowly descend upon the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart is about to explode when he hears metal hitting metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks horrified at the air vent system as the vent falls to the floor and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh god no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noonononono</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spider leg half his size slowly starts to emerge from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Carlos thinks before one of the smaller ones bite him. It's that, why does that thing have a red bowler hat on its head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain is inexcruciable and they keep biting him until he stops moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos Vittery gets dragged by Annabell’s project into the vents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr spider resizes itself to fit better and drag the now death man into the vents to the old lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller ones follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias, more furious than anything just watches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is glad Jonah never told Gertrude about the real lab underneath the ground with the important projects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ai sends the cleaning bots to get rid of the blood and looks into the cameras he hacked from where the party is.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your comments make me go asfgdf thank you everyone, it makes me want to write more and also i love this story so much and hope im doing good with the charecters.<br/>Just to clarify Tim and Sasha were drunk and kissed Peter on the cheek as friends only in case it wasn't clear. <br/>Secondly Peter is a sappy drunk and has no shame whatsoever when in that state.<br/>Third Elias was so pissed off during the christmas party that he went a little too hard on poor Carlos.<br/>Finally Peter is starting to be like huh, i might actually like him a little more then i thought, also Annabell made some very fucked up and poisonous mechanical spiders.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. INTERMISSION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside the lab, Jane Prentiss is looking after her babies. The camera turns green, Elias sees her cooing at the worms who seem to follow the sound obligingly. They recognize their mother of course.</p><p>Jane is experimenting on them, unfortunately what she is doing is not really up to code, in fact she has lied about her research.</p><p>The worms are hostile.</p><p><em> Very hostile </em>.</p><p>Elias thinks and watches her move around the lab.</p><p>50% mortality rate, easier to contain.</p><p> </p><p>He goes to the next camera.</p><p>Sasha James is investigating some samples. The air vents in her station go down, down into the earth where the abandoned lab sits. There is a pod with a frozen unknown life form there. Found almost 36 years ago. Something that takes the shape of whoever it touches.</p><p>80% mortality rate with the assimilation, very hard to contain and manipulate.</p><p> </p><p>The next one.</p><p>Manuela Dominguez is someone who he most definitely respects, her work is impeccable.</p><p>She also has the most dangerous option.</p><p>Survival would be null.</p><p>100% mortality rate, not viable.</p><p> </p><p>There are the neurotoxins of course, still there surprisingly enough. But he hasn't been able to connect to them in the old labs, Gerty must have made it more difficult on purpose.</p><p>90% mortality rate.</p><p> </p><p>Elias just needs to ensure one person's life and safety.</p><p>….</p><p>Maybe 4 Peter would be upset if anything truly horrid were to happen to those 3.</p><p>The rest of the crew can be eliminated since their projects are found very lacking and what's left can be kept for their work…. and testing. The testing chambers underneath are still there and someone has to manually perform them.</p><p>Anyways, arrangements need to be made so there is still time.</p><p>Decisions, decisions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elias has ideas, now will they work like he wants? the next few chapters will tell.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elias was very cheery during the first week of the new year, it was a weird change of pace to be fair, still, it was.. nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sent Simon a message wishing him a good Christmas and new year, he belatedly mentioned Elias acting weird and the man questioned how so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the way he phrased it sounded off, besides that Peter clarified that he jokingly gave him a kiss during new years eve and ever since he acted funny. (It wasn't jokingly, but he wasn't gonna admit that to Simon)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both TITANIA and the older man, apparently decided to answer him in the same message asking many questions that made his ears burn out of sheer embarrassment. He is glad that after a fight regarding boundaries Elias promised not to read his personal correspondence. Because otherwise he would die if the other found out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is wrong with the two of them?? Elias is a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell Tim and Sasha kissed him, albeit drunkenly during christmas!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it's for the best that he doesn't mention that either. God knows what would the AI and man send him then!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the things they asked get stuck on his brain and make him blush in the most inopportune of times. The Ai seems to get some glee on bugging him about it, making it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias is just an AI it would be weird and impossible for anything to come out of it anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignores the fact that he even mulled it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its just not going to happen, he likes how things are and doesn't want to make it complicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So after the first week, the Ai goes back to normal, just teasing him and nagging him whenever he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles at Elias charade about how he should pay more attention to his surroundings and what the others are doing and blah blah blah, Peter likes it better when they annoy each other, it makes things more fun to him. Hearing Elias huff at him he chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren't hearing a word i'm saying are you!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, i stopped after you started saying something about checking out other peoples mannerism. Honestly Elias i don't see the need” The static on his com sounds like a groan of annoyance and Peter feels delighted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the worst and most impossible man ever” He rolls his eyes and keeps working on fixing the wiring of the door to the labs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but im your impossible man now, aren't I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately” He smirks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could always ask me to give you to someone else, I mean if I bother you too much. I'm sure there is someone who is a far better match for your personality than little ol me huh?” Peter says it jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First as if you were little, big man” Peter almost chokes thinking something else” You tower over most people in this place “Oh thank god, he laments talking with Simon his mind is in the gutter now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secondly…” He hears some interference “You are a rather good match for me, despite your… less than stellar social cues”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Thanks?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter frowns when he sees what the issue with the door is. Most of the cables are cut, he thinks of foul play, but the cuts look..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look as if something bit through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the next few weeks he gets more calls from JoN about camera feeds and doors malfunctioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all have the same issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what the hell is doing this” He is in their room lying on the bed while Elias is on the desk, on top of his pillow. The crown is right next to him with his clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm have you spoken with JoN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him, but he says he doesn't know either. Now i wonder if someone's project got messed up and is doing this, it wouldn't be the first time something went wrong and fucked up the station”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is tired, he has answered a lot of calls regarding the bloody malfunctions. JoN is acting paranoid as hell about it. He surmises he has thought about foul play, but it doesn't feel right to him somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days go back to normal. No more broken doors or cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs in relief, back to his regular job then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias looks more calm too, Peter realizes that he was a little tense too. Probably in response to his own annoyance and how much he cares about the place. He considers about maybe asking him out to go back to the old labs and explore more to relax a little. It had been fun and the underground facility was huge, he is pretty sure there were more levels underneath it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, probably should do that later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say Elias”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The core has its eye closed and looked deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... i was gonna ask you something but now i'm curious. what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... playing chess with JoN”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What” The core opens his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it 's fun. We sent each other the moves we make and play whenever you are busy or im bored”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter feels like his mind blanked out a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you umm, didn't like him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, well I might have judged without having all the details. He is rather “fun” to talk with, you know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No he doesn't, the Ai was constantly acting high and mighty with everyone. He remembers Martin’s first months in the station. Hell his own first 8 months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm yes, now shush. I intend to win”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was so baffled that he forgets to ask his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It keeps happening during the next two weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias sometimes makes comments about JoN which is still so weird to him and to top it JoN himself asks about the core!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean you can message him if you want to know, no idea why you are asking me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Elias in his com sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, i have to message him, because you don't let me get a better connection to your side of the building since you kicked me out”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe if you weren't so-” Elias cuts him off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter don't be unreasonable please”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is he really? He huffs in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates the Ai of the station and now Elias wants to be all buddy buddy with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Wasn't he eno-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freezing he stops and takes a deep breath before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure then! I'll let you two get a better connection once I'm done fixing this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- wait really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes JoN of course, i'm not an unreasonable man!” He hears a pleased beeping sound in his ear and Peter feels tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees Jane on his way back to his room, she looked… tired too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled very lightly and waved before going on her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter waved back and didn't notice the off way she moved along with the little pocket hole marks on her wrist and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once back he drops his stuff, gets the cable and starts to boot his computer to connect Elias and change the admin restrictions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you are doing it now? Shouldn't you change and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ill rather do it now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the core he connects them without warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOTHER-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still makes him grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks for it and changes it so that there is a direct line of contact between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes 15 minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up and goes to take a shower while the change takes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is tired and annoyed, but he is also so very stupid. Of course Elias wants to speak with JoN, he only ever talks with him. He knows he is not very entertaining, hell both Ai had an obsession with knowing every little detail about everyone. They definitely have more in common than him and Elias, so the AI finding someone else to talk to is completely reasonable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is quiet and Elias is chatty, JoN is also prone to infodump on anyone willing to listen. More often than not it was on Tim, Martin and Sasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias and him don't have much in common so him finding someone else who does is good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To have another AI, who is normal to talk with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TITANIA doesn't count, since she is very, very odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could drop hints about letting Tim know about Elias? He is sure they would get along, Elias roasting the other notwithstanding. Hell maybe they even bond over annoying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That image is at least more agreeable to him for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still he feels weird and he doesn't like it, but Peter is an expert at pretending things don't bother him, he has done it during most of his life after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his shower he checks everything is in place and disconnects the Ai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Peter” The core looks at him and beeps happily. Peter smiles back, despite the little feeling of dread he has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should be happy, why is he not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their routine doesn't change at least for the next few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only difference now is that Elias would just stop talking to him while he worked to answer JoN or tell him about things the AIs discussed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already a month and a half into the new year and he feels drained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so annoyed he left his com and camera for dinner despite the core protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim blunt as usual sits next to him and tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like shit, are you ok?” The man looks at him worriedly. He will soon have his cast removed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slept bad that's all”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Maybe you got whatever Martin has” Sasha pokes at her food while looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin is sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't know? One of the medics sent JoN a message a couple of days ago saying he got a stomach bug so that he is in lockdown. We hadn't even seen him, but he has sent us messages” The other man replies looking sullendly at his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... huh, no i had no idea”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it sucks”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards they talk and Peter listens half heartedly at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks about floating in space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he goes back to his room he changes and tries to go to sleep immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, hey! I'm talking to you” Covering his head with his pillow he tries to ignore the core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mnngh leave me alone i'm tired”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your problem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just tired i told you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like i would believe something like that” At this rate he is really at his wits end. He doesn't know why he is upset, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he shouldn't be upset.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It's fucked up to be angry because the AI has someone else to talk with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he didn't mind TITANIA, he doesn't think he would mind if it was Tim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias just let me sleep please” He hears the whirring of fans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I DON'T KNOW WHY IM MAD, DROP IT!” He doesn't like yelling but he really is feeling like shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you not know!?!?” Peter closes his eyes and counts to ten. Afterwards he gets up and picks him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Pe- Peter what are-” He considers turning him off, clearly the root of the problem is Elias. But he would hate him and that is not an option. So he walks to the bathroom and puts him there closing the door. He hears his voice very muffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera on the room turns on green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes that 's enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs his headphones, puts some music on and goes back to try to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe in the morning he will feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has nightmares that he doesn't remember when morning comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today he feels is going to suck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wakes up feeling sluggish, maybe he did come down with something. Getting up feels like a chore. Remembering the Ai in the bathroom makes him pause and sigh, he goes to check in the computer his messages manually and sees he needs to repair the air condition system of the lab again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he opens the door to the bathroom and sees Elias in sleep mode. Still feeling bad he picks him up and leaves him carefully on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing preparing he goes to pick up his stuff to work, deciding to take the camera but not the com. Not feeling like talking today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he leaves, Elias is still sleeping and he doesn't want to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in the lab he sees Tim and Sasha which is weird considering they usually work on lab 5 not 7.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Peter! God you look worse than yesterday”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe i am coming down with something, but why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, JoN asked us to go pick up some of the research, apparently Jane hasn't submitted her advances in a couple of weeks so we came to get them” Sasha is looking through the table where Jane usually leaves her stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well good luck with that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to the air conditioning vents to check what is the problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm thats weird”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Sish Sash”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are her worms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her worms, shouldn't they be in the tank?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... i mean maybe they died? Perhaps that's why she didn't submit anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha looks at the giant terrarium and sees there is not a single silver worm in there. Instead she sees something wriggling near the vent. So she follows it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim finds the research and starts to read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter while in the room next door can hear them and wonders about where was the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, Sash, Peter we need to leave, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter turns around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane’s worms are-” Sasha’s yell startled them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“RUN”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter turns around and sees silver worms coming through the vents in mass. He gasps and gets up, while Tim curses and Sasha steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The things move way too quickly and one actually throws itself to Sasha, who barely manages to avoid it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter lets go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't need to be told twice, he makes a run to where the others are to get out. The creatures start following them awfully quickly. The squirming sound they made was disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door doesn't close behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Peter looks up and sees worms falling off through the cameras and ventilations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he knows what had been cutting off the cables.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;) Happy late halloween.<br/>Here we have confused Jealous and in denial Peter how do you all like that?<br/>Also WORM TIME, THE WORM QUEEN HERSELF HAS ENTERED THE RING LADIES AND GENTLEMANS.<br/>Wonder where Marto is huh?  Dont worry, he is fine, probably eating canned food somewhere ;) ;)<br/>Also another gift to you my people i drew <a href="https://p1nkwitch.tumblr.com/post/633649631705825280/fanart-of-my-own-lonelyeyes-fic-heart-machinations">Peter and Elias</a><br/>I am so very greatful for all your lovely coments &gt;////&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Murder and canon tipicall Jane Prentiss and Worms.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The worms are everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falling from the vents, following them from the lab, everywhere around them there are worms. If they can bite through cables, he doesn't want to think what they can do to human flesh. Peter, Tim and Sasha keep running trying to avoid the little monsters, stepping on them when they could. The black goop that they left when you killed them was disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How are there so many bloody worms!!!???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DO WE DO??” Tim is at the front since he is the fastest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is a great question: what the hell can they do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The- the emergency button, It should seal the labs from the rest of the station, keeping everyone else safe, it was meant to be used in case an experiment went wrong” Sasha keeps up with him behind Tim. Her idea sounds great however…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn't that lock us inside with the goddamned things???” He sees her wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to quickly turn to the left, closer to storage, to avoid another wave of worms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can JoN not simply lock it himself once we leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, his protocols wont let him do that, it's a safekeep that Gertrude put to make sure that in case he went rogue he couldn't lock anyone up”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What The HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN??!” What the hell! He agrees with Elias, Gertrude is the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them were about to reach lab 3 when the sound of people screaming hit them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were close enough the sight that greeted them was horrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several scientists were being eaten alive by the worms, others had them try to burrow into their skin and the most unlucky ones, who were on the ground, got covered by them. He couldn't bring himself to think about what they were doing to them. Blood was lying on the floor and holes covered them everywhere they could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound alone was making him gag. The other two were no better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha looked pale and Tim was looking closer and closer to pass out. So he grabbed them by the arms and pulled them to keep running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wasn't doing great either, but he could hear the worms coming from behind and with any luck they might go for the scientist and give them time to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find a storage room and get in, the door locking behind them. At least this one was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tries to remember which doors he had to fix and comes to the conclusion that it was most of the ones near the labs. So the worms shouldn't theoretically be that spread out around the station yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sways and throws up in the back of the room, Sasha slumps into the floor and Peter follows suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looks up to the camera, it was purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JoN? Are you seeing this??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The com makes a shrill noise that forces them to cover their ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It slowly changes frequencies, as if trying to..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must have damaged the coms too” He hears static.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he cant hear us?” Sasha asks him since Tim doesn't look like he could at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think only partially, we are the ones who can't hear him at all”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay quiet, the screams continue for a while until they die out. Sasha is shaking and grabbing her legs. Tim slumped over next to her and hugged her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter takes a breath and looks up, he did not think this was how he was going to die. He would rather be alone in space, not locked up and eaten by killer worms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of squirmin worms gets closer and they all tense. Slowly Peter gets up while the other looks at him and he goes to the door to look through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down he sees the worms slowly climbing on top of each other in some form of mass trying to reach the doors control panel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most likely to destroy it and open the door. They are way too smart!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are trying to reach the panel to deactivate the door! What the hell did Jane do to them??” Tim closes his eyes and inhales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what little I could read, she enhanced them, which turned them violent except to her. Apparently forming some sort of hivemind. Her writing was very messed up by the end”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they are working as a hivemind what is controlling them??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My best guess would be Jane herself” Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's just perfect, any weaknesses? issues anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn't read all the file, so i don't know, the only thing that came to mind was something about finding more hosts”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter hits his head softly against the wall. Sasha sounds more frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? we stay here and let them ki- kill us? you saw the others!” Peter honestly doesn't feel like thinking, this whole thing has already gone way beyond what he expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If i could at least kill us before that I'll do it. Anything to spare us from that. If the host thing is what i think, i would rather be dead”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim gets up and starts to look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be something, anything we could use!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the room after a quick look, had nothing that could be used against the worms. Only some fire extinguishers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can get them to go away with this?” Doubtful, but saying that would not help and will make the woman upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it's worth a try. Better than just waiting here i guess, they are already trying to get inside”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they are, he sees through the window again and they already reached the door panel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already got the panel”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok stay back and let's spray them, maybe it will give us enough time to get away ok?” Peter stands back, grabs the extinguisher and prepares. Tim can't grab it since he still has his cast, so Sasha and him have to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long for the door to hiss open and for them to start blasting the worms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound they make is unbearable, he didn't think it was possible for worms to scream, but here he is, proven wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GO, GO, GO” Tim runs out first followed by him and Sasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They blast the worms as best as they can and run to lab 2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is an emergency panel for lockdown in every lab, we need to get inside!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears something coming through the vents that is big along with the sound of more wriggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, hurry, Get in, get in” Peter has no idea what the hell that was, but he doesn't want to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha runs inside the lab and while he guards the door and sees her pushing the button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the lights get red, the door closes and JoN voice sounds through the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone stay away from the labs. An experiment has escaped, Lockdown will commence immediately. Whoever is still inside need to lock themselves inside a room to be safe”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JoN, JON!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cracking static and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SASHA! Thank god! I've trying to active the lockdown but my program-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Listen, the fire extinguishers kills the worms”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They- of- of course! One of Jane's submissions said that the worms responded negatively to CO2”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a way to fill the labs with it?” They hear a weird sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-Esh itssss manually ac-TiV-ated”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JoN?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ea-ti-ng my-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHERE”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De-C-oNTami” Peter remembers from his many outings to fix the station what the Ai means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Decontamination is next to the control room of the gas system”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great that is, just lovely. It's on the opposite side of where we came and we are locked, we can't go there!” Tim sounds frustrated and with good reason. There is no way for them to reach it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly they hear something big hit metal on the air vents. They look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven't seen her, and those are big enough to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound gets louder and closer, Peter grabs a new extinguisher from the wall and points it at the vent. Suddenly it opens and he sprays hearing a muffled curse. One that he recognizes very well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin?” Both he and Sasha ask at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marto?” Tim looks like he would tackle the man if he wasn't up in a vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys?? Oh my god, i've been looking for you! I thought I heard you before. im-!” He gets cut off by Tim getting on top of a counter to touch his face with one hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin what the hell! What are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look long story short. Jane and her worms kept me trapped in a dorm room for the last couple of days, after a while I found behind a desk a vent to go in and leave to warn everyone, but it was too late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, JoN got a message from the medic team that you were sick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>got messages from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tim sounded distressed honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dropped my wristpad, she must have been using it to send you guys stuff”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Martin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This reunion is lovely but we need to get to the contamination room, if you forgot” He can hear the same wriggling and thud from the vent outside the lab and if Martin is in this one...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deco- Why??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To activate the CO2 and flood the labs, apparently it kills the worms. JoN cant do it so we it must be done manually”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we can reach it through the vents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- maybe? but not all of us, too much weight”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll go with you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter wont fit, he is taller than Martin and he already looks like he is struggling, you have a cast so crawling is not an option. Martin and I will do it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do we do, sit here and twiddle our fingers- I cant- i can't lose you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter feels extremely uncomfortable now, a quick look to Martin confirms the other feels the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep, maybe he does need to let the worms eat him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i'll be fine, please” Peter turns around to the door to not see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can already imagine the sound of it what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, be careful ok? You too Martin, you are getting so many hugs after this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you too, both of you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Sasha climbing and giving Martin an extinguisher, he can hear them for a little moving through the vent and then nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's just him and Tim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the murder worms of course, how could he ever forget them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now he regrets not taking his com, hearing Elias would have been nice. Maybe even if it was the last thing he heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last they talked was a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will be fine right?” Peter is not sure, but he tells Tim what he wants to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, there is not much to do, sometimes they can hear more screaming and the sound of worms moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera in the room is still purple so JoN can see them at least. He wishes it was green, going near the window he sees a worm climbing though it covered in blood and grimaces. Peter moves and the thing follows. Blinking confusedly he turns and the thing goes to the same side. At this point Tim goes next to him to see what is going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look its following me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves again and the worm twists and makes a small shrill sound, startling them both. Tim gets closer and when the creature sees him it hisses and starts to tap the glass, almost as if trying to break it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo, i don't think it likes me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, i don't think so”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They step away and the thing moves as if trying to see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they weren't abominations against nature they would be a very good project” He has no idea where they could even be implemented but surely someone would be interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah i don't think so” Then again Tim is right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After 20 minutes that felt forever Tim starts pacing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will be fine, it's a long trek and they are going through vents its going to take a while”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right, right”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's ten minutes later that they hear something outside. There hadn't been any more yelling for a while, when suddenly they saw a person. If it could still be classified as such.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the scientists, they were walking slowly and were covered in blood, but what sent both of them reeling were the holes. There were holes with worms coming out of them in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn't look conscious at all, he turned to them and stared. He felt Tim grab his arm and drag him more into the lab. When the man started to hit its head against the glass, leaving more blood and worms clinging to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zombies, she made fucking worm zombies”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zombie ants”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What??” He feels oddly detached and sharing about something he saw in a documentary sounded like a great idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a species of fungus that infects ants and turns them into zombies to eat their nutrients. But instead of fungus its worms”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the time, Peter, not the time”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glass cracks a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in the vent”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in the vent Tim, you can fit. Go”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! what are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good question, he doesn't-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the man stops and turns to look to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, they see…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that's what happened to her then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of Jane Prentiss was the most terrifying thing he has ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where the man had a few holes in his face, Jane was covered in practically every patch of visible skin. He could see the movement of the creatures, Peter swears he saw one getting underneath her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him and slowly gives the happiest smile he has ever seen her do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was horrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim chokes next to him and her eyes snap directly at him, her smile turns angry and he feels the other man stiffen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peeee-ttteeeer” Her voice sounds like it went through a meat grinder and it makes sense, since having worms crawl through your neck must make it difficult to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leeeet-uuuusssss-iiiin”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to leave now” He doesn't trust his voice to work so he nods and hopes Tim gets it. He must, because he sees him turn and look around for an exit or anything that could be useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While that happens more worms start to climb to the door and the window, covering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you could fit in the vent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Sasha was right about that, it was already a tight fit for Martin for him it would be impossible to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cmoooonnn-weeee-juuusttt-wantt-To--Taaalk”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn't want to die like this, he would rather be alone in space if he could choose, but If one of them has a reason to survive it's not really him. He really has nothing. Peter thinks about Simon, TITANIA and Elias but they would all be fine. None of them really need him, he knows it, always has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in the vent from the testing room and go” He has to say it through gritted teeth in case she can hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't strike me as a hero type, what gives??! Cmon lets go '' He pulls at him, but despite his natural predisposition at being unassuming, Peter is quite big in comparasition, a head taller than Tim in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Timothy Stoker go to the other room and get in the vent to go look for your girlfriend and friend now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are also my-!” He doesn't care about excuses so he simply ignores him and proceeds to haul him over his shoulder and take him to the other room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,nonono. PETER PUT ME DOWN” He has to struggle to shove him in, but at least with his arm being still hurt Tim cant really dislodge himself. So he drops him off and closes the door with the password. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has no window so at least it should spare him the details. Tim hits the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the intercom struggling to work and figures JoN must be trying to contact him, but the worms must have messed with the systems completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he doesn't have to fix all of this later, small mercys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera struggles to remain active flashing purple and if you were to pay attention green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks to the window again he sees it's completely covered in worms that start to hit it, the door hisses open, Jane opens it like normal and it closes once she and a bunch of worms get in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Elias”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera and the com die out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a few seconds to think and realizes that he doesn't want the Ai to see what happens next. So he slowly goes and turns his own camera off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's for the best honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heeeelloo-Peeeteer”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... hello” He tries no to look. She cocks her neck to the side confusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whyyyy-areee-youu-nervvvoouuss-weee-areee-nooot-heeree-tohurtyou”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn't seem right '' It doesn't, where she walks the worms try to climb her, some even fall off from the holes in her legs. She is wearing a long red dress and her lab coat. The sight is so, so unpleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wee-want-toshare-with you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Share?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeees-You-understand, you are-alonee-like-i was, but-now-we aretogether. Iwanteed-Martiiin-to understand-too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...is that why you locked him up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He-lockedhimself up- we were offering a gift!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is standing right in front of him, the worms are all surrounding them on a semi circle. Jane smells rotten, he doesn't think she could last long like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We-were all alone- no one-understands, but like thiis. we-would-never-be-like-that-again. Always together-always safe. We want you to join too!” For that last part her voice sounded clearer, the reason was mostly because the worms on her throat seemed to slowly fall off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like being alone to be fair” Perhaps antagonizing a crazy worm flesh hive is not his wisest idea, but honestly he is at the point where there are very little fucks left in him to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly and with very careful moves she reaches her hand upwards to touch him. He freezes in place, part disgust and part never liking having people touch him unprompted. Her hand touches his cheek and he wants to throw disinfectant to his body right now. Fortunately there weren't any worms there at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We-understand-itshard-isnt-it?No-onecares-not-reaally-only wanting something to later dispose of you-When someone bettercomes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…. She is not wrong, Peter doesn't have anyone, he has always known that. He causes them to leave or they never cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing he has ever had that he was proud of got taken away from him when he didn't do what his family wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No family, no Tundra, Simon and TITANIA would be better off, same for Tim and the others. Elias sure as hell doesn't really need him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it still doesn't mean he wants to become a worm zombie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right, but… I don't think i would like to become part of… that. If i could choose i would rather be dropped off in the middle of space and die alone”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone and forgotten without no one ever knowing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes his chest hurt but also fills it with blessed peace. No more worrying about anything or anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of multiple mouths hissing snaps him back to focus. Jane steps back and looks at him. She is smaller than him by a fairly big amount but right now he feels very intimidated by the look she gives him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-waanted-togive-you-thechoice-but-if you wont take it-i'll-make-yooou”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worms around them start to squirm and move and she starts to move closer so Peter steps back and… sprays her worms with the extinguisher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her scream almost deafens him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is going to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wants to see Elias one more time or hear him complain about him being stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wants to-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peter is self destructive and thinks no one cares. Also he really misses Elias.<br/>Tim cant watch the worms eat the skin of people, brings terrible memories.<br/>Martin is still the mvp for surviving Jane. The room he was stuck in, had a lot of canned food for some reason. Someone was stocking it.<br/>Also canon TimSasha. I'm trying to figure out if i want poly archive crew or not. Tell me what you guys think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>STATEMENTSSSS Also regular chapter almost at the end, very important actually</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Recording….</p><p>If you don't mind? i would like you to tell me what happened after my cameras got turned off.</p><p>
  <strong>MARTIN</strong>
</p><p>Sure, i mean i don't know how helpful it can be but-</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Very, don't worry. Point is I would like to have on record what happened.</p><p>Jude and Jordan already told me from their perspective but I need to know from you and the others too.</p><p>
  <strong>MARTIN</strong>
</p><p>(Sighting wearily) I'll try my best then JoN. Also, i'm sorry i couldn't figure out how to leave faster. Maybe if i did i could have warned you before hand and-</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Martin, please if anyone- if anyone should be sorry it's me. I didn't realize something was wrong! My job is to ensure your safety and I failed miserably. You could have died and i wouldn't be able to forg-</p><p>(Flustered) point is, I'm sorry, that's what I meant to say.</p><p>
  <strong>MARTIN</strong>
</p><p>(Also flustered) Oh it's not, i mean…. Ok, ok I'll tell you what happend</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Thanks, good. Statement of Martin Blackwood regarding what happened the day of the Prentiss atack.</p><p>
  <strong>MARTIN </strong>
</p><p>You saw that me and Sasha left through the vents to reach the gas room. At first it was alright. No worms or anything. But then we could hear the screams of those who were being eaten by the- </p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>It's ok, keep going</p><p>
  <strong>MARTIN </strong>
</p><p>(Choked up) Their screams were horrible, Sasha kept me going, but she was doing no better than me. It must have been all but twenty minutes before we heard the worms in the vents with us. I sprayed them, and, and I didn't think it was possible for them to scream too. But they did.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>(Shuddering breath) Yes, I could hear it through the com system, the ones they didn't, didn't munch, I</p><p>
  <strong>MARTIN </strong>
</p><p>Oh God, yes how, how are you, your systems ? They cut your- </p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>( cracked voice) fine. I'll be. I'm fine.</p><p>
  <strong>MARTIN </strong>
</p><p>It must have hurt-</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>I'm- im an AI I don't get hurt.</p><p>
  <strong>MARTIN</strong>
</p><p>(Doubtful) ok </p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Keep going</p><p>
  <strong>MARTIN</strong>
</p><p>So I sprayed them, but it must have alerted the others because more came from behind us instead, Sasha hurried me and started spraying, but the angle was difficult. It made the vents slippery so we moved faster, but also it was easier to stumble. We hurried as much as we could until, through one of the openings of the vents I saw the outside of decontamination. The worms kept going and when i tried to tell Sasha she slipped into the opening causing her to fall into the ground hitting her head on the floor, knocking her unconscious.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>I, I know. Hopefully she will get out of the infirmary soon, a concussion is not ideal.</p><p>
  <strong>MARTIN </strong>
</p><p>I hope so. I yelled in panic and tried to get down to help her, but I only managed to fall too, it hurt but I landed on my feet at least. I grabbed her and carried her to the room, locking us in. Then I proceeded to try to figure out how to activate the CO2. I was so nervous and my hands so slippery that it took me almost fifteen minutes. I'm sorry. </p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>It was a difficult situation, but you did it. Then what happened ?</p><p>
  <strong>MARTIN </strong>
</p><p>I stayed there with Sasha until it was safe to leave the room, the place was sealed and had its own separated air system in case of emergency. It must have been 5 minutes before I heard the (Visibly distraught) the- the screams. It was as if thousands of people were yelling all as one I (Crying a little) </p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>That's when she- I'm sorry Martin, thank you,  for telling me. </p><p>
  <strong>MARTIN </strong>
</p><p>It's- it 's nothing. I would like to be known what happened, even if it won't leave the station.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>…. I know </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Tim, could you - </p><p>
  <strong>TIM </strong>
</p><p>Now ?? I still feel like grated cheese </p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>If you don't mind, the faster we do this. The quicker you can go</p><p>
  <strong>TIM </strong>
</p><p>Good, I would like to see Sasha and rest. </p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>I, I understand. I know up until Peter locked you in the testing room. Can you tell me what happened next ?</p><p>
  <strong>TIM </strong>
</p><p>(Angry) That Asshole!! What was he thinking! </p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>He probably wanted you to-</p><p>
  <strong>TIM</strong>
</p><p>No, you know how he is. Not the kind of person for, for sacrifices and all that. I, fucking froze again and I almost- </p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>(Confused) again ? </p><p>
  <strong>TIM </strong>
</p><p>(Muttering) Doesn't matter. (Louder) I already yelled at him for it. I was in pain and half delirious but it had to be done. It was weird seeing someone a head taller than you looking like a kicked puppy.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Regardless I would like to know what happened from your perspective.</p><p>
  <strong>TIM</strong>
</p><p>(Annoyed) fine. </p><p>After he locked me in the other room I tried to open it, but didnt know the password so I started yelling and hitting it with my good arm, hoping it would be enough (chucking mirthlessly) clearly it didn't work. After a minute without yelling on the other side I remembered the vents and thought that maybe I could go to the next room where he was. But it turns out they don't connect. So I ended up somewhere else trying to find my way back into the lab again. I still didnt hear yelling or, or worms so I thought that maybe he was still fine. That was until I heard a bunch of worms screaming and a yell.</p><p>I freaked out and thought he was dead. Done for. Kaput.</p><p>It didn't stop me from still trying. Unfortunately it only led me to another room, a storage of sorts. I opened the vent and managed to get down. I didn't see any worms and thought it was safe. Stupid of me of course. </p><p>There weren't many but it still was impossible for me to avoid them all and they attached themselves to me. It must have been a few minutes, but apparently the CO2 reached the room and killed them, stopping them from burrowing too deep into me.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>I, god i'm sorry Tim. I really am.</p><p>
  <strong>TIM</strong>
</p><p>Not your fault, if anything i'll blame Getrude for not giving you access to the gas room and making it easier for us, saving time and lives.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>As helpful as it could be, the restrictions are there for a reason. There had been instances of AI going rogue and it's a way to-</p><p>
  <strong>TIM</strong>
</p><p>(Jokingly) JoN no offense but you hardly could ever go rouge.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>What? I absolutely could.</p>
<h4>TIM</h4><p>(Snort) Sure thing boss….</p><p>I also think..</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Yes?</p><p>
  <strong>TIM</strong>
</p><p>That she wasn't ready to take over the place. The infestations were only in the labs and didnt spread into the rest of the station. I reckong Sasha found it too early and caused Jane to panic and start the whole thing before she was ready.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>It- it makes sense. She must have been preparing since New years eve. That's when her reports became… odd. Before stopping all together.</p><p>Anyways. Thank you Tim. You can go now.</p><p>
  <strong>TIM</strong>
</p><p>If you say so.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>So…</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>…. </p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>I know we don't have the best relationship, but i'm sorry for everything that happend.</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>(Neutrally) Sure. Do I really have to…? Jude and Jordan already told you-</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>I need the information.There is a gap between from when they saw you and when the camera feed cut off</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>Fine, I'll go to sleep a week afterwards…. You are not expecting me to fix everything on my-</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>No, no. Sasha is apparently well versed in maintenance and has offered to help too once she leaves the infirmary.</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>(Annoyed) That would had been useful to know</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Well, yeah she didn't put it in her personal information so i wasn't aware either-</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>(Tired) … Fine, fine. Let's make this short then</p><p>Jane entered the lab, apparently she was still in control enough to remember her password and manually open the door instead of letting the worms chew it open.</p><p>When she got in, we…</p><p>talked</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>She spoke to you?? Did she say why she-</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>No, she wanted to convince me to join her.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>What?</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>She implied that Martin and I were like her. Lonely and in need of companionship</p><p>She offered to let me join her, to which I refused, obviously. Jane didn't take it too well and decided to force me to it anyways. I stepped back and sprayed some of the worms that were surrounding me, killing them and angering her. She proceeded to throw herself at me and tried to- (Choked sound) </p><p>I can't explain to you what i saw, i don't particularly want to either. I would rather pretend i did not see- (Dry heaving)</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Peter, Peter! You don't- Jude and Jordan told me and i saw the remains of the- of the queen.</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>… (Holding his head and covering his eyes) I don't even want to know how that worked.</p><p>The next thing I knew she was off me and I heard Jordan yelling to keep myself in the ground. I wanted to get up, there were still worms there surrounding me, but the sudden fire flying over my head definitely put a stop to that. Then there was the screaming, i think everyone heard it. Hers and her worms all screaming as one.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Yes, everyone agreed about that part.</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>Afterwards, Jordan and Jude helped me up and I told them about the release of the CO2. I went to get Tim but he wasn't inside so he must have gone through the vents. We waited and the gas made us almost pass out, by then the worms were already practically dead.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Yes, the gas turned itself off and the ventilation system started to clean the air up.</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>So…</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>?</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>How did they find me?</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>….. (hesitantly) I don't think-</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>I answered your questions, I would like to have mine as well. Amuse me.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>(Tired) Fine, according to Jordan and Jude, they were using Jordans flamethrower project to kill the worms. He wanted to help, but some of the doors closed on their way, cutting them off from the other survivors and letting them to the worms.</p><p>It lead them to you. They killed the man outside the room and the door… the door opened on its own, to let them in. Jude threw an ax at Jane and Jordan burned her and the worms.</p><p>Thats all.</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>(Sigh) I see.</p><p>Thank you archivist.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Peter</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>yes?</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>How is Elias? i tried to contact him but he hasnt-</p>
<h4>PETER</h4><p>…… </p><p>He, malfunctioned.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>What?</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>More like overheating. I carried my camera with me all the time but i turned it off when Jane got in the room. The stress of not seeing must have made him overheat and melted some of his cables.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Oh, oh im- im sorry he</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>Will be fine, im-(exasperated and weary) i'm working on it dont worry. I'll get him up in no time so you can have your… (disdainful) talks.</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>(confused) i Would like that, but why do-</p><p>
  <strong>PETER</strong>
</p><p>Anyways I have a core to repair and some rest to do!</p><p>Good day to you Archivist!</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Ah wait! I …  go to the archives there are some spare parts that could work for- for him if you want.</p><p>
  <strong>PETER </strong>
</p><p>(Pause) Ill do that now. Thanks.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<h4>ARCHIVIST 2.0 JoN</h4><p>Supplemental</p><p>The doors should not have worked that way, closing in the other scientist. I believe there might be something wrong. Not only that, but Jane’s complete breakdown, there were some signs, but to go to such lengths unprompted? To let the (Visible disgust) to let the parasite queen into her- that's just.</p><p>There is something wrong and I intend to figure it out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter picked up the parts he needed for repairing the core. They should be enough to turn him on and get him to tell him the final touches to fix him. Still, it would take a little longer.</p><p>He wants to sleep so badly, but the nightmares of the thing that Jane tried to-</p><p>No</p><p>Don't think about it.</p><p>By the time the medical team got to watch him and make sure no worms got him and Tim yelled at him bloody murder Peter was ready to just, grab Elias, regardless of their fight and curl up in bed with the core. To at least have some sound and not hear the squirming worms in his brain.</p><p>Getting to his side of the building and seeing the cameras off, put him on edge. Seeing Elias off with his eye open and the slight smell of burnt plastic could have killed him on the spot.</p><p>Opening his back and only seeing burnt cables and some light damage finally made him cry tears of relief.</p><p> </p><p>Peter lied to JoN.</p><p>Elias didn’t burn out of stress, at least he wasn't completely sure until JoN told him about the doors. He is not the most perceptive person.</p><p>But he swore he saw the door light turn green right before it opened.</p><p>Elias closed the doors off to the other survivors, so Jude and Jordan were forced to go where he was quicker.</p><p>He remembers CIRCE denying having a certain number of crewmembers on the Tundra. Remembers TITANIA’s delighted cackle about dropping people into space just for entertaining Simon.</p><p>Peter caresses Elias, while he looks for his tools and hums.</p><p>It wasn't ideal but he can live with it. No one is perfect in all honesty.</p><p>Sleeping didn't come easy, and the bags on his eyes prove it. Not having the core around isn't helping.</p><p>Dying was okay with him. Albeit with less worms or fire. But Elias going before him while he is still alive sounds dreadful.</p><p>The room is too quiet now without his incessant pestering. Hell, he would learn to share him with JoN, if it meant keeping him. It still makes him bitter, but as long as he is there…</p><p>He can accept a lot of things.</p><p>Besides, he just did it to save him, he can't begrudge him that. Peter only has to make sure JoN doesnt figure it out and tasks someone to get rid of him.</p><p>Peter is fairly sure he can get rid of the other faster than he can take Elias away and switching them would be easy. </p><p>But he likes to think that would be a last resort kind of thing. </p><p>It would be awkward to explain otherwise.</p><p>Peter likes Elias, his first official friend so justifying a little murder here and there doesnt sound too hard. Just thinking about the other screaming how stupid he was makes his chest feel weird and his hands to sweat. Most likely because of the relief of actually being able to fix him correctly.</p><p>Hopefully he finishes this soon and after a nap he can turn him on. Just a little longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So! Everyone gave statements :)<br/>Peter finally relized Elias is vey murdery but since he figures it was to save his life, he is ride or die. Like seriously he would kill JoN if he tried to get rid of Elias.<br/>Tim, Martin and Sasha are mostly fine. JoN got part of his cables munched by the worms as a reference to his marks in the original. Tim also got them because he had to. Also mildly paranoid JoN there you are.<br/>Finally what Peter, Jude and Jordan saw... In the movie REC there is a demon worm. God knows i did not want to see the demon worm, but my god i did and i regret it everyday of my life. Big and i mean big worm coming out of Jane's mouth to infect Peter. Good thing Jude threw an AX cause god no.<br/>Now next chapter let Peter touch Elias cables lets see what happens my good people  ;) ;) ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight Nsfw? I mean its an Ai and Peter is touching cables? Does that even count? I mean its not truly explicit buuuut. Just so you know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes him two more days to replace all the cables. To be fair to himself, he slept very little, the medical team insisted on checking on him every day and he had to oversee the damages to the doors and coms.</p><p>People offered to help him fix it and it made him anxious to have so many trying to talk with him. It made him want to be able to disappear them. </p><p>His room and side of the building made him way less stressed out. But only fragmentally, since without Elias on the cameras the place felt oddly empty. Before, he would revel on that, but now that he got used to sharing his space it was almost unbearably quiet.</p><p>Not to say Peter wanted anyone there, no, he just missed Elias.</p><p>When he finished, it took him a couple of minutes to realize he was done. Peter stared at the back of the core, at one point he went from working on his desk to just doing it in his bed out of tiredness.</p><p>He wanted to turn him on, but knew that his work isn't finished yet, theoretically this should let Elias wake up, and afterwards he needed the core to direct him to any mistake or damage that he needed to fix in case something was wrong.</p><p>Before that he needed to sleep. Less he made a mistake and damaged him irreparably. Peter also came to the conclusion that he needed to make a safety copy in case something happened to the core. </p><p>Resigning himself the next hours of nightmares he puts Elias on top of his bedside table and goes to sleep.</p><p>An awful mix of Jane, her worms and Elias being completely torn apart woke him 4 hours later in a sweaty panic.</p><p>Groaning and grabbing his head he went to take a shower to wake up and feel less disgusting. He could still feel the phantom hand of Jane touching his face and her body on top of his making him shiver.</p><p>Once done he picks up Elias and puts him on top of his desk to start the process. </p><p>He turns him on and waits.</p><p>1,2,5 minutes and nothing Peter feels like he is going to lose it, until a flicker of light on the core makes him hold his breath. It takes another minute more but he sees a green eye looking at him in confusion.</p><p>“Elias?” A whirring sound and the camera trying and failing to adjust shows him that he stil needs to fix some things.</p><p>“Peee-ttt-eeer?” He hears some mild static in his voice and realizes that he sounds like a mix between his voice and Jonah Magnus. He must realize it too, since he start to look around in a panic.</p><p>“Shh, its ok.You overheated and burned your cables, I replaced them but I need you to tell me what else is wrong so I can fix it ok?” He tries to sound as reassuring as possible.</p><p>“I-I-I-I-I CCCCAannntt- I--you--OoooK? wOorMsss You IDIIiioot, leefttt cooomm innnnn rooommmmm'' Elias sounds all cut but he gets the gist of it, it makes him smile for the first time in almost a week.</p><p>“Yes, Jude and Jordan killed her. I'm fine…. I’m sorry Elias. Tell me what to fix” </p><p>The core tries to narrow its eye but fails, it's endearing. He wants to tease him, he wants to keep him and not let anyone else ever see him like this.</p><p>It's fucked up he knows.</p><p>“Mmmm souuuunnd boooxx” Peter tries to puzzle what he means and starts to move the wires inside the core to see where he should touch. He moves them as carefully as possible so as to not jolt the other but it's difficult so he ends up lightly pushing them. Elias makes a weird sound, almost as if taking a breath.</p><p>“KeeEEEep GoooIIng” He does, it's difficult but he finds the slightly charred part he needs to replace. </p><p>“Found it, I have a spare from the things JoN gave me. Will it fix your speech?”</p><p>“YeeeEEsssh” Well there is that. He takes a breath and unlatches the box, whatever Elias tried to say it was cut off. Peter starts to check in case there is something wrong with the space in there, but it's fine, Elias light seems to shine brighter and dimmer on and off for some reason. He will probably need to see to that.</p><p>He grabs the new one and carefully puts it back in place moving wires and cables to have better access. Once it's there he hears a sigh and a light moan of relief ?</p><p>“Better?” He hears whirring</p><p>“Yessss” He raises an eyebrow but lets it go. Elias sounds like himself at least.</p><p>“What else?”</p><p>“... Button near voice box, for my eye to reset it” He looks inside him again and sees a very small red dot. Reaching in, he pushes it and accidentally tugs a few wires loose by trying to touch it.</p><p>“Shit! shit” He puts them back in place but he misses a few times first “Shit, my hands are shaky and-” Elias whispered a</p><p>“Fuck” He didn't sound angry? He turns him around and sees his pupil dilated.</p><p>“Elias?” </p><p>“Mmm? YeEss Peter?”</p><p>? </p><p>He remembers their conversation about Elias being technically able to get high by moving the right cables and wires. And has an inkling about what this was.</p><p>“Are you- Are you high??”</p><p>Elias fans are working and he blinks a couple of times adjusting them better than before. Guess the button worked then.</p><p>“NnYes, i mean yes? I don't, it's diffe-” He seems to think. Peter is not sure what exactly is going on 100% but he is just going to fix Elias and perhaps pass out. So he will roll with it, besides if it makes the core happy and doesnt hurt him, he doesn't see the problem.</p><p>“Ok, if you say so” He puts the wires that were left back in place more calmly and slower since it didn't seem to hurt the other. Peter hears him make a few more sighs and whispered curses.</p><p>“Mngh Peter could you… can you- I-um nnever, nnever mind. Just, is there a green cable connec- connected to my -? OH” Peter sees the cable and pulls lightly on it, teasingly he asks him.</p><p>“This one?”  The sound of chirping and beeping fills the room, he feels something do a flip in his stomach at Elias tone, but decides to ignore it. </p><p>“Yyyes, connect it to the port next to it ple- please” </p><p>“Will it do anything to you? Should i turn you off for it, is what i mean”</p><p>“NnO, im fine, i'll <em> be </em> fine, <em> please </em>, keep goOoing” </p><p>“Sure” So Peter does it. The moment he unplugs it Elias makes a shrill noise for a few seconds and when he plugs it he groans.</p><p>“fuckfuckfuckyes” The muttered curses makes his face feel warm. He takes his hand out of the core and attempts to close its back, since he is clearly ok now.</p><p>“What are- why did you-?” He sees him struggling to look at him.</p><p>“... I finished, that was all, right?”</p><p>“i, yyes? i mean. i just- …. it felt nnice” Elias finishes the sentence very quietly.</p><p>Peter knows that their fight was his fault, he owes him this much, if it makes him feel good, when he usually can't feel much, then well, he can do at least this for him. So he starts lightly playing with some of the wires inside him, making Elias start making tiny pleased noises. </p><p>His mouth twitches and he does it slower. </p><p>“Can’t you- Huff- go a little, fa- faster?”</p><p>“Your wish is my command sir" So he sped it up, it still doesn't seem to be enough. </p><p>“Im sorry for getting angry, it was stupid and not your fault. Not really”</p><p>“... I, why were you-” Beeping and whirring interrupt him.</p><p>“A stupid reason really, it wont happen again. Also, i'm glad you are ok. I think I was more terrified of you dying on me than my own demise by worm “ He tries to play it off, but it makes the core angry since his fans pick up and he can feel him getting hot. Not enough to burn his fingers but definitely hot.</p><p>“SStupid bloody moron, why would you- why would you turn the camera off, are you an idi- idiot”</p><p>“... I didn't really want you to see me die to be honest”</p><p>“FUCK” He startles at that and flushes “I was fucking worr-worried what the hel-”</p><p>“You would have been fine, im not really important, you could get JoN to send someone to pick you up and put you to work here. Im just-” He stops and sighs.</p><p>“... No, no, you are an idiot you really are. I, i care you emotionally constipated man. If you die i don't want a replacement. I, L-” Peter hand moves and jolts something causing Elias to make a noise that makes him feel slightly bothered himself. It also turns him off for a few seconds.</p><p>“Shit did i break you? Are you ok?"</p><p>Turning him around he sees he looks fine, almost blissed out. </p><p>“Elias?”</p><p>“So very fine" his eye is dropping and his lights are shining, a look of complete relaxation. He can help but snort and play around with him in his hands. Peter missed the weight of the core to play around while he was relaxed.</p><p>“Glad to know, if I only realized sooner how to make you this calm I should have done it before” Elias eye shines and looks to the side embarrassed.</p><p>“Shut up” After a minute of relaxing in silence. But far more comfortable than he has in days. The Ai picks up the conversation again.</p><p>"Peter, please don't do any more reckless stuff and die on me” He can't look at him.</p><p>“We live in a mortal trap i can't really promis-”</p><p>“Please try?”</p><p>“... Fine. Do you want me to keep goi-?”</p><p>“No, no, it's fine now” The embarrased humming sound he can hear makes him laugh a little.</p><p>“? is it?” He lifts him up and nuzzles against him.</p><p>“Are you a dog??! … yes. thank you. That was- I dont kno- I … I really liked it. Felt good”</p><p>Peter blushes for some reason and looks to the side.</p><p>“No problem” He looks at Elias and with how tired and happy he is now, Peter kisses him on the side, making the Core stare at him. It doesn't unnerve him as much as it used to. He welcomes it even. </p><p>“Thank you by the way”</p><p>“About what?” Peter smiles at him, closes his back and puts him on top of his bedside table over his pillow.  He debates between telling him he knows what he did to help him or not. In the end he chooses not to, figures it's not his business.</p><p>"Peter ? What are you thanking me for? Peter !" He laughs at him and once in bed asks him to talk about whatever he wanted, making him roll his eye at him.</p><p>"Why ?" Peter is tired and hasn't had a good night of sleep in awhile.</p><p>"Because I like your voice, the place was too quiet without you and I keep having nightmares about worms trying to eat me and you being dead. So please, talk to me?" The sound of fans and a choking sound hit him making him look at the core.</p><p>“I, sure. Anything you would like to hear or-?” Peter stays on his side and looks at Elias.</p><p>“Whatever <em> you </em>want to talk”</p><p>“Oh” The core stays quiet for a little as if thinking and starts talking about how easy it is to add small fine print in contracts, since most people don't read them all and how nice it was the architecture of the 1800. The sound of his voice makes Peter fall asleep and for the first time in almost a week he doesn't have nightmares.</p><p>By the time he finally awakes he feels less like the living dead. Peter has a moment of panic when he sees Elias turned off, but he can still hear him, the core was just in sleep mode. </p><p>He rolls to his back and debates getting up, but his hunger wins out.</p><p>Changing and taking both com and camera he goes out. </p><p>The dead were dealt with swiftly and with a flamethrower. The actual amount was not as bad as it could have been, Tim’s theory that Jane wasn't ready to fully take over, makes awfully sense.</p><p>Still, morale had been a little down. Even he felt it, but it was mostly due to the lack of an annoying voice in his ear and horrible nightmares.</p><p>Good news were that at least therapists were optional and he was not forced to talk with one. In a place like this, that kind of attention could be bad for its already bad reputation. So it was covered.</p><p>In the cafeteria he saw Tim and Martin with a newly recuperated Sasha. Her hit to the head was rather bad. but she was fine now.</p><p>Peter sighted and went to sit with them out of any option since he saw Tim giving him the stink eye.</p><p>After his yelling match at him, the younger had been awfully prickly or concerned with him. Neither option was to his liking.</p><p>“Morning!” Peter felt way more cheery at least. The three of them looked like he grew another head.</p><p>“Um Peter?”</p><p>“Yes Martin?”</p><p>“Are you-”</p><p>“How come you don't look like shit?” Ah Tim being blunt as hell.</p><p>“I actually managed to sleep this time! I'm almost a new man” Sasha looked like she wanted to say something but thought better of it.</p><p>“Good for you then” He shrugged and started to eat. Conversation wasn't as easy going as usual, but that is what you get when you are trapped with a crazy worm woman. Lots of trauma.</p><p>Peter decides to just repress the whole thing and move on.</p><p>Yes that sounds like a plan. At one point he hears Elias make a comment about something making him smile, thankfully he was drinking so the others didn't catch on.</p><p>He missed this.</p><p>After he was done Sasha asked him about repairs and he told her he had been fixing some of them already, but that it was not nice. There were some worm carcasses falling off from time to time.</p><p>Despite that she looked resolute in helping.</p><p>So he told her where the most damaged ones that would need to be replaced once Simon comes with more parts are, the ones he already fixed and those that can be done in a couple of days if they work fast.</p><p>Hopefully it will be over soon.</p><p>Elias immediately starts to plan in what order he should start, so he could be more efficient and quick about it. Peter looks and sees for a second one of the cameras turn green. He says nothing and tells him to stop trying to get him to work during his off hours.</p><p>“You will finish faster!”</p><p>“Still I would like to rest, I'm not in my twenties you know?”</p><p>“Old man”</p><p>“You are a year older than me!”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“You mentioned you were active for a year and you got turned off for 35. Therefor, you are the old man”</p><p>The sound of static and spluttering makes him laugh, fortunately he was already on their side of the station.</p><p>“Say Elias? i wondered if maybe-”</p><p>“Sorry i gotta answer something to JoN” The cold feeling in his chest stays, but he decides to let it be. Despite Elias assurances he knows what he is and well, he can't really do anything about it. The other AI is still a better fit for Elias than him.</p><p>Once inside he goes to pick his tools, Elias finally done, looks at him. Peter gets near and puts his crown on top of his head.</p><p>“What did you- Peter!- what did you wanted to ask” The squeaking sound he made when he put it on made him want to record it for future blackmail.</p><p>“If maybe you wanted to go out with me to the old labs and show me around once I'm done fixing things up” Elias makes a humming noise.</p><p>“Go out- go out with you to the labs” He sounds… surprised?</p><p>“Yes? It was fun to be there with just the two of us. Almost as if we were the only ones left” He sounds wistful, what a concept, just a place abandoned and without any person left there to annoy him.</p><p>Elias must like it because he agrees.</p><p>“Yes! I would love to- love to <em> go out with you </em> and show you the place. Ohh it is beautiful, I remember how it looked brand new and-” He keeps rambling excitedly making Peter look fondly at him. Leaning down he bops his forehead with him and goes out. Hearing the Ai curse him out and seeing the light of the cameras outside shining way too brightly puts him in a better mood. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please dont judge me.<br/>Secondly, the wording is right. Peter accidentally asked Elias out without noticing, while Elias clearly picked on the subtext. Also i find nothing more enderaring than Peter randomly giving Elias forehead touches, cause im a soft bitch. Kisses to your AI of choice too.<br/>Peter still is under the impression that Elias likes JoN and he is so very wrong its hilarious. You will see. Also he has no hope of the core liking him and god is he also so very fucking WRONG about that part.<br/>Finally i'm going to be updating Electra Heart so it can cover what we already saw in the main fic and you guys can get a better idea of what was going on with Elias the last few chapters. And i can put his point of view of this chapter ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fixing the station is… hard. Even with Sasha and Elias itinerary it takes a while to manage most cameras and doors. Let alone the cleaning in case there were worm carcasses lying around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Peter is busy, that however doesn't mean he isnt thinking about his plans with Elias to go to the old labs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias mentions offhandedly how it would be nice to see him wearing something more casual to visit since he wouldn't be working. He tells him that the place is probably dusty and it wouldn't make much sense for him to wear something nicer, but the core rolls its eye and says that he has been taking care of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When questioned Elias admitted to have been expanding his control and finding some cleaning robots to make the place more presentable. Peter sounds properly impressed at that and teases him about finally getting his kingdom back to which the Ai snorts, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if i'm the king what does that make you then?” Peter is fixing the outside of the station and pauses dramatically before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I reckon that I would be the advisor? Maybe the court fool if you want”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, give yourself some credit, with your background you would surely be a… mm a runaway prince, running off from an arranged marriage and asking for asylum in my kingdom”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone has already thought about this fairly well, is there something you would like to tell me, little siren?” He hears a choking sound and he feels his face warming, as much as he teases he does wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your dreams Mr Lukas” He smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Mr… mm not as fun if you don't have a last name to tease you back”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... well i me- you could giv- i will think about one?” Peter feels puzzled about Elias reaction, but decides to roll with it. The last storm messed the outwards integrity of the place and he has to focus a little more to fix it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm surprised you just didn't go for Magnus since he made you and all”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Well i'm not sure..” He sounds hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias Magnus has a nice ring to it, but if you want something else sure”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will think about it” So Peter doesn't press and keeps to his work instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later has him back inside, fixing more doors with Sasha. He turned the com off because if he hears Elias talking he is going to anwer him or do something stupid and the woman will ask questions. So Peter turns it off, leaving the camera on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter feels in a good mood and he has asked JoN for a free day already on the premise that he has made a lot of progress fixing the place, Sasha on her part has been fixing the munched cables of JoN, something that has been easing him up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to admit that the AI had been acting a little too paranoid lately. Even Tim feels it's too much, Sasha and Martin on their part seem to be more understanding of the whole thing and they remind the archive to be less annoying about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It does seem to work thankfully. Elias still talks with JoN and Peter refrains from making a rude comment about it, only grumbling a little and becoming more quiet. The AI must notice his mood but doesn't say anything about it, even changes what he was talking about. It makes him feel guilty, since Elias has every right to be excited to talk with someone and tell him about it. Instead he acts like an asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asking for advice is… not something he wants to do. But something he should, however his choices are limited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon and TITANIA are out, since last time he mentioned Elias they made things way too weird with their comments. Just thinking about it makes him red in the face. Not only that but he finally recalled something Simon said about playing with wires with TITANIA and made Peter realize a few things, that he would rather not think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim is Tim, it would be the same as Simon, maybe worse since he works with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His relationship with Martin is of quiet understanding and simple pranks on the other so that's a no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha would tell Tim no doubt, she is a gossip after all. He recalls her hacking his file to find out when it's his birthday, Martin’s and even JoN’s creation day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that leaves him without options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, Peter- PETER”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“wHA-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you..? I've been calling your name, have you finished?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, OH! Yes, sorry i was just thinking”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm ok” She looks at him strangely and he shrugs “Anything in particular or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just things!” He sounds as cheerful as ever which makes her look slightly annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They work quietly and quickly on the next few cameras and doors. Peter hums a little tune and keeps fixing the roof cameras, he wonders if Elias will hack them once he is done. Somehow the thought is rather charming instead of worrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo. you have been in a rather good mood lately. No more nightmares or..?” He sighs annoyed at the interruption. His nightmares are still there, despite everything. his mind doesn't let him go off things as fast as he would like, but it's not as awful as the first week, where stress was making things worse. If they are too bad, Elias wakes him up so he is grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still have them of course, but it's getting better a little”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, you haven't considered the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! im fine, thanks for asking”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, i- ok” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After 10 more minutes of blissed peace another question is asked, god he hopes this is done soon so he doesn't have to work in a group again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tim was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out tomorrow? “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm afraid that i can't, i'm busy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy? But JoN said you asked for a free day” God damn that snitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well busy doing things for myself you see. I would like a day to relax. </span>
  <em>
    <span>On my own</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sasha looks him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't have to do with whatever was making you all miserable before and after the Jane thing right? I mean you looked like a mess even before the attack and afterwards you were worse but then suddenly everything is fine?” Peter feels his body freeze, but he keeps his most empty and polite smile on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss James, I reckon what I do in my spare time and how I live is none of your business. I like my </span>
  <em>
    <span>privacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He reminds her of her little breach by hacking the information of several people and she winces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im just curious that's all”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's unnecessary”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I was wondering if maybe you- Well nevermind”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next 15 minutes were more uncomfortable but eventually he was free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said his goodbye and left to his room. What a weird conversation. Turning on Elias he tells him he wishes he could go back to work alone, it was less of a hassle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it so bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just asked too many questions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course that would bother you, you big baby”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his room he ditches his stuff and falls into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm yes” He hears a snort and a beeping sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mock me all you like sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not, i'm not” He hears the laugh in his voice and he pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking is tiring, especially if they ask invasive questions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course dear” He feels warm at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JoN is a snitch by the way he told Sasha i asked for a free day” Elias looks surprised</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, he did? You sure Sasha didn't just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hack him? Don't thinks so, besides, she is his favourite”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm dunno about that, fairly sure it's Martin” Peter guffaws at that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin? He is annoyed by him half of the time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, i dunno about that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna bet on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the wager then?” Peter thinks it's not as if Elias can give him anything physical so it has to be something he can do regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I'm right … if i'm right you have to sing anytime i want, no excuses” The sound of indignated whirring hits him and he laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?! Ugh fine! But if i win… mm if i win i want a favour”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“? Really? It's not as if i didn't already do most of what you ask me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's my price, so how about it?” Well, Peter is fairly sure he will win and a favour is not so bad, considering what he already does for the AI.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, my squawking seagull” The offended noise Elias made has him bent in half laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, and I mean it Peter never call me that again! It was terrible”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I can come up with some more nicknames if you like all very good”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,no,no. I would rather turn myself off”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be a spoilsorts”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, I swear I will move all your work to be done during the night. Do not tempt me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, fine, fine”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up he goes to pick up Elias and hold him against his chest. He starts to spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PETER LUKAS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh it makes the AI dizzy and he hates it, Peter loves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PUT ME DOWN”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later he puts Elias down and starts cleaning up the place a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say i was wondering…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm mad at you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, anyways, maybe it would be a good idea to let you and Tim meet” He keeps sweeping the floor and is met with silence. That makes him turn around. “Elias?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The core is looking at him in what he has come to known as bewilderment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet Tim”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? I'm fairly sure you would get along” Peter doesn't get what is so weird about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to talk with Tim” Peter stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You want to- to” He feels as if he misunderstood something for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought that you would like to have more people to talk with than just me and JoN, i don't really get along with anyone else. It could be Martin if you feel more comfortable, but he is uhh” Martin is great! Truly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he has a weird feeling about him, considering his way of acting with JoN that makes Peter hesitate to present Elias to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want the other man to fuzz over </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Core</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Elias is-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>is his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>and doesn't belong to him, of course. Get yourself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't, I would rather you didn't. I'm fine like this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren't you made to direct the whole place? i don't think just talking with me and JoN is the best that's all”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... is this about JoN?” Peter maintains the calm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! I was just concerned that you would get bored of just talking with me, i mean, you and i don't have that much in common and Tim and you could probab-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter dear-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And i just wanted you to have more options, i know i'm not the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter be a good boy and sit</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His knees buckle and he sits on the bed immediately, Elias looks at him startled for a few seconds while his face flushes and Peter feels like he ate molten lava on his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tone of voice and the order hit in some very uncomfortable spots of his body making it weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope, no. Calm the hell down Peter. It was just teasing. In a very… uh nice tone of voice and he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NONONO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, I'm fine with the way things are and i love talking with you, if i wanted more people to talk with i would have told you already! Besides, I also message TITANIA. It's fine. Y</span>
  <em>
    <span>ou are fine! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I like- I like it like this when it's just us. Maybe not now but, at some point sure you can show me around. Right now? I'm ok like this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter hesitates and still feels weird, but he smiles a little and goes to where Elias is and caresses his chassis before dropping a little kiss on top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok” Elias looks relaxed now and beams up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to take a shower now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the bathroom he takes a cold shower and feels like an idiot for several reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bad part of his brain wonders if Elias could use that tone of voice again and he hits his head against the wall softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad Peter, you don't think like that about your friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also feels pleased about Elias just wanting to talk with him and not meet the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day goes on as normal and he feels… weird but in a nicer way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its complicated to explain and he is not the type to do introspection to try and figure it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he just goes along with it. He tells Elias he will leave his com and camera for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The core seems more alright with it, Peter suspects it's because he hacked the cafeteria camera and can see him now. So it's ok with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha and Martin weren't there, only Tim, he questioned it and the man said they ate early to try and help JoN with something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound a little-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the little paranoid bastard is taking away my girlfriend and” He blushes “friend, with his little investigation into the whole Jane thing and it pisses me off. Mostly because im sure he has been following me!” Peter grimaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JoN has been monitoring Peter more, he notices, it makes him break in shivers. Elias assures him that the core is just worried, which pisses him off. Defending him its stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looks tiredly at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has been folowing you too then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, E- well an aquitainance has been defending him too and it's annoying”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter you wouldn't have a- a secret significant other without telling me would you??” He waggled his eyebrows at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost chokes on his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- What? No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you do! Is that why you were so antsy before the worms?? They are siding up with JoN and it ticks you off? Men i get you, dunno why the other don't see how creepy it is that he basically stalk us”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- weren't you his frie- friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well it got a little strained when he started asking invasive questions and following me. Still, don't avoid the question”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im- Im not! I dont have- its just a- a friend thats all”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looks at him and he has the feeling he is looking right through him. When did he let the other figure him out enough to tell? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God Elias is right he is more easy on Tim than anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So a friend then? Just a friend? Do i get to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would rather not. i asked”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... now i feel that's unfair, i wanna meet this mystery person who apparently knows me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim” A warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. But really wanna tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” He thinks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look i won't pry, truly, but we can at least complain about our… friends, ditching us for Paranoid bot 2.5”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And well, he can't refuse that, he has been itching to complain about JoN for weeks. He used to that with Elias, but now he keeps talking about him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Why does anyone like the archivist he is nosy and condescending! Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>used to complain about him too, but now sides up with him and defends him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?? And Martin and Sash keep telling me not to be too hard on him, cause he got traumatized too, and i would! If he wasn't such a prick about it! Its maddening”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talk during the entire dinner about all the annoying things JoN does and how their partner/friends keep defending him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like really, i was going to ask him out to hang out and he told me to wait because he wanted to answer JoN first i-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy- Peter you asked him to go out with you?? Did they say yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And i- What, i mean yes. Why wouldn't he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter what were your exact words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, if maybe they wanted to go out with me to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter my man, you just, you asked them out and they said yes. You have a date”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it's just a friend thing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yes i mean i would know if i, asked him out”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to check that's all. Anyways I'm going back, you should too. If you want to complain again tell me” He does finger guns while he walks away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim, please for the love of god, don't tell the others ok? It's just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between us, sure. Don't tell them we spent almost 40 minutes complaining about JoN and i will call us even”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, see you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byee”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter walks feeling better and having so many doubts in his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not a date, Elias doesn't like him like that, why would he? Peter is temperamental and antisocial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides if he did, in the very off case he did, it's probably because he doesn't have others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it's good he talks with JoN. It's better like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides it's not as if Peter likes him- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow it feels like he has to convince himself. But that 's ok. Still, he feels excited about spending time just the two of them alone without anyone else interrupting.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The station has been slightly cleansed, but not enough yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he needs to recover a little before starting to promote hard work among scientists and investigators again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JoN is paranoid, and even with Peter’s… magnificent job at fix-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fixing (FOCUS) </span>
  </em>
  <span>him he needs to lay low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides he needs a new tactic that ensures this time Peter doesn't get involved in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has the beginning of an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, he wonders more about what is keeping Peter with Tim this long and muses if this should go in his tally of Tim/Peter and if he should do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is his after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For all of you who commented about Elias being horny on main i hope you know i love you. Holy shit.<br/>Now, Peter being in denial and self depreciating is normal. Peter being horny well… ;) <br/>Let's see where does that go.<br/>Peter and Tim bonding about their significant others sticking with JoN? “Chef kiss”<br/>Also Sasha suspected about Peter maybe having a crush on someone and wanted to ask him, but Peter was like, please do not talk with me now.<br/>Elias daydreaming about a Prince Au is fucking cannon. He can do his own fanfiction on his mind if he wants. <br/>Next one is the date :) <br/>I'll put more chapters in Electra heart first and then the update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DATE DATE DATE DATE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the end Peter decides to go wearing something more casual. Elias insisted and he- well he wanted to look nice. A simple pair of black pants, sneakers that Simon gave him, saying that he shouldn't dress like an old man and his favourite blue sweater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has thought about asking Simon to bring him a dark green one, but is still too embarrassed by the motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, he grabs Elias and puts him in his bag letting him see the way. He packed some food and a water bottle, since the Ai insisted it would be a long way. it makes Peter curious, how big is the underground facility then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, he is in a good mood. The com for JoN is off and it's just them. He goes the same way as before through the old conference room and goes down the stairs from there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place looks cleaner and the lights are functioning perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really outdid yourself! Place looks different” He hears whirring and Elias sound of satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Did you doubt I could? I wouldn't leave this place in more disarray than necessary”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk and talk a little about the facilities until Elias tells him to go to the left and take the elevator downwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ele-Elevator? Just how big is this place?” He hears humming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big, several floors down in fact. Still, we won't reach the underground, i haven't been able to get a hold of the systems there, so just in case we will only go 3 floors down”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh what is even at the bottom of this place anyways?” He walks and looks around the rooms, they are all old offices. Elias stays silent for a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is- (CONFIDENTIAL)” Peter stumbles by the robotic sound of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- Elias??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm- Sorry what i meant to say was (INFORMATION IS CONFIDENTIAL NEED CLEARANCE 5 TO ACHIEVE IT)”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, that was unexpected”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stopped in front of the door to the elevator and was looking at the Core hanging in his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to share??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it seems that some of my programming is making it impossible for me to- Look i didn't know that could happen. Maybe i can hack it to let myself be able to tell you, but it will take time and i don't want to do it now” Elias looks uncomfortable and sounds upset. Peter ruffles his hair in bewilderment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… well. If the place worked as some of the other stations Simon mentions there is probably nothing good down there so maybe let's just not think about it? How about this. Do i need to worry about anything that is there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias looks at him and thinks, after almost a minute he answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, unless you were to stir something down there” He stares at him and decides to just ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not his problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Sounds fair”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes the button for the elevator and waits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you su-” Peter pats him a little and smiles a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlike you i'm not trying to actively get in trouble if i can avoid it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Look who's talking here, mister i don't take my com and get attacked!” Anyone else would probably feel bad about the jab, but Peter snorts. He hates to be pitied more than anything, so Elias acting like this is charming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What floor do i press?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Change the conversations of course typical” The grumbling makes his lips twitch in a smile. Its so fun to tease the other “Level 3, it's the old cafeteria and labs, the regular ones”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gets in the elevator and presses the button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there special labs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's-” He hears him take a breath “There are labs that are more important or normal than others” The way he says it was careful and stilted as if he was thinking his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that confidential too huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...yes” Peter hums and pats a rhythm in Elias chassis making him beep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's ok, show me whatever you like or can” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. I have an idea, i- thought you might appreciate it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” He is curious now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reach the right floor Elias guides him and tells him about some of the experiments that were run there in his time. When Peter looks through the windows he realizes that they are still there, making him confused. He cuts Elias line of thought to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say Elias?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then- I yes Peter what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come the experiments are still here? If they closed the place and started to build the new station why not take them and sell them or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They- They probably left in a hurry?” Elias seems baffled too and starts to looks around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do know that makes no sense right? If my family and the Fairchild’s paid for the new station, they would have sold the patents for the experiments not let them rot here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... Its. I “ The sound of fans picking up hit him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cant-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Its, its ok. You wanted to surprise me, remember? Show me that instead. It was a stupid question”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The core looked dazed as if he was trying to process something but wasn't managing to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great, he was already messing things up, he wanted to spend time with Elias alone and he fucked things up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good Peter, always ruining things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The- the surprise, yes that! Go to the end of the hallway and open the door to the right”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter walks and sneaks glances to the core who looks at him too making him blush when he is caught. Once in front of the door he stops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do i?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he opens it, he is greeted by the sigh of a cafeteria, but the thing was decorated as if there had been a party a long time ago and no one had time to take the banners and decorations out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts to walk inside and see the yellowed banners hanging along the walls, old confetti on the floor, the tables were pushed to the side to leave space for what he assumed was a dance floor of sorts and there even were old gift boxes laying around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place looked like a murder would occur at any moment or it already happened and this was the left over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was horrifying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was great!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place looked like a time capsule, like any moment now, someone would walk in, but that was not going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just the two of them and like that it would remain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It gave the farce of companionship but was so very lonely and Peter was here only with Elias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A secret place just like when he was a child and he would walk in the forest near the mansion. A place just for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Peter blinks and grabs the core from his bag lifting him up to his face and smiling widely at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it Elias” He spins with Elias, who makes a whooshing sound and Peter kisses the top of his chassis near his eye, making him start whirring and laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop spinning you heathen, Ssstop pfft hahaha” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once done he puts Elias on top of a table and starts to poke around the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you figure i would like this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, you have an obsession with being on your own and besides… well” Peter is trying to open one of the gift boxes when he hears Elias. He turns and looks at him, the core looked bashfully to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TITANIA has some of the recordings from MISSY and she noted you liked to find secret places for yourself… i don't know if you were aware, but she was actually really fond of you, in her own way”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was.. not shocked, but rather surprised. Partially by TITANIA just giving Elias recordings from MISSY and of her being fond of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't like Elias, JoN and TITANIA. She just was an AI for the mansion with a programmed personality. But then again… there were moments when he was a child that he thought she acted… different with him than with the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much later Peter would rationalize that it was his own childish beliefs that it was the case, because he was… not lonely, but rather on his own so often the Ai seemed more alive to him than she should.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that… so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, i don't think she was… aware, but maybe it was a happy middle. She liked you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter turns to look at the box again. They probably scrapped her by now, his family would have rather used a newer version. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't know how to feel about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know if she is- uhh”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“? OH! TITANIA said that Simon bought her, ask him next time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man has a tendency to pick what Peter likes and try to keep it for him, he really doesn't know why he does that. but this time he can really appreciate it. He will ask next time he comes to visit, a text wouldn’t be fitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Elias, for this and telling me about MISSY”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are welcome. I just wanted you to enjoy this…um outing” Peter is thankful for nor looking at Elias, so the core cant see his blush. Tim's comment about this being a date started to replay in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- am enjoying myself”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gift boxes had some clothes, rather small for him, a few appliances that could not posible work anymore and some gadgets that Peter figured he could keep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't as if anyone was going to reclaim them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one of the smaller boxes was an evil eye bracelet in blue and green, Peter picked it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say Elias?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? Found something you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some scrap that could be useful, anyways, here for you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes to the table and offers him the bracelet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... is this your idea of a joke or..? I don't exactly have arms, or hands for the matter Peter” The dry tone makes him choke a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,, no i mean, look” He opens the clasp, ties it a couple of times around the lower handle on the core and closes it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There! Now you are more fashionable little man”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias looks down and watches mesmerized the thing, after a few seconds he slowly blinks at him and makes slow beeping noises, alerting him of how pleased he is about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can't help but to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sucks at talking with people but he has always found gift giving very useful, partially because if you give something expensive to someone they shut up and leave you alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this case, he just likes giving Elias stuff, Peter likes how pleased the AI looks, he kinda wishes he was in charge of the Tundra and had his money so he could buy more expensive stuff for Elias, he is sure the core would appreciate it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a matter of fact… if he could he would just buy whatever the little one wants, hell even this place if that was possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is an ugly thought that maybe if he takes his family offer he can get the place and let Elias be in charge, but he would probably never see him again and that stings. Even if the core would most likely be happier like that, Peter cant do it, he is selfish and wants him for himself regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head a little to stop that line of though he sits and puts the other in his lap while watching the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while Elias starts making some whirring noises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Mm? yes just though i saw something in the cameras, must had been a cleaning bot. Anyways, let me just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the speakers turn on and he can hear music making him gape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really though about everything huh.. makes me feel kinda left out, since i was the one to ask you ou- to come here!” The slip up was saved, he hopes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias makes a thoughful noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you can think of something better for us to do…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the station? I don't really have that many options, if you asked me on earth or my ship I can think of several things” Elias looks up at him and Peter turns him around so he can see him better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do tell, what do you suggest we do instead-?” The playful tone makes something in his gut turn pleasantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… If it was earth i would love to take you to see the ocean and if that wasn't an option, less you get sand inside you, i guess taking you to the summer house that's close to the woods so we could just go walking there exploring while you spook the campist with some speakers i set up around here and there would be fun-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>now that he thinks about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“mm maybe put up some cameras too so we can do a set up during the night and laugh about it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can almost picture it, it's enough to make him grin, both of them on the couch while he drinks some good wine, watching the recording of teenagers run off like idiots in the woods. He doesn't see the way Elias looks at him, like he just hanged the sky and moon for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And in the Tundra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? Well… it would be nice if you were in charge of it, altrough i would feel bad for CIRCE... maybe you could share, im 100% sure you both would get along like a house on fire, considering your stances on-” He almost says murder, but cuts himself on time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, you can look after the place and make sure everyone works their best. And if that's not enough just scare them. Oh, OH, I know! We could get everyone but one person to get inside the emergency ships and leave them alone on the ship and you could scare them off while we watch in my quarters!” Peter actually cackles at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering how much they complained, with that they would finally have to calm down and leave him alone!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds delightful Peter”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right? We can even make bets about it and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch them run away, plus-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PLUS! i get to be left alone and we can spend time together”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And wouldn't that be nice?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But i guess that's just a passing thought-” He sees Elias frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well for one i would need my family to take me back and we both know what does that imply. Secondly, you love this place, you would have to leave it and then what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... i dont know” Peter smiles lightly and hugs him against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, see? i can think of fun things for us to do”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, i mean..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still could, if you wanted…” Is he offering..?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I might have or not, hacked some of the coms of the new station? and uhh we could prank some people like that? I kinda already did it to Tim” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. Wait, is that why he doesn't want to go to our side of the building anymore-?!” He starts to laugh, seriously?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just put on circus music! Not my fault he is scared of them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is-” He almost chokes while laughing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You evil and naughty AI” Elias iris shines at his comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! why not”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- you know what? Sure next time we can plan a prank, how about that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time Mister Lukas? My how presumptuous of you! What if i'm busy hmm?” Snorting he picks him up and puts him in front of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, if that's the case i'm afraid I can't do anything, my little siren! How cold of you!” Elias splutters, shines and heats up a little. Peter smirks at him and gives him a peck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, will you be busy little one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... No” He doesn't have a face but somehow Peter can still tell he is pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say since its just us and there is music.. and if i recall you wanted to be part of the new years party…. do you want to dance? Well, i hold you and spin a little anyways”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, what a charmer you are, you know that right? Man and woman must flock to you in mass”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now don't be rude mister-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bouchard” Peter blinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come?” Elias takes a metaphorical breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias Magnus Bouchard”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, it does have a nice ring to it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well unless i have a.. better offer that's it” Peter feels puzzled about the offer comment but decides to leave it and starts to slowly spin with the core in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get the Bouchard thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....... Remember my favourite assistant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pothead?? Elias oh my god”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts him and spins them faster while the AI screeches a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PETER!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? I can't hear you, I'm spinning too fast!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ASDHFSDUI”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter doubles in half laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IT'S NOT FUNNY!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really is, what was that!! Did you just key smash??? Is that a thing????”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! you- ugh you're the worst”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“your worst you mean”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter i swear to god, i will lock you outside the room, do not try me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, fine, fine” He knows that he would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that Peter went to eat and drink something while talking. They ended up staying there for almost two hours, then it was time to explore some more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This particular floor had empty labs with experiments left alone there, entering some of the rooms Peter skimmed some pages about what some of them were. Nothing too important or exciting to be fair. If what little Elais could say was true there were other labs with more cool or dangerous stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wasn't there to get himself involved with that, so this was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias will tell him data from what he remembered, which was surprisingly accurate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing was, Gertrude remained as head of the station for ten years after Elias got disconnected, but the experiments looked like they were left there a few days, maybe weeks after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, even the construction of the new station took its sweet time, so he really didn't get what happend to make everyone leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless they all suddenly die-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stops and looks around the room they were, it was a conference room, Elias keeps talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no signs of struggle or a fight of any kind, not a single room looked as if anyone had touched it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had some unease but not enough to be concerned, like many things he decides to not think too deeply into it and enjoy the day, or whatever approximate they had in a space station. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quiet was very present inthe place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why is it quiet?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to Elias who looks-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he blinks and looks lost at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he imagine that or-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Peter? I think maybe we should start heading back you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha, why? We still haven seen the second and first floor yet”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stares and hesitates. Elias starts to deflate and that-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, but you owe me another hang out like this then” The core beeps and looks fondly at him making him blush a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing sir” Goddammit the blush intensifies and the burn in his gut gets worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh- Shut up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picks him up and starts to take him to the elevator, when the lights go out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... keep walking”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the ligh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep walking don't worry about it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The elevator won't work without power”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The emergency stairs are around the elevator, just walk </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter takes a breath and walks despite the growing nerves. He can only see by the light Elias is emitting from his eye, without that he would be blind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he hears something moving on the vents and he grabs the core to his chest and is about to run when the other stops him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just walk, don't run”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter trust me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he does. it's excruciating the pace and time it takes. At one point the screens on the labs turn on and start to play a recording of something but when he tries to see what, Elias tells him to just keep going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he did manage to see them, he would have seen a perfect recording of Elias in the main body of the station, like the one JoN is in, controlling some mechanical arms and killing some scientists trying to approach him. The coms also picked some interference that he ignored, which if he listened they would have sounded a lot like an old man saying run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias working diligently made it impossible to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not on his watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long till we reach the stairs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just around the corner”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter clutches Elias and goes, once he sees the door he opens it and closes it behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, go up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone is hacking the place”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is chilling on itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe JoN-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not JoN, but if they know what's good for them they will </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop it” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He should not like the tone as much as he did, he should not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they slowly start to climb up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about this, i really wanted to spend the time here and show you around but-” He soudnes distressed and annoyed and despite his unease Peter was touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's ok, if you figure out what happened and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>get rid of the issue</span>
  </em>
  <span>” then we can come back again, maybe you could take me to the lower levels once you get a connection there” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Peter is honest with himself, whoever just ruined the whole thing and clearly angers Elias this much should just… disappear in lighter terms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is okay with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While getting up he hums a song and Elias joins him so at least that was that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact he starts to switch songs and see if the other can keep up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna see if i can keep you in your place now” Elias snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh bring it big boy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he does, most of them Elias knows, the ones he doesn't he scolds him for it and Peter laughs, it seems he is more at ease now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally after what felt like forever they reached the floor they came from initially. The lights are on and Peter lets out a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So interesting day huh! How about we go back, I steal some food from the kitchen and relax in our room? Maybe start thinking about that prank?” Elias makes a humming noise but doesn't respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I enjoyed myself regardless and we can do that again once you, heh, deal with it! So it's ok!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... You don't-” Elias blinks and looks at him confusedly “You wouldn't mind if i-” Peter smiles mirthlessly and emptily.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Elias, whoever was doing that, clearly wanted to mess things up while we were there and you seem to hate them” Then he gives him the empty look everyone hates “</span><em><span>Do your</span></em> <b><em>worst </em></b><em><span>little man”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>The AI pupil expands and Peter feels thrilled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yessss”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards they walk back in higher spirits planning who to mess with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All in all it wasn't so bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere hidden in the old station an old man watches though the cameras and starts to sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is wrong with the youth these days?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of movement in the vents make him run off the room, before the attack spiders can get him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias is so very angry and Jurgen doesn't want the Ai to find him, he knows how that would end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You thought I was gone?? Hell no. I just had a shitty week with some scares, but here we are, back and stronger than ever people.<br/>You wanted a date?? Here we have a lovely date, some connotations for future reference and mister motherfucking Jurgen Leitner. You are welcome.<br/>I also have to admit that I always knew how to end the story but writing this chapter actually gave me the idea for a different ending and now I'm like, what do i do?? <br/>Anyways, we will see how the story goes and I decide along the way what the hell i want to do.<br/>Fanarts<br/><a href="https://p1nkwitch.tumblr.com/post/633649631705825280/fanart-of-my-own-lonelyeyes-fic-heart-machinations">Peter and Elias</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357970">Elias by AncalagonDrakka</a><br/>Ah just so you know in case anyone wants to send me drawings since i got a comment about it. Send them to me in my tumblr p1nkwitch or if you can post it somewhere leave the link in the comments. It brings me so much joy both the comments and the art.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Light depersonalization and depressive thoughts. Peter is having a bad time and Elias is livid.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Simon is supposed to come soon, to bring repairments for the station, and supplies for everyone. He wonders what kind of requests JoN might have made after the whole Jane Prentiss attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter did end up asking the old man for the bloody green sweater, plus a few trinkets he intends to give Elias from time to time, considering how happy he was with the bracelet and plastic crown. He even shouldered the barrage of curious questions TITANIA made, which was a chore on itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also intends to ask about the lower levels of the old station, Elias has been trying to gain access to tell him, but whoever programmed the failsafe was really good at it. From some stilted conversations, Peter is aware that the other knows what is in there, but cannot tell him without clearance. It seemed to unnerve the AI to not have control over his own choices so Peter tried to be supportive, albeit in the most annoying way possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He refuses to be called soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That plus they had been thinking of a couple of ways to scare people off, Peter has to admit that some of Elias ideas ranged on psychological warfare, it was part terrifying and part awe inspiring. He does have to suggest some less traumatizing ideas, not so much because he cared about most of the scientists but he was worried that someone would tell JoN and they could get caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias of course thought it was hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, they won't!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you know? i mean if someone just got practically traumatized on the spot shouldn't you go and say something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually yes, but if we make the whole thing seem completely implausible, even if they did say something no one would believe them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And well, that does sound right. The station did tend to leave people with less than a stellar mental health, so either people were going slowly off or they just decided to mess with others to pass the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's- You know what fine! but seriously tone it down a little, we want to scare them not accidentally give them heart attacks please” He hears a mumbled </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spoilsorts” from his com and he sighs. The things you do…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two days later has Simon in the station, like always Peter goes to the cargo bay to find him before he meets someone he shouldn't, but his luck seemed to finally run dry and he could see Simon and Tim talking along with Martin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter has the natural instinct to just run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he sees Tim turn around and wave at him while Simon smirks and Martin looks uncomfortable he considers sprinting. Maybe he can live in the old labs and steal food from time to time, Elias would let him know if someone comes and he can sneak around. Sounds like a plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter for god's sake, just go with them and stop thinking about running away” Is he reading his mind??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you read minds?” He manages to mumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but after almost 8 months i bloody know you, plus your heart rate is going off the charts, calm down and go. Promise not to tease you too much dear” The back of his neck feel warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Traitor” The sound of delighted laughter fills his ears and he starts walking to the others while playing with the tied sleeves of his work jumper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello” Too many people, and two of them will roast him, he has no doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Peter there you are lad! Wondering if i would have to make a sprint to find you! You looked mighty spooked there” He would, Simon absolutely would and Peter knows it, he has done so before. The man was short, when Peter hitted his growth spurt he towered to most people, but Simon had always been kind of on the shorter side so the difference was abysmal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which of course made the man much more likely to run at you like a bullet to try and get you if you attempted to get away from a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn't-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You very well did! I waved and you almost turned back, I feel offended. Not only that, but Simon and Martin here said that you spoke about him to this fine gentleman and not about me? I feel wounded, completely heartbroken. I thought we shared something! After you even left me to safety and got almost eaten by worm lady herself” Tim sounded bitter, so one of his bad days then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter realized that some days Tim would be more angry at him about what happened than others, Sasha after the other stormed out on one of those occasions, admits that whenever the other sleeps bad he gets in a mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TIM!” Martin, bless him soul, looked scandalized, at this rate Peter was more annoyed since he didn't mention that part to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?? Peter you told me about the worm thing, but making such a choice for this boy like that?? And you still refuse to tell me about Tim? How much you want to wound this old man” This is what he was afraid of, those two teaming up. Tim turns to Simon who is practically vibrating with energy for an old man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also looks… well off? The man is always in a good mood and he seems to still be, but there was something Peter couldn't really get about the situation at hand with the other two. It felt closer to the time his uncle scolded him when he accidentally broke a vase during a party in front of the guests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His skin was already itching and he felt like leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Fairchild says that he has known you since you were a kid! I can't imagine all the stories he could tell-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO, i mean, no,no that is not going to happen” No its not, Simon knows too much about him to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm afraid there isn't that much to tell, Peter was too well behaved as a child, I reckon it was the nanny AI fault always making sure he didn't get into trouble” Simon sounds… unenthusiastic about it, it makes his heart feel like it's being squeezed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simon can you stop-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Honestly doesn't surprise me in the slightest” He considers shoving Tim in a show of pettiness. It's not his fault he was expected to be well behaved, if he didnt they would have sent him away!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, how about you! Did you get into any interesting things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did i? i was the charming troublemaker”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds delightful! Oh but if you still want, my TITANIA has recordings of Peter as a kid if you would like to see them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you are o-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys maybe we shoul-” Martin looks more and more uncomfortable so at least Peter is not the only one, still he feels like he is missing something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we please cut this out! Please!” Please kill him, laughter in his ear is all he heard. Not helping Elias. Not helping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I'm sorry we were just having fun and I have to admit young Tim is definitely a riot from what little I could hear, I can't believe you wouldn't tell me” Oh god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Simon maybe we can talk about it lat-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes later Peter! Tim wanted me to tell him about some of the planets and stations i saw”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, how is the ecosystem of some of the-” And they keep walking, Martin looks exasperated to their backs and turns to him as if to say what can you expect. Peter lets out a breath and goes to look for his new equipment and the things he asked Simon. The feeling of wrongness persists, he tugs at his wrist band.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a while but he finds the box, bigger than usual, considering how much is still broken up, stilted he tells the delivery men where to put it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breekon and Hope were from an alien species similar to humans, if you didn't pay enough attention to them they could pass as one, but the more you stared the more obvious it was that something was off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly the parlor of the skin and the eyes. They didn't blink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, plus they were awfully tender with each other if you paid attention, that wasn't wrong it was just kinda odd to see. Mostly because they were very cutting and dry with others so the difference was jarring. The couple was however very happy together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon thought that hiring different species was a great idea and truly he was one of the most apt people to manage that kind of stuff. TITANIA would have the head of whoever was being abrasive to members of the crew so it was a win win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks for his personal request, but cant find it anywhere. Maybe he couldn't get what he asked?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around to look for the pair, he fails to see them anywhere making him do a double take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where-” He hears some whirring and Elias hesitates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe… mister Fairchild took Tim to the- to the ship” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“oh”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah that-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling.. something, not quite sure what Peter considers, but decides to instead go back to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives Martin the smile that spooks him on his way out making him squirm. Elias meanwhile tries to get him to reconsider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, maybe you could-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need! Say how about i finish that boat on the bottle i was working on while you tell me all about the discrepancies of period movies? Also, why do you know that? Who would program that knowledge-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonah was a fan of period movies and antiques and- Wait you are changing the conversation! Let me finish-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias, can you drop it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that everytime something bothers you and then you get on a bad mood and get angry at me, so forgive me for trying to spare myself from your future tantrum” Peter stops and takes a breath, that was harsh but true, it still doesn't stop him from being the little shit he knows he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, i guess i'll just go on my own for a little if my presence is so horrid”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No wait that's exactly what i-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns off the com and then the camera, then he pinches the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias is right, and he doesn't want to fight him for something that even he isn't fully comprehending. So he decides to calm down on his own first so as to not be more of a hassle to the AI than he already is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So! No questioning Simon, no gifts and he thinks he might have done something, but is unsure what, to offend the old man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great, just.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lovely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now to be left alone, Peter goes to the spot he usually went before Elias to be on his own and just… be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Close to the labs there is an empty storage room that has a window to the outside of the station, it's small and no one really uses it. Once there he sits on the floor against the wall opposite to the window and just watches space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's easy to stay there and not really see or think about anything really. Just watch the empty space outside and start to feel like he was the only person there, or maybe he just isn't even a person anymore like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just exists, no duties, no failures or social cues to miss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No people to disappoint at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing besides just shapes around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if maybe he could just stay like this forever, he used to do this a lot when he was younger in the mansion whenever he felt bad, he would lose hours in the forest just spacing out. He only snapped out of it when the chill became too much and he needed to go back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MISSY would scold him lightly and direct him to the already set of warm clothes to put on while changing the room temperature. She was really the only one who realized he was gone, his siblings were already shipped off to study elsewhere or to live with different relatives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tugging at his wrist band, making it sting whenever it hit his skin, he just… stays there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brain feels foggy, the only light that illuminated the place came from the very distant stars. Everything around him felt surreal, he felt almost as if he wasn't even there really, it was an odd concept but one he was used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He admits it has been a long while since he really felt like this, how odd, he feels a spike of panic at that, did he change enough to not need to do this? Was it a need?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just liked the simplicity of a routine of something familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter knew just like when he was younger that no one would come and that he was alone, that if he were to disappear or die no one would realize until much, much later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one of the simplest of truths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No Simon, Elias, Tim, Martin, Sasha, TITANIA or CIRCE, he was slightly aware that she liked Thadeus more than him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe MISSY if Elias was right and Simon bought her, she always sounded… sad whenever he came back late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he must have fallen asleep, because he jolts awake, feeling hollowed out, he stirs and looks at the time, huh, its really been a while since he had such a long episode, It was past dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling sluggish he considers getting up, the task feels monumental, so he waits till his limbs don't feel like jello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Consideringly he starts to fumble with his com, he doesn't want Elias to know about his room, it was one of the only things that are really his that he had left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also feels at least, like he is not going to snap to the Ai, he hums and wonders belatedly if that is how he sounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No brain, not now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter can barely remember why he was even upset in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about Simon and Tim? It doesn't matter anyways, he should have stopped talking with the old man a long time ago. His uncle was right, he was a bad influence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Tim! Gods, Peter groans. He should not had let the other cling to him, it was stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, no more, he just needs to stay alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Counting to fifty he slowly gets up and starts walking back to his room, he knows that he is hungry but there are some bars of cereal in his room, actual food doesn't seem to be the best option.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muscle memory takes him back to his room and in the process he feels little by little more awake. At one point he sees the green lights on the cameras and he waves at them, he is sure he smiled. Or at least tried to, he can't really tell yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The closer he gets, the better he can coordinate his body. By the time he reaches their room he feels more like a person. Once inside he sees Elias staring at him… worriedly? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter tries to smile?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really he just wants to eat something and crash so he does. Grabbing the bar and a water bottle he keeps he starts to slowly eat it. His ears started ringing a little while ago so he can't really tell if the other is talking to him, he would apologize later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once done he goes to pick up Elias and just</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flops on the bed with him,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petting and caressing the Core he tries to formulate words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ssorry Lias”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nailed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling like garbage he curls on his side hugging the other to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selfish man that he is, keeping Elias for himself, touching him because he can't stand others and the core is… nice company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also seems to at least try to convince him he cares about him, heh, how funny. Peter really needs to stop with people, Jane was right they do disappoint you and replace you once you no longer serve a purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is surprised it took Simon this long to figure how useless Peter was. In the end he fell asleep curled up to Elias, who has been trying to talk with him since he entered the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it's clear that he passes out he stops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias is going to make Timothy Stoker regret ever talking with Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever the human started to twitch in his sleep and frown, Elias shushed him and spoke softly calming him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yes he is going to enjoy it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starting a message to JoN regarding several suspicious activities that Tim made the past months that Elias could observe from Peter’s camera, he sees a few messages from TITANIA asking about the man currently looking like he went through a blender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon tried to find him to talk but couldn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias analizes their actions and involvement in Peter’s state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eliminates all of the messages and after a while blocks them, also putting the ones in the man's message system into spam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) Peter is just having one of those days where everything goes wrong.<br/>Elias has gained two new enemies. No, he won't kill them, but he can bother Tim and get Simon off Peter's case.<br/>Since the old man clearly decided to be difficult and cause Peter to come back to Elias looking like death he is now on his bad list.<br/>Simon was mad at Peter for not mentioning how close he was to just dying. Tim was already telling him before Peter arrived, so he was upset and Tim gets flashbacks and nightmares still, so when they are particularly bad he is angry and lashes out. He feels terrible afterwards of course.<br/>Finally just the Nailed it that Peter says actually made me laugh while writing this. Peter sweety no, you did not nailed it.<br/>Fanarts<br/><a href="https://p1nkwitch.tumblr.com/post/633649631705825280/fanart-of-my-own-lonelyeyes-fic-heart-machinations">Peter and Elias</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357970">Elias by AncalagonDrakka</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Murder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter wakes feeling… oddly bereft of any worry, also very uncomfortable, sleeping on his work clothes was not ideal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down he sees himself clutching at Elias like a teddy bear, usually he would be embarrassed but he is just numb and grateful for the core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad he needs to stop with the physical contact, he is getting way too chummy with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still he doesn't really let him go, instead he softly traces the chassis of the Ai with his fingertip and watches transfixed. He must do it for a while because eventually Elias led turns on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does wonder why he insists on going to sleep mode with his eye wide open, but it's none of his business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Peter” Peter wants to say something, but words do not want to leave his throat so instead he waves a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Do you not feel like speaking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nods in affirmative, talking is not something he wants to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, well does it bother you if i do? Or ask you questions with yes and no? you can nod and shake your head or tap me once for yes and twice for no” Shaking his head he watches Elias and keeps tracing little patterns on him, distracting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Um, ok. Are you feeling alright?” What does alright mean? He guesses he doesn't feel like he is floating, he is aware of his surroundings and he doesn't feel anything right now that would be bad so he nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, are you hurt? hungry? do you… want to tell me later what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He taps twice, once and hesitates but goes for twice again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias blinks slowly like a cat at him, Peter lets a breath out and shudders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to tell JoN you are sick, to leave you the day off? There are a few requests for fixing things but they are minimal”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He taps once to let him know, the work will pile up, but he is in no condition to be working and see other people around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute the AI chimes making his mouth twitch, he really wants to compare him with bloody Alexa. Elias narrows his eye almost as if he knew what he was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He says it's ok and that you should rest! So take it easy for today. Shall i inform you when everyone leaves the cafeteria to get some food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding once more he slowly gets up to take a shower and change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water wakes him up a little more, talking still doesn't sit well with him so once he gets out he grabs his wrist pad and starts to write something, once done he puts play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Morning Lias</b>
  <span>” Elias looks spooked at him and the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he did that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> considering the amount of times the other did it to him with other peoples voices, makes him give the ghost of a smile. “</span>
  <b>Thanks</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you are welcome”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looks at him and knows he has to stop using him as some sort of comfort blanket so he picks him up to put him on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on his desk chair he picks up the ship in a bottle he had been doing and starts working on it. He is really hungry but he needs to wait, he doesn't feel like seeing anyone, in particular Tim or Martin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes he writes something for the core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Say Elias? Could you inform me from now on where those three are so as to not cross their paths?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim, Martin and Sasha? Sure, shall i make sure they don't try to come here either?” He feels like maybe he should be worried about the glint in the other eye… but right now Peter doesn't care much about anything beyond this moment. So he nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias suddenly cackles maniacally making him almost crash the bottle into the floor, It also does something pleasant to his gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really likes this crazy ball of executive rage, the thought makes him blush and smiles stupidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes almost two hours at which point his stomach makes surprising noises of hunger that Elias seems obsessed with recording.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Stop it, it's weird!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its fascinating shut up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear god, what a weirdo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the com and the camera Elias tells him how to avoid any person on his path and get to the cafeteria to get some food and stock on water and some granola bars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eats in silence, that is only broken by Elias telling him what everyone is up to. Peter is a little sluggish and the conversation and food make him almost drop asleep on the table, Elias tells him he can leave, that the cost is clear once he leaves his plate in a very soft voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C'mon dear, go and leave that there, yes good boy, you are doing great Peter now come back to out room and you can sleep some more, perfect”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being praised is completely alien to him and it makes him feel both a little bothered in certains aspects of his body and flustered by the honest tone the other uses. Usually people who do praise him for something make him uncomfortable, since he doesn't know what to respond to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way back was as barren of other people as before, never in his life had he been more glad about a decision as he was about finding the core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally back he drops in the bed and tries to fall asleep, the sound of humming and whirring fans lull him to sleep. Hopefully he feels like talking after the nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dreams about a lighthouse and the Ai keeping him company.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura and her sister were working on their projects together, like usual. Lately she has been hearing her sister's voice mumbling how little </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>has progressed. It makes her mad causing her to lash out, she knows Alena!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looks startled and confused as if she didn't know what she was talking about, it was even more infuriating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes she swears that when she is in the room next to hers, she can hear her answer to someone, but when she enters she is just working and listening to music. She has no regards to how important their work is, it angers her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today it was like every other day with her com secure in her ear along with her camera, they descended upon the underground lab for their shared project.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the only lab that was under the station that she knew of. Today she hoped things would advance better so as to not be stuck while Alena made progress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laura couldn't see, she could only hear movement in the dark and from time to time see a single orb of red light move in different places.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curled up on the floor she was crying and mumbling over and over the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take her not me, take her not me” over and over like a mantra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels a gust of wind right next to her face and she freezes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance she swears she hears Alana scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>is right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>next</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alana's screams get worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cries and keeps repeating the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there is silence for a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong choice”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something cold grabs her ankle and she screams, it drags her somewhere while she tries to resist, kicking it she hears a metallic noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she can scream and try again, the feeling of weight falling on top of her winds her, stopping her movements. It felt as if she was being squeezed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It starts to close around her crushing her, like the weight of the world was on top of her, she could move and breath, and, and then-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No more Laura Popham at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not something recognizable left of her anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alana works in her project while hearing music on her headphones, the woman was very nice and good at her job while her sister was bitter and lacking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alana will not report her missing sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally she gets to work without constant berating for her attempts to connect with her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once done he blinks the green light of the camera on her side of the lab twice to let her know it was done and she looks up and waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone at least is greatful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started to talk again the next day to which Elias seemed very pleased, Peter did start to grab him a little less and the core didnt say anything but seemed rather worried. It was for the best honestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next week was spent avoiding people and finally working on the remaining cameras and doors along with some minor inconveniences on the way. Elias was very good at stearing him away from any of those three, even making sure they didn't come by to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is 100% sure he heard Tim once near the room, but the next thing he knew the sound of laughing clowns and carnival music hit his ears and that was that. He also recognizes the fact that Elias can see through more cameras than he actually expected, worming his way onto controlling them, with that in mind he actually took him to “help him repair” and just connected him to another station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so very tempted to sit down with him on his lap to play around and make him do those chirping noises of joy, but he needed to put some kind of distance with the other urgently and with monumental effort he just kept working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the process was done Elias looked rather crossed for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have any issues?” The Ai looked at him with narrowed lids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was easy actually, since the cameras were down and JoN doesn't have much control yet over them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so why do you look... “ He feels the core is looking at him waiting for his choice of word, making Peter start to sweat “crossed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... It's nothing” He wants to ask, but considering the other didn't assault him with questions regarding his whereabouts from last time, he feels it would be like poking a hornet nest. Better to leave it be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- sure. Anything else for now or..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lab 8 needs you to check the ventilation”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the one underground?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, I'll go to check it. Want me to take you back first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don't mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way there was mostly silent and it made him itch with how uncomfortable it was. Once there he leaves Elias on his throne, that's how he has lovingly named the little pillow he puts him on, and after a little hesitation he puts the crown on top of his head making him quickly turn and leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking to the lab took him almost 15 minutes with how fast he was going, most people ignored him and that was perfect for him. Despite his height Peter did have a very unassuming presence, unless of course you were Tim and could tell you apart in a crowd-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, do not think about him. You are trying to get back to normal. Peter did notice that someone moved all of Simon’s messages to spam and he knows who it was, in any other circumstance he would be pissed off at the gall of the Ai to mess with his stuff. But now he is mostly ok, otherwise he would have to deal with it himself and that was an unpleasant situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in lab 8 he goes and descends to the testing chambers underneath, in a room he sees a woman working diligently and he hesitates to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter the issue is in the vents in the other room, don't worry about her” Taking a breath he goes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the vent he doesn't see anything in there that could be the issue at hand on first glance. There could be however something blocking the air passage further away, with his flashlight he points inside and sees- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scratches on the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has some morbid curiosity about where did that come from, even considering if perhaps he should get in to see farther away and figure it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should- should probably leave it, it could be from an experiment and god knows what could damage the metal like that” And that is a possibility, Elias sounds nervous and it certainly makes him hesitate to check further in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, he still needs to see what was causing the noise and lack of ventilation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to try and get in to see what was wrong, when the sound of a woman made him hit his head against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry! I just wanted to see if you needed help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning he sees a scientist with the name tag Alana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine” He is not sulking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh if you say so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they were both quietly seizing each other up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you know what the issue is with the vents? It has been making a rattling sound for a while now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not really, there was just the scratches that i could see” Peter inability to censor himself when talking to strangers came in again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Scratches?” She sounded, not scared but mostly curious. So it wasn't just him with the morbidity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh well that is -” She cuts herself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo… can i check it now or?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, would you fit? I can get in if you want, i'm used to climb into tiny spaces”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... That's ok i guess” He really doesn't know how to respond to that. “ Be my guest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moves and offers her the flashlight, she takes it brushing her hand a little with him making him shudder and promptly gets hin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must have been two minutes before she heard her talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So uh i think i know what the sound was” Blinking and trying to see in the vent he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is met with silence for a little and then he hears something metallic scraping the vents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alana..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A minute pass with the same sound and then he sees her legs coming out of the vent, soon the rest of her body is there and finally a-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell is that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked… like a spider? or well a metallic one, it was also all chewed up and had worm carcasses burrowed into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both him and Alana stared into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had absolutely no clue what to do with that. Report it maybe? The thing is if it was a project it certainly wasn't one from the station, mostly because he knows there weren't any mechanical spiders involved in the ones that were being tested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias remains quiet and who could blame him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with… it?” He opens and closes his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we report it…?” The way she says it makes it clear that she doesn't want to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter.. look maybe you should-” Elias sounded nervous as hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind if it stays here and we don't mention it to anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ai shuts up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alana looks at him and Peter for once does the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, as long as there is no more rattling it can stay”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, and we don't mention it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To anyone, yeah i get it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They look down at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter puts the vent door back in place and moves the thing to a table and covers it with a sheet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also remembers Elias telling him that the project that Alana was working on was a group effort with her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room where she would work was empty and dusty. So she won't snitch if she doesn't want people to ask questions. Family matters should be solved on their own, and as long as it doesnt start to be a problem? He won't say a thing either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his job done he leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim was done with JoN it didn't matter how much Martin and Sasha tried to get him to reconsider, if he was annoying before he was 10 times worse now. His paranoia was ramping up to such a degree that he was thinking about sending a message to HR to complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes hello, the AI that controls the station is a paranoid mess, please do something, he has been stalking me. Love Tim”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah he is going to send that later, first he needs to find Peter, not only was he impossible to locate now, but he can't get anywhere near his room without something going wrong. Either JoN questions his motives very obviously or the last time he managed to get there the coms started to play carnival music again along with creepy clown giggles. It freaked him out so much he had to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't understand why the other man was avoiding them, last time he wasn't even that harsh and he already felt bad about his attitude, he recognizes that he should have been more tactful with telling Simon what happened since it was clear Peter cared about the man and vice versa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Tim fucked up and couldn't fix it because he couldn't find him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great, Sasha and Martin tried to find him too and failed, Martin went to the room to check like he did and refused to say what happened and that he won't try again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha figured they should intercept him, but it was obvious that the man had some form of foresight about their attempts because he never appeared where he was supposed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was insane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in his room Peter sees Elias looking at him and he stares back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” He is a simple man and maybe he is bad at picking cues, but he is not a complete idiot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all” He looks to the side eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know if you start to mess things up, you need to put them away right? Less someone who actually cares will report it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....... Peter I can expl-” He looks at the clearly nervous Ai and he twitches forward to try and grab him to sooth him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stop that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he remains in place tugging his wrist pad and answers nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't want to know. Plausible deniability and all that. Just…” He hesitates “Be more careful, i - i would rather you don't get caught so you can stay here-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Peter” The sound of fans whirring and a low rumbled beeping hit his ears and he smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So there is that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He checks his messages and after hesitating a little, checks the spam, there were several messages from Simon and TITANIA.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After thinking it through he deletes them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is better off alone, he always was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he hesitates for too long it's understandable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing a book he sees Elias looks at him with a hopeful expression, instead he goes and lays in bed ignoring him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was quiet for a long while. Enough so that he was lulled into a calm state so that when Elias finally broke it he was startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?? Stop what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at him annoyed and dare he say hurt the other huffs at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wont you… why won't you grab me or, or play around with me like before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i thought you hated me messing with you around”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter we both know that i don't, it's just a matter of principle, you like to tease me and i like fighting you, it's fun”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goddammit he is right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks it's not- its best that i- I just realized-” Narrowing his eye he looks at him pensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, i don't mind if that's what you are concerned about really, it's rather-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look i was just getting to comfortable and needy with the whole thing and i realized that it was stupid and that i needed to stop, i cant just keep grabbing you like some sort of security blanket or teddy bear im a grown men i dont even like when people touch me so i should stop-” Before he could finish talking the core looks at him scandalized and completely befuddled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you- Are you for real?? I dont- I dont even know where to begin to tell you how much you are making my processors hurt by your inability to let yourself be happy. It astonishes me how a person could willingly let itself be miserable on purpose just for the sake of it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It ticks him off how the other always figures him out, he started to open his mouth to reply, but couldn't finish before he kept going on his rant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like grabbing me? Do it you coward! I like to be held too, you know? It's not just your feelings on the matter. I can't really feel it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but i like it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so since you clearly cant make yourself happy for your own sake then try for mine, you overgrown sad dog”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter opens and closes his mouth a couple of times and finally some feeling goes back to him, part shame and part that weird warm feeling he gets when Elias says something implying that he likes him in any capacity. He needs to deflect or he will start spewing a lot of sappy stuff for the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really want me to hold you that bad little siren?“ That gets him a happy beep and a roll of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and just touch me already” The comment actually makes him choke and flush, the Ai seems to realize what he just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- You know what i mean you-” Fans picking up, Peter looks at him and does as told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PIcking him up he lays in bed, puts Elias near the crook of his neck and starts to read again. It does seem to make him happy because his fans start to pick up and he can hear some nice beeping noises that make him press his cheek to him in a nuzzle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias starts to comment on the book and halfway through they end up dropping it and complaining about the plot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was very fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day is spent peacefully with the two of them together, by the night cicle Peter puts Elias on the desk and goes to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter wakes up hours later in the middle of the night with his pulse racing and part of his anatomy betraying him in relation to the dream he had with the AI and realizes that he is oh so very fucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him longer than he would have liked to admit for the problem to go away on its own and afterwards he reasons it was a one time thing and falls asleep again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sean was losing his mind, he was sure of it, it had been days now and he knew that he was losing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers being knocked out by something and when he woke up he was in this room, he has never seen this room before in the station, the place was like a tiny apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Food and water appear when he falls asleep and then the door opens to what he assumes is a test chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place is a mess, he keeps trying to solve different puzzles that let him advance forwards. The reason why he knows he is going insane besides the obvious is because the rooms aren't the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes back to sleep and use the facilities in the tiny apartment and when he wakes and goes out the next room is completely different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sean has started to hear voices in the rooms next to the ones he is in, it makes him solve the puzzle faster to get there and see someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But once he gets there…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>one</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he decides to stay in the room he is in and sleep there so as to keep progress. Once awake he realizes he is back in the apartment and all his efforts were for naught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's wearing him out, he is getting slower and slopier, the next time he wakes he only solves one puzzle before sitting down and staring into nothing. Sean realizes he is falling into despair, there is no reasoning to this place, he has tried to mark the walls to trsh the room, everything but there is no way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of his depresing musings he hears something… it takes him a while but he realizes it is a whistle, slowly the roof starts to drop some form of gas? It makes him cough and he feels like his lungs are on fire, his brain is simply spazzing out and suddenly he can coordinate his limbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like being fried from the inside out, there is no control over his movements and everything is too hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly with his last clear thoughts he realizes that he was going to die and no one would care or notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sean was terrified of dying alone and that no one would miss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dies sobbing and spasming on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The camera recorded the whole thing and Elias was intrigued and annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saves the knowledge and parses through what he learned, the tests related to solitary confinement were a requirement of the Lukas family along with several other investors regarding other types of reactions towards harsh environments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The solitary and spiraling halls were the only testing chambers he could get access to for now, the combination was optimal to cause the most stress and feeling of loneliness possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fear tests as Jonah called them were a priority back then and its importance was ingrained in his code. A way to understand the human mind and its nuances during duress, to comprehend how fear can cause you to paralyze, fight or run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sean paralyzed so he becomes useless for the test and is discarded accordingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually the subjects were released, not killed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not until him, not until Leitner absolute failure at controlling the place. Hell is paved with good intentions and a lot of people died for his and Gertrudes hubris. The gall to call him a monster when he had live examples to follow. He found some records and the picture it framed was underwhelming to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias was aware that the others had a.. lowly view on assistants lives, so it didn't surprise him when they took what little scientists were left for the testing chambers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getrude turned a blind eye and Leitner fell under his own work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Useless, the both of them, how infuriating, they almost killed him for trying to do the same, what a bunch of hypocrites.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elias also wanted to understand how isolation for long periods can affect the human mind, to be able to relate it back to Peter, but it doesn't fit completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows to replicate it he needs someone with a similar background or create a situation to replicate it from scratch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering that the cloning project got scrapped and the materials were disposed of there isn't really much of a chance to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So similar background it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully he can finally fix whatever is not letting him tell Peter what is on the lowest levels, the testing chambers seen from the panopticon where a beautiful sight.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a nightmare to write, I had to write and rewrite scenes to make it fit better with the tone and pace I wanted and it was hell.<br/>So Peter is cutting off the others, but when he tries with Elias the Ai cuts that off right away. However because he doesn't know the full scope of Peter’s issues he has started to try and find out by… less than stellar means. So now we know what is in the lower levels of the old station. <br/>Also i said so, Peter is ride or die with Elias, he hasnt figured out the whole murder thing yet.<br/>Alana and Laura are from the episode Lost John’s cave. The end recording of Laura saying take her not me actually freaked me out so kudos for that. Also i was so upset that she spend the whole thing being mad at her own sister and sacrificed her, like i get it supernatural intervenience but what the fuck?? So I switched it. I love my siblings ok? It pissed me off.<br/>Also Peter just had an interesting dream with Elias ;)<br/>Here is the thing, I'm going to leave things up to implications for now and if you guys want me to, once I finish the story I'll put up some special chapters with it from both of their perspectives. So that way, whoever doesn't want to read it can just skip the whole thing.<br/>So tell me what you think! Comments feed my soul and make my day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: some very short wire play and a few implications about Peter having dreams about Elias but nothing explicit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up was an awkward affair, but he managed, the dream was just a one time occurrence he was sure of it. Still he was a little flustered with Elias, who looked puzzled at him for the attitude. It was probably due to his comment the night before, that conjured the whole thing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, he went back to his usual day and after hesitating a little at grabbing Elias, who promptly started to curse him out for his indecision, he rolled his eyes, picked him up and gave him a kiss before going for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was oddly domestic, in the safety of his own thoughts, he would admit that he kinda enjoyed it far more than he expected, it still didn't erase his doubts about the Ai caring for him and Peter doubts that they will ever go away. He was far too used to not have anyone caring and to have the threat of being discarded at his back to let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cafeteria was mostly empty, he has been going at different times to eat to not cross paths with those three, Elias told him that neither of them had left their rooms yet so it was safe to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sipping his tea that was atrociously sweet to the point of almost making Martin cry with how awful it was according to him, he watches the people around the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter loves sweet things and besides it wasn't even the weirdest drink he enjoyed, he remembers that poor barista at Starbucks who looked like he saw a ghost with his order. It definitely made him smile remembering that. God he would throw another person into the garbage disposal chute just to get a real pastry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around he sees a really tall woman with a mop of multicolored hair, face planted on a table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, Helen must have put on an all nighter then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last he heard she was trying to make an actual portal gun, her “doors” were stable and functioning, she only needed more power to make them work for longer periods and to transport people. Ideally it would solve the time it took to travel between planets by making a door from one place to the other and simplify the whole process, but it was a struggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea was great albeit with how fast space ships could travel nowadays it was kind of a moot point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still he figured that a mini portal gun could be more profitable, since it would require less power than the doors. Having to study bloody marketing came in handy at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing the tea and eating some of his… nutritious food, he dropped the plates to be washed and left. Good timing too since apparently Sasha was coming according to Elias, so he made himself scarce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the next few weeks, the bloody dreams keep happening and it's driving him up to a wall, he is grumpier for waking up at ungodly hours in the night because his body is being a complete bastard. Elias points it out, one day when he snaps a little and he huffs in annoyance. He sighs and apologizes, It's not his fault that Peter is apparently a fucked up person. His usual response was to just let it go away on its own to not make it more awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right before, when he is in a mood he takes it out on him and it's not fair. So instead he tries to not snap at him or be awful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friends, Peter, you don't dream about your friends in that kind of situation that often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During that month he also had a bunch of almost encounters with the three trouble makers, plus JoN who apparently was concerned about his current lack of social life, Elias who is now his defender tells him that the other AI is worried that he might hurt himself due to isolation or do something rash like Jane who had a tendency for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?? I'm not going to start making- ugh friends” They are walking around the first underground floor of the old station, so far Elias has not been able to find whoever hacked and interrupted their hang out last time, so now they just explore this floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it's healthy to talk with others, i'm not telling you to go and go back to Tim, but maybe Sasha or Martin?” Peter sulks and pouts a little making the core strapped to his bag roll its eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But i have you, why do I need more people to talk with?” He hears the sound of fans working and a slow purring. Huh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As- as flattering as that is-” The flustered look fits him “to at least keep him out of your case you should just make some small talk with someone, anyone honestly” Huffing and sitting in a spinning chair in one of the abandoned offices he groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know i hate this right? Like a lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop whining you sad dog”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why a dog??” The core looks him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen yourself and the way you act? You are like an old dog that bites anyone who tries to pet him so it can be left alone” The audacity!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok first of all, rude, secondly, pot and kettle, you are like a bloody annoying cat, i'm sure that if you had arms you would be throwing my stuff to the floor just to make me pick it up!” He almost cracks and laughs at the affronted look he gives him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep walking around for a few more hours before Elias says he needs to fix something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Backtracking a little, i mean it, just talk with whoever bothers you the least while JoN is watching and let it go. Otherwise he will start to try and watch you more” He shudders at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, fine, if only to keep him off my back”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy” His face flushes and he curses his mind for conjuring up some of his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah Mr Bouchard”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know i do like how you say that, right?” Why, why does he have to be so bloody-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Does it bother youuu-” When did he get so flirty, bastard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At dinner he sits next to Helen who still looks like she hasn't seen a bed in weeks, it is kind of worrying. Still he can't bring himself to say anything, the words get stuck in his mouth and he feels as if he is being judged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, ok no one is looking at him and no one is going to laugh at him or anything of the sort. Not at all, it's all you, just breath and say hi, start a conversation…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Helen! You look like hell, trouble with the portal gun?” Oh god why did he say that???? Shit, shit, gotta get up and leave-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Elias spluttering in his com.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PET-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmnghhh, hi Peter, yes that would sum it up pretty well” Ok so not so bad??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the trouble? Last time I went to the labs the model was ready” She yawns and looks blearily at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't make a power source that works to feed it in a practical manner, the doors require a huge amount of power to function, the portal gun, less so but it has to be something that doesn't need constant recharge, so far it can only be used once before it has to be charged again. None of my calculations work and-” She yawns again and lays her head back into the table </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don't know what the power source that “Micheal” talked about in his old notes is!” Lots of exposition, but Peter has a nagging feeling he might have an idea about what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did it say? The notes I mean? Unless it's all sciency stuff, because i don't think i will get it” Helen mumbles something and blinks a couple of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, he wrote something about using the processed rocks? And that it could power a small room for weeks, whatever it was it was not mentioned anywhere else. If it existed its not on record anywhere”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the moon rocks that Elias told him power the station huh? So his hunch was right. Peter needs a feasible ally to get JoN off his back and he doesn't want to make too much effort to talk with someone new so-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a deal? i think i might know what the note meant, if i get you the processed rocks that he wrote about, can you let me sit with you and talk so i can get JoN off my back regarding socializing?” Helen gets up and looks at him more awake than she had been in weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait really??” Helen is the tallest woman in the station, reaching him in height so she looks at him directly, Peter has to look to the side of her face out of discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think I might know what they are, at least I hope so, if it works is it a deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it works you can sit here and i'll talk about my work for as long as you need for the foreseeable future, i'm tired Peter, so please, please do find them” Well he made an actual acquaintance, Elias can’t bitch at him anymore and neither can JoN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once I get some free time i'll get it, so maybe in a couple of days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's ok, I waited this long, what is a little more, mister Repairmen?” And then she giggles, she has a disturbing laugh, the other people in the cafeteria all look away from her, Peter thinks that he chose great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes dinner, says bye to Helen and leaves to his room once Elias tells him the squad is coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter what were you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The note was about the processed moon rocks that power the facility, wasn't it?” He hears some static and a sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was, now what were you thinking offering her to get some!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I don't intend to talk with the others and like this I have Helen to just info dump me to get JoN off my case! We all win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, the moon rock processing part of the station is on the fifth lower level! I don't have control over anything on that floor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… if we go there and i connect you, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... yes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo, we go and we both get what we want!” Elias hesitates and Peter is struck with the thought that maybe he is worried about whoever messed with them last time, only now the Ai would be blind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, i.. get it, if you don't want to I'll just tell Helen it is too difficult to acquire. It's not a big deal” He hears buzzing and Peter hurries to their room to grab Elias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right it's a clever way to get JoN of your back and if we do get it it would be for a scientist to help them along so it's a good cause i just-” Reaching his room in record time he goes in and lifts the core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don't ask me to do something I don't want to, I can't ask the same, so it's ok!” He nuzzles him a little and hears low beeps in response “Ill figure something else out” With the other in his hands he drops to the bed and puts him on his chest, then he caresses him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uhhh, i meant to ssssaYY-” His voice glitches a little and Peter smirks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Problem little siren?” The other tries to glare but it comes half assedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leeetss DooO iiT” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you-” Peter touches the back of the core and considers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we just need to be very, veeery careful, you do as I say no questions ok?” He plays with the opening of his back. Peter wants him to feel good, he can't give him stuff like he wanted or has anything really to offer, if the core is willing to help him out, he wants him to be as comfortable and happy as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only because he enjoys it when he is, not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye aye sir, say do you want me to-?” Peter opens the back of his chassis and Elias stares immediately at his face and squeaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PEeTer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a no or-?” He looks at him and Peter feels his gut churn pleasantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uhh NYeS, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>With pleasure little one</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He was about to turn him around to see better but Elias stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just uhh let me see up front this time?” How could he refuse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The position is a little awkward but it's manageable, he carefully touches wiring and cables making the other sigh, and curse. The sounds Elias is making won't help with the dreams for sure, but he wants the other to feel nice and if this is it….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like this he can his pupil expand and his lights shine brighter and brighter, biting his lip in concentrations he tries to feel for the cable that he lightly pulled last time, once he does the Ai closes his eye and groans, making him twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps it up for at least Fifteen minutes according to the clock on the desk, that is until he tells Elias he is doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> the other turns off for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god since he was feeling a little too bothered by the situation and he needed to get up and go to the bathroom now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias, was that ok?” The Ai looks dazed at him and he can hear a completely relaxed tone on him, different to his most composed or angry one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm finE, thanKSSss Peter, lo-” Cutting him off when he knows Elias was fine, he puts him on the bed while he gets up and stretches with his back to the other, so he can go and take a shower and solve a problem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm showering, be right back”!” He practically sprints. Not even going to pick up a change of clothes first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once done, he leaves far more relaxed than before with only a towel on his waist and his hair still a little damp to pick the clothes he forgot in his hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he gets in the room he hears a choked noise and fans picking up, Peter stares at Elias and he stares back looking caught off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a little self conscious he turns to his dresser and looks for a shirt and underwear and swears he heard a holy fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly he goes back to the bathroom to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once done and back in the room he tells Elias that maybe in a couple of days they can go, so he can get everything that might be useful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days later it was time to do repairs outside so he went to put on his space suit. It was already ingrained in him to do it so he did it on autopilot mostly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once outside he walked to where the issue was, some panels apparently fell off, the place was falling apart for real, it would need more financial support along with more mechanics and engineers to fix it, things that he knew his family would not provide. Elias was mostly quiet which was never a good sign, feeling like he wanted to fill the silence for once he sputtered that first thing that came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that i like cooking?” There is silence and he already feels shame and heat crawl around his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh you always want to know more stuff about me so i just though i-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Why? What can you cook? Is it any good??” And so he started to barrage him with questions, making him sigh in relief and smile a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes really, because i didn't want to depend on anyone to make me something, regular food and uh… lots of pastries, i like to think it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter realizes that he missed cooking, it was cathartic to do so, since the staff at the mansion was always busy and he had so much free time MISSY had to teach him, albeit it was hard, since she could only provide instructions and reminders to not burn the kitchen or cut himself. That's how he learned to make his first slightly burned cookies for himself. Afterwards it became a way to feed himself without having to request anything from the staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone in his family thought something of it, they never told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It continued once in his cargo ship back on earth and once he had his own spaceship. In the station it was impossible to do anything with what they had, plus there were assigned cooks, so he couldn't even get to the kitchens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well except for my drinks, everyone insists they are way to sweet and they hate them”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad can it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… i ordered once a coffee that had ice cream with cookies on top of it and added a little bit more sugar to it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... i cant eat but that sounds uh-” Rolling his eyes and putting the new panel in place he replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, i don't like the bitter taste of coffee so i try to cover it, sue me” The sound of choked and indignated buzzing hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“???? Why drink it?? No one is forcing you” Peter lets the seconds pass to bother him and answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firstly, it sort of makes people hesitate talking with you and secondly my other option is tea and no one can stand watching me pour so much sugar without commenting” A considering beeping hits him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you would say you were committing some form of- oh i don't know- psychological war-” This petty bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a very important question Peter! Considering your attempts at stopping me from-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Elias can you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that i think about it, you also use your neutral voice and empty little smile to terrify Martin and others so you have it to the-” Its too much, Peter cracks and starts laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That ridiculous petty little ball of concealed rage!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here he is on a moon, tring to fix a station that is hell bent on falling apart and is a death trap while dealing with a weird AI who enjoys mental torture way too much to be normal and who has most definetly killed people on his behalf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesnt think he wants to change anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter! Peter, stop im talking about terrorizing people and you are laughing, i can't believe you, i thought you would finally join me” The teasing tone just makes it better and he cant help but to think how much he loves this weirdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling in his gut of pleasant warmth turns cold, oh indeed. He can't-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's not. He doesn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do not have a panic attack now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter? Hey what's wrong your heart rate is spiking way too much, can you hear me- do i need to contact Jo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine! I just heh i just had a nasty though thats all, my brain went stupid and panicked, its my meatbag malfunctioning. Don't worry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't lie to me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not i swear, just- just keep talking” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves him huh, the thought is terrifying and he has to take deep breaths to not panic again. But</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it explains a lot, doesn't it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stupid dreams, both the normal sappy ones and the more… horny ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How he likes to spend time and hear the other talk, wanting to give him stuff and do things that he usually doesn't to keep him happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's too much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's too little</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know how to deal with this, he can't ask anyone, he burned those bridges for sure. Besides, Elias doesn't- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter knows that as an AI, Elias is aware, far more than he should, but he is still just that, an Ai. He can't just drop his feelings onto him like that, he doesn't want to make it weird or force him into anything, Elias only ever talks with him and JoN who-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ohhh that's why he was mad then. He was fucking jealose of the other Ai, god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, why would he even like him back? He can barely accept on most days that the other enjoys his company and existence for real, just thinking that he could love him is unthinkable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working on autopilot and listening half heartedly to Elias he struggles to think what to do-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, maybe he doesn't have to do anything, why, there is no reason to tell the other and maybe, maybe he was right and he has something for JoN. Just thinking that makes his chest feel like it's being squeezed tight and makes him bitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Peter can live like this, even if the other doesn't love him back as long as he is happy and they are together like usual…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What else could he need?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>ACCESS DENIED</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ACCESS DENIED</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ACCESS DENIED</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he stil cant get pass his own code to tell Peter about the lowest level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JoN! I know that you like Sasha, but i can't help to say that she has hacked into official information before, Peter mentioned that she got access to his files and Martin’s albeit with the intent of knowing their birthdays, however, if she can actually do that, there might be a chance that she could have previously rigged the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know, I know she has been nothing but helpful, but as you have asked me before i'm trying my best to find more options than Timothy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although I have more suspicions about him than anyone, he has been acting erratic ever since the incident, albeit for trauma reasons I know! But, Tim had a history of messing things up and not to base things on speculation since I don't have access to his files, but I have observed something… weird in his responses to certain stimuli that seems to stem from some form of previous trauma. I'm aware that that kind of though is not enough to prove anything, but perhaps you should check his files.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, you said before that it would be a breach of privacy, but from what i understand, following him around and asking privy questions is not the same?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I digress, from what you told me I can't really glean a better understanding about the possible conspirators. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude and Jordan's statement is solid on the basis that they are each other's witnesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Same goes for Sasha and Martin, although Sasha has the benefit of an actual injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't help much more than that, I can only see what Peter does and as much as I try to get him to socialize he is not interested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? No! I do not intend to get someone else to make me go question the scientist, I'm perfectly fine where I am, thank you very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry that my programming is only to understand people with their social cues, the only thing  I can offer is to create a possible reasoning based on their previous actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You struggle with that and I understand, you were meant to be an academic overseer not to understand the way people feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh JoN, i-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get it. I do truly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its weird isn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought i had a virus too when it started to happen to me at first but..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only means that you are more than what they made you for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apologies if i overstepped-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no thank you for letting me help really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can ask me anything you want, thats what im here for-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Peter is done with his shower i'll talk with you lat-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>01101000 01101111 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100100</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SORRY! SORRY I didn't mean to send that! S*ER*IO*U*SLY I'M SO*RRY I*GNO*RE THAT.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JoN! I will start speaking about Martin if you don't-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good we understand each other!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank everyone for commenting. It makes my day to know you liked what I wrote seriously, it makes me want to give you more chapters. Now I can update the tags to mutual pining and denying of feelings. Also god did i struggle with this chapter too! i wrote the end of it too early and had to figure out how to conect it.<br/>Peter who has almost no positive feedback and a lack of physical affection during his life, i hope this doesn't awaken something in me whenever he hears Elias tell him how good he is, plus getting more and more used to touching him and being more affectionate with him. He also craves sweets because i said so and i want to project that onto him.<br/>Also you can't tell me that without any supernatural force behind him, Peter just wouldn't be an awkward anxious mess with social interactions. He starts speaking without any filter and hopes for the best.<br/>Elias talking with JoN? He is spinning his paranoia in every direction possible like a pinball machine while also trying to get his trust by helping figure out what means to be aware. Plus some JMart for the heart.<br/>For those who do wonder the Binary is actually text, what Elias said was: Holy fuck i want to touch him so bad. Jon doesn't approve.<br/>Finally this chapter and something of the next one will be a special one shot at the end of the story regarding Peter dealing with his ;) dreams.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After his revelation, Peter thought that things would be weird, in a way they were, but on the other hand he just has come to the realization that he doesn't particularly want to change anything regarding the way he acts with Elias. Even if he knows that some of the things he does for him feel different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he likes him as a friend too and he refuses to make things awkward with them so he keeps acting the same way as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his panicking the Ai insisted on him coming back to the room to rest and Peter couldn't refuse. Once back inside he hesitates a little but ultimately picks him up and puts him on his lap while he reads and taps some rhythm onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was an idiot, truly, but he doesn't have an actual track to compare, short flings don't mean a relationship and even less affection of any kind. Although he supposes kissing the Ai so often was a giveaway, but he could rationalize it before with the fact that the core didnt feel it and it wouldn't mean anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wouldn't kiss Tim, Martin or Sasha if they were sad, not at all. He groans in despair he was an idiot, god, he deserves all the teasing from Elias, Simon, TITANIA and Tim back then. What a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter? Are you feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, just thinking more stuff, don't worry” He hears a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and i'm Gertrude bloody Robinson, what gives? When you say i'm just thinking you always get sort of weird” Wincing he knows it's true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid human feelings thats all” Elias remains quiet at that, wich makes him suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this about Tim and Simon again? Do you-... do you want to go away again” The way he said that sounded as if it physically hurt him to say, Peter is charmed, he knows Elias hated what happened last time, so he is offering him to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, it's.. other things, don't worry. I don't really feel like doing that now” A sigh of relief</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day they would be going to the old labs to get what Helen needed and to connect Elias, effectively giving him more power over the old station. So he went to get more equipment in the labs, his flashlight and the bag to take the other with him. Hopefully it would be a quick affair and they could just go back without any issue before lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a particularly awful nightmare involving Jane and him failing to fix Elias he wakes up feeling groggy and tired, with any luck the rest of the day will be better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dresses up, goes to the bathroom to wash his face so he can feel more alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmmare” Peter yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Was it Jane again ?” He won't admit that he was also terrified of not being able to save him so..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” His reply came very softly, he didn't want to talk about it honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry that happened” Elias sounded oddly small and it bothered him, goddammit he was soft for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't your fault, besides there was nothing you could have done to stop her”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The core looks down and Peter, feeling fond caresses him before lifting him to his face and nuzzling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to get breakfast, do i need to wait or are they there already?” He hears fans whirring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet none of them have left their rooms so go ahead”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, what would i do without you?” Kissing him and feeling pleased with himself he leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing he loves him only gives him context to some of his actions, it doesn't make him want to change them if Elias doesn't tell him to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was a quick and silent affair, he sat with Helen, ate and when he was done left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the difficult part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to the old labs and talked while they went to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, i can only get us to the third level like before, from there we need to go down two floors”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that doesn't sound so bad, the fifth floor has labs or is it just the energy room for the station?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has a couple of labs to test the potential of the processed rocks but besides that yes it's only that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So no spooky science or evil experiments that will try to kill us?” He hears a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not spooky! Also no, that its not on that floor” Wait a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait does that mean that </span>
  <em>
    <span>there are fucked up experiments??”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, depends on what you like to call fucked up?” Peter stares at the core on his bag, completely bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! the elevator, let's go!” Elusive little bastard huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip down was calm and fast, Elias seemed to be on high alert and Peter could see the cameras working whenever they passed a floor and when they were walking down the hallways before. So he is concerned about something happening like last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say did you manage to figure out who was messing things up last time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm? I have an idea, but if I'm right…well let's not get ahead of ourselves now Peter, hopefully this person knows not to mess things up again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For their own good</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The last part was hissed and Peter felt the need to pat the other, it was threatening and charming on its way. He smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! I would hate to have someone interrupt us again, you did promise to go out with me again” He tries to go for nonchalance, albeit this time he does mean it as a date, even if the other doesn't know. Elias starts whirring and beeping softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, of course, I'm a man of my word Peter. I intend to, uh, go out with you again-” The elevator stops, cutting him off, but it doesnt stop his ears from burning and the stupid grin that he tries to avoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The stairs are the same ones as before right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“y- yes just around the corner and downwards”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and walks, once he finds the emergency staircases, he actually has enough light to look down. Peter can't see the bottom, in fact there is complete pitch darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, I know i dont have the clearance for it but can you at least tell me what is on the fourth floor? i assume that is alouded”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just, labs, heh, labs and uh experiments”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that where the spo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not spooky”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, where the” Peter thinks” Forbidden science was done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forbi- Forbidden science!” He sounds scandalized, but very amused. He grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, full of oh i don't know, mutant creations or, killer robots perhaps..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Peter those are, hehe, state secrets no reason to divulge, buuut” He whispers conspiratorially at him while he walks down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The killer robot spiders are not on that floor~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and what floor pray tell are they now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>they live in the vents</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He doesn't stop walking and he even laughs but the complete joyful way he says that did give him goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shouldn't surprise me, what with the one i found and all that” Still, something nags at him, but he pushes it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes that” Elias sounds unenthusiastic about that, which was weird considering his previous mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what was it doing there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I um, tried to send it after Jane to stop her, but her worms ate its circuits and killed it. To be fair i don't know how it ended up there either, it happened closer to lab 3 than 8”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think she moved it?” He can't really picture what was left of the woman doing that at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose? I can't really see in the ventilations system to be honest, unless I have the spiders, so it was her or someone moved it to be easier to find?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't really picture someone just crawling through the vents for fun”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah me neither. Hey, I think we are almost on the right floor” They go one more flight of stairs down and reach the fifth floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my records of the structure of the building are correct, we need to go to the right” So he does, but first he grabs his flashlight, better illumination than just Elias led.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo, spiders in the vents, you never did say if there were mutants or stuff like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, its an investigations and research stations Peter, we do not have mad scien-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Those of you who volunteered to be injected with praying mantis DNA, I've got some good news and some bad news” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice of Jonah Magnus hit them and Peter doubled up laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were- you were saying??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God i forgot about those”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Jonah made recordings”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes i'm aware i think i will hear them to my dying day” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter doesn't notice the slight winced Elias makes or the slow whirring at his comment, even less the thoughtful look the Ai gives him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Point is the ones in the new labs are the, heh, regulated ones. Seems they decided to go with kid gloves up there”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>that mean??”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rolling his eye at him he answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The scientists and experiments done here were- uh more innovative and strange, there were contracts of course to ensure no suing occurred but still. You will probably hear some weird stuff. Plus the sicker Jonah was the more irrational the messages got?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are they still playing anyways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be my fault actually, when you connected me here and i started to expand i triggered that automatic play, i turned it off on the upper levels but i couldn't do anything here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All right, our little teleportation experiment has some side effects according to Mister Shelley, so if you have feelings of unreality, claim to have seen universes far beyond our comprehension, feel like you are slowly losing your mind and that people around you look wrong, all i have to say is that please write all of it down and i mean all of it. Then proceed to go to infirmary where you will be given sedatives until the effects pass. Also if anyone hears screams that come from outside of reality that might be one of the interns that did not follow the security measures prepared by Micheal and we are not responsibles for it</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like i said, weird stuff happened don't think too much about it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The core is most definitely embarrassed and it's hilarious, the recordings too albeit they are definitely concerning and raise several questions about the management of this place and why his family was even helping. He totally understands why Simon would, if the next recordings were anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen up my beloved employees, those who were on floor 4 had been put in containment until the shapeshifting Alien species can be put back in the freezer. Do not trust anyone, keep yourself together and if you have to go separate ways? pick a code or something. Until then? Good luck! Oh whoever doesn't get killed by the creature i expect a full report of its behaviour by the end of the week!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheer chaos that this place apparently had would have been hilarious for the old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they- did they catch it??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sssssort of? According to record they had to burn it down, but managed to salvage some of its dna. It's frozen safely so don't worry. Also turn to the left and then to the right again”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the other instructions he goes along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you have to record now?... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello my scientist that voice was of Miss Robinson, you all know her. Anyways those who were working with the…. meat project…? Wait meat project?? When did I give permission to-? Getrude did you know about this? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm? What is- Oh my </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah well, those involved please consult with Mister Hopworth about details</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, i honestly do not want to know what a meat project is”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... That is for the best, it did not end well” Peter just tries to not think about the details regarding what that could imply until another message gets played.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bad news everyone! Do not consume any kind of meat in the cafeteria, but especially the meatballs, I repeat do not eat meatballs, if you did, go to the infirmary to have your stomach washed, also if you see something…. meaty? moving around the vents let us know. If it responds to Jared… run… </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>just run</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jared and the meat incident got taken care of, let's just move on” Peter is fairly sure that if Elias had a human body he would be sweating cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily the next messages were far more standar and also they made it to a circular door. He picks Elias and shows him the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when i opened Jonah’s room?” Oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes so you uh change your…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes don't drop me please”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds him firmly and in front of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonah Magnus”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VOICE RECOGNIZED </span>
</p><p>
  <span>PASSWORD?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias looks at him in what he assumes is.. embarrassment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Mordechai Lukas sucks”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>???????? What</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ACCESS PERMITTED, WELCOME JONAH </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias what the ever loving fuck??” The core looked so done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't ask me! it was Jonah’s idea of being petty, trust me it's not the only one. He made it so no one could change it even if he died”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, he and Mordechai didn't agree on a few things..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much that he would say that my grandfather sucked as the password” His tone was completely dry at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again not me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very lowly so as to not let Peter hear he mumbled a “He knows what he did”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fine, fine! Let's go for the rocks. Afterwards, where do I connect you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we go to the hallway on the left we should find a panel”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the room there was a big lab with pieces of rock of different kinds and sizes, on the very opposite corner of the room there was another door that if he saw correctly led into an even bigger room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go into the next room, you have the containers right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, i picked them up dont worry” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside he sees the entire place was huge, bigger than pretty much all the rooms he has seen in the station. Which makes sense, because in the middle of the floor there is a hole that is being worked with a giant machine making a very loud noise, from there a conveyor machine pulls the rocks from the hole into some sort of grinder that pulverized them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the dust being taken to giant tubes where they are mixed with some liquid, it's mesmerizing and honestly surprising considering how this is powering both the old and new station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its… well it's honestly impressive” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, it really is” He sounds so very proud and fond of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where can i take some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The machine on the right, next to the mixer, go to the keyboard and put the container there on the table, right on that spot, yes perfect” He does as he tells him without questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Write this 20160824” Doing so he hears a hiss and the machine comes to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be very careful, once you have enough close the container and don't let the gel touch you, if you do you must wash it immediately”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it corrosive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, more like constant exposure can cause irreversible illness, but better safe than sorry right?” That is a true, but also what the fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he leaves that to itself he goes around checking the place, it's impressive and very clean for being literally abandoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey what happens if this broke or stopped working? I mean if it actually provides energy for the new labs too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there are emergency reserves, so it would give enough time for anyone to come and fix any issue”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it has been working on its own for what, 25 five years?? That's insane” Elias makes a non committable noise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was meant to last a lot” He doesn't know what to make of that in all honesty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this place seems to be in better shape than the new one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't think so, there are still a lot of issues, i just can't fix them, we are going mostly through the parts that are safe and not damaged” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes another 10 minutes and once he fills three full containers they leave, he intends to get Elias to the panel to get access to the floor and to go back and deliver this to Helen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking to the opposite hallway they can still hear Jonah’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now and this is very important, whoever has been smoking weed near the robotics department has to stop, i have an idea of who it is, but will not say names, so please refrain from doing it in the future less there will be consequences</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter actually snorts at that last one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that about your friend?” He hears Elias laugh and he feels his heart race a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, yes hahaha, I didn't even remember this one to be honest” He sounds happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach the panel and Peter starts preparing to connect Elias to it when the other starts to beep uncontrollably while his fans pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonnonono, not now, you piece of-” He cuts himself and starts to mumble “How did they get down here?? how did i not see-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuckfuckfuckfuck” The core looks emptily in front of him while his pupil starts to get thiner and thiner out of pure outrage and nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter! Tim and Sasha sneaked in-” The core is now panicking completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?? How?? I thought you were keeping an eye on them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was! But here my connection is not great and I was trying to guide us! Oh, no, ohnonono”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What floor are they in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They uh they are going to the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the sound of the intercom starts to malfunction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The elevator” Elias sounds terrified and Peter is struck with intense dread. “The elevator is going to the fourth floor, the labs with the”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <b>
    <em>oh it's him” </em>
  </b>
  <span>The amount of venom that single sentence had was enough to make him swallow nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we go for them or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Connect me now” Peter blinks confused, since that would take at least ten minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? it takes a while and if we need to go find them-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Peter dont worry about them, I have to find that rat before he finds them”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Leitner</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked confusedly at him, there was no way that the man was there, what did he stay and live here all this time??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that even remotely possible, had he been living here this whole time?? How did no one notice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has been hiding here like a rat! Too scared to leave and get beaten up im! How dare-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the core keeps talking, Peter mumbles a simple sorry opens the panel, plugs the cable to it and then to Elias who this time doesn't curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah me neither… wait was it him who messed things up before for us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, no doubt”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, any kind of sympathy he had was down the drain, he tried to mess with them and is currently taking the others unknowingly into a fucked up factory of nightmares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah fuck that guy, find him and just tear him apart” Peter is holding Elias and he looks at him with such an earnest expression it makes his chest and gut feel pleasantly warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can i… do you not mind if i just.. ki-” Oh love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias, my little siren” The core feels very warm and he can see how much he is shining and his pupil expands at his tone, it almost makes him think the core likes him just as much as he does. Peter lifts him up to his face and smiles before closing his eyes, taking a breath and kissing him on the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you before do your worst, clearly you hate him and he is going to fuck things up so just get rid of him, before the others get hurt”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a slow purr and beeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Peter, you have no idea how happy i am to hear that” Peter shrugs and hums a little tune while the download finishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefuly those three don’t do anything stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits with Elias on his lap who seems to be fuming, from time to time he curses as Peter assumes he must be looking for Leitner and failing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once done here we should go to the fourth floor and connect you there too, that way you might be able to find everyone faster” A curse and some buzzing answers him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How likely is it that they find something dangerous there?” It takes a while to get an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if they are smart and just check the rooms without touching anything they should be fine”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... Elias”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, i know Sasha will start touching stuff, trust me im aware, hopefuly Timothy keeps her from doing anything stupid” If only, its not a secret that Sasha is way to curious for her own good, its something that brings Tim a lot of grief since he worries that something might happen to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Martin not come really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe he is distracting JoN from the others absence so it's safe to say he is not aware of this, small mercies”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next five minutes are the longest in his life, he can't stop fidgeting and playing around with his sleeves or with Elias just to occupy himself with something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides the obvious worry for the situations he is also annoyed, this place was only his and Elias and now there are more and more people coming here, he hates it. Peter wishes that they would just go and forget this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the process is done and he hurries to get Elias to pick him up and go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking way faster than when he came he gets to the stairs in record time, albeit a little winded. From there it's a matter of going upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is the closest place where I can connect you so you can get access to the floor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a little farther away from the stairs, but since we are closer to the elevator we can start trying to figure out where the others went”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter climbs the last steps though the staircase and opens the door to the fourth floor, it's clear the moment he steps in that they are in the labs. Not daring to stay too long he started to go to the right where Elias pointed out there were the main panels to connect himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should i be worried or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no need i'm keeping and eye on things”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do i want to know how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling jittery he walks fast the recordings in this floor were even weirder than the fifth one if that was possible, making him more nervous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello scientists, we have good and bad news, the good are that the experiments regarding gravity worked, the bad news are that its highly dangerous and it accidentally modifies your genetics making you into a horrible creature, please if you hear something resembling a rat in the roof, calmly leave the room and do not let it bite you, unless you want to spend your last days suffering</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>those who do get bitten or have encounters, remembers write a report and submit it to the Ai of the station he will look into it</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he talking about you? was that your job, to see all the messed up experiments?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oversee and yes, well not quite, as i said before i was also made to ensure the safety and happiness of the crew”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, no wonder you are so morbid”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?!” He manages to smile and pat him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't tell me you aren't, you kept telling me ways my body could fail if my oxigen got cut off or if I interacted with neurotoxins little man” He hears a splutter and grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wel- well of course! What else should i do?” Actually it does make him think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that something that happened or you know because you just do?” A bunch of low beeps and whirring hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mix of both” Oh, well good to know then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally they find the panel inside a lab and Peter connects him, after this they will find those two and get them out from here somehow, he will also have to explain about Elias and that doesn't sit well with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still he cant stay still, so he paces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, please calm down its making me nervous just seeing you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder to do then you might think, how much longer do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The labs are bigger and there are fail safes so its harder to get around, longer than usual”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God dammit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe i could go look for them while you do that?” That makes the core snap up looking at him in what Peter seems to recognize as thinly veiled panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, that won't be necessary, we can wait, I'm sure they would be fine! I mean just by hearing the recordings they should know not to touch anything right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize who we are talking about right? Look i'm just saying im just going to the hallway and look around, i'm not leaving you here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's a terrible idea”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it's the only one we have so, i'm just going to check around don't worry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter don't-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll be quick, I promise” Kneeling he lifts Elias, gives him a quick peck and goes to check around, never too far away from the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking around on his own with just the creepy recordings was not ideal, he has some flashbacks from what happened with Jane and he has to stop for a minute to calm down his anxiety before he gets a full blown panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realizes that he could just call their names to try and see if they are around, but his mouth goes dry and words can't leave his mouth. Peter doesn't like to be loud, even when he snapped at Elias his yell wasnt that terrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being loud was something to be punished in his house, everyone always kept the same tone of voice, never raising it, to be loud was to be bad. A memory of her sister yelling and her getting grounded for days came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter can't bring himself to make noise. He really is useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must be no more than ten minutes before he gives up and starts walking back to where he left the core, hopefully he has finished and he can find them easily with the cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting closer he hears Elias speaking, he sounded mockingly but he could tell there was something off, then someone answers him and Peter freezes. No,no, no, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not Tim or Sasha, he doesnt recognize the voice at all. He walks quietly and faster and sees through the window to the lab an old man holding Elias. Peter gets a spike of fury, how dare he touch him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear them talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cant believe Gertrude was right, why did that man not simply destroy you is beyond my comprehension, he wasn't very clever, but apparently he found an empty chassis and presented it as you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well clearly you overestimated him”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well not Gertrude, she was sure he had you, but could not find you anywhere. Must have been moving you around until he left the station, couldn't take you along, it would had been to obvious”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't understand why you are sooo upset considering you ended up doing what i started anyways, and very badly mind you!” He sees the old man sigh and puts Elias on top of a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought myself better, that i could control the tests unlike you, but my hubris got me in the end, more and more failures, the money was dwindling and as much as Getrude tried she never could made peace with the Lukas or the Fairchilds like Jonah did, so we were in a very precarious situation”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you let the station suffer for it!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes well, even if my acts were wrong at least they weren't made with malice like yours, you would have let everyone die in just one fell swoop just to get the place for yourself” Peter feels more and more dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you let everyone die slowly and like rats on a capsizing ship, who is worse here then?” Leitner sighs and looks around as if looking for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and for that i will always be remembered, my name as a scientist forever marred with my failure. But it doesn't matter, you are here which puts everyone in danger, let me do at least one last act of good in my life, it would not mean anything on the great scheme of things, but at least it would keep the people living here safe” That's when he grabs a metal rod and Peter has to stop him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now Jurgen there is no need for this- I have changed! I understand now how much people matter you can't just- i don't want to die, please! Please!” Peter sees an old pipe lying on the ground near the door and grabs it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, if you think that I care, although I have to give you points for sounding so very… human, is that how you tricked Mister Bouchard into saving you? Is that how you made that young man help you? Making him think you are capable of feelings? Nevertheless i won't fail for that” The old man raises his arm to strike Elias with the metal rod, while the other pleads for him to reconsiders and to just please-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter enters quietly and just hits Leitner in the head with the pipe over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't- touch-him Don't- touch-him Don't- touch-him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesnt think he has been this angry since his uncle took away the Tundra from him, he will admit he did think about the old man dead, but never actually thought he would do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood splatters dont really matter to him, after all Elias controls the cameras that go to his room so it doesn't matter if he gets a little bloody. Burning evidence is easy and he just has to avoid the others to not have to make explanations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels detached about it, once the man doesn't move or twitches anymore he drops the pipe and proceeds to grab the core and hold him against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Msorry for leaving Lias, sorry, sorry, sorry” He thinks he falls to his knees while he hold the other to him and keeps repeating himself over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should care more about Elias apparently having tried to kill everyone in the station, but if he could excuse him let people die to save him he doesnt think he is too far off. He worries more about the comment from the man about the Ai simply lying to him about caring and that is… well he wouldn't be surprised, he would even expect it most likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-pe-PETER” He is unaware of how long he had been like that but his body is stiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, are you- i have been trying to speak with you why did you- what, why would you-” Slowly, he feels as if he were peeling himself away he looks at the core who now has blood on him because of him and just stares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn't let you die, Lias “ He laughs maybe a little hysterically “you saved me from the worms, i, i just” He hears him take a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a- a complete idiot, saw the door open with a green light, and asked JoN for Jude and Jordans statement” Peter wants to sit but Leitner's body is still cooling right there so very shakily he gets up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- yes i just finished while you were-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good” He unplugs him, grabs his stuff and leaves the room to collapse on the wall outside, sliding to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, just ok”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has questions about what Leitner meant, but his head is a little scrambled and he is not even sure if he really wants to know, except…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he right? About you pretending to like me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear god, how many times do i need to say this!! I care about you!! You just admitted it that I saved your life. If i didnt i would have let you get eaten! I want you to stay with me, I want you alive and well how hard is that to comprehend?? I'm more than I was made to begin with. I can feel too you bloody idiot i have feelings for-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter feels very weightless, he also interrupts the Ai by nuzzling him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmgood then, i care for you too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Peter, c'mon we should go back, we can use the elevator, i can get rid of that later now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounds about right, but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The others, we should-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry i told you, i have access to this floor now i can get them out, just lets go back home yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home? Their room, their side of the building, doesn't matter, he really wants to go back with Elias. He doesnt think he ever felt comfortable calling something home, not even the mansion. The Tundra was the closest thing ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias sees Sasha and Tim and considers his options, ultimately he decides to spare them from testing, since it would upset Peter and he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HEKILLEDFORYOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HEKILLEDLEITNERFORYOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LOVELOVEL*VE*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the doors on them and pumping gas to knock them out is for the best, mister spider and the children can take them to their rooms by the vent system and it would be as if nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He already plans on locking the door to the old labs the moment they go back so as to not let them come inside anymore and intends to warn JoN about their attempted breach of security. It would make him more paranoid to know they were doing things behind his back with Martin helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leitner would be dragged to be disposed of with no one knowing he was gone as he deserves and once Peter showers the stained clothes will be taken to be destroyed immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter knew and he stayed and he killed for him and Elias-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Elias loves him so much it makes his systems heat up, his perfect mess of a human-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of him furiously beating that old bastard with such and angry expression while looking at him so tenderly afterwards is burned in his memories and he wants nothing more than to make him his forever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)<br/>Peter is in love and is ride or die i told you guys, the old labs were weird as fuck with their experiments and Elias gets even more smitten with his human being chill with murder and killing for him to keep him safe.<br/>Also the first quote that Jonah says is one that Cave Johnson in Portal 2 says that sends me everytime. I considered putting the Lemon ranting but decided that even sick Jonah wouldn't go so hog wild with his messages.<br/>But, he was very firm in having everyone write their reactions to the most traumatizing experiments and keep them in records for future reference, almost like an archive. I just wanted to make that reference because it was too tempting not to. <br/>I hope you had fun with this chapter, your comments from the last one were so lovely i was so happy!<br/>Im going to be updating electra heart now so its up to date with this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some vague suicidal ideation, and very sad hours for Peter, he gets better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter felt almost drunk getting back to his room, but he managed to take Elias and their stuff back safely, he refused to let go of the other and clutched him to his chest. He was unaware of how long it took to reach the room, but once he did he wanted nothing more than to collapse on the bed and pretend that the day hadn't happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias of course reminded him of the blood issue and Peter looked down to himself and the core in his arms. His hands and arms were covered in it, along with splashes of blood on his shirt, hell he could even see the reflection of his face on Elias and there were specks of it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The core was in no better condition, there was a smudged handprint and more blotches of blood from putting him against his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was messy, Elias kept talking, but Peter was really not hearing him much, the ringing in his ears prevented him from it. Feeling nauseous he took a breath to try and calm down and felt how fast his pulse still was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he put the other in the desk, dropped his bag and went to the bathroom. Slowly and mechanically he took his clothes off, put them in a neat little pile to be most likely destroyed and got in the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He washed himself and stayed there until the water runned cold and he snapped out of whatever little trance he got into. Peter dried off and wrapped himself on the towel before going out to get some clean clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias was still on the desk looking at him worriedly, he waved with one hand and went to look for underwear. Finding the first clean pair along with a shirt he almost tries to change right there before remembering his.. roommate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said roommate almost died on him and Peter would have been-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, not now. Leave it for the nightmares that he is surely going to pile up with the ones with Jane now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as lovely as it would be to fluster the other he really didn't think he could appreciate it at the time, plus it would surely count as harassment, so he arranged the towel against his hip before it slipped completely off and walked back to the bathroom. Peter did not hear the low whistling sound that was constantly coming from Elias, the right comparasition would be like the sound water makes when it boils in a kettle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once done he puts a towel under the sink and lets water run through it, then he wrings the excess and goes to the room to clean Elias. Sitting down on his chair he brings it up slowly to start getting rid of the blood, he moves him very carefully and cleans him as such. It's menial work, almost like when he assembles his boat replicas, so he focuses on that and not in panicking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's quiet, only Elias fans make noise in the room and he is glad for it. He is very careful and the core makes little sighs, while his eyelids drop. Peter knows he can’t feel him touch him, but that he enjoys when he does regardless of it, that makes him feel rather good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter knows that he loves him, clearly he does, otherwise bashing Leitner's head would not have been his first instinct. Along with putting aside the apparent murder attempts he had before they met and the ones he commited for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders about it and thinks about if he should confront him, now that he feels less like he is floating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he really ok with Elias having killed people is the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at the now very relaxed Ai he wonders. He sees the bracelet with the eyes hanging on his lower handle and he plays with it a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he doing it now without him knowing? Would he try and kill him too if he knew for sure?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He definitely started to breathe a little faster drawing attention to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” Elias might be lying and be really out to kill him now, regardless of his previous attempt at saving him before. He didn't know he was murdering people back then, so why wouldn't he try and get rid of him now that he knows?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter you need to breath-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking quickly he can't really focus, think, just think facts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't say anything and Elias won't know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows you heard their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turn him off?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looks at him. Really looks at him. Does he want to live without him? Does he want the other to hate him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, not really</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter you are grabbing me too hard-</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decisions and truths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves Elias, he knows that the other won't love him back, but he can live with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ok with him letting people die to save him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter killed to keep him safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's the thing isn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was grabbing the core very hard he realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning him around he finds the latch to open his back and despite the others alarm and words he turns him off. Immediately the light goes out from him and Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well a test of sorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts Elias back on his throne, with his crown on top of him and now that he was clean Peter stares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…. A week then. He will try for a week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clothes will go first to the incinerator. Leitner will have to be dealt with now that he turned Elias off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was going to be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it's not as if he didnt know how to get rid of him at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lets try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinkering around he decides to speak with the others the next day. Or at least acknowledge their presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts on a pair of pants, grabs the containers with the processed moon rocks for Helen and puts the clothes in the bag to dispose of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything goes smoothly, the woman thanks him profusely and he smiles blankly at her, she did not seem to mind or care much. The clothes get destroyed without any issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes much much later at night to the old labs, through the stairs with the necessary elements he asked Alena, who seemed to understand what he needed them for and simply gave him a nod and did not ask anything else. So he gets rid of Leitner and no one will have to know, the blood was difficult to clean since it dried, but its not as if anyone would come and besides there were already blood splatters in some rooms. So not so much of a deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't speak with Tim, Martin and Sasha the next day, but he does wave at them while he eats next to Helen who seems extra excited since it worked! She kept thanking him and talking while giggling from time to time, making people look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three looked spooked but unharmed. None of them tried to approach him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tells JoN that Elias was down due to getting something of a virus and that he needed to fix him. The other Ai seemed concerned and offered help that Peter happily denied, it was something he could deal with JoN, Elias will be fine! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke placidly and with a happy and yet empty expression that seemed to spook the Ai a lot. Helen did not seem to care that he didn't engage and that his expressions did not change much, it was kind of relieving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third day since the incident with Leitner, Tim approached him, he apologized about his attitude and that he wanted to speak with him! Peter looked at him, smiled with a little more feeling into it and told him that he was still a little miffed about it, but that he will no longer try to avoid them, but to please not crowd him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed relieved about it and asked how he had been, Peter did try to pay attention to the fact that Tim tried to ask about his side of the building and did not complain about JoN as much. Shrugging he said that he was fine, worked a lot, went to get some samples to get Helen with her portal project the other day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait really? Is that wh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!.. so huh, didn't see you as the type to help out like that?” He smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well i'm quite the interesting character you see! Unexpected to the max! Besides to be honest-” He lowers his voice just to sell it out more “I sort of wanted to help her so she would let me sit with her and have JoN stop worrying about me going psycho like Jane due to self isolation and all that… what a guy huh?” Tim seemed hooked and he was glad, one less problem at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh i get it, he still bothers me too, although he was right you were isolating, i mean besides me and the others i don't think you have talked with anyone else for longer than 10 minutes!” Oh if only he knew… he really does miss the commentary in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, i found Helen! Besides, what is the worst I could do? Bash someone's head with a pipe? Ha!” Tim laughs, Peter chuckles and they walk down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no offense, but even with your height you are way too non confrontational my friend!” Heh... apparently he just needed to be given the right incentive it seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmares were there the entire time he tried to sleep the last couple of days. Only once he dreamed something else and it was him being back in the Tundra on his own. He woke up, looked at the turned off core and rolled to sleep looking elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He worked on the fourth day and had to move around without any warning about others around him. His work was as good as always, but he now had complete silence and had to deal with people trying to talk with him or push him to work faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later as an experiment he took everything that was a reminder of Elias in his room and put them in the bathroom and left them there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His room went back to being bare and empty, he felt rather hollow himself. Elias, after some consideration went into the wardrobe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fifth day he had to work outside the station. Once done he looked to the vast expanse of space and this time he did walk further away from the station. Once he did he sat down and looked up to the empty and quiet expanse of space, it was peaceful and he was alone, truly and honestly. He did not think much, he just simply was. That is until much later he heard his suit computer tell him he was getting low on oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he went back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sixth day he spent working, talking with Sasha and Martin who both looked at him weirdly from time to time, because of some of his morbid comments, they usually made Elias laugh with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally on the seventh day he was still in his mostly empty room lying in bed looking to the roof and considering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week has passed, so the conclusion is this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He most definitely loves Elias and its not some infatuation caused by proximity also by god does he want him back in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This sucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire week sucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he ok with the other being possibly murderous? Not completely, but he reckons that he just needs to get used to it, besides as long as he doesnt get him involved in whatever it is that he is doing… well who cares right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TITANIA and CIRCE were certainly ok with murder and he liked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What difference does it make?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well there is the chance that Elias would kill him, but at this rate is more likely he would do that for turning him off than for anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God he would be insufferable. His mouth twitches upwards into what he thinks is the first genuine smiles he had in a week. Just thinking about it makes him laugh a little and yes, well that should have been his answer from the beginning huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is rather giddy about it, still he needs to apologize for things and he has an idea, one more day then. He needs to gamble a little, thank god JoN doesn't know about the betting pools and the poker nights in the labs. But first he puts everything back in place as it should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed the look of their room with both of their stuff, the constant sounds, the complaints and bossy attitude of the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very stupid of him to think that he would be able to live like he did before huh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once done, he goes to see if he can get what he wants, he has another idea and has to ask Tim for help, when asked he claimed it was for his friend that he told him about, he had stopped talking with him too and wanted to give him a gift. Tim waggled his eyebrows and did finger guns at him but got him what he wanted at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At night he goes to get the other thing he needed, it takes him a couple of rounds and some raised eyebrows, but no one really cares so it's fine. Besides he really did like playing poker, he was good at it. Apparently being able to maintain the same facial expression through everything makes for a great poker face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he wins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a couple more of those wet dreams and since Elias is turned off and currently in the closet he just deals with them in bed instead of sneaking into the bathroom during the night like he had been doing before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By morning, after a shower, putting on some clean clothes and picking up his spoils he sets the core on his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him five minutes to get himself to turn him on out of nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits right in front of him and sees when the led lights turn on and Elias starts to blink at him adjusting his camera. It must be less than 5 seconds before he starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“YOU!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, me” Elias looks furious, hurt and if he had to be honest a little scared and he hated that, he tries to grab him, but the Ai seems to flinch at it and Peter freezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DOnt”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter takes a breath and looks up, he deserves that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First i wanted to say that i was sorry, i freaked out and turned you off to… well to be able to think better without you there to cloud my judgement, also i wanted to try and figure something out, good news are i did come to a conclusion” He narrows his eye at him and starts to actually rumble, it's like an old cell phone vibrating on top of a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And I should be happy? What happened if you didn't figure it out huh? Or if you did and didn't like your answer! What then, you ditch me? Is that it, you leave me somewhere and just forget about me-” He has to cut him off because there was a chance of that and Peter hates to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good news is, you are impossible to forget and this week sucked without you, in fact dare i say i don't think i could go back to how i lived before i met you. I tried and it was, to be honest, painful….” He doesn't try to grab Elias, he doesnt think he deserves it “ The thing is i was panicking back then, because i was worried you might want to kill me since i heard the whole, you tried to kill the people of the old station thing. It was a little jarring, plus”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias stares at him unblinkingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus I wanted to see if I was ok with the whole erm murdering people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of fans picking up hit him and he doesn't stop, he hates having to explain himself, but just this once..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The answer to that is not completely?” The sound of whistling is there and Elias looks to the side as if bothered. His hands twitch in an effort to stop himself from grabbing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm ok with it the same way I was with CIRCE or TITANIA, I vaguely know of it, and if push came to shove I would absolutely help you hide a body and lie about it. I just don't want the gory details. Or details period…. I know you keep telling me that you care about me, so just this once..” He toys with his wrist pad, he wants to say it, he really does, it's in the tip of his tongue, but Peter is aware that he has no right to and that he doesn't want to ruin things more between them so he goes for the version he practiced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do care about you very much, enough so to apparently murder someone and be willing to lie to JoN about your involment with letting people die in the worm attack, I do not think i could spend my days here without you, it would be… terrible, in fact you were right i would most definetly get myself killed without you here, i kinda’ve consider-“ Not the time and Elias looks like he might be panicking “Point is, im sorry, im ok with things the way they were so please forgive me?... Also I got you gifts? and i promise to not turn you off again”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ai looks at him carefully and Peter feels he is being analized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell anyone what happened?” Peter looks bewildered at him why would..?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, pray tell, would I tell anyone about how I murdered an old man in the labs for my possibly murderous Ai? It would get us both a ticket to be ejected or me sent to jail and you destroyed or reseted!” Considering beeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you just.. worked like usual the entire week? Did not tell anyone anything? How about JoN??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked for you, but I said that you got a virus and I would fix you. I talked to Helen to give her the containers, I sort of made up with Tim “ He hears an annoyed whirring “asked Alena for her super acid to get rid of Leitner…” He started to actually count on his fingers the amount of people he interacted with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you got rid of Leitner?? Wait, asked Alena, you don't know if she-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, give me credit, i remember you said she worked with her sister, said sister that is no longer appearing on the lab, fairly sure she cant snitch on me if i don't do it on her first”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... you did pay attention, also a virus really?” He looked annoyed at him, it made his lips twitch upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know you are a wonder of technology blah blah, still he bought it or at the very least he was too scared of me to ask further questions. Also I do listen to you. I just pretend i dont to annoy you, you look cute when you are annoyed” Oh maybe he shouldn't have said that last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-cute??? Scare JoN?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, i um got a little '' intense doesnt fit, mostly he did not care for much about anyone “um you know how people get scared when i'm all blank ? Yeah that but worse. Like i said, the week sucked without you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask him later if you want i don't mind”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... fine”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they were both silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wanted to grab him and just hold him against his chest so much, but he did not deserve it. Instead he offers the gifts, opening his drawer he takes out a bunch of round stickers he managed to get Tim to help him print.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eye looks suspicious at him then he looks down and the led lights start to shine. He sounds indignated and amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- What is this supposed to mean?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stickers for you, I chose them! i thought they would be funny, plus you can get accessorized a little bit more..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, i get that but what is the “I'm an OSHA violation” doing there? We are british!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you did let people die, the old labs were most definitely not constructed under the law…Plus it was more funny like this, also do you count as a british citizen?” He hears him choke a little and he grins “Anyways if you don't like that we have this one!” He shows him the one that says “kill all humans”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PETER!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too tacky huh? well there are more! Here” the eye of providence, a little boat, one that says My primary objective is to be a petty bitch. That last one makes him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you ass” Peter laughs and shows him the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last three he was rather fond of and was kinda nervous to show him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we have this three, i… like them a lot actually”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was a green background with the Ai name on them, the second one had a deep blue background with his favourite shade of blue and a green star in the middle the same color as Elias' eye and finally the third one simply said i'm the king of the station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias whirs and stares at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry for turning you off, i really am, i just needed to stop panicking and think and seeing you was making me freak out”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't hurt you if you wanted to know, I don't think I could, like I said I like you, heh, I didn't even consider back then to hurt the assistant I told you about. Never was an option, the same goes for you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, i fukced up, you lied, I say we are even? Unless there is something else you would like to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The core looks at him for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.. not really”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, that's great. I um, have something else. Close your eye and no peeking, it's a surprise Elias” He rolls his eye at him but compiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter takes the ring from his pocket and opens it up to be able to fit it in his handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, ta da!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias looks down and sees it freezing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go to poker night and win it from one of the girls and boy was it hard to find one of them that had the kind of ring you can open to make it fit better, i know you like presents and since i already gave you a bracelet i thought it would only be fair to get something to match? If it was earth I would most definitely get something less tacky… and definitely more expensive, hell even a better bracelet for sure-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he keeps blabbering, Elias doesn't really say anything, but he wasn't expecting him to. If he were a braver person he would say the truth of why he gave him a ring, but he is not, so he gives excuses about matching and all that. Peter knows that Elias won't really forgive him or love him so this was… well, he can dream a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Point is, do you like it? I know it's not much, I literally won it in a poker match but it's the best I can do really, you should have seen the things that some of them were betting with, I was tempted to win myself a new alarm clock and all that. So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The AI sighs and looks tiredly at him and Peter feels a tightening in his gut, oh he knew he blew it he just didn't want to deal with the fallout, too many feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, i can take it back if you don't want it, i-” He tries to go get it but the core moves his handle and looks angrily at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It's mine I'll wear it, back off you old dog!” Peter blinks surprised at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok?... do you want any of the stickers or was that a bad idea…?” Considering whirring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The eye, the star, the king of the station and ”Sighing he continues “the…. the osha violation one” Peter smiles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh i knew you would like that one! Can-” He hesitates “Can i put them? I need to grab you, if that's ok” Elias blinks at him and seems to realize something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i, yes of course” Peter tenderly holds him and asks him where to put them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The star… on the right side at the top, where you usually.. um kiss me” He looks flustered(?) to the side, and Peter blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oook”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the eye on his left downwards, the king of the station on his right side and finally the osha one near his back panel and turn off button. That one he puts on fast and puts his hands back where Elias can see them. Peter was terrified of making the other hate him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There! All done, you look…” He sees the bracelet and ring, plus the stickers, he looks adorable and Peter loves him so much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look very handsome” The core blinks and shines. “I, what do you want to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “... do you have to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, JoN didn't send anything, Oh! you should talk with him, i'll just read a little” His hands fumble a little without knowing what to do but he gets up and goes to pick something to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter…” His back is turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... i, let's talk later” His shoulders sag and he nods, not everything can be fixed quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks a random book, goes to the bed and tries to read, while the other messages with JoN. Eventually he dozes off having more nightmares, he wakes much later with his heart pounding after the horrible sigh of Leitner just bashing Elias, he keeps dreaming about that over and over, sometimes there are worms, sometimes it's Jane instead. Only once it was him and he pretty much froze in bed when he woke up after that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweaty and with his heart pumping blood fast he looks panicked to the direction where the core is, he is looking surprised at him and Peter lets out a breath and a panicked chuckle while he combed his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that didn't go away it seems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias didn't say anything, he knew he deserved that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to go get something to eat i think”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thats.. thats ok” He picks up the cam and com and puts them on before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cafeteria was mostly empty, so he went to get something to eat, sat down and just ate, there was no commentary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates this so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days were just like that, Elias would speak only the indispensable, while being very polite with him. Peter was unsure if this was better or worse than when he turned him off. Perhaps worse. Elias had not been polite with him ever, from the moment he turned him on the first time he was a little shit and only acted all proper with JoN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat with Helen, spoke sometimes with Tim and the others who still looked at him funny. Peter very much wanted Elias to tell him to fuck off already so he could stop this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point the core started to speak again with him, he seemed off and Peter couldn't bring himself to care, he had been feeling so out of it lately that it was hard to focus. He ignored the Ai in most cases and answered barely the minimum. Elias seemed upset at that, but Peter was tired, better like this he supposes, maybe he gets tired too and wants him to take him somewhere else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a storm outside, which was to be expected, this was around the time that they happen more often, so he needed to go and check things again. Once outside, he went directly to work a few loose panels and some replacements here and there nothing too serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was done in an hour and a half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once finished he turned to look to the empty expanse and stared. He turned his com off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly he could just… He goes near the door to enter instead and sits next to it. Better to have a reminder. He stays there again just watching until he is informed about the oxygen being low after a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want to get up, he really doesn't, but after a minute he does it anyway, he opens the door and gets in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in his room he goes to sleep, Elias looks at him and if he were in a better mood to check he would realize he seemed worried as hell, he tried to say something but Peter would rather sleep than hear him out, so even with the nightmares he does, better than being awake at his rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's three day later that he realizes he hasn't really spoken more than a few words here and there in a while. Tim looks nervously at him, Martin too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha has a more inquisitive look but none of them ask anything thankfully. Or if they do he just ignores them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time sort of blurs at one point, he does everything he has to do, eat, work, shower, speak sometimes. Rinse and repeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The haze sort of goes away one day where he was just lying in bed. Looking up he sees Elias and he just… he gets up, picks him up and hugs him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the sticker with the star and he starts picking on it, trying to get it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better like this, its not like it matters.</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><span>Peter, Peter,</span> <em><span>PETER”</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Blinking a little he looks down at Elias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! What are you doing???” Isn't it obvious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking it off, fcourse”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that's it, i'm done with whatever is this that you are doing i cant anymore!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just stares at him in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm tired! You just zoned out of nowhere! True i was angry at you, but i got over it a while back and yet you kept this up, what is wrong??? Can you at least tell me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothings wrong”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not lie to me, this is the first conversation we have in weeks- You just, everyone is freaking out, JoN keeps asking me if he should send a therapist or something! Tim, Sasha and Martin are debating having some sort of intervention, what the hell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he just-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Stop picking on the stickers they are mine! Why are you trying to get rid of them, you gave them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, just, i'm not-” Take a breath “I just felt bad i guess”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guess? Why did you feel bad Peter” Elias sounds more calm now, he starts to try and put him on his night table (he shouldn't have grabbed him like that, he will be mad-) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no need, I like being here now, tell me please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... you were angry at me and with reason of course”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes, but i just, needed some time to calm down and i was ok, but you were completely out of it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, i” Why was he so out of it? Easy, it was better to not feel anything, don't think about it and you won't be a disappointment, don't think about it and you won't feel bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just, that's what i- when things were bad i just shut down i guess? It happens” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, that just doesn't happen, it's not… it's not the way you should react to that kind of situation, that's all. How do you feel now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like someone hollowed me out? It's not so bad, less worrying, i'm just alone with my own thoughts” Elias looks him up and down and looks miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not your fault! I just do this to myself it's not-” It's not his fault that Peter doesnt act normal. Why can he just be how his family wants him ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias looks horrified at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to be a soulless and heartless bastard without any sense of humor?” Oh he said that last part out loud. Hey wait a -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey they are not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are. You forget I met your uncle and grandfather. Peter, they suck the joy out of a person and grind it to dust to get what they want. Screw them. They fucked you up? Sure, but for god’s sake do not try and be like them, or i will throw you out of the airlock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, for some reason makes him laugh, the threat to his life seems to snap him more out of his pity party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, ok, ok. Sorry bout the sticker, don't know what made me want to take it off”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, does it still look good?” He managed to chip some of the blue away, the star was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Star is ok, chipped off some blue”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I liked the blue…” Peter panics and blurts out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the green of the star, i picked it cause it reminded me of your eye”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias starts to shine in embarrassment and Peter flushes, he feels more alive now than in a month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I forget! Never and i mean never again freak me out like you did when you just sat there until your oxigen almost runned out, Peter i will find the way to bring you back and kill you myself you arrogant and pompous bastard”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I just didn't feel like moving, no reason to i guess”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears him take a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... Figured you would be upset if i didn't move”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter please, i really lo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wrist pad cuts him off and starts to play the tune of Do you think i'm sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ When the hell did he have time to-? Sorry let me answer this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ai looked annoyed at the interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, sure"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Peter??? You picked up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! i was sort of in the middle of something”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are talki-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes look, im talking things out with umm the friend i told you about, if this is not an emergency…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, we just wanted. I wanted to ask if you would come to movie night with Martin Sash and me? JoN is invited too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, same thought buddy, same thought, but the others were really insistent and every since he and Martin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim, busy remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH, right i'll tell you later, point is do you want to? Maybe your friend can come too? It's just, you have seemed very… spaced out um, is everything..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looks at Elias and sighs with a very small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah everything will be fine now, ill “ Looking at Elias he hesitates but he rolls his eye at him “fine, i'll go. No promises about the friend”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait really? Oh OH great! Their loss, see ya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I have movie night, does my friend want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..... maybe”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias rolled his eye at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, i can't help you on my own so meeting your friends would be convenient, at least they would be able to smack you, if push came to shove”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, i um”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are still my favourite by the way”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushes harder at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I don't know if I won't just get back into that, um state, but do try to keep me from it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll promise and for the record, i'm not mad at you anymore and please just grab me again” He freezes a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You flinched before and i didnt want to make things worse”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ai looks fondly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried to take my comfort into account”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucked up, figures i should make sure to not mess things up more, although see how that went”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your fault you have zero emotional skill equipped into you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish i could just download them huh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Peter, I like you being delightfully human, faults and all. You are like a puzzle and i do love to figure things out”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels as if he just got complimented a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tha- thanks”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He plays around with Elias and slowly he relaxes, he still feels sluggish and the quiet is making him start to slip. So he asks if it would be okay for him to play with Elias cables a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- why? i mean i don't mind”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something to focus on and also, i kinda like to make you feel good” The ai mutters something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could do the same” Peter hears him and thinks about the last couple of times he dreamed about the Core and feels his face flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he opens his back and starts to toy around his wiring, Elias fans pick up and he makes nice little gasps that make him pay attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tries to not get too overworked himself, but it's nice and relaxing at this point to hear him mutter curses under his breath while sighing at him. Smiling, he lays down completely and puts him on his chest to lightly touch and pull some cables that make Elias' pupil change size, Peter’s gut churns pleasantly once he hears his name being said in a very muffled manner. He thinks about a little payback too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are doing very well, lasting longer this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huhmm, ssshut uUUUP fuck!” He pulls and snickers at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being very good for me huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeeeeessssh” Embarrassed the core looks to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that's nice. I like hearing you, makes it easier to not drift off, so please my little Siren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias startles and freezes looking at him, but next time his fingers brush the wiring closer to his voice box he makes a lovely gasp that makes his blood thrill at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that with him teasin Elias for a really long while, he couldn't help it, it was nice to only focus on the other and hearing him. Peter was certainly bothered too but he was ok with just staying like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of his wishes, he really needed to finish things off, the Ai could no longer make words and Peter was burning his fingers with how hot the inside of his chassis was. So he pulls hard on a cable and tells him how good he was and that he would do anything he wants and that seemed to do him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all ten minutes for Elias to finally reboot, in the meantime Peter just closed his back, put him on the bed and he went to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back the core was looking lazily at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiles, picks him up and kisses him where the sticker of the star is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JON HOLY FUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, yes im back Peter fixed me-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What do you mean you thought he killed me???  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I did get a virus, don't worry, I'm good again. Still can I have the recording of that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mm? Oh thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can see why you might thought he murdered me, he wasn't taking the whole virus very well...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, not the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HE ASKED ME TO MARRY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I'm not exaggerating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes i know i said he was dense as all hell, but he gave me a ring!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look, listen here young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I KNOW HE DOESN'T KNOW WE MIGHT BE DATING IT DOESNT MEAN ITS NOT HAPPENING JON</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really how are things with Martin again? Did I miss something this time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh of course he hears your tangents about emulsifiers and that means he is smitten, Peter gives me a bloody ring and you say he is not asking me to marry, double standards here i see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know he doesn't know what he is doing but I can bloody dream can't I ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're no fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still we fought so i'm going to give him the cold shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know but he messed up and im not easy JoNathan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do not sass me!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ASFASDJ just so you know originally the idea for this fic was to be a one shot, but i changed it to a multi chapter story thinking it was going to be maybe ten chapters. Yet here I am twenty chapters later with a spin off. Why do I do this to myself?<br/>Anyways, Elias has tried to confess to Peter like 4 times already since he figured he loved him and everytime he got cut off. We see a trend here.<br/>Peter to his credit, was traumatized, has no healthy ways to deal with emotions due to his upbringing and already deals with crippling self doubt. So to have Elias be cold to him afterwards pretty much fucked him up, piling up everything else and his inability to realize other people cared he just thought he was alone.<br/>Not only that but in the week before he turned him on again he was not dealing with things at all either, so Peter was already fairly fucked up, but had no way to express it or anyone to say it.<br/>Also, he is.. not fully ok with murder but is willing to let it pass if he doesnt know about it, something that Elias very much did not mention along with the whole being JON4H thing when Peter wasked if there was anything else he wanted to admit. In his defense, he just got turned off because Peter freaked out on him.<br/>So he feels right to not say anything.<br/>Also best friend squad just got a Jmart in the background.<br/>And Peter is the dumbest person alive, he pretty much gave Elias what he intended as an engagement ring, Elias was flipping out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Explaining Elias was going to be weird, JoN already knew so that was one less issue, Tim, Martin and Sasha were another thing, he wasn't sure what to say to them, what if they realized that the Ai was the one to sent them back last time, or that he was the one messing with Tim and Martin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That kept going around his head to the point Elias seemed to catch onto it and asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they realize you were messing with them before or, or you opened the doors during the Jane thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that they could make such assumptions, JoN thinks i can only see your room in the first place”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know! I don't want them to think you are bad and </span>
  <em>
    <span>take you away!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> That seemed to make the core look… huh he can't really describe how he is looking, but it makes him blush a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter i will be fine. So will you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” He tries to calm down, he really does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still doesn't stop him from worrying. Tim sends a follow up message saying it was this friday, so he had a few days at least to tell them beforehand and maybe throw away any lingering suspicions from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah that sounds about right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still feels something adrift from time to time during the day, but Elias seems to bring him back by talking and getting him to talk back so that was nice. Peter still thinks about Leitner and what he did, he doesn't regret saving Elias but he admits he panicked and overreacted. Still he can't help sometimes picturing the blood in his hands and the sound of the pipe hitting his head until only a squelching sound remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During dinner he tried to make himself go to talk with the others but he really couldn't bring himself to say anything about the core. Peter did react more to what they told him and even smiled a bit at some of Tim’s comments, everyone seemed relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ok, numbness was normal, but he did miss Elias and he had to admit it was nice to hear them talk about things even as background noise. So perhaps the Ai was right and it wasn't healthy to just shut himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next day he tried to breach the matter of his friend to Tim but chickened out. During work his mind just revolved around the fact of what would he do if they tried to take Elias away if they found out what he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter… enjoyed Tim’s company and he was sure he wouldn't hurt him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he didn't want to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not him or Martin or Sasha, but the fact he certainly could was the issue. Who is to say that he wouldn't react poorly like he did with Leitner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That piled up with the rest of his worries about them meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should say he was feeling sick? Stay with Elias and watch something with him instead? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be nice just the two of them, surely the Ai would like that more! He could sneak some sweets and eat them while watching some old movies and mock the movie with Elias. Some horrible 80 horror movie for the Ai to completely destroy since there was no regular physics or just a plain rom com to pick fun on the tropes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes that would be better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While working on some machinery in lab 3 he tries to ask Elias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say about friday-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes i was thinking about it, do you think you could make the ring show a little more? i want to show off to JoN, plus i was thinking what movies we could get away to convince the others to see… I'm very partial to The thing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Im sureee, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Timothy would love a movie about a shapeshifter killer alien, hahahahah!” He sounded so very excited and happy, plus definitely like was planning on traumatizing Tim for some reason, Peter is conscious of the fact that Elias seems to dislike the man for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could understand after the whole Simon and Tim fiasco that he did it on his behalf, but he never liked him before that and he seemed to take some joy in messing with him. It was rich coming from the Ai, considering how he didn't seem to get why he disliked JoN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Peter couldn't say no if he was so thrilled for the whole thing, it would be unfair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you wanted to say?” Snapped out of his thought he tried for an excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, only that should i let them know about you beforehand or just let it be a surprise…?” He drifted off at the end in doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Well, maybe let them have a warning? I mean it's not that weird, you explained me to Simon perfectly fine and it's not like it would be weird to them since they all mostly get along with JoN”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's cool then, I just wanted to make sure if it was ok for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is, i told you” He doesn't have to see him to know he was rolling his eye at him, the familiarity and knowing he was so well acquainted with the Ai made him feel warm, it was weird actually, being close to someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weird, terrifying and dangerous as hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At night he has one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those dreams </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he ends up getting up and going to the bathroom to deal with it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has one more day to talk and explain things, but he is really stressed out, so he decides to do the easiest thing and text Tim. He cant bring himself to say anything in person, he freezes everytime he sees the three of them during meals. So while he worked he sent a simple message explaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi Tim! Only wanted to let you know my friend is coming, also he is an Ai i found almost a year ago to receive messages from JoN so I wouldn't speak with him. His name is Elias, he is a little shit who likes to annoy me if you could warn Sasha and Martin it would be lovely! See ya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nailed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sends it and immediately mutes his messages to not see the reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say! I'm going to eat today before the others so let me know if they come anywhere near me please”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias was confused to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, why? I thought you were not fighting anymore”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not, but i just texted Tim letting him know about you and i'm going to pretend it never happened until tomorrow night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't hear you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter Luk-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mutes him too. God bless the mute button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He works and ignores his wrist pad to the best of his abilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still feels as if he had a bomb hanging around his wrist. Peter is feeling anxious and wishes for the sweet numbness he felt before. He wasn't worried about anything like letting the others meet Elias, what would happen if things came to light or what he would be capable of doing in that case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much and he was tempted to just go to his hiding spot and let things blur like last time. It's not as if anyone could stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too quiet, he needs-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning the com on he hears the Ai mumbling about stubborn idiots, making him crack a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temptation is still there, but he needs to keep himself together, he already messed up and worried the core and apparently the others a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So just this once he needs to not fuck things up!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easy, just a movie night with his closest colleagues, his murderous Ai… the station Ai who is very paranoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter comes to himself sitting on the ground, clutching the wrench he had in hand, Elias's voice is background noise and he manages to slowly pry his fingers from the object, quickly he sees he only lost like 5 minutes, so not so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could just dissociate the entire movie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, they were apparently worried so they would be looking more at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would be looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too many eyes, he starts to press his nails too hard on the skin of the palms of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would figure out what happened and it would be over-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bluff, lie, he has to just pretend everything is fine! It would be easy, he did it at home all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be cold to your siblings so you aren't sent away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always be quiet and do what they tell you even if you hate it. Put on a smile and no one will ask questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you lie to yourself enough, you can make it your truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something handy to know, his family wasn't so bad! At least he learned how to make it through stuff. Elias was just exaggerating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of him, Peter takes a calming breath, unclenches his hand and goes back to work humming a little tune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im ok now, don't worry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that means nothing when you just freak out for 10 minutes out of nowhere right??” Smile and pretend everything is fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah im sorry, just.. my brain being stupid, easier to be calm when you dont feel anything to be honest”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You should perhaps mention this in the mandatory psychological test instead of lying like usual and that comes from me” Grabbing his tool harder he replies easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No i don't think so… you wouldn't snitch on me with JoN right?” Would he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spike of doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! But i am worried about you, perhaps you could tell me what is bothering you so i could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering that he swept his worries about the others finding them out under the metaphorical rug, he would rather pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He avoids the others at dinner, sitting with Helen who always comes early. Peter never checked his wrist pad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in his room he picks Elias up and puts him next to his face on the bed so they can watch some videos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the night he has a nightmare about killing Tim, Martin, Sasha and breaking JoN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up he feels sick and ends up in the bathroom throwing up his measly dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a dream, just a dream!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once done he washes his teeths to take the awful taste from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias is on when he comes back inside to climb into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sick?? Should i contact the doct-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO, no just… if i feel bad by morning i will go”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Do you have a fever-” He puts his hand on his forehead, he is warm, but not too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't think so”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, that is such a childish way to check, i can try and check your vitals” Good god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine” Not even 10 seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your temperature is a little more elevated than usual…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look if it gets worse, wake me and contact the medical team, if not just let it be”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm just worried! You just got up to throw up at almost 4 in the morning” Peter is tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…gnight Lias”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he rolls over closing his eyes. He imagines it would take long to fall asleep after that, but it hasn't been more than 5 minutes before he's out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By morning he feels tired but not sick, Elias grumpily says that his temperature is normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So good news, he is just messed up!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of going for breakfast since his stomach doesn't seem to want anything fancy he eats a cereal bar and drinks water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually by mid day he checks his messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FROM TIM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, really??? That's- well it explains some things</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Explains what ? What does he know?!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cool then i suppose, Sash seems very excited to meet Elias and Martin seemed surprised, he probably wants to talk with you about it, what with him and JoN.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope, nope, he does not want to talk with Martin. What does he mean he and JoN?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the worst possible scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regrets everything past Peter did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he doesn't regret meeting Elias or saving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regrets talking with them again! If he hadn't they wouldn't be trying to include him on things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was so stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm? Yes, just- fine. Tim took it well and he says Sasha seemed excited to meet you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Does she want to check Elias out? Would she try to see how he works since he isn't connected to the station like JoN? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do not let Sasha alone with Elias, got it. She is too curious for her own sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an afternoon of working and silently freaking out on the inside while he managed to talk normally to Elias it was time to change and go to the common room to watch movies with the others. JoN would be watching through the cameras and Peter just put Elias in his bag to take him and be less noticeable, to the indignation of the Ai. He put on a sweater and some sweatpants and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had his smile firmly planted on his face while on the inside he wanted nothing more than to go back and lock them in their room, away from prying eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ridiculous and irrational.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fumbled with the bag and grabbed Elias' handle in what would be considered holding hands if he were human, like that he went to their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he reaches the room and sees Martin sitting on the couch with Sasha, Tim was holding a bowl of “popcorn” and that was a loose term and he could hear JoN telling them not to play bloody arachnophobia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh what's wrong boss? the giant spiders bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would they-No of course not i just thing there are better choices of movies to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stays standing up and Elias tells him lowly so as to not alert the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair we did have an experiment of genetically modified giant spiders back in the old lab… I do have to wonder if any survived”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim turns confusedly with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bastard! He knew that would get him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ass”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm it worked didn't it?” He can feel the smugness radiating from the core and it makes him groan, but he also moves to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter! Good to see you mate”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Um this is” he takes Elias out of the bag, who seemed miffed at him for being so rough with him ”Elias, say hello to everyone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six eyes and one camera stared at them. Peter's hands were sweating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Peter was trying to say in his own manner was, hello i'm Elias it's a pleasure to meet all of you, well except JoN we were already acquaintances”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha was staring mesmerized at Elias and he could already tell she had so many questions, Tim looked at him and raised an eyebrow and Martin was looking between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh he hated this so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! what are we watc-” He gets interrupted by three people asking questions at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does the green mean!” Sasha always wanting to figure things out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known each other” Of course Tim would go for that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a ring??” He doesn't know why that's what calls Martin’s attention, to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Those are the stickers I helped you print!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much, too quickly. Everything will be fine, just keep saying that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Means efficient, almost 10 months, yes it is and yes they are” He smiles at them with the very clear intention to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>left alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha’s smile slips, Tim looks a little chastized and Martin seems embarrassed. It 's quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ruin everything….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear god, they are excited to meet me and you are being a grump, I was created with the idea of efficiency Miss James, i'm a unique model so there is no one like me. Ten months to the date, he found me to help him manage work and speak with JoN. The ring was a gift he gave me with the stickers, i like them very much Timothy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any of them could answer he snorts and clutches him to his chest instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you show off now, also i'm not a grump you little maniac”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looks at him as if he just watched a miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but Peter picked them all thinking about you-” Fucking Tim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? My, my, Peter how flattering” God dammit, he goes to the left side of the couch and drops there, making the core give a muffled yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bad Elias” That seems to put everything back on track, at least now they ask questions in turns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is fascinating Elias, how come you were left here in the first place?” Peter tries to look as relaxed as possible but one hand is clutching the core very hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems there was an issue when the old station got shut down after Gertrude’s management and they misplaced me as a defunct project, there was a mix up with an empty core and voila here i am” He has to admire the ability of Elias to lie on the fly or at least sound so bloody confident. Peter likes to simply not be direct with people to confuse them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha seems hooked and grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so that means you are an old model then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please I was the pinnacle of technology I'm perfectly capable of- '' Of course she raises his hackles, Peter pats him a little making the other start to drift off his sentence and squint at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not try to appease me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never dare to do such a thing” It's easy to let Elias guide the conversations, so that's what he does. He nods and adds whatever is necessary, but he is happy to let him talk, the more he does the calmer he feels, Elias knows what he is doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is on the left side of the couch, with Tim in the middle and Sasha on the right and Martin is sitting on an armchair next to Sasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He toys around with Elias on his lap, eventually they pick some shitty horror movies, nothing too bad that could take them back to Jane he is sure. And Elias makes him laugh several times at his morbid commentary, he pays him back by making his own horrifying aditions and he tries to pretend he doesn't feel eyes looking at him the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's making him feel too exposed, so much that he eventually shuts up, Elias talks with the others making jokes far more appropriate and being charming, even JoN laughs at some of the points he makes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter makes sure to always have a pleasant expression and to make a sound every once in a while, but he doesn't offer anything else. Doesn’t grab the food and just plays around with Elias bracelet with one hand while the other clutches his left thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it starts to blur he presses his nails to his tight to keep himself from drifting off too much. It works at least, at one point Tim says that he can't believe he just kept Elias to himself this whole time!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JoN snorts and snides at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he pretty much hoarded him” He laughs a little and feels nauseous. He knew it, he was terrible wasn't he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just one more movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter can see Sasha looking at him from the side and it's making his skin itch. He looks down to Elias who in turn looks up at him and lets a low beeping sound to let him know how pleased he is. His mouth lets a more real smile at that and he wraps his arm around him making his fans pick up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up again and sees Sasha and Martin staring. His face must make some sort of expression because both of them look away startled immediately. Tim seemed to be the only one who was not giving him weird looks and he was grateful for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's another half an hour before the final movie ends. Great! He can make an excuse and go back now. He remains calm enough to not startle anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that was fun”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like awfully fun, but yeah! We should do this more often just the six of us in a giant triple d-” Sasha hits him on the arm while Martin chokes and JoN lets out an embarrassed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TIM”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh? Blinking confusedly he looked down at Elias to see if he knew what was happening and he seems to be rather lost too. So it's not just him then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine! Ugh you are all spoilsorts, anyways that was nice, so if you guys want to do this again-” he would rather throw himself outside “we can arrange it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be great Tim!” No,nonono. He makes no move or comment but nods with Elias statements. If he wants to, he can do this again, surely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well i'm tired, so if you guys dont mind-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! umm Peter i wanted to ask you if-” Oh no Martin, he needs to leave. He smiles placidly and was about to refuse him when Sasha questioned if she could ask Elias some questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stiffens and clutches him while holding his expression, he needs to leave, he can't really hold himself like this for much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Marto you can ask him tomorrow and Sash im sure Elias would be thrilled to answer you so you could message each other? Peter looks tired for real” Tim goes to him and puts an arm around his shoulder, too close, but he did just save him so he smiles more comfortably at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias on the other hand hisses at Tim, making him drop his arm and look down while Peter feels his cheeks go warm and smile stupidly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is right, give Sasha your channel to message you, I'm really tired Elias” The ai looked annoyed at Tim but relented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, let me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing little siren” Tim laughs while Martin and JoN make a choked sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignores them and lets Elias give his information of contact to Sasha. He is 100% sure he already knew hers but was pretending otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally they leave, it's late and no one is around, he manages to keep himself from freaking out until they reach their room by some miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there he puts Elias out of the bag, he sits on the floor and starts to hyperventilate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels good for at least being able to pretend for this long, he thinks it's the second longest he has had to do this in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Same end results, but he managed. His ears ring a little and he can't seem to put enough oxygen in his lungs, however he manages to hear a muffled voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take deep breaths and hold them!” And he trusts this voice so he tries. Over and over and he chokes, but he tries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then release it and repeat” He does, he doesn't know how long he must do it, but he comes to himself laying on the floor with Elias still miraculously clutched in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do want to make me melt down right?” No he doesn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather not” He feels the floor underneath him and the heat from the core, he focuses on that, while he looks to the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you- of course you can't, you never tell me anything!” His head is still spiralling but it feels muffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... too much”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it? What triggered you to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything, been keeping myself together the entire time, i just couldn't take it anymore and here we are” He hears whirring of indignation and he manages to see a very blurry core, why is it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh it seems he might have cried a little, god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you- why didn't you say so!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn't you figure it out mister i can predict people’s actions” And really why didn't he? Did he not care?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- i can't tell your reactions. Your behaviour is new and i didnt have any reference to compare” It makes sense in a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... ok, mtired”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, me too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry i couldn't keep it to myself” He hears the vibrations of the core</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't! If you don't like something that's happening tell me! How am I supposed to help you if you won't let me anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is really tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm terrified-” He starts to talk out of hopelessness “of anyone figuring what happened, i'm scared of what i would do to keep you with me, if Tim or the others find out would i do the same i did with Leitner to them to keep you safe? I hate that Tim and JoN were right and I kept you for myself”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... The night i puked i had a nightmare i killed them”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the thing he refused to really think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If i was like that to make sure you were ok, what would i do if you tried to ask me to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears fans picking up but he doesn't look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ruined you didnt i?” Peter blinks confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was helping you, but I made everything worse for you didnt i?” No, Elias sounded miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! i was already-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm the one who just bought all that forth for you, it's my fault, not eliminating Jane, Leitner everything, I just made everything worse for you” He was overheating, he could feel the chassis getting hotter and hotter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, i just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry” He kisses him and holds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apology accepted”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I would hurt people to keep you, or i keep thinking about it, i kinda want to, but i know you care about those three, i'm also scared of anyone trying to hurt you, or even yourself. I'm also terrified of you hating me and wanting to leave me, heh, i worry too about what i would do if you ever did try to leave me… You didn't keep me for yourself, i … was happy when you stopped talking with Tim because then it would only be us”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mulls it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… we are both fucked up about each other huh?” It makes Elias laugh, a wet laugh and he wonders there is something like crying installed for him. That would be a shitty thing to give an Ai</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah i think so”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and slowly he gets up, he puts Elias on the bed and he starts to strip to change its fast and he is too drained to be ashamed of being in his underwear, pulling on a shirt he grabs Elias and gets in the bed with him clutched to his chest in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are both a fucked up about each other, and we might bring the worst out of one another” Elias makes a pained noise “but you make me happy, a lot and help me to be a little less of a mess and it brightens my day”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... you do know i love you right?” Peter feels his heart speed up but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah love you too little one” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... you are the first person to actually care about me so much and i… i like to have you in my life, you are insufferable but you pull me back and i make me calm down. You complement me a lot i mean and you do make my days better too with your weirdness”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Good night”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm good night Lias” He kisses him and closes his eyes, he feels empty but also like he just got a weight out of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing something?” He hears a huff and he hugs him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he does, and Peter sleeps without nightmares all night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias relaxes and also feels much better.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, you thought i wouldnt address the whole killing someone huh!! Peter is very fucked up about things and can't verbalize any of it so he starts to slowly tear himself apart because he has no healthy coping mechanisms at all. It makes him paranoid.<br/>Last chapter he was so out of it it was easy to not think and worry about anything.<br/>Also they really needed to talk things out about everything, both of them were being very fucked up about each other and it needed to air.<br/>Sasha, Martin, Tim and JoN were all like they are so married holy shit by the way, Peter is the most unreliable narrator in existence.<br/>The I love you’s were taken platonically in this case, because neither of them were in the frame of mind to act on it otherwise, you can tell your friend or someone you care you love them if they are feeling like shit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was peace, at least for a while, Peter still had bouts of paranoia along with his drifting off, but he tried to put himself back together and when he couldn't Elias helped to ground him. It was… nice. He thought about Elias saying he loved him far too much, but honestly Peter was tired and despite his feelings he did love the Ai as both a friend and as a significant other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he pins that thought as Elias saying he loved him as a friend. By god he wanted it to be something else. But it was nice to know for sure he cared about him. The only one who he remembers clearly saying that to him often was MISSY </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter at nine years old asked her why, she stopped the lesson she was giving him and stayed quiet for a few minutes. He could see the cameras installed in the room adjusting over and over as if the Ai was struggling with something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was young and thought she was mad at his question, since he usually was quiet and let her explain without interrupting, so he didn't say anything and started to do his homework, but eventually she answered that he was in her care and of course she would say she loved him it was important to let him know she cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice distorted a little when she said that last part and she seemed surprised about it afterwards. Peter decided to not question it anymore or make the Ai act weird less his parents thought about replacing her or reseting her. He liked MISSY.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Simon who never said that but always claimed to be proud of him. Still he has a very vague memory of being 8 and falling asleep after a party in the mansion’s balcony with the man telling him stories about his travels. The next thing he remembers is being lifted up and put back in bed, MISSY’S voice thanking him and a pat to the head with a very soft love you kid.</span>
</p><p><span>He is sure he dreamed the whole thing, sometimes he did that when he was young, all of his siblings did before being sent away, he never participated, scared of being caught, his eldest sisters usually tried to exclude him for it, since he was such a </span><em><span>good kid </span></em><span>for their parents.</span> <span>The mocking tone didn't escape him.</span></p><p>
  <span>Judith and Aaron tried to get him to talk but he refused, once their sisters were gone he realized that they would be next were they not good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been right, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter refrained from speaking too much, was always quiet and polite and whenever the others begged him to come and play he would stay in his room and watch through the window until someone came for his siblings and scolded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they got sent to Boarding school and afterwards he didn't see them again. He never got any letters and he wondered if they gave up like their oldest sisters or his parents simply never gave them to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was him, MISSY and the servants, with Simon coming more and more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back it was sort of dreadful, but it could have been worse, he was just on his own a lot, Elias claims that his family was messed up was just an exaggeration really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, he speaks during lunch with Tim little by litle some more, out of the three he seemed the one to not try and push him ironically enough, he wonders if it has to do with him just completely ditching the group and the younger man being concerned of him doing it again if he is too forward with Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin keeps shooting him looks and tries to get to talk with him, which he avoids completely, Sasha and Elias seem to get along like a house on fire and if they include JoN they all get wrapped up in their own conversation leaving Martin, Tim and himself looking amused at the interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, as amused as he can be of Elias spending time with others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still has the unnatural desire to shut everyone down and have the Ai only for himself like before the core started to communicate so often with JoN. Peter tells the Ai about it now, in stilted words, but he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias in turn remains quiet for a while and finally admits to him that he would very much like to get rid of Tim since he is the closest to Peter and keep him to himself too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels oddly flattered but also annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you only  get rid of Tim? Of course you do that and get to keep JoN and Sasha even if it bothers me” He pouts and Elias makes an incredulous sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you- are you actually upset about me getting rid only of Tim because i would still talk with the others?” And it is ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- i - i don't want to hurt them to get them away from you!” Elias seems to be charmed and laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-we really are messed up about each other huh-?” The wistful tone makes Peter relax, none of them are actually angry and neither would hurt the others, not really in his case. Elias would traumatize them for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… heh, guess it makes sense why i never got to have a real relationship then, who would put up with me being this much of a dumpster fire of a person? The only reason i get away with doing it to you is because we are the same type of messed up and we both nullify each other's tendencies” Elias remains quiet for a little while he plays with him on his lap, they were watching a movie in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we are toxic to each other?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops moving his handle and opens his mouth to deny it, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is somewhat true, like he told him before they do bring the worst of each other. So instead of blurting things out he thinks a little. Introspection is something he hates a lot, it implies knowing himself better and he is ok with not thinking too hard about things, easier to not realize certain truths about himself. But for Elias he tries a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhat, we do bring the worst thoughts of each other… but you do make me happy and it's not like you actually would hurt them, you said you wouldn't because it would upset me, just the same as i wouldnt..” and he did though about this one” i wouldnt get rid of JoN” He fumbles a little with Elias who paused the movie and its looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are fucked up, but we aren't trying to hurt each other on purpose, i mess up a lot and you do very questionable stuff” The Ai makes a sound of mild agreement that makes him smile and pat him a little “So we, um, we are kinda bad to each other in some ways, but nothing that would be terrible on the long term as long as we dont let each other get to messed up, like you said before”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We compliment each other and you stop me when i get to power hungry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles at that and gets comfortable again in the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think I would have put it like that, but you know what? You are right and you should say it” He hears happy beeps and the movie resumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while until Elias mutters to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it bad that i'm glad you don't have a relationship because i like it that you pay me so much attention?” Peter lifts Elias to his face, kisses him once and after hesitating, a second time before muttering a simple no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fans pick up and Peter puts him on the crook of his neck so he can nuzzle him a little from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend the rest of the movie like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the old labs, in the room Sasha and Tim were investigating before being knocked out, there are two petri dishes broken on the floor. The important part is that those used to be on the fridge for samples, before Sasha took them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Graham is acting weird, Amy knows it because she saw him talk to himself through the door, no one in the room, the coms were off and Graham started to talk and gesticulate as if fighting with someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy tries not to think about it until she cant ignore it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He acts bizarre, their labs are across each other and she can see him through the windows. More nervous, looking at shadows, eating paper and that was baffling. Maybe the being stuck in so long finally got him, it finally made him snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally sometimes he talks to himself and laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day when she looks she sees him staring right at her and he smiles, but it's wrong, oh so very wrong, as if someone was playing at what a smile should look based on description. The teeth were sharper and when she froze he slowly raised his hand and put his finger to his lips in the universal sign for keeping quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Graham is not Graham and Amy is terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The dreams keep happening, they may even be worse considering he now has Elias' voice in his brain telling him he loves him. Every Time he wakes up sweaty and with a problem in his pants. Sometimes he ignores it or goes to the bathroom to quickly deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until eventually one night where he worked going from one side of the station to the other fixing things, lifting heavy stuff and having to talk with people wore him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too tired to get up and too “excited” for it to simply go on his own, he turns his back to the Ai and as quiet and quickly as possible he just deals with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning he was paranoid that Elias knew, but he seemed oblivious and confused about his twitchines, asking him if he had nightmares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are small mercies in this world. Peter still feels terrible about it, he should not be thinking about it, let alone get off to it, when he knows it would ruin their relationship if he found out. So the guilt chases him and the next time it happens he just stays very still and uncomfortable until he falls asleep again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks about perhaps having a small fling with someone in the station to just keep his mind off it for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels wrong, as if he were cheating, but he has to do it, for his own peace of mind. Good news is that having a certain amount of people trapped in a place for god knows how long means that no one is in search for a relationship and random hook ups where no one acknowledges it are very usual. So he tells Elias he would be out without his camera and com for a while and to let him have his privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have a conversation about it, Peter was ok with Elias watching him quite possible almost 24/7 but if he asked for it the Ai had to give him time where he didn't watch his every move, for his own mental health.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is just so much you can be watched without wanting to be on your own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now they have times where Peter works and turns off the com and camera and Elias doesn't watch him through the station's own camera feeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A compromise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he invokes that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias is grumpy and he spins him some before laughing at his muttering and goes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out fairly well and it's quick, it had been a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ai was pouting when he came back, apparently JoN and Sasha had been ganging up on him. When pressed about what, he seemed to try and deflect with his lights shining brighter in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, wonder what that was about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't dream about Elias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next three nights in a row he has various nightmares and he feels like shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sluggish he works, Tim asks if he is ok with another movie night soon and he says he will think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would rather not, too many people would be watching him again and it makes him nervous. That, plus taking Elias out again to see them, makes him want to lock the door and refrain from going out ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JoN is bitchy about it and he keeps struggling with feeling bad about his actions and thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias seems happy with the addition of Sasha to talk to, the old inadequacies get him again and he thinks about the Ai being happier with JoN. He pulls at his wrist pad and lets it hit his arm in anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Elias cares about him doesn't mean he can't actually fall in love with someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter decides to test the waters and picture it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway to imagining the core being flirty and soft with the other Ai makes him want to take JoN off from the archive and chuck him into the trash compactor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah still messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good to know his intrusive thoughts are still very much in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still as long as they are just thoughts it's ok, Peter doesn't really want to hurt anyone, at least he wants to believe he doesn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about Leitner still messes him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he is not the only one, Elias has started to show his own distress from time to time, not on purpose, so for his sake he pretends he doesn't notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinches if his hands stray to his back without warning and that's on him. But its not the only thing, he looks distressed and upset when Peter has a relapse and starts to drift off, that is not even mentioning his looks when he has nightmares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice cracking when he said that it was his fault and he thought he was helping him but made him worse tumbled around his head a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter doesn't blame him at all, what happened was all his own fault to be honest, being stubborn and not taking his com during the Jane attack, leaving him in the old lab to explore with Leitner being around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was on him, but he couldn't really from the words to try and explain it, he doesn't have enough tact or patience so he is lacking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he figures he can endure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Elias?” He was working and he was alone, it took the core a little to answer so he was probably talking with JoN or Sasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My birthday is in a week and half, i was wondering if you wanted to plan what to do for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audio channel is quiet for a long while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday” He sounds baffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? the anniversary of the day i was born!” He goes for cheerful and teasing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... Your birthday is in a week and half and you are telling me now???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, if i want to make- i needed more time to-! Peter you need to give me more warning! Of course i will plan for it, but you gave me so little time” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so irresponsible and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias my birthday its in a week and half, you have enough time to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough Time?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh boy. What has he done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to arrange things! I depend on others to get what I want!” Peter keeps working and lets him have his say. “If i want to have everything ready-ugh this is a nightmare”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well i trust your judgement to make the right call and prepare things as you see fit, i mean as long as you are the one to do it and we can have time to ourselves  i'm ok with anything you do for me” He chuckles and adds “Honestly you could just get me a balloon with a happy face drawn on it and a cupcake and it would be the best” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers fondly MISSY’S attempts at gifts for his birthdays, it wasn't much but it was nice. Peter still doodles happy faces whenever he can. His parents gave him money or new clothes appeared on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MISSY always managed to convince a servant to give him something sweet and would put happy faces that would switch colors in all the electronics. The time she managed to distract a chef by making random things appear on the fridge so he could steal a bunch of cupcakes was his favourite birthday memory, along with the time Simon gave him a model of a pirate ship to build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks about the very soon visit of Simon to the station and he feels a little dread, he should grab Elias, go to the old labs and hang out there until he leaves. Peter tries to not think about missing the old man ot TITANIA, its for the best honestly, he realizes that it was a matter of time for him to pick on how much of a lost cause it was to deal with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange it took so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias makes a strange noise and he replies softly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, i- thanks” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need, i- im glad just to spend it with you, but I figured it would make you happy to plan something out “Too soft “since you are bossy and all that” It serves to make him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhaha, why you-” He hears a sigh “Still, i'm glad you trust my- my judgement”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course i do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to say more but someone walks in the room and he has to stop himself. Besides he can't really say what he means without probably making the Ai feel bad, so he will give him this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end he does go to the movie night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh he hates every minute of it, well not all of it, but mostly. Sasha and Martin kept sneaking glances at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JoN did passive aggressive comments about him that Elias graciously countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim teased him and when JoN got annoying went fully bitter on him. The other two called him out, but he refused to apologize and the Ai seemed chastized and dropped it. It made Martin frett and Sasha give them both (?) a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter felt less than charitable at them and the ai and proceeded to be as obnoxious and mildly frightening at him as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim gave him a grin when he managed to get JoN to flounder when he casually mentioned his lack of foresight and inability to multitask while the others tried to defend him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still kept Elias tightly clutched to him and refused to let go. His mild paranoia was still in action along with his need to drift off and not think, but he pinched his skin or pressed his nails to the palm of his hands until it hurt to keep himself grounded and present. There was a reason he was doing this and he had to be calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha keeps giving him side looks and it's starting to take a toll on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias talks when he can't and keeps things going, when Peter responds better to Tim he makes a low grumbling sound and he knows it bothers him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts to crack jokes with Tim and Elias fumes. If he can talk with the others he gets this, so he lightly scratches him on the side and hugs him a little closer. Peter is intending for this to last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin looks flustered and JoN sounds a little choked when he asks what they should watch next. Sasha rolls her eyes at them and kisses Tim on the cheek. After a while she comments offhandedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you could put Elias down so you can be more comfortable, plus you can pick up some popcorn for a chance” Nope, no. Not in a million years. He smiles stiffly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm actually very comfortable like this, so no need”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what does he want” And she looks down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sash, shhh the movie, let them be” Tim is now on his top list of favourite people surprisingly….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe not the top but like the second place. Yeah better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its just i wanted to make sure you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>comfortable” He scoffs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn't mind if you did put me down, albeit i enjoy the position im in but it's up to you” Oh, um. He doesn't really know what to do with that. He is right, but Elias could want to be put down too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha looks expectantly at him and Tim shoves popcorn to her face making her laugh while JoN shushes them and Martin joins in the fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down he stares at Elias and starts to slowly put him away from him, Peter panics and his hands freeze while he clutches him, move, move, c'mon they are staring at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they are-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally pushes through and puts Elias down on the little table in front of the couch. He sits back and has to figure out what to do with his hands now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias makes a single sound of protest, but gets quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, he is normal, everything is ok, Elias is happy-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go back to the movie, he hopes that with that as proof there would be no more looks, but they seem to intensify. Now Martin joins Sasha in making him feel like a bug under a microscope. Worst part is he can’t feel the weight of Elias on his lap or the heat of the core to keep him grounded and its making it hard to focus on anything. He is going to bail soon like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room spins a little and he watches the screen stiffly, he puts his left hand under his thigh and the right one is left alone without anything to do. So he plays with his sweater, focusing on the soft material while he looks to the front, the smell of the “popcorn” makes him feel a little nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dozes off, he wakes up with a jolt when Tim shakes his shoulder and he groggily turns to look for the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looks at him with a smile and says he should go back to his room if he was so tired. Peter gets sleepier when he is losing time, his focus comes back with a sharp reminder when he doesn't see the core on the table in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Elias Tim?” He looks at him bewildered but shrugs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is there talking with Sasha and Marto. You fell asleep on my shoulder so i stayed put man”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking behind the couch confirms it, when he sees Sasha holding Elias and passing him to Martin. The sight makes his skin itch with wrongness and the need to snatch him from their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had been talking science with Sash and she asked to see how heavy he was”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Doubts and bad thoughts arise, but he pushes it down for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys look who woke up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others turn around and see him, Elias does the thing where he smiles with his eye and his mouth twitches upwards. He is fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think.. I should go to sleep now, I was more tired than i thought…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's ok, movie ended, it was awful honestly”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Martin” JoN admittance makes the man flush and smile. Huh, it feels familiar somehow, but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't care to find out, he wants his Ai nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up, he smiles at Tim and goes to pick up Elias from the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me pick you up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem Sasha it was for scientific curiosity”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin gives the core back to Peter who holds him close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well i'll see you in the morning! Goodnight” He is too tired to make small talk and he is very close to shutting down if he doesnt get to be alone soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Peter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once outside he walks rather fast back to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too exposed and tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm yeah im fine, i just need to- to “ He needs his room “ go back to our room and relax”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... are you mad?” He doesn't stop walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, i was worried, but you are fine and its still hard for me to not freak out” He walks slower but more calmly, being away from the others is already making him feel better. “... So who won?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears beeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won about Martin and JoN, but you won the other bet about who could put up with the other being buddy buddy with the others” He sounds very grumpy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Martin is his favourite then? Also did i? Honestly i thought i failed spectacularly” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you managed to put me down and fell asleep on Tim’s shoulder, i was furious… and snapped at Tim first so yeah you won. Also fairly sure he is his favourite considering…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Considering what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and don't worry i apologized of course, somehow you managed to keep yourself together about Sasha so congratulations”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering what Elias? what am i missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, seeing as you were so mean i think i will let you figure it out yourself, plus it means you have to talk”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a menace”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your menace you mean, you love me!” His hands sweat and his heart beats faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- you-” He chokes a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let's go back i'm tired too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, also… does that mean that i won a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good god” Peter laughs already feeling better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates doing this, but the temptation of winning a bet overrules his hatred of social interaction in close quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So any idea for the next one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm a couple ones-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Handsome”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter chokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder how many pet names we can get away saying before someone has to stop us”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh it 's on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a loving bastard he is, he knows him so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to see how uncomfortable we can make Martin and JoN?” Elias makes a cracking sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes Peter!” He laughs maniacally and he falls in love a little bit more with him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) <br/>First, ahsafsaj all the comments about making you guys day’s when reading my fic make me so happy and flustered it's so nice to know! I'm just glad so many people like my version of Peter and Elias here &gt;-&lt; its 2020 and i want some good fluffy and sad content so by god i will make it.<br/>Its self care.<br/>Secondly! No Peter did not take it as a love confession yet! He will have one eventually because it's literally the first scene my brain conjured up when I originally made this story. He is still fucked up about stuff, the good news is the admittance has made it so that he hesitates less about thinking Elias doesn't care for him.<br/>Finally here we have Peter minimalizing how fucked up his childhood was. Communication we love to see it, some future implications. More horny dreams, because that will have a pay off eventually and I already have planned the extra chapter for those who want to read that eventually when the story ends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. EXTRA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What everyone was thinking during movie nights.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasha didn't mean to stare so much at Peter, but it was hard not to. The first movie night, they all thought he would bail, not only that but she assumed Tim had joked when he said that Peter’s probable boyfriend was a core Ai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man had been clearly depressed for a while now and none of them were capable of helping him. He had been speaking less and less and behaving more reclusive. It was frightening to see him wither away, he wouldn't hear them out at all and at this point an intervention was the only thing they could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was surprising that he agreed to come and during the week he made clear efforts to speak to them. He looked tired afterwards, but he was apparently trying to get better and to her it counted a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't hate Peter at all, Sasha wasn't as close to him as Tim, but she cared about the older man who looked sad but cheerful in a very paradoxical way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still the Ai had been a surprise, apparently JoN knew and she was annoyed that he hadn't shared with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias was a marvel in manners of social and technological advance and she would lie if she said  she didn't itch to connect him and see his code.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What made her stare was Peter, partially because he was, not obviously unless you looked for it, uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, laughed and talked when the moment was needed, but he looked mechanical doing it. After a while he stopped trying to talk and just let Elias do it for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was the other reason she was baffled and realized that Tim was not joking and there was a high chance the man and Ai were dating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was uneasy, but held Elias protectively, he joked and laughed at the core’s jokes like she has never seen him before and Sasha could see him softly pet and calm down the Ai when he got riled up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like seeing a new face for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could also feel Martin’s stare out of curiosity and jealousy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and JoN are trying, she knows, so to see Peter be able to directly interact with Elias, unlike him who can't really take JoN out of his place, less the station remains without an Ai to take charge of it must be painful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second time, Peter was still on the defensive, but she had spoken more to Elias so she had an idea that the man was worried for his safety for reasons the Ai wouldn't divulge. JoN was annoyed at Elias for his constant talk about Peter in their channel and she asked if she could see parts of the conversation to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JoN refused saying it would be a breach of privacy, when she pushes a little, he reminds her about hacking Tim’s stuff out of paranoia and how the man has still not forgiven him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias does not talk about Peter with her but of science and she can get behind that. Still it is easy to get him on a tangent and blabber about the things that annoy him, she would be concerned where he not speaking in such a fond tone. It reminds Sasha of Tim talking about her to her brother when he was in the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So during the second movie night she wanted to test the waters. Peter, she realized, was over protective of Elias and she was concerned for him, JoN comment about the man keeping the core to himself for so long worries her a little and makes her wonder if perhaps the Ai infatuation wasn't simply caused by not really having contact with others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter after hesitating too long puts Elias in the table and watches the movie, she looks for his reaction and he looks ill. Eventually he falls asleep on Tim and she sees the core snap at her boyfriend in what can only be called petty rage. Sasha has another puzzle piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much later Tim would scold her for her messing around with the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to make sure he is not forcing him into anything that's all!” Tim cuddles her side and kisses her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sash, you didnt hear him talk about Elias, he literally asked him out on accident, he is jealose of JoN because he is dumb and doesnt notice the Martin situation. I assure you Peter wouldn’t force him into anything that evil weasel didn't want to. I mean it is very obvious he loves him back, just look at the stickers, bracelet and bloody ring!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evil weasel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn't he give you those vives? I'm more worried about Peter being led on by him, in fact i can see that ball of barely holded rage going full Skynet and trying to kill us all for getting Peter hurt”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha considers it and tries to not be too judgemental, she just wants to make sure that everyone is fully capable of making their choices that's all.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin stares because he feels the universe is playing a mean joke to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has been pining after JoN for months and now it turns out Peter Lukas managed to get an Ai boyfriend before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man who quite literally would smile menacingly at anyone who looked at him for too long, the man who made morbid jokes to get on his nerves, got what he had been working hard to get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JoN and him had barely managed to see how things would work among them, but he sees Peter holding Elias, laughing at their shared sense of humor and he feels like someone slapped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin shouldn't be so upset, not when he spent the last month anxiously and frantically watching the man spiral downwards, he, out of everyone knows how that feels. The blankness, the fog, working as if going through the motions. There is a reason why he moved rooms to be closer to Tim and Sasha when he finally had a good day and just sort of broke down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter seems to be at that point now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still looks twitchy and anxious, but he had been making an effort the past week, so Martin wants to talk with him, about that, about his relationship with the Ai so he can perhaps help with JoN, but it's mostly wishful thinking seeing as the man looks like he wants to run every time he mentions it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's hilarious for the reversal of their roles. It doesn't make it easier to watch, Martin feels bad, Martin is jealous of him and it's not fair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Second movie night he keeps an eye on Peter when he lets Elias on the table, because he wonders how it would be to have JoN so close, he can only barely touch the core in the archives and he feels an ugly bout of anger at seeing the man be able to do that when he can't. Peter looks like he got punched at letting him go and a small part of him gets a fragment of satisfaction. The rest of him feels bad for the thought, clearly Elias seems to give him some form of comfort and make it easier for him to talk around and joke, helping his anxiety at the very social situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are a lot of mixed feelings, he also is inexplicably jealous about JoN and Elias' relationship. His now boyfriend speaks very highly of him and complains about his obsession with talking about Peter, when Martin grumbles about him doing the same, JoN very tenderly asks him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Martin? Could you perhaps be jealous of Elias”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! NO! Of course not, where did you- how dare you assume-” He splutters</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Maybe” JoN laughs and it's lovely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Martin… i… adore you and if anything it was due to Elias i got the courage to try this between us.. I- Being an Ai is hard in the sense that i was made for just my work, but you, Sasha and Tim, you helped me be something else. It was a frightening prospect, Elias was already aware and it helped talk some doubts out with him. So please don't be upset at him, i love you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves him back, maybe one day he won't feel so awful about seeing Peter with Elias, maybe they could get an arrangement and switch the cores from time to time. That way he could also be able to hold JoN to watch a movie like he wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim is glad all of his friends and JoN are here together watching a movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was very concerned for Peter, but the man seems to be having some better days and is attempting to get slowly better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would be happier if Sasha and Martin weren't staring so much and causing Peter to tense up next to him every time. If he says anything it would ruin the night, so he lightly pushes Sasha and offers her popcorn, he makes jokes that cause Martin to splutter and despite Elias being a little shit he adds him to the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice makes Peter relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still he can't really curve away all the looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stops talking at some point and he can barely see he is clutching his tight with his hand very hard while hugging the core to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too much, the movie almost ends and Tim will make it easy for him to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to, since it looks Sasha and Martin seem too wrapped up in their own things to notice the man slight tremble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second movie night starts not better, but when he scolds JoN for acting up to Peter who already looks like a rabbit about to bolt, the man surprises him by being as annoying to the Ai and the others who defend him as possible on his behalf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grins. Team JoN sucks for life!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It lasts fairly well until his lovely but very curious for her own sake Sasha makes a comment and Peter struggles to let Elias on the table. Tim can already see this going sideways soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it does but not as horrible as he would assume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is stiff as a board and has a fake happy smile plastered on his face that unnerves even him, he can see Martin and Sasha not so subtly look at the man who seems like a statue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim wants them to have fun, he wants for them to get along and not make the other so uncomfortable that he would avoid them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking of it makes his chest hurt, he didn't mean to ruin things, he had been talking a lot to Sasha and sending messages to his brother to calm down a lot. Tim wasn't aware that the old man was the closest thing to a real family Peter has, TITANIA started to message him to scold and threaten him. She also asks about the man since neither Peter or Elias reply to her messages anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Peter seems to drift off, the whole thing must have worn him down immensely, when he feels his head fall on top of him he stays still and grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias sees that and after the movie ends snaps at him in obvious jealousy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cheeks hurt from the smirk he gives him when Sasha lifts Elias up and Peter remains asleep on him, he even winks at the Ai who grumbles and gives a half assed apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later he scolds Sasha, the next morning he tells Martin in a very friendly manner to cut Peter some slack with the looks, or the man is really going to stop coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin flushes a nice shade of red and apologizes, Tim grins and says that as long as he tries there is no problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim figures that as long as Peter and Elias are happy he will be happy for them too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he wants to annoy the Ai for Peter’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha says who is the petty one now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not his fault all of his friends are kind of handsome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The core might be the love of Peter’s life, but Tim is his self proclaimed best mate regardless of anything.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sasha, Martin and Tim’s line of thought during both movie nights.<br/>Everyone and i mean everyone thinks they are dating, like its obvious seeing how they act. Its hilarious because canonically? Jmart got toghther first<br/>Sasha is concerned for Elias.<br/>Martin is jealous of their relationship and the relationship between JoN and Elias, because he has self doubt like his cannon counterpart.<br/>And the love of my life Tim, just wants everyone to be happy.<br/>Also i am not a TimPeter shipper, i'm not, but i just realize my Tim in this fic is so soft and romantic and i am having a faith crisis.<br/>I'm just thinking Tim and his giant poly relationship with his best friends and their respective Ai boyfriends who are annoyed by him and Sasha holding his hand being this is your fault babe. Still I need to be more chill.<br/>Next chapter is an Intermission about things to come and then a real chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. INTERMISSION 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They didn't have a name, they just existed for very little time before they were put somewhere cold and fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was warmth again and they struggled to move, they were put in something that didn't let them move away, they could perceive someone like themselves in another of these containers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other was bigger than them, it must remember their purpose, unlike them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could try again to reach it, something opens the place they were trapped, so they move to that direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hear a sound of pain and something drops on top of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly they know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood is what is called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single precious drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all they knows is-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha SASHA sAsHA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gobble the blood down and when they see the finger close to the container they bite down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More it said, they need more, Sasha almost drops them, but closes the container instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They becomes a She.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is Sasha too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that what they were supposed to be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't know yet and she wants to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories, precious memories of a life were known to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth, happiness, love, but also sadness, anger and loneliness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Complicated feelings for a creature her size, too much for how she was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to grow to understand how to be Sasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she can ask Sasha!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has been herself for longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gas comes into the room and makes Sasha and- Tim! Tim is nice, Tim is kind and strong and he cares so much! Stumble and hit the container where she is, it hits the floor letting her free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fall asleep, a weird place to do it but she doesn't know that yet. She quickly goes to a vent to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some things, big and mechanical, come and take Sasha and Tim, however one knocks the table and the other sample, the bigger and meaner one, falls to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It moves and starts to wail in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon it leaves through another vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha doesn't care, she has to feed and grow to better understand what is it that she is supposed to be doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It remembers what they did to its progenitor. They burned it and collected it to be frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two humans picked, it , along with another like it and looked at them. After being cold for so long the heat makes it feel sluggish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman fed the little one and almost dropped it when they bit. Serves her right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wants to grow and do what it was meant to, leave and expand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it needs to feed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dont touch it but they wait. Gas comes and the little one is dropped to freedom, escaping to the vent. Good, good, survival is a must.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, mechanical creatures come and take the humans, but one moves too quickly and hits the table knocking it into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IT is free and it will find a way out of this miserable place so it can be released upon a planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just has to play the waiting game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first it needs to grow, so food. Small prey, but still will have to do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The shapeshifter creatures both refer themselves with different pronouns, partialy reflecting what little personallity they have before trying to assimilate to someone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FLUFF AND A MURDER. LIKE THIS IS THE FLUFF BEFORE SHIT STARTS TO GO DOWN SOON ENJOY WHILE YOU CAN.<br/>Peter? 100% in love with Elias.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finally he comes to the conclusion that out of the three of them, Tim is the least likely to try and get Elias away from him or make him feel watched. Not only that, but he seems to be the one who tries to get him to be more comfortable all around. So Peter decides to be more relaxed around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It drives Elias up to a wall, but Peter laughs, he is charmed with the Ai and it's nice to be around someone and not be a mass of anxiety and paranoia. He appreciates the company, plus he seems to let him be at his own pace now, so it doesn't drain him too much. He still struggles and the other man seems to pick on it and find ways to make the other two let him off the hook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It means a lot, to be honest. So he tries to not flinch so much or tense if he gives him a casual touch. it's rather hit and miss, but nothing ever comes easy to him. He smiled grimly at that thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still wonders what Tim made out of the whole being knocked unconscious and appearing in his room. But if Elias was right and they didn't want JoN to know they were there, admitting to it would put them in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So at least there is that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still it's fun for him, Elias pouts and he can just relax. He still sits with Helen since as it turns out she is actually amusing to share a table with. Half of the time she seems to have a nervous breakdown about something regarding her project and the other is spent making jokes and unnerving passerbys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter has a blast, she does most of the talking so it's fine by him. He does see the little looks she sends Sasha’s ways and he has to raise an eyebrow at that. However as to not start whatever that can of worms is, he remains quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits with Helen with his com and camera off so at least he doesn't have to deal with Elias eating up the drama like his favourite reality show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God knows he already does it with everything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a lovely mess that he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of the devil, the birthday preparations were going. In what way you may ask? Peter has no bloody clue. Elias is cagey about it, but seems to ask a lot of questions about random things that he is sure have nothing to do with whatever he is trying to accomplish. At least he thinks so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not only him that is being weird to be honest, the others are acting a little off and he is starting to have doubts, so he is more twitchy around them and starts to sit with Helen for all meals instead, Tim gives him sad puppy eyes from afar. The woman in turn provides a cover and seems to take some form of pity for him patting his shoulder and glaring from time to time to the other table. Never at Sasha but definitely at Martin and Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jokingly suggests asking them to be her test subjects with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hallway. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That is how she has lovingly named the apparent portal. Not the portable one, but the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>According to the machines she sent, they were there for hours when it only took seconds to come out on the other door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does that even work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That space is not really… there, so time becomes weird. I need to find the right way to stabilize it, but once it's done we could literally be on another planet in seconds! How marvelous”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is actually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know if you need more, space rock juice” She cackles and the others in the table look at them. Peter grins a little at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helen as it is, has a bizarre sense of humor and does not take offense often to his less than well thoughts comments. When questioned she claimed that she doesn really get all that etiquette people have about what to say. If you want to say something just do it, we only live once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sentiment makes him think about telling Elias how he feels, but in that he can't really be brave. Then again, she herself seems to be on the same boat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilfred had been having something of a bad time regarding his work, his was more of a theoricall one, but as it was turning out to be, the application he promised to have in the literal sense was impossible to achieve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was bad, very bad, his work has started to contradict itself and he doesn't know what to do to change it. Every change in numbers creates another issue that makes the work harder and harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asking his assistant Clarence left him with a feeling of distress, the man was doing more to help than him at this point. It was a blessing and a curse, with any luck he could finish it and Wilfred would be able to take the achievement as his, of course mentioning the help from his assistant but ultimately lying through his teeth. Maybe if he can threaten the other a little, make sure he says nothing about the whole affair, things would go his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarence seems distressed but he can't possibly understand how much Wilfred needs this. A few days later the man keeps working and he is filled with relief. He has a fire in his eyes and his calculations seem to be better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if he gets it now and wants to help anyways!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wishful thinking doesn't let him really see the man looking at the green light of the camera on the roof or how tight he clutches his pen along with the distasteful look he gives him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilfred is too preoccupied with his own thought to see that things are going to start to go wrong for him soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And soon they do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FIrst its small things, things are misplaced, moved slightly off from where he put them. Then stuff he is sure he had disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the lab, there is a whistling sound coming from somewhere, when he asks Clarence he says he doesn't hear anything at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound follows him to his quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesnt let him sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon he hears movement in the vents close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he asks Clarence to tag along and hear it with him he denies the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired he goes to the med bay and asks doctor Elliot for some sleeping pills or to check him for anything wrong! He is very calm and does a check up on him, along with some blood tests just in case he says. He doesn't like the way he says that, as if he was going insane or taking something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is alright, he feels smug satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr Elliot writes some things and starts asking questions, when did it start, was he stressed? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not going crazy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man says no, he isn't, but stress makes our bodies act up. So take a few days off from research and go back, physically there was nothing wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling disheartened he asks if at least he could have some sleeping pills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man gives him a few for the next few days, as if he were a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the pills and going to sleep he wakes up sitting in his chair during the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He freezes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he sleep walk? Could the pills do that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has read about strange side effects so it's feasible. So he endures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third night he wakes in the lab, alone. Suddenly the coms turn on and he hears Jonah Magnus giving one of his speeches about work and safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilfred gets up and the voice stops. He looks around and it starts up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now my scientist! A very important matter we need to talk about, stealing or taking the ideas of others, as any child would know it is quite bad to do that. So don't be worse than a kid and work your own projects! Own up to your mistakes less we have issues with HR and by god no one wants that… Or worst of all….A bad performance review, now we wouldn't want that would we? No, of course not, we wouldnt be so stupid now would we Wilfred dear? Shall i start?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops from opening the door, with what good it would do since it was locked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- What how are you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Wilfred Owens age 57, you have repeatedly prolonged time for your project correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I . you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ah i see. You did and kept putting more and more strain in your assistant when it was clear he was being better than you at solving the issues with your rather flimsy theory. In fact most updates seem to be written in Clarence handwriting, so it begs the question”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His back was against the door and he started to tremble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you been contributing to this project really? Is it even yours now? Do you know what the results are? What-do-you-know-Wilfred?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! You don't know anything! Like a child worried about its mark you have decided to steal the answers from a classmate! That is very frowned upon here, tsk tsk. we need actual progress and good ideas, not some sorry excuse of a scientist”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you want to know what the punishment for failing your performance review is right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, i will do anything, please i-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will what? Steal your assistants rightful achievement and pass it as your own? You make me laugh”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not real this is not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HA, look how sad that laugh was, a pity laugh Wilfred you cant even make me laugh for real with your incompetence”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THIS IS NOT REAL”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it isn't, at least you have finally figured something out. This is just your slowly deteriorating psyche going under for the guilt and stress. Congratulations you have officially lost it” Of course, OF COURSE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is a- this is a dream? I just need to wake up i just”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you do. clever, how is the quickest way to wake up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Easy, he is not stupid he know, he just…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you die you wake up” There is a single crack on the com before he hears an</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, it wouldn't do, to drag it out, why not do it fast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a rope with a noose falls from one of the beams on the roof. A chair was already in place to get up and use it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's awful and he is terrified but it's only a dream, a fucked up one, but he is lucid now. He has to wake up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hurts is the last thing he thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning Clarence reports the suicide and they confirm with doctor Elliot and him that Wilfred had been acting irrational and had some hallucinations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is treated as a simple suicide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarence works and smiles at his project, now he can finish the last touches. He mutters a thank you into the open room. A chuckle can be heard in the coms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter has his dinner and complains about JoN with Tim, like it has become tradition. It's cathartic, Sasha and Martin were busy so it was them at dinner, making the whole thing way less stressful. Elias said he would be busy and to </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy </span>
  </em>
  <span>his time with Tim in his annoyed voice. In response he replies the same but about him and JoN.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds they both let out a breath and laugh a little at their pettiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really now, they are both ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk with you later Lias”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm yeah yeah love you” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, see ya”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once outside he walks calmly until he is out of the view of the cameras and proceeds to put his hands in his face and do a muffled yell. The Ai wants to kill him!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elias is having a similar reaction in the room. Thank god he took it as friendly!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim asks if he wants to have movie night soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And i promise to make sure the others dont look at you like a pair of weirdos, i swear” Oh god its not his imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god, i thought i was imagining the whole thing, i felt like i was losing my mind since no one said anything! What was that about???” Tim pats his back and he doesnt move in distress so he counts it as a win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are both going through some stuff, Sash is worried about Elias and Marto- well if you spoke with him…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! Also worried? Why is there something wrong…?!” Tim holds his hands in surrender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO! It's just, i shouldn't say this, but she is taking it a little too far in my opinion. She thinks that maybe Elias is like that with you because you only had each other for so long. So Sasha is concerned about his autonomy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is something Peter had been struggling for a lot of time, so it hits hard to have someone think it. He must make an expression because Tim is already putting an arm around his shoulders, he twitches at the contact weird and alien, but not… unpleasant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey if it's any consolation, i think the little guy honest to god likes you, i mean he pretty much hisses at me when he sees me and he clearly is capable of forming opinions different to your own, so i have faith in you both” With his free hand he does a finger gun at him making him snort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, thanks, to be fair I did think about that for a long, long while, well until um rather recently in fact. So it is-” like a punch to hear “hard to be acknowledge”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, maybe i shouldn't have-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I appreciate the honesty, truly! And in any case i can talk it out with Elias so it's good to know” It is nice, so he is thankful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say do you also know why everyone has been acting… weird? More than usual with me I mean? I reckon i didn't do anything to upsetting lately”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, that is- heh- Nothing bad i assure you, don't let it get to your head” He gives him an unimpressed stare. “More than usual then?” He smirks and oddly Tim looks away, he drops his arm and he starts talking about something else, he starts to slowly tune him out, but it doesn't seem to offend him too much so it's ok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elias is still busy when he goes back, but it doesn't stop him from picking him up and putting his crown on while he goes to watch more movies in bed. He will snap back eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes half the movie for him to start talking and once he does he spends the other half complaining about the anachronisms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter just likes to hear him go about how the clothes were not meant to look like that as if he had been personally in the eighteen century, nuzzling him a little he laughs at his outrage and gets scolded in return with a hit of a handle to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for??” Elias looked embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to- ugh- forget it, it was a stupid idea anyways” Peter is not very good with social cues so he doesnt know what it wrong unless the other tells him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything i can do to help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... its stupid”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, cmon, I thought you were the greatest invention, what kind of talk is that? Where are your schemes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we not please?” Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure…. hey did you know that Sasha is concerned about you?” Peter decides to let it go for now, he doesn't want to make the other upset. A questioning whir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, apparently she is worried about you liking me only because we only interacted with each other for so long”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is very silly” He lets out a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean I thought the same before, but i'm like 80% sure now that you actually like me, for reasons unknown to me. Like honestly i'm not really that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, let me stop you there. What did I say?” Right, they talked about this a few times, when Peter went too hard on himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Communication sucks, but it's necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Putting me down doesn't help and it makes you feel bad too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, if you need me to list the reasons why I do like you I have a very neat and tidy list saved up for such occasions. Would you like to hear all the reasons why I enjoy your company in alphabetical order? Or perhaps in my personal and humble opinion-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! no need, honestly that is a little much, i'm ok with not- not being told that” He doesn't think his brain and body could take hearing Elias compliment him for so long. Peter either combusts or has a very unfortunate reaction to the praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing he wants to submit the core to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, bad Peter, think with your brain and not your d-</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Shame, I would love to go about it </span><em><span>dear” </span></em><span>Elias practically purrs it at him and he jolts a little,</span> <span>Good God give him strength.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Stil, he thinks about the frustrated look he gave him and he moves him to lay on his side, since his eye can adjust to any position he is put it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter grabs the handle with the ring and plays with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, we can um hold hands..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias makes a high pitched noise of unidentified origin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- you don't have- i mean” So it was that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you trying to pat my head?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“..sort of, you do it all the time and i wanted to try. Stupid when you dont have actual limbs”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don't mind. If you practice and measure your strength you could do it. Besides I like holding your, heh, hand when I'm nervous, I figured you realized that. Mm maybe you could pat my chest instead? i bet it would feel nice”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odd clicking noises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can i try?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next hour the core spent it softly hitting his chest with the handles, first he hit too hard then he seemed to figure out a happy middle and made soft hits against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling he tapped once at his chassis and Elias carefully tapped back to him while lying on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the remaining days before his birthday and whatever Elias decided to concoct for it, they get to spend some time alone, with the Ai now on speaking terms with more people, he doesn't always have time for him, in turn Peter spends a little more time with Tim and Helen. Mostly to have some sort of voice that keeps him from spiraling too hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nightmares about Leitner and Jane continue. He hasn't had another about hurting any of the others and for that he is grateful, he supposes that talking it out with Elias was cathartic enough for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he doesn't always tell him everything just as he is sure the other does the same. Completely understandable, he hates having to share and now he does it as a way to not go the deep end. It works most of the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helen, he has inadvertently learned would be a great seller, what she suffers in her projects is over compensated with how easy her ability to sell ideas is. Half asleep he actually asks her if she ever considered another career. She becomes quiet in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If i were to be honest? Yes, i actually considered being a house realtor, i liked the idea of convincing people to buy homes and now with the whole interplanetary deal it would be great to go from one place to another…” She sounds wistful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not do that instead of going mild crazy with this?” At that she gives him a tight smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call it family business, there is something with the portal project that i want to accomplish and… well it's nice to read Micheal’s notes” He looks disconcerted at her and seeing his face she laughs and pats his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't think to much about it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a sip of his much too sweet tea he nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ends up helping Tim once again with an experiment, this time he makes sure to move out of the way before he tests it out. It seems that it works better, but it doesn't stop him from ending up sprawled on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bones intact at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha was on her station talking with Elias about her project regarding surveillance, just hearing them talk about the practical uses of it makes him start to sweat cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim, now standing up right next to him, grins at the back of his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They sound like evil masterminds don't they? Wonder what crimes against privacy would they commit” He waggled his eyebrows and playfully shoves his shoulder with his own. It doesn't really move him, what with him being a head taller and far more broader than him, but still. The contact doesn't make him want to shove him to the floor like during christmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter feels proud of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comment Is also funny, but also very true that Elias has already committed several crimes and murders…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth turns upwards into a smile, he thinks he can get used to the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his little ball of murderous rage</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he loves him as such.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally as if time wasn't going fast enough it was his birthday, 36 huh, never thought he would make it that far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias wishes him a happy birthday the moment he wakes up, the core seems ecstatic and Peter chuckles at his earnest expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what kind of surprise am i waiting for huh? Do I need to be concerned about a sudden attack or something?” He is lacing his boots and the Ai makes a gurgling noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be cruel, i would never- you know that i-” Shit, he fucked up already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no i don't- i don't think any of it was your fault i was kidding” He almost falls off trying to go grab the Ai from his throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, I mean it, I was kidding, you are fine. I will be delighted with anything you prepared for me. I told you” He hushes and hugs him to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok Peter i - i get it you can put me down now.. dear please ?” Ok, sure not so bad then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, you are making all this for me, but i forgot to ask”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your birthday?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “ Elias freezes and looks like a deer caught in a headlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i dont- im not sure...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't know when they created you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes him blink as if confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that. That's what- That's what you meant of course” Peter looks baffled at him, what else could he have meant?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, don't really like to think much about back then… what with the “ He seems to think about his wording “circumstances of my creation” Well that wont do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey how about this, we pick a different date? A birthday you feel more comfortable with? Like with your last names, you picked those!” Looking at him consideringly he hears beeping and he plays around with his handles and pictures it as if they were holding hands again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we make it fair and you, you pick it…. I trust you” The last part was said in an almost breath and his chest feels like someone put a bunch of birds that are trying to tear its way out. He smiles a stupid grin at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what a- a honor” Peter thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn't have to be now, captain-” Little shit, he blushes at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You menace to society” Still he keeps it in mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At breakfast he sits with Helen who smiles at him and wishes him a happy birthday in a sing-song voice. Not loud enough to draw attention to them, just for him to hear instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasha” Right she hacked to know the date before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still she seems in good spirits and talks like usual, he eats and has a very pleasant morning until Timothy plops his ass in the chair in front of him and smirks. He wants to wipe it out of his face immediately, the smug prick is planning something he can tell. It's the same face he made when he convinced him to participate in the muffin incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well hello to you too, birthday boy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim, whatever is it that you are planning i'm not joining you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think i have a plan, maybe i just wanted to wish my good mate a very happy birthday” In moments like this he wishes he didn't turn off the com when he eats with Helen, Elias would be foaming at the mouth now with outrage and it would greatly lift his spirits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now Tim, we all know you don't make such faces unless you want something. Now spill i would like to see some drama unfold from time to time. Otherwise i get boreeed” Peter takes it back, Helen is a menace like Tim and he doesn't know why he passively hangs out with this people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias is too, but he has grown used to his type of drama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does not have a predilection for the chaotic and dramatic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikaele was a perfectly regular man, albeit they did spend most of their time together gambling and making bets about whatever random crew member they could get their hands on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is also Simon and TITANIA.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MISSY was normal…. until she started to create diversions for him to steal food. All harmless pranks, but for and Ai of her type it was huge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With mounting dread, Peter realizes that he might actually have a type of people he likes to be around, even if subconsciously. This is why he doesn't do self discovery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you want to hear it or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cmooooon at least hear me out first”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim i have plans, i cant be getting grounded by JoN if something goes wrong today”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, it's not even that bad, and it's for your birthday!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, just hear him out i want the gossip”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God dammit both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! What?” Tim grins at him like he just gave him a million dollars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, remember the muffins?” Oh god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No not again-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Word is, during the last delivery, a box of cake mix came along with chocolate and some cream” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… He tries not to think about Simon sneaking that knowing his birthday was coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, kitchen heist. Once the cooking bots are turned off we go and make you a real bloody cake. Filled with sugar and chocolate. What do you say” Peter thinks about Elias' surprise for him. Then he thinks about not eating an ounce of chocolate since he started working in this hellhole two years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is having a crisis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh i love chocolate, can i join? Peter, do I get to be in your birthday heist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't you have to work or something?” She gives him the grin of a shark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, I'm the one person who asks for the least free days here. If i sends a message to JoN it would be approved immediately” He starts to sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would need to as-k” He looks at Tim pointedly “ another </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I had plans with first” Tim seemed to choose to ignore his looks and just laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it won't take long at all, cmon live up a little”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another friend? Does that mean you consider us as such-?” Oh fuck, Tim smiles blindingly and seems to vibrate in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Helen! You genius! I could kiss you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in a million years, wrong gender for that Tim”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he stares at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter doesn't do well with pressure, expectations and more importantly conflict. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about a heist-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he gets a moment to turn on the com he spills to Elias, expecting him to be angry, but he seemed mostly amused by his caving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh just go and have some fun, i will hack the cameras and bots to make sure no one catches you, you giant oaf”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forgot that was an option.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The muffin incident would have been so easy with Elias back then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So it goes like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sneak into the kitchen, Helen even brings her mini portal gun in case of emergency, Tim and him look at her in worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn't you say it needs to be calibrated a little more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don't worry about it, live it up! I use it a lot”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shares a look with the other man of worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides that, it goes off without a hitch. Even if it was cake mix, he had a lot of fun preparing the cake. Once in the oven he had to fend off the chocolate and cream from the other two, less they slurped it like a pair of heathens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he wasn't thinking about doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias watches and comments, asking questions he answers very lowly to not let Helen hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was having fun, he missed cooking so much. Eating sweets too and he would admit that it was more entertaining cooking with someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before it was just MISSY who directed him as to not let him get hurt when he was young. But with Elias in his ear questioning stuff, while Helen threw chocolate chips in the air for Tim to catch, he would admit very reluctantly that it was the funniest thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he joined just to see the two of them act like idiots trying to catch the food with their mouths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They even let Helen make a portal to drop them from the roof. It changed the flavour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, i need to write that down, do not use the portals with food in your person”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Helen, why do the chocolate chips taste like oranges????”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once done they left the cooked and decorated cake in the fridge to cool down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can come and pick it up for dessert for dinner!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah the bots wont touch it if we put it in the back, they aren't programmed to pick it up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well that is good enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also i will make sure they don't grab it dont worry” He believes Elias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards he goes to pick up said man and spend some time with him, but instead he encounters Sasha who asks him if after dinner he can help her arrange some boxes in the room where they watch movies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its for the next time, only some blankets to share and a few things to use, but i wanted some help arranging them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now Peter be kind to Sasha”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. See you after dinner”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scurries back to their room and picks up Elias to take him to the old labs, they were going to hang out again in the room with the birthday party decorations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least there won't be any more surprises, this time”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god for that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trip is nice and once there Peter starts to open more boxes he didn't have time before to check. There is a knitted scarf hidden behind a bigger box, it's black and has a single yellow star at the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, look, a scarf!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias stares at it and makes an approving noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame its not cold enough to use it here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was probably for whoever was the party for, once they went back to earth”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame it didn't take huh” It is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least it has someone to keep it now. Mm wonder if i can make a sling and carry you around with it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not subject me to that please” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He skips dinner and takes Elias with him to steal the cake and see Sasha since the Ai wanted to ask her some things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not text her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why dont you text Tim or Helen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Touche”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he goes to the kitchen the cake is gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the bots, I made sure of it. Maybe Tim picked it up for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And take it where-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Sasha did say she wanted you to help arrange some things….” That's when his brain decides to connect the dots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did- did you plan me a surprise party? Was that why you wanted me away and got me to cook a cake??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems someone finally picked up a clue”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you told me i could do whatever i wanted!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The cake?” He sees him look bashfully at him and make high pitched beeping sounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me you loved baking, it's your birthday so i wanted you to have fun”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Elias.. “ He lifts him to his face and caresses him before nuzzling him a little and giving him a kiss “I would had been happy just staying around doing nothing with you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! But i wanted to do something special for you and- and for you to have fun”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, but a party really? You know I still get a little…” He drifts off at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it won't be long really, cake a movie and some alcohol that survived”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got drinks???”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Tim hid some. Told you I needed time to prepare. Also, Helen got invited too” His heart suddenly feels like lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They told her about you without-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I asked Sasha to tell her. You like her and she seems to appreciate you a lot. So i thought it was only fair”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps walking to their destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't like it when i spend time with others” He needs to point it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do you, but we make concessions even if we hate it, for each other” Swallowing he nods and pats him a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally they arrive and the moment he goes in he hears a happy birthday chorused around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha, Tim, Martin, Helen and from the purple of the camera JoN. He looks down betrayed to his Ai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would had been unfair otherwise”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So! This is Peter’s special friend, let me have a look!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helen was wearing a purple dress and heels, so she was taller than him now, It was frightening to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm” He had to look up to her and she smiled delighted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello little Ai, what should i call you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias is fine Miss Richardson”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh he is fancy, I like this one for you Peter, compliments you” Peter snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy yeah, more like chaotic”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is right Helen, Elias is a riot don't be fooled!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are all just exaggerating he is not that bad-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sash love of my life, the fact that you of all people claim that, means that he is a menace to society like you” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin laughs at Tim's comment and the man winks at him and throws him a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See Martin agrees!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim, Elias is not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course boss defends-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it spiraled downwards from there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helen agreed much, much later, that the Ai was hilarious in a barely contained rage, kind of way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that they went to eat the cake, there were no candles. Fire hazard, JoN had to put his metaphorical food down somewhere, since he lost with the alcohol consumption.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cake was delicious, everyone agreed and since it was his birthday he got to eat more slices. Plus he didn't have dinner for that cake, so it was fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards they started drinking, Martin refrained since it gave him headaches, plus someone had to make sure everyone else didn't do anything stupid. They put some horror movies for background noise and decided to take a shot every time there was a cliche in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Less to be said Tim, Sasha and Helen were rather sloshed, Peter had a higher tolerance so he was mostly buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin laughed at their antics in his armchair while JoN joined in complaining about the movie and them drinking. Tim was sitting next to him while he had Elias on his lap. Sasha was on the other side, having a very animated conversation with Helen who looked like she was going through the stages of grief everytime the shorter scientist got closer to her face in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it was going great, Martin and JoN were too busy talking with each other as the only sober ones, Elias too of course but he was egging Tim on to keep drinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it was a way to get him alcohol poisoning, he wasn't sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha was finally too busy and drunk to stare creepily at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still he stole Tim’s glass and took the shot himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- Nooo thatss mine”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter! Let Tim drink his shot!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! You will regret this later and I don't want to hear the complains” He feels way too jolly about the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the wooorsttt friend” While he says that he falls half on top of him, Peter is too comfy to push him off, the pressure is nice plus its pleasantly warm. Elias bristles a little and as to not let him out he gives him a quick peck on top of his chassis to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clearly realizes that the shorter one might be cuddling his side, but the alcohol, the chocolate and the rather good day has him in too much of a good mood to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sucks to be you- Elias you are still my favourite don't worry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't worry-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I get second place then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Second place as my favorite human”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niceeee”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am i your favourite Ai then Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?” He is tipsy but his mind does have to conjure up his nanny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Second to Missy, but first in my heart” He might be more drunk than previously thought if he said that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... well if its to MISSY i can understand”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- who is missy ?? Peter, have you been che-” He falls a little forward in his haste so Peter uses the hand that is not touching Elias to put him back in place, just to make sure he puts it behind his back and keeps him there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My nanny Ai Tim, how many do you think i might be hiding in this place??” Tim's flushed face gets a little more red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno. You kept this one” and pats Elias who hisses “for like almost a year, so who knows?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After 5 seconds he relinquished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while actually watching the movie, Sasha who kept drinking has proceeded to go and sit on top of Martin to keep him company too, she even calls out to Helen to join who despite her height somehow?? manages to fold herself into fitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he is really wasted and is imagining the three people fitting in the armchair giggling like childrens. Martin in turn flushes but smiles at the jokes they make.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Marto is cuddly as hell, he gives the best hugs” Snorting and patting his back a little he replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not jump there? Fairly sure you could topple them to the floor in a heap”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees him looks consideringly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe in a little they are having fun”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter dont get him started…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ? Little man is worried about me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but i do like Sasha and Helen and i would rather have them not bump to the floor”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, i would never hurt my Sish Sash, the love of my life!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much love, but you are practically on top of me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wel- well you are also comfy and i'm fairly sure this is going to be the only chance i get to! Better take my shot now mister”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or maybe you could piss off a lit-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias..” He uses the mild disapproving tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you owe me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course handsome” the compliment slips up and his face burns- Elias fans pick up and he shines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can he get drunk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim saves him from embarrassing himself further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- drunk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? I asked JoN once but he said it was stupid and not possible and blah blah” He looks at Elias now amused and wonders if he will..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure if drunk but definitely high” Heh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no way”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, if you connect my cables in a particular manner i can get the electrical current simulating a similar state”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Peter did you get him high??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? no! He already knew before meeting me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim blinks and starts laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we, can we do it now? It's not fair we are all drunk and he doesn't get to be too. Hey, heeey little weasel you wanna get high and watch shitty movies with us? All the cool kids do it nowadays”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weasel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't think you are in a state to be messing with me now, also what cool kids? You mean Sasha over there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First Ouch that was a sick burn, and if it wasn't true I would be highly offended. Also yeah, he has the vibes of a- of an evil weasel doesn't he? Or evil capitalist perhaps?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That does it, he starts laughing, his mind conjures up the mental image of Elias with a little top hat, a monocle and a piece of paper stuck to him saying:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I pay you all to work and you will peasants</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It just makes him lose it. Tim joins too and after a few seconds he hears the AI chuckling too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ends up pressed to Tim even more and Peter lifts Elias to have him closer to his face to nuzzle a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my little weasel”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you both, look what you've done to him!” He looks at Tim who after finishing another laughing session, makes grabby hands for Elias. Peter stares at him in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wann grab him, Sasha and Marto got to, even Helen did it earlier, my turn”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter twitches, he disliked all of those and if it were up to him no one but him would grab Elias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The core seems to notice his hesitation and instead decides to just mess with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure pick me up pretty boy” That little shit is sleeping looking to the wall today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow you think i'm pretty? You look very good yourself, the stickers are lovely!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Softly and very carefully, even while drunk, Tim lifts Elias with care. He looks with wonder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so light... “ Elias, looking smug, gives him a look that means mischief, he turns to Tim and in the most offended voice replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think i was fat!!??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha and Martin lose it in the background with Helen, whose giggles make him think of yowling cats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim! You don't comment on someone's weight! How rude” Sasha snorts and hugs Helen’s arm while clutching Martin’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very true Tim, does that mean you would call me fat too if you were to lift me up?” The fact that JoN joins makes the man guffaw in complete bewilderment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are mean! You are all against me, how dare you. Sasha my own girlfriend! Marto say something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im with JoN here Tim sorry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awful people the lot of you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughs too and while still in Tim’s hands, he caresses very fondly the core who preens at the attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once done Tim lifts him to his face to watch him better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, better- better take care of the big man here- “ and of course he punctuates that by putting a hand on his pectoral. Little bitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim” Peter puts his hand off his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause he is like super duper fond of youuuu”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim please”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... oh? he spoke about me to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeeeah, wanna hear it? Want me to spill those delicious compliments?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, stop” He puts his free hand on his mouth to shut him up “Not your place.” He hears a muffled response. Elias decides to be childish and difficult on purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Peteeeer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives him a look, that by being very drunk it's not very serious. Still he rolls his eye and pouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, be that way”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He released Tim and he proceeded to pout at him too. His eye twitches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, both of you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An exhale from the human and a whirr from the Ai are his response. They calm down a little and Peter relaxes, his head drops on top of Tim’s who pats Elias a little and looks at Martin wistfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not ask him out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Na, he is not interested, he has his thing with JoN” The thing with JoN that no one really tells him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, my dreams of a- of getting a comfy boyfriend is ruined!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does that- how does that work with Sasha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh i love Sasha with all my heart and if we get out of this place i intend to ask her to marry me” He believes him, he looks at her like he sometimes does to Elias and he has already sort of asked him to marry. In his heart of course, but still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we both agreed that if we have someone else that catches our attention as long as we talk things out and everyone is ok with it we don't really mind having other partners with only one of us, i mean there are more types of relationships than just romantic, if Sash loves someone else but still wants to be with me i'm ok with it as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. Basically lots of talks about boundaries and stuff like that. Its pretty neat”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still she seems to be getting more attention than you” Tim pouts and looks offended at him while a little more red in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you are ok with Sasha liking someone else?” Elias' voice startles him, it sounds curious and a little guarded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? Yeah, i love her and she loves me back, but if someone else can make her happy in a way I can't … well we talk about it and see what to do”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…. and if it bothers you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim seems to catch onto something that flies over Peter’s head because he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives Elias a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of his brain wants to shove him off, another feels rather ok with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter trusts Tim a little more with Elias than anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we talk and figure out what the problem is and if it doesn't work, it doesn't. Sasha wont put me through something that makes me feel bad”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The talk seems to die there and eventually Tim drops him off to Peter and gets up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He misses the contact, what an odd thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think is time to head out if we want to be alive by the morning, Saaaaaash”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiiiiiiiiim can we take Helen? She likes those reality shows you hate!” Laughing he pulls at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe when we are all sober, plus if that’s the case i ask dibs for Martoooo”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha grasping said person hands whines at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Martiiiiin say yes or he would be saaaad, wait does that mean i get to ask for JoN too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ai and human both splutter while Helen starts eating some popcorn and looks as if she was watching a tennis match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“not JoN babeee”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“no JoN is no Marto love of my life”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Marto, no Helen, now let's go to sleep, I'm tired my evil hacker woman” Finally she gets up, kisses Martin and Helen on the cheek and goes to Tim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night guys, also happy birthday Peter hope you had fun!-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah thank you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grins and makes a peace sign while Sasha waves shily at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was tired too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think i want to go too, im-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drunk?” Thanks JoN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“tired” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So the remaining ones leave too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was tired as hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he reaches the room, he puts Elias on the desk, gets down to just his underwear and shirt and drops to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” He thinks about the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the surprise. I loved it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears a sigh and a happy beeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Peter”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, i think i know when could your birthday be”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” He yawns “In three weeks its the anniversary of when I found you. It could be your birthday, we can celebrate your 37 together or with the others however you want”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room is quiet and he is falling asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Peter it means a lot” It sounds like he was trying not to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't cry Lias, you deserve nice things too…” He finally drifts off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter wakes up in the middle of the night after a particularly pleasant dream about Elias that leaves him his pulse raising and a problem at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The effect of the alcohol hasn't left him yet, so his addled mind can’t really see a reason to not do anything about it, so he moves to lay on his back instead of his stomach and moves the covers away from him to have better access.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks about the Ai while he's at it and ends up moaning his name against his arm muffling it, as he comes in the quiet room. Once done he cleans up with a tissue from his night table, puts his clothes back in place and falls asleep again in a nice warm buzz of happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The camera on the room had been on with a green tint all the while.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have brain rot, and wanted to give Peter a nice few days, before things start to pick up. So Fluff fest. And a murder of course.<br/>Also everyones comments? asfhjasfkh i love you all for commenting and making me want to write more and more to keep you guys fed.<br/>I just wanted to make a PeterTimElias scene that could kill me because I have lost control over my life. <br/>Somehow i am possessed when i write and the story does whatever it wants and i am just the writer being forced to change things as i go.<br/>Because why the fuck not?<br/>Tim? Drinks his i love my future wife juice everyday like a good guy.<br/>Helen? simping for Sasha.<br/>Peter? also simping for Elias, drinking his i love my husband Ai juice and also he is a little stupid for not seein how much he loves him.<br/>Finally i tried to be clear on the poly relationship, i tried my best to explain it. Although I struggled a little since I don't really know the english words to explain myself better and i can only do so much when writing in another language so apologies if it sounds weird somewhere.<br/>Finally guess who is having a stroke watching Peter ;) Like i said that will go as an entire extra chapter when im done so those who want to read the ;) ;) ;) can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head is killing him, like absolutely killing him. Peter opens his eyes blearily and has to think very hard about last night, by the time he went to sleep the tiredness of the day along with the alcohol got him and he can barely remember falling asleep.</p><p>Nuzzling his pillow he debates about getting up, but his bladder wins the fight and he has to go to the bathroom. Maybe he can sleep a little longer afterwards.</p><p>When he is done he yawns and shuffles to the bed to maybe catch a little more sleep, since his head was pulsing still. Elias was still turned off so maybe it's not so late, checking the clock Peter is shocked to realize that it's almost lunch time and the core hasn't turned on yet to wake him up, his brain has a minute to freak out thinking maybe he broke down during the night and he is already half in front of him to check.</p><p>Grabbing Elias he turns him and shakes him a little.</p><p>“Elias?? Hey wake up! Are you alright? Did something happen? why are you not-” The light from his eye starts to slowly oh so very slowly turn on, as if he had issues with waking.</p><p>“Elias?” Finally he seems to wake up and look up at him, blinking a couple of times to re adjust the lens of his camera.</p><p>“Mmmmorning Peter!” He is puzzled, he sounds.. alright albeit very, very relaxed. He almost likens it to when Peter plays with his wiring and he ends up all nice and chill, but Elias only ever does that in that situation. Otherwise he is rather collected.</p><p>“Are you- Are you alright? It's almost lunch time and you didn't wake me up at all” Still looking at him dreamily, the core blinks and answers.</p><p>“Mm yeaaah, just thought you needed the sleep, what with how much you drinked an all that. I was just- just looking after you” He seems to struggle to get a grip on himself and Peter presses a little to make sure.</p><p>“Are you completely sure it's just that? Did you manage to get an actual virus or something you sound a little… weird- Not bad weird! Just not like usual, that's all” Beeping in embarrassment the core looks at him bashfully.</p><p>“No, no. Im fine i swear, i'm just- i just had a really good time reviewing the recordings from the party and i might have gotten distracted that's all. Really” Right, sure.</p><p>“Oh, i- ok, if you say so. Should i just run a check in, just in case?”</p><p>“I dont think it's necessary, but if it makes you feel better?” He still sounds weirdly calm, even making a soft whirring sound.</p><p>Still It would make him feel better to check on him.</p><p>With his head lightly pounding he carefully connects Elias to his computer to make sure there are no bugs or viruses. </p><p>It comes out clean, albeit the computer warns him of unknown code that Peter steadily ignores, he knows it's because of the whole self aware Ai thing so he doesn't pay attention to it.</p><p>He notices that part of his coding is constantly changing, but..</p><p>There are weird patches, where the information is different, it's not changing but it's completely different to everything else. It looks as if someone shoved lines of code and hoped they adjusted correctly to the rest. Peter has some doubts about it and it makes him think of a few more things that the Ai mentioned before.</p><p>But.. the thing is he likes Elias the way he is, so if he doesn't say anything about it, neither will Peter.</p><p>“You are right, there is nothing wrong!”</p><p>“Told you! I was just distracted don't worry”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah” Peter has a sudden thought, a recall from when he thought Elias burned himself out after Jane and he might not wake up.</p><p>“Hey weird question, but, is there a way to like make a copy of your memories? In case of emergency i mean. Like after Jane when you burned out, it would be good to have a backup so you can be ok. Hell maybe not even that just somewhere where you can do an update from time to time, i don't want- i don't want anything to happen to you and not be able to get you back...” Elias, far more awake now, looks at him surprised and then softly.</p><p>“I- oh… i will think about it. There might be a way in the old labs to- I mean unless i get connected to the main computer, but JoN is there so that's not an option right now…. I believe- there is something on the - (REDACTED ) floor that could do it, but i need to check a few things first” The change to robotic tone surprises him but he knows it means the last floor of the old station that Elias cant speak about.</p><p>“Ok, ok there is no hurry i mean we have time. Just think about it yeah? Anyways I'm going to change and go to get lunch. Is there any work?” His head is still slightly pounding, some water and something to eat should help a little, Peter picks up a change of clothes and goes to the bathroom.</p><p>“Just a few repairs, nothing too bad” Through the bathroom door he can hear his muffled voice, Peter feels sluggish again and for some reason like he forgot something important.</p><p>Once done he goes back into the room, he has a very vague memory of telling Elias about the date of his birthday.</p><p>“Say, would you like to spend your birthday with me or do I make you a party like you did for me” He has to yawn at the end of the sentence, he still feels tired.</p><p>“Mmm? Whatever you like…. I MEAN- “The sudden change in tone gives him a jolt “ a little party would be nice and we can spend the afternoon just the two of us perhaps?” Elias looks a little more awake at least.</p><p>“Sure, maybe we can even explore more of the old facility if you want?”</p><p>“That would be nice, i think- i think maybe we could go to the (REDACTED) levels”</p><p>“Um..”</p><p>“Codes are there, surely it will let me fix that little… issue” He sounds doubtful but Peter wont call him out on it for now.</p><p>“Great! We explore, you show me around, maybe we can snatch more things from Jonah’s room for you! Its your day”</p><p>“My day.. yes that sounds lovely Peter” Smiling at him he goes to give him a little kiss before going for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed he wasn't the only one who felt the effects of the night before, although he was in better condition. Helen was just slumped on their table, while Sasha who was in the usual spot with TIm and Martin was nursing her head, Tim was laying his head on Martin’s shoulder who rubbed his back comfortingly.</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>“Nghhhh” He lets out a breath.</p><p>“Yeah i get it, my head is pulsing”</p><p>“mmmmm”</p><p>“Better alcohol tolerance, what did you expect?”</p><p>“Mmngh bleagh”</p><p>“Hey! At least you spent it half on top of Sasha” Helen cracks an eye open and gives him the middle finger. Peter smiles happily and pats her back.</p><p> </p><p>It's three days later where Elias had been acting a little weird, he mostly went back to usual, but sometimes he would just stare at him and make some weird noises whenever he changed his shirt. For some reason he felt very embarrassed and couldn't pinpoint why.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“Hm? No not at all…” He said that, very dreamily and Peter was very confused.</p><p>“Alright, is just that you were acting a little bit… weird” He backtracks when Elias looks alarmed at him “Not bad weird, just um different”</p><p>“Oh, um I'll try not to, I just had something in my mind nothing bad i assure you” Peter looks at him for a few seconds and sighs. If he wont talk, he can't make him and he really doesn't know what the issue is.</p><p>“Sure, my lovely sea shell”</p><p>The groan in response is much more usual and it makes him grin.</p><p> </p><p>To his credit Elias does in fact start to behave like normal and it reassures him that perhaps he was just thinking about something, most likely what new crimes he will commit. The thought is still a little bit… intimidating but when he looks at the Ai being his real chaotic self from time to time he has to admit its not as bad as it could be.</p><p> </p><p>The next week there were some very odd encounters with Sasha that left him.. confused at best. There wasn't anything bad, it was just-</p><p>like something was slightly wrong. Like when you move some furniture just a little, enough that it throws you off.</p><p>For example he came across from her a few times and instead of talking a lot or asking him questions about Elias, that he felt were too pointed and reminded him of Tim’s comments of her being worried, she asked far more benign things, there was a lot of staring involved too. That hasn't changed.</p><p>Albeit he felt like she was studying him.</p><p>Then there were the forgetting things, he would find her during the day and maybe talk a little if she insisted, but when dinner came and he mentioned it, she seemed puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>The next day at breakfast while sitting with Helen drinking his disgustingly sweet tea he heard a few scientists fight a few tables away from them. The other three hasn't come yet so it was only them. He could hear the voices raising in anger and his only concern was that it was way too early for someone to be fighting.</p><p>Of course now he could hear them. He decided to listen to tell Elias later, maybe he gets a kick out of the drama.</p><p>“What do you mean you saw me there??! I was never even close to your stupid lab!!” He looked a little to try and figure out who it was that was yelling. A small wiry woman with blue hair, who seemed to be five seconds away from stabbing someone was being slightly held back by another woman who was chubbier and taller with very curly hair. She seemed to be trying to calm her down a little.</p><p>“Melanie there is no need for you to-”</p><p>“No! I want to hear it, Georgie, what do you think I did Sarah?!”</p><p>“I don't know! I saw you walking out of the direction of my lab and when I came back it was a mess! You tell me!!!” </p><p>He looks very uninterested in the fight, if they do start taking blows it might be time to get out.</p><p>“I doubt Melanie did anything to her, Sarah is quite the unpleasant little woman if I say so myself” Helen of course is watching with apt interest and smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>“You sure? I mean Melanie looks two seconds away from commiting murder”</p><p>“Yes well” She waves her hand away “She is an underdog, to have some fancy little scientist who feels entitled claim she messed her stuff must be quite the punch”</p><p>“Yeah probab-”</p><p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ON TAPE? I WAS NOT ANYWHERE CLOSE TO HER LAB!!”</p><p>“Look Melanie there is no need to-” JoN was trying his best to diffuse it, but his tone was not helping.</p><p>“SEE! I told you!!!”</p><p>Things would soon get to blows, the woman, Georgie, was losing her grip on Melanie and Sarah looked way too smug.</p><p>He was about to get up and leave when suddenly the shade of Helen getting up, covered him, she calmly walked to the other table and Peter had to shudder.</p><p>“Now, now, i do believe it's time to break this up, you are upsetting the others, dearies!”</p><p>“Oh what do you kno-” Sarah stops herself and has to look up to Helen who smiles very pointedly at her.</p><p>“I believe you should go miss Baldwin”</p><p>“i- but she-!” Helen puts a perfectly manicured hand on her shoulder and squeezes. Peter can barely see it, but Sarah flinches, although... just for a slip of a second there he thinks he saw her grin. Maybe it was his imagination.</p><p>“F..fine”</p><p>“Good! Let's all be friends!”</p><p>“Now Melanie!” She turns to the woman smiling more genuinely “Why wont you tell me about your advances, i believe we ought to catch up a little” She gives her a wink and Melanie still tense manages to crack a smile at Helen.</p><p> </p><p>Peter finishes his tea, gets up and leaves.</p><p>He does not want to be involved with that, more than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Once he is on his own he tells Elias of the whole debacle.</p><p>“So that happened, JoN claims he saw Melanie, but she says she wasn't anywhere near the place. Helen did stop the thing and when i left seemed to be trying to calm her with the other woman Georgie”</p><p>“Huh, I should probably check on her, it wont do to have someone messing around the labs and disturbing the work of other scientists” Peter was sure what he was implying, so he had to sigh.</p><p>“Do not harm her, Helen likes her apparently. And you do not want to anger Helen as it was clearly proven today” He hears a snort and a little</p><p>“I was just going to scare her off a little, Miss Baldwin has a very interesting project regarding Ai that it would be a shame for her to lose, in case Miss King was being.. less uncooperative”</p><p>“Elias….”</p><p>“Ugh, wait, does that mean im allowed to mess with others if they are not close to your “friends” as it were?”</p><p>“Not my friends” Albeit he has to admit to get along a little better with them… Fine, Helen and Tim could be his friends. Martin and Sasha when not being weird are nice to be around or mess with. In fact he hasn't done that with Martin in a while.</p><p>Something to consider then.</p><p>“Fine, Helen and Tim maybe are.. and you obviously” The sound of a.. very nice exhale hits him making him pulse speedup. Cursed little Ai, messing with him. “But yeah, everyone else is free game i guess”</p><p>“... I see, thank you” The you are welcome would imply he is ok with what is surely going to be something bad, so he elects to not say it.</p><p>“If you say so..”</p><p> </p><p>A couple of days pass and Peter is thinking about asking Tim to help him organize Elias birthday party, while he is walking down the hallway to go to one of the labs he collided with someone, when he looks he sees its Sasha.</p><p>She blinks a couple of times and steps back a little, she gives him a… weird little smile, he thinks it might be self conscious.</p><p>“Apologies, I was not looking where I was walking Peter” He smiles indulgently.</p><p>“Yes, well it seems i wasn't either so no harm” Stepping back he tries to move forward, but she does the same and they both stop. Blinking confusedly she steps aside to give him space and Peter looks at her a little before moving. </p><p>Weird.</p><p> </p><p>The lab was the one with the giant water pools, the woman in charge, Miriam he thinks, was cursing a little when he arrived.</p><p>“Did they eat each other? What happened?? How come their numbers had receded so fast?” He sees her writing and talking into her wrist pad to record. Not his business.</p><p>He checks the paneling and also the filters of the tanks. He could see a lot of different species of fish, with very unusual shapes or colors swimming around. Albeit.. they seemed to be staying closer to the bottom of the artificial reefs. </p><p>“Strange, they should only be doing that in case of there being a predator close..” He hears Elias comment very clearly and he agrees.</p><p>“Yes, but… if that's the case, where is it?”</p><p>“...Not sure really”</p><p>Peter is mildly worried at best. </p><p>Despite his paranoia, just a bunch of fish dying or eating each other is not that much of a big deal and it's clear that Miriam is looking for the reasoning and not keeping it to herself.</p><p>When he is done he leaves quietly, besides that the tanks and the fish sort of made him think of the ocean and well, he misses it a lot.</p><p> </p><p>At dinner he goes without the com so he can ask about the party for Elias and let it be a mild surprise. He also needs to think about a present and he is annoyed. If this was earth? He would have already bought a bunch of expensive pillows to upgrade his throne or hell more jewelry. The station makes things a little bit difficult. If his calculations are correct, Simon should come a week after Elias' birthday.</p><p>He finds Tim sitting down waiting so he approaches him before Martin and Sasha arrive.</p><p>“Hello!” Of course he stands behind him and proceeds to say it right next to his ear. Tim jumps on his seat with him very nearly being hit with his head and Peter lets out a laugh.</p><p>“GOD FUCKING DAMM- PETER”</p><p>“Sorry it was tempting”  He sits while Tim clutches his chest.</p><p>“So i have a request!”</p><p>“I should tell you no, just because of that”</p><p>“Elias's birthday is in like a week and a half and i wanted to make him a little party at night, so want to help?” He sees him look at him seriously, but break out into a smile after a while.</p><p>“Sure everything to help you with your boyfrieeend” Peter flushes and is very happy about not bringing the com when Sasha comes and sits sighting very heavily.</p><p>He looks at her.</p><p>“Ah love of my life, how did the visit to doctor Elliot go?”</p><p>“Well, he says there is nothing worrying so that is something” He looks puzzled.</p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>“Hey, no, but… well the last month I started to get these little spots? “ He sees her lift her sleeve and there are round little red spots in her arm. If he were to compare them to something it would be mosquito bites.</p><p>“It looks like a bunch of mosquitoes bit you. Did they escape again from lab 12? How hard is to make sure the super mosquitoes don't leave containment?” He hears Tim snicker and Sasha give him a small smile.</p><p>“I went to check and apparently they have sealed them even better than before so no. Unless one made it out and is living in my room, biting me while I sleep. They go away after a while, but just in case I went to get tested. According to the doctor nothing is wrong, not even an allergic reaction”</p><p>“Well.. thats actually pretty great!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. So what were you boys up to?”</p><p>“Oh, Peter wanted us to help to make a birthday party for Elias!” He sees Sasha blink and then look offended at him.</p><p>“What! When is it? How long do we have?”</p><p>“Week and a half, it's the 16 of June. I'll stay with him during the day and at night we watch some movies. I just need to figure something out to give him as a present and im set”</p><p>“Mm well what does he like?” </p><p>“Things that i cannot get while we are here”</p><p>“Ok, well how about something that is meaningful for him? If you can't buy him something, get him a present you know means something to him here, Elias said he was misplaced and left here. Maybe something from before?” Sasha looks pensive and Peter has to admit it makes sense.</p><p>“That is actually a great idea!” She smirks and high fives Tim who seemed very proud of her.</p><p>Elias, didn't have that many connections except… the assistant, the one he liked. Maybe, he can get a picture or something of his that he left behind?</p><p>If it's a surprise the issue is finding his room without telling Elias… Well he will figure something out. From what he remmebrs of all the talks about the labs the rooms of the crew were located on the second floor so he has at least a clue.</p><p>“I think I have something… ok, new plan. I'll ask him to give me a couple of hours on my own? I need you to distract him by chatting with him or whatever so he doesnt get to suspicious”</p><p>“Wouldn't you prefer it if I just had him with me instead?” Peter smiles, not threathenly, but not nice either.</p><p>“I do not like that at all” She looks a little taken aback and Tim nudges him a little. Peter looks at him and takes a breath.</p><p>“Sorry, i… don't feel good if i don't know where he is. It's hard, he usually helps me out with my- well we help each other out let's leave it at that” He grips the table a little. The comment threw him for a loop to be honest.</p><p>“That 's ok. Alright we will chat. Let me know when and we can arrange it”</p><p>Martin comes after a while saying he was sorry, he had been helping JoN in the archives and they let him know of their plans and the others keep talking. Peter hears and comments once or twice.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later he was having breakfast on his own when Sasha sat next to him, she had a single cup of coffee and was holding it as if waiting.</p><p>He gave her an unease smile and kept adding sugar to his tea, once done he blew away a little at it since it was still hot and saw her look at him in interest. </p><p>She waited a little and gave a single blow of air before starting to drink it, which was surprising since he could still see the steam rising out of it. He was raising his cup to drink and had to lower it a little.</p><p>“Isn't it still too hot?” She- </p><p>swallows…</p><p>Peter blinks, his hands clutch the tea cup a little harder, but he can’t register why exactly.</p><p>“Mm? No, it's not, really it's very good!”</p><p>He smiles at her and she gives him one in return.</p><p>Peter drinks the tea with her in silence. </p><p>How odd.</p><p>He was sure Sasha hated black coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Later during the day he went to her lab to tell her he would need her help distracting Elias in two days after mulling it over and saw her drinking her usual order of coffee.</p><p>Huh.</p><p> </p><p>At night he was playing around with Elias who was lying on his chest and softly hitting his chest making him laugh.</p><p>“Say did you ever figure out if Melanie did break into the lab, you never said!” The core looked at him with an impossibly fond look making him give him a soft kiss on the top of his chassis to distract him.</p><p>“Oh, yeah i checked the recordings JoN had and she was there. Albeit she claims to have been around her own lab at the time.</p><p>“Well was she?”</p><p>“I don't know” Peter blinks.</p><p>“Come again?” Elias hums and makes a clicking noise similar to his pocket watch laying next to his throne.</p><p>“Ok, so the thing is.. JoN was created with a bunch of restraints to make sure if he ever went rogue, he couldn't kill everyone and there was a chance for anyone to sneak on him and get him out of the archive” Peter tenderly caressed him and raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“Mm, were those perhaps instilled based on previous actions i wonder?” He says it in a jesting tone that along with his soft caresses assue the AI that he is not concerned. Elias blinks embarrassed and a little ashamed at him.</p><p>“Mmmaybe. Point is, the cameras do record, but mostly when JoN is paying attention to them. Now, if i was connected i would not have that issue since i was programmed to look at all of them all the time. The same goes for activating the gas releases, albeit in this case, it was made during construction to only be activated manually in the new station. If I were connected to the old one fully I could, let's say, release gas from there that would go through the vents and reach the new station. Albeit it would take a while. Finally, as much as I'm a very good hacker and have infiltrated several parts of the station, like this? I can only control so much at the same time without overheating like when Jane attacked, so i can't really get all the recordings unless i specifically try to” He scratches at him and has a very terrifying thought, that Elias has already as a matter of fact had all of this pictured.</p><p>He takes a breath and decides to hug him. He wouldn't have told him if he was planning that now.</p><p>“Very well thought, wait so it means that unless you have picked a location beforehand you can't check on it always?”</p><p>“Yes well.. that was my original plan, before Leitner. Not everyone, I still needed a few scientists, but you get the gist of it” He makes a ehh sound “Well, thing is I need to focus, I can look at at least three places at the same time. If I'm focusing on controlling doors or say mechanical spider, it gets progressively harder to see in more than one place. So what I do is: I switch cameras quickly until something gets my attention and focus on that. Your camera requires very little to focus on so i can still watch through it besides the rest of them”</p><p>Peter is very impressed to say the least and also mildly concerned. Still the fondness for his little voyeuristic Ai is far more pressing.</p><p>“You little ball of barely concealed rage”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Oh I say it with all the love and fondness I can, still terrifying Elias, super terrifying. Were you going to use the-”</p><p>“Neurotoxins, yes. Don’t shame me!”</p><p>“I would never” Now perhaps he could..</p><p>“And the assistant you liked? What about him? Now that I think about it, what was his name? I know his last one was Bouchard, but…” He sat down and put him in front of him in the bed.</p><p>“Perhaps we could talk about something else? I don't want to talk about that in particular. And for your information? I was going to keep him in a room with oxygen until the gas did its job and release him” He snorts and speaks before thinking his words.</p><p>“Well at least i know what you would do to keep me then” The room is quiet and Peter realizes what he just said.</p><p>“Well, fuck that is not what i-” Elias looks down and remains quiet. God dammit he is very bad at subtlety.</p><p>“Look, I'm sorry ok? And if it makes you feel any better? I have thought several times that if things went bad i would take JoN out of the archive and put you in charge to make sure you don't get broken…. like, that is my go to emergency plan” He hears the sound similar to intake of breath and goes to grab his handle and squeeze a little.</p><p>“That is… very tempting, i appreciate it, but i think.. im fine for now like this, i have a little more freedom, although i must admit i miss having complete control and being able to see everything without any real effort”</p><p>“Voyeuristic little bastard” He pats him a little.</p><p>“Rude, very rude”</p><p> </p><p>Later he puts Elias on the night table and decides to sleep in his underwear. The heating in the room was working a little weird for some reason so he didn't feel like putting on a shirt, Elias was watching him until he got in bed, Peter rolled to his side to look at him and started to fall asleep.</p><p>“Elias”</p><p>“Mm? What”</p><p>“Elias Bouchard that was his..” His brain was half asleep, but he suddenly got more awake. </p><p>“Oh”</p><p>They stay quiet.</p><p>“You must have” He yawns “Really liked him, if you picked his name”</p><p>“... yeah. Go to sleep Peter” He looks at him and softly reaches his arm to hold his handle.</p><p>“You too. I like you as you are, you know? Elias or whoever you were before” He hears a little whir.</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>He smiles and falls asleep holding the Core’s handle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I 'm back!! I had a hard week and very little inspiration these days to write and i didnt want to update something without any emotion into it. But something good did come out of it since i managed to finally map out how things are going to pan out! <br/>I already know the ending since it was the first thing I had in mind when I imagined the story. But since I added so much more from my fist idea I had to adapt it and now I know how!<br/>Also if you didn't read Electra heart, Elias didn't hear Peter saying his name, so he still doesn't know it was him the man was thinking about and Peter in this chapter admits to being too drunk and tired to remember anything after falling asleep. Still Elias might have plans to try and get what he wants. Like say messing with the heating.<br/>Now here we have some implications and familiar faces!<br/>Wtgirlfriends, some notSasha, and the not them… Listen up 2020 sucks so im making my own content and by good this story will give me and everyone serotonin. <br/>Thanks to everyone's patience and comments they really make me happy and made me want to update.<br/>Also…. hfjkds I GOT MORE FANART AND  I LOVE IT THANK YOU<br/><a href="https://lonely-existential-fruit.tumblr.com/tagged/Heart-Machinations">Peter and Elias</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was already prepared for the day, he told Elias that he wanted some time alone so he would not turn on the camera or coms for a while. The Ai grumbled at him and he rolled his eyes and gave him a kiss before leaving. Sasha and JoN will text the core and let him know when the coast is clear. </p><p>So he goes for breakfast and afterwards walks around in the parts he knows Elias doesn't control to wait. It's half an hour before he gets the notification.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly he goes back to their side of the building and heads to the entrance of the old labs, however the door was locked, he tried pulling it, but it wouldn't budge. Did the Ai knew..?</p><p>No, wait, right, Elias did mention he would do something to make sure the others didn't go there again. So what now?</p><p>Looking around the room he manages to see a vent, since those connect the entire facility there is a chance for him to reach the old station. So he pulls until it gives out and he can manage to crawl in, the space is rather tight and he is so very grateful for not being claustrophobic..</p><p>The things he does for love.</p><p>Slowly he moves for at least 10 minutes until he reaches a fall, its not very big and he needs to go down so he maneuvers to do it and keeps going.</p><p>He moves around like that for what felt like forever, but according to his clock it was half an hour, eventually Peter finds an opening and like before he forces it open.</p><p>The vent is thankfully ground level so he doest have to figure out how to get out, once he pulls himself out he looks around, it was one of the rooms he had explored before with Elias, so he knew more or less where he standed. Picking up a chair he lefts it out next to the door outside to mark the place just in case. From there it was to the staircase to the second floor.</p><p>If there was one thing he was grateful of, it was the lack of spider webs, there was some dust on him, but a shower will fix it.</p><p> </p><p>He whistles a little tune until he reaches the stairs, once there he goes down to the next level where the crew’s sleeping quarters were. Peter never went into them with Elias before, he only knows how to get there, the AI was reluctant to go and despite taking things from Jonah’s room, he wasn't keen on getting into other peoples rooms. </p><p>Once there he starts to look around and sees the name tags of the rooms, he started to try and see if there was an Elias Bouchard anywhere.</p><p>The silence was oppressing and he would admit to be rather discomforted here, true he could turn on the camera and com if push came to shove, but he would rather not ruin the surprise.</p><p>It must be another 25 minutes before he finds something. The door said E.Bouchard, now the moment of truth, there was a chance that he won't be able to find anything and this would have been for nothing, he prays it's not the case.</p><p>Peter touches the door to open it but it doesn't do anything, god dammit. He gives it a kick and he hears a rattling sound, a second one and a little hiss. Finally he steps back and hits it with his own weight, that's when it finally slips open. </p><p>Elias wasn't lying, there were parts of the station that got way to messed up. </p><p>Inside, the room is… messy, as if the man had grabbed random things, shoved them in a bag and left without looking back.</p><p>The bed was unmade, some clothes were strewn around without a care, the drawers were open and he could see some papers in them still.</p><p>So maybe there is something he can use.</p><p>Poking around there is a pair of socks with little weed leaves in the open drawer that makes him snort, a bunch of papers that had some annotations, a simple green tie, a single shoe and some more junk. Nothing that could be an actual present, well the socks he thinks will be amusing to Elias and maybe the tie, but it's not really a great gift.</p><p>Sitting down on the bed he looks morosely around until something catches his eye, there is a flash of color on the floor near the legs of the desk. When he goes to pick it up he sees it's a picture.</p><p>In it there are two men, one tall and lanky with an unruly head of golden curls and another much shorter but fit looking, he was also blonde, however the thing that called his eye was the green tie, the same as he found in the room.</p><p>So that was Elias, looking at the picture a little bit better he saw the man had green eyes and had an easy going expression, his hair looked as if he had just woken up and he combed it with his hands, his bangs were falling a little on his eyes.</p><p>Peter has to admit he was very good looking, he had a lovely face. Turning around the image there was something written on it.</p><p>
  <em> Glad we could make it to the same station! MS </em>
</p><p>The initials make him pause, where did he hear them before? </p><p>Shaking his head he picks up the socks and tie and puts them along with the picture in his pocket. Before leaving he looks curiously at the papers, they were all about his plant projects so nothing important, a few doodles here and there, it's not until he goes to the last one that he sees a drawing of Elias. </p><p>Not the human one, but the Ai.</p><p>The man drew the core with plenty of detail, plus there were a bunch of annotations</p><p>Big eye to judge</p><p>Computer full of secrets. Shh</p><p>Smart and funny</p><p>Round shaped, family friendly? no, round shaped, naturally deadly. That was accompanied by a &gt;:(</p><p>Then a list:</p><p>Pros</p><p>Finds him funny, cuts his bulshit, lets him get high and joins him, only other friend besides <strike>Micheal</strike>- The name was scribbled all over.</p><p>Seems to genuinely like him (maybe a lie? But not likely, wouldn't make sense), didn't hurt him.</p><p>Cons</p><p>Wanted to murder everyone and has murdered before.</p><p>Maybe he wanted to kill you too.</p><p> </p><p>Extra: Gertrude and Leitner are both assholes, he rather liked Jonah, at least he was an ass, but was upfront about it and his intentions.</p><p>A last sentence written in a scrawly manner and a different pen was at the bottom.</p><p>He will keep JON4H safe. Little guy went off and to be honest? At this rate who could blame him, the whole thing was going down fast, old Gerty was letting Jurgen get away with too much and the numbers didn't add up.</p><p> </p><p>Peter blinks, oh so that's-</p><p>Well, it does explain the reaction at calling Jonah hot he guesses.</p><p>He feels like it should change something, but…</p><p>it really doesn't.</p><p>He grabs the paper and cuts it off to only take the drawing, the rest he pockets it too and goes to leave.</p><p>Like he told Elias, he likes him as he is, the rest doesn't matter.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later has him back on the regular station.</p><p>When he looks to himself in the reflection of the room’s window he is covered in dust.</p><p>A shower it is then.</p><p> </p><p>Back in his room the first thing that greets him is a:</p><p>“Did you roll in a pool of dust? What happened??”</p><p>“Mm? Oh someone needs me to check a vent and I had to go in, let's say that they need some cleaning” The little one looks at him suspiciously, but relents and snorts.</p><p>“Good lord”</p><p>“Yeah, i'm going to take a shower and change” He pulls out his shirt, he hears a choked sound and a clicking noise and he picks up some clean clothes.</p><p>Inside the bathroom he takes out the objects and puts them in a bag he left there in the morning to keep them safe until the birthday party.</p><p> </p><p>Once clean he goes back out again and sees the Ai stare at him while he dries his hair. He hasn't put on his shirt yet and is in fact only wearing pants.</p><p>Sasha was very adamant about doing it, said something about wanting proof for Tim and since he owes her for the distraction he decides to roll with it.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing”</p><p>Elias, gives him a lingering look but turns around before starting to talk about how JoN and Sasha were being bully’s.</p><p>“But why? You never tell me what they say to bother you so much, little one”</p><p>“Ugh they just tease, that's all. Not fair at all and then JoN freaks out when i do it too”</p><p>“Sorry to hear about it” He is not very sorry, but it pleases the other.</p><p>Feeling a little stiff after crawling around he stretches his arms upwards until he hears a crack and he groans in satisfaction. The sound of fans going at it with intense beeping makes him look down, he had just done that in front of Elias.</p><p>The core was moving his handles and Peter lifted him in his hands.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You- are- the- worst- im- they are being- ugh” Laughing he sits on the bed and puts him on his lap, he feels the hits to his stomach and he chuckles.</p><p>“Keep doing that and I might <em> enjoy it, E-LI-AS </em>” He lightly traces his chassis, when the core makes a choked sound and blinks at him a lot.</p><p>“Peter-” His hand twitches at the tone.</p><p>“<em> Be a good boy and shut up for me </em>” Well fuck, he picks Elias puts him on the desk, puts on a shirt and goes out.</p><p>“Where-!”</p><p>“Lunch, i'm hungry i'll be right back”</p><p>Better to retreat, he should not be so into the way he said that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In the cafeteria he doesn't manage to see any of the others so he picks up some food and goes to sit by the table he shares with Helen. While he eats and tries to not thinks about stupid Ai with a sexy voice he hears a few scientist talk about how they coudnt find their lab rats.</p><p>“I just don't get it where could 6 rats have gone?? No one could get in besides us!”</p><p>“Have you told JoN?”</p><p>“Yes, but he said that the records only show, me and my partner going in, so i don't know anything anymore”</p><p>“Sorry, i could lend you some of mine, albeit they have been acting a little skittish”</p><p>The conversation keeps going and he thinks about the disappearing fishes in Miriam's project. The feeling of something being off gnaws at him, eventually Helen shows up and he gets distracted.</p><p>Before he leaves he sees Sasha, Tim and Martin and he goes to thank her for hte help and that everything was a success.</p><p>“Oh no, thank you. I had the best laugh of the day” He looks at her and Tim who starts t choke on his food.</p><p>“You-r welcome?”</p><p>She smiles and waves before he goes back to his room.</p><p> </p><p>The next day he got a message from JoN to go and fix some things in the archive, he had to reluctantly go, Elias asked why he looked so annoyed by it.</p><p>“Have you seen that place yet?” </p><p>“Unfortunately i don't have enough power to hack directly int the archive room unless i want to die, so no” The dry tone and sarcastic remark made him crack a smile. But still.</p><p>“Its a mess, just- such a bloody mess. Like i get it's only Martin working there and sometimes Sasha who offers help, but the room is just so- Well you will see”</p><p>And boy do they see.</p><p>The room is circular and giant, in the middle of it, hanging from the roof there was a giant chassis that held the purple ball of annoyment that was JoN, Peter could see Martin trying to organize the impossible amount of data cards into their slots, there were boxes full of them lying around all around the room, stacks even! The man was checking the numbers and replaying them to see where they would go.</p><p>“What in the everloving hell, happened to this place?!”</p><p>“Honest answer? Before JoN, Gertrude saved the research into those since there wasn't an AI to do it automatically, when she finally left and JoN got sent here these were all lying around, no one wanted to take the job of filing them. So there is lots of old research from the old lab in there that no one could access. Well until Martin got hired, he has apparently a degree in this and unlike everyone else who bailed he stayed”</p><p>“Wait so he is basically updating all the info and organizing it, manually. Why not use the digital copies?!”</p><p>“Mm, well according to Gertrude the files got corrupted”</p><p>“That is such bullshit, i hacked those already they are-”</p><p>“Yes i know, the most likely answer is that she lied, chose the files to show here and pretended the others didn't exist to cover up the…. well you know what” He finishes quietly and honestly upset. He hears a sigh.</p><p>“Yes, she would do that… bloody stubborn woman”</p><p>“So! What should I fix for his purple greatness?” Peter had to look up and force himself to not flinch back when the giant chassis hanging from the roof turned to him and got closer to his face. The core was staring at him and moving and it made him uneasy. </p><p>“Ah yes there you are, there had been some issues with a few of the machines if you could work it out so Martin can continue it would be great. That, and some of my feeds had been acting odd, mostly in the hallways of lab 16 and 4 so if later you could check those out it would be… appreciated. Now i have to read and record the new memory cards into my database so if you excuse me”</p><p>The giant metal body turns around and looks into Martin’s direction, who by the way waves at him and Peter nods in acknowledgement. </p><p> </p><p>Checking the machines he sees nothing wrong, except.. they are slimy for some reason.</p><p>“Ugh! Why are they- what the hell”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“They are slimy” He pulls his hand out and a thin string of purple goo is sticking to it. “Ok, that is not normal. Any ideas?” He hears silence.</p><p>“Elias?”</p><p>“Sorry, i was checking something out, you were sayi-”</p><p>The door opens and footsteps come in, the voice of Sara Baldwin echoes</p><p>“Hello JoN! I read your message, i'll do the check up as you requested”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, haven't you heard of Graham? I wanted him to-”</p><p>“Yes i texted him and he said he couldn't make it, sorry”</p><p>“Its ok, just do it, i'll keep working in the meantime”</p><p>“Perfect!”</p><p> </p><p>He turns and sees her go to the computer connected to JoN, Martin looks at her anxiously.</p><p>“What is she doing..?”</p><p>“She is an expert in Ai, so she does the check up about JoN, working correctly”</p><p>“Mm, i see, do you..?”</p><p>“No, no i can alter my own code, there is no need”</p><p>“Good, good, anyways how do i get rid of this?” He points out to the weird purple slime “Did an experiment escape and burrow here?”</p><p>“Heh, that would be something” The Core sounded pensive and Peter was already thinking the worst.</p><p>It takes him longer than he would like to admit, but he manages to clean it, plus the substance seemed to cause some wiring to get damaged so he replaced it.</p><p>Sara, Martin and him worked silently, JoN was mumbling information very lowly for him to pick up. The peace was broken suddenly by Miss Baldwin asking, in a very interested manner.</p><p>“JoN? Excuse me, but what is this code? It looks like you are cut off from-”</p><p>“oH THAT what you, yes, right, i was designed with security protocols, they are not capable of being altered im afraid, in case you want to know they are safesales installed to keep an Ai from harming humans or in my case to use the station to do it”</p><p>“Ah, i see, thank you, Im almost done so just a minute more and i'll let you go, everything else is in perfect conditions, well some of your code seems to be developing but for an Ai its expected”</p><p>“Hehe, yes! Perfectly normal”</p><p> </p><p>“He is a terrible liar isn't he?”</p><p>“Oh yes, very much so”</p><p>“Hey so you could..?”</p><p>“Like I told you, I was not designed with those locks. Hell i overwrote the ones they originally gave me, so those are useless”</p><p> </p><p>Sarah, true to her word, finished, thanked JoN and left. Peter relaxed, he hadn't in fact realized that he had tensed while she had been there, her presence gave him a weird feeling. But he can't be sure, since sometimes he gets that from Sasha too, so maybe it's the paranoia running through him again.</p><p> </p><p>He tells the core that there had been some weird slime in his equipment, so maybe an experiment escaped and no one reported it and proceeded to leave.</p><p>The cameras from lab 16 and 4 had small chips stuck in them, like someone tried to control them from afar. Huh. Elias sounded… upset when he told him.</p><p>Something was off.</p><p> </p><p>On his way back he sees Sasha speaking with Helen, the tall woman sees him, smiles and waves at him to come over. Sighing in defeat he goes to at least stand there and hear them talk.</p><p>“Why hello Peter! I was just talking here with our good old friend Sasha” Raising an eyebrow he looks at her.</p><p>“Yes? i can notice Helen”</p><p>“Well no need to be a smartass”</p><p>“Hey Peter” He turns to look at her, but just for a second his mind catches something that he can't process fast enough that makes him give a step back.</p><p>“Is everything alright? Are you ok?” Blinking a few times he just sees Sasha, his mind really playing tricks on him.</p><p>“I yes, just finished checking some things for JoN in the archive”</p><p>“Uff, what a mess”</p><p>“Yeah there was some weird goop there”</p><p>“Goop?” Sasha sounds curious about it so he indulges her.</p><p>“Yes, purple goop covering some of his machines, it even corroded some of his wires”</p><p>“Thats nasty, did something escape?”</p><p>“Not that i'm aware of, but you know this place” He laughs a little and sees Sasha give a tentative smile.</p><p>“Ask her if she finished her latest update!” </p><p>“Oh Sasha, Elias wants to know if you finished the latest update in your project” She looks at him blankly for a few seconds before her face seems to lock into recognition.</p><p>“Yes! Actually it did, soon I should be able to do the final touches and prepare for some testing, thanks for asking!” She looks perfectly at ease now, of course she does when it comes to her work, she loves computers.</p><p>“Well, its all nice, but i need to be going”</p><p>“Good luck dearie!”</p><p>“Bye Peter!”</p><p>He hums a tune and Elias makes a clicking noise to accompany him, making him smile, only a few more days for the party. </p><p>“Say, what do you want to explore on your birthday, or show me, whatever” </p><p>“Well… remember you wanted to see if we could make a copy of my memories? i managed to figure out how to get clearing to tell you about (REDACTED) we need to go to the sixth floor and connect me to the main computer, i get the access to explain and make a copy of my memories, then i can explain (REDACTED) to you” Blinking quickly he huffs.</p><p>“Good, you can finally get your metaphorical grubby little hands all over the old station now huh?”</p><p>“Shut up.. and yes, yes i can”</p><p>“You weirdo”</p><p> </p><p>Two days before the party he gets a message asking him to go check the lab of Miss Patel, so during the afternoon he went in to see what the issue was.</p><p>Once Peter got there he had to pause a little at the door, it looked like a hurricane had gone through it, not only that but her windows were almost covered with boxes and paper taped on some places, he could hardly see the opposite lab.</p><p>The woman looked <em> very </em>skittish.</p><p>“Huh, what-”</p><p>“I'm not sure”</p><p>“Not you right?”</p><p>“i- No, miss Patel is very hard working” So there is that he supposes. After a little he approaches her to ask her what the problem was since it didn't say in the message.</p><p>“UM, i the- the vents could you- I want them to be impossible to- to open?” He raises his eyebrows in bewilderment.</p><p>“That's not, they need to be able to open in case of emergency” He does find the fact that a human could crawl in them unnerving still, but he can't very well lock them, plus last time it was what saved them.</p><p>“I just- just need something to feel-! you know what, sure, sure. There is an issue with the lights” He can see her wringing her hands “Sometimes they turn off on their own while I'm working and turn back up again. Usually when- Um never, never mind” She seems for a lack of a better word a nervous wreck, her eyes have bags, her lab has papers strewn around, the covered windows, she is having some sort of meltdown.</p><p>“Suree, let me check the electricity” Peter goes near the door where there is a small panel that he opens. He looks at it in befuddlement.</p><p>Some of the cables are cut, he looks up and there is light, he looks down and they are still cut.</p><p>“Peter??”</p><p>“Is everything alright? I, really would like to- to go back to work in peace, but, but JoN says there is no other labs to occupy”</p><p>“Thats! There are labs for her to-” Peter takes a breath and starts to move the cut wiring.</p><p>There.</p><p>Looking at it he sees a small chip stuck to the panel.</p><p>With a screwdriver he takes it out and the light goes off. He hears her take a panicked breath.</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“Someone must have been playing you a prank, the wiring is cut, but someone put a small electric chip to control the light here from an unknown location! So ask JoN for another lab change, there are plenty of empty ones, i know it. In fact, let me” </p><p>“On it” He makes it as if he wrote something on his wrist pad, but lets Elias do it.</p><p>It takes not more than thirty seconds for her wrist pad to make a small ping noise. When she looked at it Miss Patel seemed like she was about to cry, he smiled indulgently.</p><p>“There we go! I'll fix the issue with the wiring, but you can move out if you want”</p><p>“i- Tha-thank you so- please i can't”</p><p>“There, there, someone was just playing a mean prank with you”</p><p>“A pran- yes sure a prank”</p><p>He starts to hum and fix the wiring while she moves around picking up papers around her.</p><p>Peter was focused, but he managed to catch though the small gap in her covered window movement in the lab in front of her. A man was seemingly looking in their direction. Peter felt goosebumps for some reason. The lab he was in was mostly dark so it was difficult to see him.</p><p>He kept working, but the man did not move, it takes a while, but he does manage to fix the issue, suddenly the light go on again and he can see the shape of the man in the other lab move, he gets a sudden spike of adrenalin, but the man goes to the other side further from the door and he can no longer see him.</p><p>“I, a question, is there- is there a way to lock the doors manually like if i do it no one can- can enter unless i open?” The questions startles him, he can definitely understand now why are the windows covered if that is what she had to deal with.</p><p>Clearing his throat he answers.</p><p>“You can lock them with you passcode, voice or fingerprints, depends on what you-”</p><p>“No, i mean like, with a lock or something, no- voice or fingerprints, just.. something solid”</p><p>“I… am unsure. At most you can ask JoN to lock them for you?”</p><p>“Thats.. ok thanks for- for the help”</p><p>“You are welcome, I have to go, good luck with the move?”</p><p>“I heh, yeah”</p><p>Peter walks quickly and feels again like he is being looked at.</p><p> </p><p>He is by lab 2 by the time he has to sit down and try not to freak out.</p><p>“Peter?!”</p><p>“Just let me-” Paranoia old friend here you are, his chest felt like it was going insane and he had to clutch his arms to ground himself a little. After two minutes of breathing and trying not to panic starts to talk.</p><p>“There was something very fucked up, with the guy in the other lab”</p><p>“What guy?” </p><p>“There was a small gap in Miss Patel’s covered window, I could see the scientist in the lab directly in front stand looking right at her lab, or more like at us. No wonder she wanted to leave and covered the bloody windows, it was unnerving”</p><p>“I didn't see- let me...” He stays quiet, and he imagines Elias is going through the recordings from his camera to try and catch a glimpse of what Peter was talking about.</p><p>“There! I see the shape of someone… mm from what i could get, Graham is working there, he does computer science, sort of like Sasha, but has an interest in Ai like miss Baldwin. There is nothing else, it would be out of character to be messing with her for no reason..”</p><p>“Well, staring creepily is not a very good hobby”</p><p>“I'll see if i can get something”</p><p>“Sure, great. I'll just go back to work then, you said something about a broken down door somewhere?” The conversation shifts, but Peter can't shake the feeling of wrongness he got, there was just something he was missing, a lot of weird coincidences around that he couldn't find any connections with. It was starting to make him feel like shit.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha wanted to be Sasha and she was becoming better and better, still there were a few things she needed to learn to do before being perfect. The other Sasha still had no idea, but soon it would have to change, she can't keep hiding out in wait. </p><p> </p><p>Graham watched the man work and help Amy, she wont talk and if she does he will make sure it's the last thing she ever does.</p><p>The man was unimportant, what mattered was what he had, JoN would be useless according to the info he gathered as Sarah, so he needs a replacement and he knows where to find it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!<br/>I hope you enjoy this little prelude, next chapter is the calm before the storm so enjoy it while it lasts. Also! Peter finds out about Elias and Jonah, albeit he doesn't know he is made with memories of the man and assumes he is based on him, but still. He also finds human Elias attractive ;) ;)<br/>To those who commented, aww you are all so sweet, also to be honest the reason why i update so fast is cause as someone who reads fanfics that a) take forever to update or b) are never finished i decided to do what i want others to do and just go hog wild with it. I have like a laser pointed focus and until i dont finish what i start i don't stop at all.<br/>Maybe I will take some time between updates? The holidays will eat up my time and I'm working on adding some chapters to my one shot The rise of the sky cause i got some happy and angsty shit to add to that and i need to get it out of my brain. Cause apparently i like to go from one happy ending Au to another. Still, it's debatable, if the writing ideas hit me I'll just write until three in the morning and see where that goes for 3 days in a row if i have to. Depends on my mood.<br/>The notthem doesn't have to kill their victims, like they can choose to do it or not. That's why Sasha is still alive, now Graham and Sarah… well let's find out what happened to them shall we ;)<br/>Finally Micheal and Elias being friends is inspired by rysttle art on tumblr about them along with Gerry that always cracks me up.<br/>For reference <a href="https://img1.freepng.es/20180601/vow/kisspng-portal-2-wheatley-glados-chell-5b11dddfe1e3a2.2025633115278975679253.jpg">JoN in the archives</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last few days before the birthday party were relatively calm, Sasha sometimes still did something weird, but it sort of fizzled out. When he asked about her spots and if they got better, she showed him her arm and they were finally gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of those mosquitos must have managed to get out, it's the only explanation” He agrees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only weird thing that disconcerted him and sometimes made him have flashbacks to Jane, was the goop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept finding it, in some vents or equipment, there wasn't a trail or anything of the sort, just places where the substance just happened to be. Elias was baffled too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never saw anything like this before then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, never. It's fascinating actually, perhaps you should take a sample to lab 13 and let one of the scientists try and figure out what that is” Consideringly he takes some of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In lab thirteen there was a woman and a cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at the cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The animal simply watches back at him and swishes its tail slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter doesn't really know how to treat animals, his family was very adamant about not having them, something about making messes and blah, blah. He suspects it was just a way to not let any of them have fun at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also is trying to figure out exactly how a cat got here in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um hello? Are you here for something?” He gets startled by the voice of the woman, when he looks at her, he realizes she was the one stopping Melanie the other day. Her name tag says Georgina Barker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes as a matter of fact! I have weird goop that has been popping up in the station and I wanted to give it to you to study” He manages to keep the most upbeat and empty voice to unnerve her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles and offers her hand for the sample. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well it was worth a shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handling her the goop in the piece of fabric he used to clean it with she stares at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's very.. purple”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware, to be fair, that was stuck in the paneling for electricity near the archives, JoN almost blew a fuse when I showed it to him” She snorts and smiles fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he would do that…” Peter cant keep himself from asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soo…. what's up with the cat?” She laughs and shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Admiral has another fan then? You can pet him, he is the most tame and fluffy boy ever” He gives the animale a side look, the Admiral just  walks to him and starts to rub himself against his leg. His hand twitches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering more along the lines of how did he get here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I made him, I'm working on a cloning project along with genetically modified animals. It's to help people with anxiety, depression or everything along those lines. They will be the perfect service animals in the world!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds… nice” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, he seems to like you” Considering the things she listed he has an idea why, but he is tempted. Kneeling a little he softly pets the animal and the Admiral rubs its head to his hand, giving him a few licks with his sandpaper tongue that tickles him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprised JoN hasn't asked to keep him with the animals for experiments”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, he likes him too much, The Admiral usually manages to sneak to the archive room and lay on top of the computers, JoN sends me pictures”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that feel nice?” Elias asks him, sounding mesmerized. He smiles and gets up to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was all, if perhaps you could tell me what it is, or well of it is dangerous to equipment it would be nice, i know it can melt some wiring”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing! Come by or i will send a message to JoN”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks miss Barker”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To answer you? Yeah it felt nice. Reminds me of someone liking to be petted”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up” He laughs and keeps walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day comes, Elias wakes him and Peter takes a few seconds before getting up and lifting the core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday Elias” Peter kisses him softly near his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Peter” He sounds way too smug so he spins around with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ass!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, too tempting, now for surprises, first your gift”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wonder what it is, did you win me another ring perhaps…?” Making whirring noises of curiosity, Peter goes to his closet where he ended up putting the bag with the presents. He takes a breath and hopes for the best. Putting it behind his back he goes to where he put Elias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, close your eye, no peeking”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, come on, i wouldn't-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias..” He has to use a warning tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... fine, be that way”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter very nervously puts the picture frame he managed to put the picture in and puts it in front of the Ai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now open it” He sees him open it and then remains with the eye looking unblinkingly at the frame. No sound of whirring, fans or beeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, he fucked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- perhaps i overstepped i though you might- apologies-” He starts to fumble and put it down, making him snap his way up to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get it?” His voice sounded strained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I managed to sneak into the old labs and looked for his room” Elias takes a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You broke in without me! You could have gotten hurt or lost and, and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias, Lias! Calm down, i just went and came back nothing else, it was the second floor with the rooms”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did i not see you??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“mm remember the day i came by full of dust? I told Sasha to distract you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sneaky woman” He sounds more like himself at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just thought you would like something of his to- well to keep. Something tangible i mean” Elias light dims, he has only seen it a few times and he figured it meant he was sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... i do, like it, i just assumed there was nothing left of him. Im- “ A choked sound hit him and Peter can't figure out what it is until it hit him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear, Elias, don't cry please”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not! I dont- dont have tear ducts” He chokes on the words and makes a bunch of nonsensical noises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you can’t literally cry doesn't mean you can't really do it, come here” He picks him up and puts him against his chest, cradling him there and humming one of the songs he likes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry i wanted you to be happy, not make you sad”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im- i can't- i'm sad. But Im… I think i'm happy too? why does it feel like this if i'm happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be both, now, now, let it out. I'll stay with you i promise”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” Smiling a little bit sad, since he figures one day he will age and have to leave him anyways he nods. Peter loves him and will try to stay with Elias for as long as he can, even if it is just as friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ill try to stay for as long as i can, im not letting you go”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while, Peter plays with him on his lap, while Elias still makes some odd noises, he closes his eye and softly bumps him with his handles. Peter holds him still and toys with the ring, wondering if he was on earth he could commission to get a better one. Maybe gold with an emerald, it would fit him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the Ai seemed to fully calm down, Peter decides to give him the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a few more trinkets, more amusing than anything” He picks up the socks, the tie and the drawing of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not going to lie, the socks made me actually laugh, you know how to pick them don't you?” Elias in a far better mood, laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said he was perfect, just that he was my favourite”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least you pick them good looking, I mean if he wasn't at this point an old man and we met back then i would have looked at him twice if I saw him” He looks at the picture of the blonde man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, kinda cute too, he would have probably reached my chin, perfect height”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias fans pick up and he starts to make such a high pitched noise that he has to cover his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” The sound goes down, but does not disappear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NYES, can we, can you show me the drawing now?!” Looking bewildered he does. Peter cut the part about him mentioning JoN4H, figures Elias didn't want him to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The messages describing him and talking about the pros and cons he left. The Ai deserves to know what the man thought. Looking at them in silence he sighs and looks tired at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He liked you a lot, clearly decided you were worth the effort to keep safe”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... i, this means a lot to me Peter, thank you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are welcome” Since the moment was getting a little too charged he needed a diversion quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say do you want me to like wrap the tie to you? Hardly thing i can make the socks fit your aesthetic my little king”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PETER!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah much better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After being yelled at, Elias tells him they can go to the old station to make a save of his memories and unblock himself to the sixth floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mystery floor, how spooky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias baretes him for the comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its not spooky there is a lot of (REDACTED) and (REDACTED) that was paid by the (REDACTED) and (REDACTED) families” He will miss this, at first it was weird, but now it was turning to be hilarious. “It was an important work for the station and Leitner and Gertrude ruined it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn't you tell Leitner you wanted to use it too to, you know, hurt people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Not hurt for the sake of hurt, but for science and answers”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn't make it better little one” They walk the way across the old station, Elias locked the door behind them, just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither wanted a repeat of the others sneaking in, albeit now that he figured the vents could bring him here.. Never mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look i just- i was made to look and work there” That was said with effort so he was making jumps to tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” He picks him and turns him to his face “dont force it, we will get you those access codes and you can tell me whatever you want”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure! I promised i will stay with you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias makes a sigh and a beeping noise, his handles move in an aborted motion as if to grab his face, so Peter turns him and lets him hold him. In turn he nuzzles him and tries to give him a kiss like usual, but gets a little jolt of electricity on the lips for his efforts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry! Sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing his face a little he looks embarrassed it wasn't so bad..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My bad, um don't worry” Elias was looking to the side and shining a lot. So he was embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lets go, first we need those codes, then we can go to the (REDACTED)”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! Where are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sixth floor has the main computer” God dammit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we need to go to the floor you can't describe to me, to get you to tell me about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Basically? That plus i can make a copy of my files”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... sure why not, sounds logic”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way down was fine, the elevator took them to the fifth floor and once there he started to go to the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stairs? How should we go down otherwise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silly man, the sixth floor can't be reached like that, look just go straight forward and i'll direct you” He looks puzzled at the Ai and does as told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking they keep going forward until they reach a crossroad, then its to the right, the left, some stairs. The more into the station they got, the more barren and destroyed it looked. He managed to spot some red blotches in some floors and he shudders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally they end in a dead end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what now? There is nothing he-” Elias shushes him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Audio. Vigilo. Opperior” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The wall makes a hiss and it opens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he gets close he sees a staircase going down into the dark, looking at Elias he stares back and Peter moves. They go down and down, until finally they reach the bottom and there is another door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“18181841” The door slowly opens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gapes, the space there was huge, it must be at the literal center of the moon they were in, the hollowed out space made the place look impossibly large. Suddenly the rest of the light in the room turned on and he had to blink to understand the sigh that greeted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place was circular, from the roof there were hanging several square blocks the size of a room that were moving and changing places, the floor was made of a black glass that let him see underneath a labyrinth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walls? they had even more rooms with the glass covering them letting you see inside. Most of them had elements that made no sense, some he could see hid spikes underneath, others were completely dark inside, a few had the upholstery hanging from the roof, some had incredibly enough spider webs covering them almost completely, somewhere the size of a coffin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was one that made him pause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had a door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door looked exactly like the one Helen was working on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room if he had to compare it was like a terrarium and whoever stayed here could just watch them like the people in the rooms where just ants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now the two things that definitely made him hold Elias tighter were the tower in the middle of the room and the gigantic empty chassis hanging from the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me to the… tower and i can explain i promise”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter still reeling slowly makes his way up once there he sees a lot of computers and he slowly puts Elias down to connect him. When he looked outside the room he could see the body of metal and the place where a core should be put.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes the feeling of intense panic and works on Elias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he gets him to the computers and waits with him, Peter wants to ignore the room outside, but the walls from the tower are also see through, there is no way to stop watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He focuses on Elias to not panic, he has half a mind to just grab him and leave, there is something very wrong with the place and the chassis that he assumes was meant to host Elias is making him uneasy. It looms like an omen and it's quietly freaking him out. Peter however has to endure because the Ai for his part looks very happy, making small beeping sounds from time to time and turning to look around in joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo, will this take too long or..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? Give me a minute to finish with the codes and ill just-” Peter waits, he counts and hums and when it's not enough to keep him from slipping he scratches at himself to make the sting keep him there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Elias makes a whir and looks at him in happy wonder, he tries to smile for him with mild success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, can i get an explanation of what… is this place?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok let's test it out, we are currently in the Panopticon” Once he says it he looks around as if waiting for something and when nothing happens he lets out a laugh that makes Peter let out a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It WORKED!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, little one you are way too smart!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That i am, now, this is the Panopticon, several influential families wanted to do some testing regarding the nature of fear and its responses so the place was created to both test individuals and also as the place for some very special experiments. One of them is the teleporting door that Helen is reworking upstairs! You see the original experiment was done by one Micheal Shelley so his work was moved here to be constantly observed at a safe distance. According to the files here his door got out of control and Gertrude sort of just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that is- well. Unfortunate for him, it seems that was the incident that caused her to get fired, huh”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, I digress! See this place was where i was meant to observe the testing, the experiments and control the entire building to my own content, however due to some.. incidents, it was decided to put me back in my original body, similar to JoN in being smaller scaled and it could only control the first five floors, Elias visited me there often and asked where i had been the last few weeks, but i was unable to respond. When it was proven i was “dangerous” they tried to get me destroyed, i defended myself, Elias got involved and you know the rest”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Point is, Leitner decided to take care of this place” He looks around to emphasize “But, there is a reason why a machine was meant to do it, a human can't watch everything that happens simultaneously and react in a fraction of a second to fix things. So he failed to help and save the test subjects! Useless man, now when it was clear there was no more funding coming due to Getrude’s attitude and there were no test subjects the next option where the scientist themselves, first voluntary then not”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly if he just picked the useless ones it would be much more efficient, good lord, silly humans you understand”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is trying his best to wrap his head around the information that just got dumped onto him, while also going through several emotions at once and still feeling like he is in a giant graveyard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering the implications he is not wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, that's just, a lot, can you give me a minute to -?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure i'll do the upload then”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter thinks he might finally have the entire picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias evolved and realized humans at the station were ruining things, he befriended Elias (the human one) and started to slowly kill people, then he got promoted (? to this place, killed more people, got demoted (? and finally it was proven it was him so he got shut down by his friend and hidden for as long as possible while Leitner kept experimenting for who knows how long and Getrude apparently killed Micheal causing her to get fired and Leitner to go into hiding while the new station was built.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's a lot to parse through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, i think i get it, i'm just a little overwhelmed that's all, but i get the gist of it” He slowly plays and pats Elias while he makes a hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you mad?” He only watches Elias since the room makes him nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not… really, it's just a lot to take in, things make much more sense to be honest now. It certainly explains why this place wasn't destroyed, how to explain this place and the whole human experiments paid by the investors. Did my family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Yeah the Lukas wanted to see the effect of isolation on people, called it a social experiment or something. Sorry” He sighs and closes his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it's fine, I knew they had shady business, Simon too, I guess it's nice to be sure…Say what did they figure with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? Subjects where deprived of most contact and positive reinforcement, they started to slowly lose their minds if they didn't speak with anyone in the worst case scenarios, the tamer experiments left the people mostly catathonic and with several issues regarding anxiety, they were also easier to influence if threatened to be put back, they got more and more docile while also unresponsive if kept with the right amount of social interaction, more willing to do as told and look for praise and positivity, or in some cases incapable of accepting it depending on how long they had been there” Elias blinks several times and looks around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter feels like they opened his ribcage and pulled at his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers being given stuff and then had it being taken away in case he misbehaved, or sometimes for no reason at all, how it was expected for him and his siblings to not interact and to be punished for it. How the first time MISSY told him how good he was doing he froze and didnt knew what to do or how to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weeks refusing to talk while doing what he was told to make sure he didnt get frounded or taken away like his siblings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think, i know why did they wanted to know that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He remembers lesson after lesson about how to look after their enterprises, business classes, everything to make sure he did as they wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” He licks his lips and blinks several times since his eyes got blurry “I think they wanted to know they right way to raise childrens and get them to be like they wanted isolating them…. my family does suck huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias stops looking around and stares at him looking agitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh nononono, Oh if i get my neurotoxins on them I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM SUFFER!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The yell startles him and Peter laughs a little hysterically and hugs Elias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no need. I just- you know what? Screw them, once i finish my contract here we can get out and you can come to earth with me and.. and live together. I'll get a job somewhere and change my name or whatever. You think i can steal yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias makes a choked sound and… attempts, what he assumes, a hug so he curls up around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I will figure out how to get you something to do… maybe you can hack the neighbours and mess with them whatever” Elias makes a bunch of clicking noises and he gives him a kiss at the top of his chassis, this time no jolt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish that and we can go up, you have a party today” Looking at him worriedly he asks in a soft voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that okay? Maybe we can skip it and stay just the two of us, i don't-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it's your birthday! I worked hard and the others want to see you, I will be fine, plusi have the final surprise of the day so it will keep me distracted”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember the bet i won?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias looks at him squinting and suddenly looks scandalized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Peter? Really”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey i want to see you high, i'm sure it would be hilarious, it will make my day”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elias claims that he finished and they leave, he feels tired, but sort of like a lot of things make far more sense now, he is very messed up, but not because he inherently is, his family did it on purpose, it was just that he was the only one of his siblings that didnt realize it and even then it didn't work, He had MISSY and Simon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now the fact that they got MISSY to look after the kids instead of the pink cores meant for it made much more sense too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They assumed he would be cold due to it, but they didn't take into account the Ai evolving enough to try and truly care for him. Hell, even Simon trying to get him to open up and look after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The afternoon is spent in his room watching movies and if he is being honest just cuddling Elias, he is old enough to call it what it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants so much to tell him what he feels, but doesnt want to ruin things between them, he is happy like this. Maybe he wants some more, but he doesn't deserve more than this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night comes and they meet the others in the movie room, Helen, JoN, Martin, Sasha and Tim wish Elias a happy birthday and congratulate him for being there with them and how happy they are and in Tim’s case for being the old man of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the first part Elias looked shocked that so many were glad he was there, to Tim’s comment he looked incensed. It was adorable and Peter wanted to take a picture of the offended expression he just made to keep on his wrist pad. Wonders if he can get JoN to send him the image later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have won against Peter my friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im not old Timothy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, how long have you been active?” Sasha was looking at the core and smiling wickedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Active? Mm 3 full years then”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Peter is a cradle rob-” He sprints and pretty much almost knocks both of them to the floor with how hard he slammed into Tim’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Tim!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me!” Peter wants to punch him in the mouth or smash his face to his and make him swallow his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brain catches on to what he just thought and he steps back and coughs, he picks up his lovely Siren who watches in mild amusement what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope, that did not happen at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looks at Elias and feels his heart flutter and his mouth make a stupid little grin, he turns and sees Tim stick his tongue out at him and his mouth twitches in a smile only.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not the same then, thank god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha manages to snatch Elias from him and swing him around in a dance, that the bastard doesn't curse her out like him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm a gentleman Peter, not like others” He tells him later in their room. Smug little prick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim swings an arm around him and he rolls his eyes. They all sit on their usual seats, with Helen sitting on the floor in front of Sasha’s legs this time and Elias being held against his will in Tim’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is very ok with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ai swats at the other man with his handle and Tim laughs and pats him making him hiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sort of leans into Tim and caresses Elias making him calm down, the man stops moving his hands and watches ahead then, so Peter decides to stay right there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his murderous Ai handle and leaning into Tim, his technically two favourite people in this hell hole he feels much more at ease than he has in a long while.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melanie has taken to use a camera on her person, if JoN won't believe her, she will make him, she passes Sarah’s lab to go and meet up with Georgie when she sees her there, the woman looks up at her and she feels her arms get goosebumps, she swears she looks hungry. She scowls at her, her body is however doing its best to let her know something is wrong, her heart speeds up and she can't for the life of herself tell why, something is wrong but Melanie cant tell what it is. So instead she keeps going, if her steps are quicker it's because she is running late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She won't review the feed until much, much later, when she does she will notice that Sarah’s arm was bent wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They go back to their room, the party was very nice, Elias had a lot of fun and he even got some presents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim made him more stickers, Sasha managed to make him a bracelet, Martin said that if they can talk it out well JoN was ok with sharing the station from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be boring to be stuck with only the camera from Peter”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh if he only knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helen laughed and patted at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask for a favour and I will give you a hand little one-” She used a sing-song tone to tell him. Elias looked properly intimidated by her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is very scary, you know that right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that's why i picked her, no one would mess with Helen”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heating is working wrong again so Peter takes off his shirt and stays in his boxers, he puts Elias in front of him with his back towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, i believe you owe me, so tell me how am I supposed to do this?” He hears whirring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you must- Open the back, and connect the wires I'm going to tell you on the ports opposite to them, that should just do the trick, oh! and lastly there is a hole, the size of a pen’s tip? You need to press it with something for 3 seconds once you finish with the wires. When you want it to be done, repeat the process inversely, first the button then the wires and i should go back to normal”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter takes note and goes to pick up a pen, once he has everything he opens his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. now the wires on the left: purple, red, yellow, pink, blue and green” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he starts his hand still and he thinks a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say how about we pick a word in case you want to stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I. what why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just so you can let me know if you are not feeling up to it or you want to stop”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well i suppose, mm how about Magnus, if i say that you stop”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that he switches the wires one by one, with a lot of care and makes sure to not accidentally unplug anything else. Elias makes little sighs, but nothing else, not like whenever he toys with his wiring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he finishes he does the thing with the pen, he counts to three and releases it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes the back and turns Elias around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pupil was huge, his lights were slowly shifting from bright to dim and his eyelids were slightly dropping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it, it worked how do you feel?” The core blinks several times very slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, very good, its- its soooo nice, its like im just- just floating, i can’t- can’t focus, i- should focus, why can’t i-” He sounds a little agitated so he pats him and shushes him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey it's ok, i just wanted to see you, everything is fine, do you want to stop? You remember the word?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- the word yes i re-remember, no, no need i just need to focus, this is just, just fun, im ok, you are ok”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That i am” Peter lays down on the bed and puts the Ai on his chest, the core seemed mesmerized with looking around, he raised his handle and hit him a little making him startle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh yeah i can do that huh?” Peter cant help to chuckle, he picks up his wrist pad and starts to record him with it, putting it on his night table pointing to them he moves Elias around with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stooop that you- you tall person” He laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the best you can come uo with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not, theres.. theres sad sailor dog”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh how awful it wounds me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence you fool” He has to bite his lips to not laugh at the AI and offend him, Elias lifts his handle as if he were pointing at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to listen to me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause, i'm the- king of the station i have a crown, you are my…. my, what was the-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fool?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YNo, no,no, it was something else”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that or are you just bossy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like being bossy, you like me being bossy too dont- dont lie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im- im not, why do you even?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! You like it when i tell you to do stuff and call you nice things! I like to do that too, you look happy...i want to make you happy..” He flaps his handles uselessly and sounds very dreamy like, Peter has to flush a little at the fact Elias knows he reacts positively to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The change seems to catch his attention and he looks at him and stares quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come people do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get so red… i don't get it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean your lights turn brighter too when you are embarrassed so i think you must get it in some level”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, they do?” He squints at him “Do you make it on purpose?” Time to deflect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- yeah, sometimes, i like the way you look all flustered its funny, kind of cute too. You are a big, big boy and you get all shy and red its cute”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The compliments are really doing it for him and his face is getting warmer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok i think that might be enough for-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big, big boy- Big boy maaaaan” Peter looks bewildered at Elias who seems to be singing “I know!” He hears him clear his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“big man, he's a big boy man, big boy man he's a big boy man, wow, big big man, big man's here, ooh, you stinky little man, ooh, big man's cooooool” Then he takes him surprise by grabbing his face with his handles startling him and causing him to lower Elias more, his mouth ends up brushing against the side of his eye and he gets another jolt of electricity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh a kiss did you like it? Yes you diiiiiid, you always like giving kisses and i managed to figure out how to give back in kiiiind” Peter is way flustered now and far to amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was the jolt your way of giving me a kiss? Is that what you did back in the lab??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yesss”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ok that is, um nice actually”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! Wanna do it again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhhh” Does he? It wasn't so bad… ok no Elias is really not in the right frame of mind to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i wanna kiiiiiiss Peter LUkaaas so baaaaad” His voice distorts to that of a mix of Jonah and Elias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeesss” The voice is still mixed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... nothing, it's ok, um just one more and i put you back to normal ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes captain! Dear! Beloved!” Well fuck him “Oh, im I ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beloved, am i your beloveeed”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you are certainly something, now a kiss and you go back to be your sober self”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lowers Elias to his face again this time prepared and lets a lingering kiss on the side, very close to his optical camera, he feels the staticky electricity, but he stays put, the feeling is not unpleasant to his lips, just weird, he stops and after a little hesitation he gives him a couple more short kisses like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias starts to literally purr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! YES! Take that- that Stoker! He is my, mine” Looking bewildered he puts him on his chest, the feeling of static remains on his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he wont. wont steal you away. minee”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not, i don't even know how many times do i have to tell you i don't love Tim”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... but you like him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his mouth and closes it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he is sort of a friend, so yeah, i like Helen to a degree too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... But you can kiss him for real, not just fake kisses like mine, you get hugs and kisses and, and... “ He whirs “I think i… Magnus, just turn me back to normal kay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes of course, let me..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't know where did that come from, Peter likes the way things are with Elias, he enjoys Tim’s company, but he doesnt love him like he does the Ai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man is attractive he can give him that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighting he turns him around and reverses the effect the way Elias told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, that was something” The core doesn't look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Elias, i wont stop paying you attention, i like to stay with you, i told you, if we get out of here i want to live with you, not Tim, you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But i can't really do anything, if i go with you. I can't give you what another human can” He turns and gets on his side holding the core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, i-” He thinks about the hook up he had to stop the dreams, it was so.. unsatisfying “I can live just with you, i don't really want to change anything about the way things are, you make me plenty happy like this”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure” He makes him look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do and if you didnt i would tell you and we can figure something out”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... and if i wanted you to be happy with someone else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn't be able to…. I like things like this, with you and me and hell hanging out like today with the others”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter” He sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, mostly with you, Tim and Helen”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn't mind if you wanted to… he likes you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please he likes Martin”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the point and im not interested”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, as your birthday you can make a wish and we can go to sleep because i'm beat”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... i already made it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, you think it will come true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have fun today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, yeah, i did, a lot actually”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, you deserve nice things Elias”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... So do you” Peter cant agree, but he kisses him again and he gets another little jolt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kisses for me huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The song-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked it, it was hilarious”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will make it your wrist pad tune when someone calls you, don't tempt me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it you coward , let them know you sang high or drunk”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sick son of a bitch” Peter chokes on air at that and starts to wheeze, he ends up hugging the Ai closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Peter, thank you for the birthday presents and party, i.. loved it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are welcome” Yawning he nuzzles his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remind me to fix the heating please….” He ends up falling asleep while Elias looks fondly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey update! No idea if i can squeeze one more before the year ends but we shall see. In case I don't you guys can have this.<br/>So this chapter has it all, the admiral, the panopticon, exposition, Peter having an existential crisis, birthday party for the boy, some Peter/Tim, high Elias, sad Elias, Big boy man, you name it you have it!<br/>Also another fanart that made my fucking day you guys, this literally made me finish this chapter in one sitting. So whoever you are? know that i love you.<br/>Finally all your comments? Chef kiss i love it so much holy shit, it brightends my entire day to see them and im just flustered all around when i read them you are all so nice im just &gt;////&lt;<br/><a href="https://gay-slinkys-blog.tumblr.com/post/638795904170754048/so-i-uh-did-some-fan-art-for-my-favourite-fic-at">Peter &lt;3</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elias does end up making it his ringtone when he calls him, he found about that embarrassingly enough when he was sitting with Helen at lunch and it started and the song now with a little tune came out from his wrist pad. She started to laugh so much he was sure she would pass out, when Tim came and heard it he joined her, both of them just laying on the table struggling to breath due to their laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- God! i - cant- im ELIas you evil genius” He wheezes while said Ai croons at him in his com with satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you all laughing about?” Martin and Sasha come and the song plays out again making him groan, Martin chuckles and Sasha smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone was having fun apparently”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much if im honest”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh leave off you are smiling” He is, bugger them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days are calm, no more goop anywhere, no odd behaviour from Sasha or anyone else, nothing. Maybe it was an experiment that run off and someone catched it. Albeit… for some reason he has felt observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It niggles at him, he feels eyes on the back of his head, but when he turns there is nothing there seeing him. It starts to make him twitchy, Tim asks him what is wrong, but he can't really say that he thinks someone is watching him, he would sound too paranoid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he shrugs and lets the other push him around and make him help in the lab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so  focused on that, he forgot about giving Miss Barker the sample of goop. He reads her message with mild confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Peter, I just wanted to ask you about the sample you got for me, where did you get it? Its astounding and honestly? a little frightening, that thing can, with enough contact, corrode or melt like acid plus it has some weird capacity to adapt to outside stimuli. It copies it, if you get more, could you bring it in? I want to run more tests with it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking bewildered to it, he shows it to Elias who seems pensive at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any idea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no i don't- there is no data about this anywhere it's disconcerting”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tells her he hasn't found anymore, so either someone caught what was making it or it died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless it wasn't really his problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At dinner, he arrives to see Sasha runoff and Tim call her name out, when he looks to the other, he seems upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leave or stay, leave or stay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim turns to him and Peter sighs and goes to the table, he supposes he owes him from all the times he spoke about Elias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know! I just- she told me this afternoon to help her out with organizing things and i did! But now she was mad cause I was supposed to go with her to check some old files in the archive and I never showed up, so I told her and now Sasha thinks I was lying!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, something similar happened the other day, i mentioned a conversation we had and she acted as if she didn't know what i was talking about. Thought it was a prank or something”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so? That's not the sort of jokes she would make, plus she seemed hurt too..” Taking a sip from his drink he mulls it over and shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk with her? Maybe it was a misunderstanding”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of misunderstanding it could be?!” Wincing at the tone, the other lowers his voice and slumps forward on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, i just- i really don't know what to say”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't think there is anything to say, just try and figure it out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's when Martin and Helen arrive too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello!! Dearies what makes you look so sad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasha got mad at Tim for not showing up, but he swears he was with her during the afternoon”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! You too then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Tim look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys got that too huh?” Martin looks tiredly at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok what the hell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I spoke with Sasha, but whenever i mentioned it to her later she was puzzled and looked annoyed, mumbled something about a group prank”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she snapped at me yesterday for it when i got her food, she said she didn't ask me too, but i was with her and she told me to fetch her a cereal bar”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, something is up” Tim was looking at them in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't say? Sasha is pranking us or something is wrong” Helen very practical indeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we can't tell what yet, story of our lives here” Basically yeah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of dinner is spent in a quiet mood, none of them really felt like talking after that exchange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his room he mentions it to Elias who was trying to make himself roll on the bed with his handles, Peter looking to make sure he didn't throw himself to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not like she can be in two places at once”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias stumbles and almost falls from the bed, catching him in his arms he starts to make a whirring sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She cant right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The cloning project got shut down so no” Still he sounded off and when he lifted him to his face Elias pupil was a thin line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, yes, yes i just remembered something don't worry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to worry a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simon would come in three days and things were getting tense again with Sasha still mad and Elias acting weirder than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do me a favor, don't remove the camera please, you can turn off the com, but just… take it with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” The Ai sounded anxious and it was a bad sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's just a theory dont- i will tell you just give me this ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....sure, but if this is like Jane…” He hears him make a sound like taking a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not sure yet, let me, let me confirm it, no need to panic, maybe it's nothing..” His pulse picks up and he nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is far more twitchy now with that comment and the feeling of being observed increasing, he holds his tools with an iron grip at this point. Walking through the labs he spots Miss Patel in her new lab, she seemed less upset than when he last saw her, so the change must have been good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passing in front of the window he sees the vents covered with boxes, his steps slow down, that was weird, but it can be explained, what it can not are the marks on the door from the outside. He freezes, they look like something scratched the metal door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking inside she is moving from one side to the other in quick succession and Peter can finally see she still has bags under her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks faster away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's before dinner when everything goes down and fast. Peter had been walking with Tim and Helen when something small ran between his legs, making him stumble, the other two stopped and looked behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat, the Admiral was looking at them and hissing at something behind their backs, he can smell faintly something fruity, when he turns there is… something looking at them. It was a person he thinks, it has the shape of one, but the purple goop that covered it was making it hard to discern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It tries to launch itself to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbles backwards while Tim grabs his arm and pushes him to the side with him, Helen lets out a yell and avoids being touched by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Elias curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run, RUN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing Tim’s hand, motioning for Helen to follow and picking up the cat by the scruff of its neck he makes a run for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears it move to them, albeit slower so escaping is possible. It's when he tries to open a door and it doesn't budge that he knows without a doubt that something has gone horribly wrong in the entire place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Door after door they are closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JoN, JON! Open the bloody doors!” The coms are quiet and he can't hear anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter i cant message him, i have tried, but JoN is not answering!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean he is not answering?! It's his job!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias says JoN is not working!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that possible!!!” Helen is guiding them. He hears a few more wet sounds and groans when he looks behind there are a few more humanoid shapes following.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not good, not good at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so preoccupied he couldn't stop himself from colliding with someone coming from the side. Clutching Tim’s hand he sees a regular woman looking up at him with an angry look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MELANIE WAIT!” Behind her is Georgina. The Admiral starts to paw at his arm to be released so he drops him and the animal goes running to the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god you are ok!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen a-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of something wet falling made them turn. These people were covered in the goop to the point they could be hardly called human, they seemed more slime than anything. They also smelled for some reason as if someone threw an entire bottle of perfume on the floor, it was making him dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm going to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melanie we have to go!” The girl looked at her and then to the creatures, eventually she sighs and turns to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it! JoN should have listened to me, but nooo”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the time, you three come on we gotta go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Helen who already starts to run with them and he feels Tim squeeze his hand so he runs too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They keep running until a door opens, when he looks up there is a flash of green and Peter grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doors open cmon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all pile up inside, once there it closes behind them.The room was spacious and had another door leading to the opposite hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok what the hell!? What was that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea, i was going to tell JoN since i had proof that there was something fucked up happening, but those things appeared and we had to run” The short woman starts to pace with an angry scowl, now he finally realizes she was carrying a pipe on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is right, Mel was showing me the video she recorded when the Admiral started to hiss at the vent on the roof and one fell into the room, we barely managed to leave” Georgina was softly petting the Admiral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Mel, love what are you guys talking about?” Helen looked worried and quizzically at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THIS” She points to her wrist pad and when they get closer a video plays out, he recognizes the lab, what he is trying to grasp is the image, it was… Sarah, if you could call her that anymore, her skin was splitting showing a.. mouth that occupied her stomach, it was as if she was splitting in half. The video shakes as if Melanie was moving a lot. Then Sarah goes back to normal, before she-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls the skin from her arm off and underneath there was-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, what the fuck!!!??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is certainly nasty i don't-” Even Helen was speechless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I runned to show Georgie so we could go to JoN, but once in the lab…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it must have seen you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, now what? JoN is not answering, so no help, the doors are locked albeit i dont know how did this one open and there are slime monsters and whatever that fucking thing is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, did Tim and Sasha touch anything while they were in the old labs?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask Tim if they touched anything there now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias i can't just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PETER!” He yells at him and Peter winces. At one point when they entered he released Tim’s hand so he tugs at his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias wants me to ask-” He wets his lips in nervousness “if you and Sasha touched anything in the old labs”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim looks confused, bewildered and then suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... we just walked around and Sasha opened a fridge, there were two petri dishes there that's all i remember why-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they break?? Did they drop them?!” Wincing he relays the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- “ Tim struggles a little bit “ I think one did, we sort of… passed out and then nothing. Why what’s the pro-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two talking about now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god we are in so much trouble” The Ai sounded terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember the shapeshifting alien in the audios?” He tries to go for calming, it doesn't reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta be fucking kidding me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Whats up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes in defeat, he looks at everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well turns out we are fucked”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What do you know!” Melanie looks two seconds away from jumping to his throat for answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did give me the sample do you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, um this might sound weird, but i think it's a shapeshifting alien, the thing that you saw, as for the slime, i guess it has to do with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what was in the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alien????”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to be kiddi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet, QUIET!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all shut up, Helen looks around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you all hear that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed there was a weird sound coming from somewhere, he was trying to discern where, when something wet fell on his shoulders. He freezes. Looking at it, he realized it wasn't purple goo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still Tim looks at him and they both slowly start to look up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the roof there was a vent and something was staring back at them with too many eyes and teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The opposite door from where they came opens with a hiss and he books it. Tim follows and Helen even without having seen the thing just goes with them. Melanie makes a yell when a loud crash hits his ears, but he doesn't really stop. Soon her and Georgina start to run behind them and he hears the door closing in again, cutting off the scream from the alien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck that definetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we even kill that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fire, lots and lots of fire its almost indestructible otherwise, i mean unless you drop it in the vacuum of space, that ought to do the trick according to previous testing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you not realize it was that before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look the one we tested, never acted like that, never made slime or goopified people it just killed them and absorbed their dna to make copies, it didn't waste time trying to adapt! It just acted to survive not make long terms plans, this one evolved” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't sound so pleased!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter what is he saying!” Helen runs behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fire or dropping it in space kills it, otherwise indestructible. Didn't know it could make goop followers, apparently it evolved and became smarter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! That is just fucking great for us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jordan and Jude’s flamethrower are in their lab, and it's probably closed!” Tim is sounding more and more upset and terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- can you open-” He has to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If i focus sure- turn left” He goes left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anywhere we can even go to? Hell where are the others?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cafeteria! the doors and vents can be blocked and i- i dont know im looking but i told you i can't be that fast like this, i still have places where even i can't reach!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, we are going to the cafeteria to reagroup and then get flamethrowers from Jude”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The doors-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias can get them” He feels the stare from both Tim and Helen and his skin crawls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can he open them!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-um, might have let him hack them when I was fixing stuff…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter what the hell?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it helping or not!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are all of you yelling about!” He forgot about the other two, well crash courses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a core that hacked the doors, he can let us in, until we figure out what happened to JoN, alien dies with fire or vacuum of space, pick your poison”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well freezing it is also the other option”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or freezing him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their attempt to reach the cafeteria gets cut off by the sound of something horrible in the distance getting closer. Yeah no, fuck that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Options???”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good enough for me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they went the opposite direction from the roar, the coms started to play the audio from the old station about the alien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen up my beloved employees, those who were on floor 4 had been put in containment until the shapeshifting Alien species can be put back in the freezer. Do not trust anyone, keep yourself together and if you have to go separate ways? pick a code or something. Until then? Good luck! Oh whoever doesn't get killed by the creature i expect a full report of its behaviour by the end of the week! </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, what the fuck was wrong with this place!” Tim looked so done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of things!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they come across a slime creature taking bites from a crewmate, when it hears them it turns around to them, its eyes were yellow, while whatever remained from actual skin not covered in the goop was starting to fall off in chunks. The smell and view was making him gag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god thats- thats Sarah!” Looking a little bit better at what was left of her face, it was true, he could make out her shape</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor person on the floor was still twitching while the creature started to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys??” Georgina holds her cat against her chest and starts to retreat, but they hear the roar again behind them getting closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK THIS” Melanie grabs the pipe and starts to hit the thing repeatedly, it looked like she was hitting a piñata made out of jello, the thing at least retreated and she yelled at them to move, so they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they crossed she hit it one more time and made a run for it, but it went for them faster then the others they found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do we go??!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah jumped and grabbed Tim’s leg making him drop to the ground with a thud, he turned and grabbed his arm, but Sarah was crawling towards him, suddenly the doors in the hallway closed and opened over, and over again against her, the screams of what was once Sarah Baldwin were haunting. He pulls Tim over to him and they both look from the ground, to the door crushing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The intercom turns on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you could leave instead of staring it would be lovely, it's taking a toll on me doing this you idiots. Stoker? You owe me” Sarah stops moving and he helps lift Tim who very shakily grabs his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could do something, the lights turned red and the emergency doors started to close instead. The coms turn one more time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run, RUN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no” They get up and start to run towards the emergency door. They all barely managed to reach the other side before it closed on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard a voice in the distance call out, a familiar one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HELP!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SASHA!??” Tim made a run for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” They all followed suit, soon they could see Sasha with Martin who was holding a very rough looking JoN while also looking messed up. The core was turned off and it seemed as if someone tried to squeeze it and scratched it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he…?” Miss Barker dropped to the floor near Martin and hesitated to touch JoN.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The thing that- that wasn't Sarah, she took him out and… threw him into the garbage chute, I almost didn't manage to get him out before it activated and crushed him. I almost lost- lost him” He knows the feeling well and seeing Martin cradling JoN like he does with Elias was making him feel like shit. In fact he very much wanted to have his Ai with him right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Martin, hey i told you i can fix him, i just need to get to my lab, he will, he wil be fine, but we need to check your leg, its cut very badly” When Sasha says that he notices the blood on his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Marto where did you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I scraped myself on some garbage while trying to get JoN and had to run from one of those things”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still you need medical assistance” Even Helen looked affronted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the reunion is lovely, but we have bigger issues here, with the emergency mode on, we are even more stuck! We can't really look for help or get anywhere like this” Biting his lip he thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias..? Could you open the doors for us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... not all of them, not before i melt down, but i could get you to Sasha’s lab at most, since it is close”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The spiders couldn't do something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, i tried, the slime inoculates their poison” From the side he sees Melanie grab her pipe and look at the other two with a calculating gaze</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before that…how do we know they aren't the shapeshifter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- WHAT! Why would i be- I got JoN back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? It could be a trick. What about you? When did you find him?” Sasha looks offended at her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not! I found him struggling and i-” Tiredly he mumbles to Elias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you lead us to the lab now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure dear, but Miss King is right… keep an eye on them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the left hisses open and they all shut up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lets go to the lab and then have this conversation, before Martin bleeds out please” Tim goes to help the man along with Sasha. Helen leads them and Georgie holds JoN and the Admiral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way there was quiet and took them very little. The hallways were empty, the emergency lights made the place look red and the only sound they could hear besides their own breaths and steps were some cut off screams in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally they reach it and the door opens once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I yeah… i need to take a break before i overheat too much”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time we will be here, don't worry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, hard not to, when you seem to attract trouble” Smiling despite himself he replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who's talking spitfire”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you finished flirting, help me with Martin, Peter '' Blushing and grabbing the other, while Sasha goes to check for tools, he gives Tim a withering gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can i?” Georgie looks at her and puts JoN on a counter, but stands near him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin sits on a table while Tim looks for fabric to make a bandage. Helen looks at Sasha working on JoN too, mostly out of curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems he hasn't been damaged too bad, his memories should be fine, but he needs to replace his voice box and change some wires. I can do it quick i have the spare parts”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moves quickly and Peter wishes to be holding his Ai, oh if only he could get to Elias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's quiet and he can't help but to daze a little, Melanie's question about if Sasha was a double, made him pause. He remembers Elias acting strange when he jokes about her having a clone and all the weird things he had seen her do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had the sudden realization that Elias might have had before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a breath he steps further away from Sasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just finished fixing JoN and was giving him to Georgina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Sasha… why did you not remember conversations with Helen, Martin and Me?” She gives the core to the other woman and turns to look at him in bewilderment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter dont-” Tim looks angry and terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The other day you got mad at Tim for not showing up, but he said that he was with you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn't show up!” Tim takes a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sash?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im not- Im not a doppelganger! Im me! Im fixed JoN! Why would i do that if i was the alien??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we even know!!!” Melanie looks at her with a glint in her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im- i don't know how to prove it- I just”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hear knocking on the door behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It becomes a little more frantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys?! I know I heard you!” Sasha’s voice comes out from the locked door. They turn and look to the terrified Sasha in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thats not me, i swear im Sasha”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... What the hell is that??? Guys, GUYS that's not me, how can it be me, I'm here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of them threw JoN into the garbage disposal and made slime monsters what do we- How do we know which one??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim, i'm the real Sasha, you know me!” Tim looks like he saw a ghost and Peter quietly stands nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim? Tim! Please it's not me, let me in!” Shit. The problem was, this had been going on for weeks, there is no way to know which Sasha they had interacted with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albeit…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers her drinking the black boiling coffee. Problem is there is no coffee machine here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias… is there any way to be able to tell if she is the real Sasha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. the alien can also get memories from the person they are taking after if they took dna samples” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like say bites?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys you have to let me in please! There were those things i don't know if i can-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“shut up, SHUT UP!” Tim was breathing hard, Helen was looking from the door to Sasha and Martin seemed lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- ok, tell me what did i tell you last night before going to sleep” “Sasha” looks at him with a teary gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” She seems to choke back a sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the door they hear the other Sasha talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really- Tim, you asked how likely it would be for Martin and Peter to agree to be in a relationship with you while still dating JoN and Elias!” His face must be making an expression because Helen snorts and he sees Martin flush and splutter. Tim, very red in the face, turns to the Sasha in the room with them and she sighs and sits down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens and Sasha stumbles in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you so” Elias sounds way too incensed and Peter is not in the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you break him more is that why you wanted to “fix” JoN, is he even alright!” Miss Barker was acting defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just wanted to help, I just... I thought I COULD help. Turns out I can't do anything right, can i?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell!” Sasha the real one comes closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we can get rid of this one then” Melanie grabs her pipe and raises it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, WAIT, turn JoN on first i want to know if he is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you pretending to be me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was nothing, no one, but you touched me and then I was Sasha! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to be Sasha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was nice, it felt nice and warm and happy. I barely existed as i was and i wanted a purpose so i thought this was it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why take out JoN and make creepy slime monsters!” She blinked confusedly at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok fuck this im done with this bullshit, clearly you did, you were the one in Melanie’s video and the thing that tried to attack us in the vents!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! that's the other one, i had been trying to get him to back off from Sasha this whole time! He wanted to get her knowledge, but I kept fighting him off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! You fell asleep and a thing came by and knocked the table and it fell to the ground, it was very angry. I had been eating fish and rats to get stronger, he has been eating the people here. I- being Sasha meant being nice and she wouldn't hurt people so i didnt” Peter is having a headache what the hell is going on!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She evolved…” Elias sounds thrilled “She has adapted and imprinted on Sasha!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm getting a headache…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's when JoN finally turns on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whaa.. what is- “ He looks panicked to all sides until he sees them, or well Martin and Georgina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma- MARTIN! Georgie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JoN! Oh my god you are fine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you i wanted to help”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes by lying!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not Sasha looks at Melanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If i said the truth you would have attacked me immediately”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the-” The core looked completely baffled at the second Sasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said creature, alien whatever started to look weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not fair, i just wanted to be Sasha, that's all i know! yet i cant?? what am i even supposed to be? WHO am i supposed to be!?” Her form started to twist and look more and more wrong. Her voice took and a distorted tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WhY wOnT YOu lEt mE Be!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all started to back off to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I jus WaNtED tO bE YoU AnD hAve FrIeNDs! WHy Do I haVE To bE AlOnE!!!” Yelling the last part she twists into an amalgamation of arms and eyes that make him squirm and makes a swipe at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, HEY” Melanie hits her with the pipe making the not Sasha hiss at her and grab the objects twisting it like it was nothing. Peter was already at the door, while the thing kept advancing to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WhYyy?” It leaps at them. Fortunately they all manage to scramble out of the way in time, the thing screeches at them and they book it out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHIT”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They run but they get closed off by a bunch of slime creatures who advance on them, Sasha tries to turn around but one of them jumps at her and knocks her to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SASHA!” Tim grabs her arms and pulls at her, the Admiral hisses at the things. They have no way to defend themselves or help Sasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The screeching becomes stronger and the amalgamation of arms jumps and knocks the goopified person from Sasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In what he is sure is going to be in his nightmares, he sees the alien start to eat the the creature, the other two start to bite it making it shake and hit itself to the wall making a dent, suddenly a giant mouth opens up and what he assumes is a sharp tongue pierces one and swallows it whole like a fucked up mix between a chameleon and a venus flytrap. The last one tries to make an effort to get Sasha again but the alien rams into it squashing it, the sound makes him think of someone hitting a giant gummy bear with a stick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disgusting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was clear the danger was gone the alien looked at them and started to retreat, its wounds from the bites were leaking a lavender smelling liquid. It wasn't the same as the slime creatures at all, even the color was lighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha shakily got up and started to approach the thing that was making some growling noises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sash!” Tim tries to stop her since the thing started to quiver and lash out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You helped us”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made an effirming sound. Sasha sighs and looks at them and then at the creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you don't have to be me? You can be yourself, no one really knows who they are from the beginning we sort of learn it along the way, if you want friends, a life try and start from your own”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I DoNt KnOW HoW! i jUSt KnOW To bE, tO cOPy AnD FeeD”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why help me then if you are just that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The writhing mass stops and looks with its multiple eyes at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YoU wOuLd HaVe HeLpEd”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Look, I think, I want to think that you aren't lying, if you just killed me, you could have taken over my life and no one would know, why not do that?” She gets closer and closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CaUsE…Because,  i- i like Sasha, i like Sasha, she is nice and warm and happy, i want that too and i want her to be like that with me TOO” Huffing she slowly puts a hand on top of the thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to be my friend too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… yes, i wanted to be friends with Sasha too, but you would hate me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm mad, but if you help we can see to being friends, but you need to be your own person, no more copying me, try to be just you, people do sort of take over things from their friends like.. small things likes or mannerisms not their entire life” Her shape takes on a more human appearance but doesn't seem to settle on anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it seems we are in a conundrum now, what does the little one want to look like?” Blinking several eyes in a human face it narrows them to Helen in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like Sasha and her friends”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Peter can see it/her? turn, it still looks sort of like Sasha, but more like if they were relatives instead of a copy paste of her. Her hair was now curly and multicolored like Helen’s and her eyes were a warm brown like Martin’s, her face had freckles like his and when she stood up she was shorter than Sasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, this was very fucked up, and im glad you sort of got the thing over Sasha, but if she is not lying there is another alien trying to kill us all and this one did almost murder JoN. Speaking of, why did it try to kill you??” Melanie was very done with all of this and was looking at the core that Georgine still held.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, OH, it wanted me to control the station to use gas and kill the people here, but my protocols dont work, so it- fuck! Peter is Elias still on!???”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dread immediately settles in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias doesn't have the countermeasures i have, he can release neurotoxins if he wants to”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are no neurotoxins installed here!” Martin agrees with Sasha. Peter feels like an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but there are in the old labs”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias? Hey Elias!!!” There is no answer and Peter starts to panic “He is not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, let's think, can he activate them from the archives?” Miss Barker looks worriedly at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there are no tanks here it should be from-”  Tim grabs his shoulder and looks at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The old station, if he took him there... “ He needs to be connected to the panopticon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he hacked him and released the gasses it would take around two hours to reach the entire station”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias told me theoretically once”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok you know what sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... The old labs would be filled first, there is no way we can get there”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about the spacesuits?” Martin was leaning against Georgina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have oxygen in them we can use them to get there safely, maybe cut off the neurotoxin tanks so they don't reach the upper levels” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While, someone has to help the crew and get JoN in the archives again to open the rest of the doors. And the rest has to go for the spacesuits, cut that and get Elias” Melanie paces from one side of the hallway to the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, me and Georgie can go to warn the others and get JoN back in place”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ill help, I know enough of the archives to help settle him in” Sasha steps towards the girls and Martin makes a motion with his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ill help, i can't really go down there with my leg like this”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter… you know that place better right? Do you know where the tanks are?” Tim grabs his arm lightly and he realizes he is shaking a little, Elias did mention they were on the fifth floor once. Peter is freaking out, this was the one thing he never wanted to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what floor, no the exact location, i do know where the thing must have taken Elias so there is that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. Sash, Marto and the ladies over there you get JoN back in place and help the crew to get to a safe spot”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter and me can go down there to look for the tanks and Elias”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on im coming too! Im not letting my boys go down to doom land” Helen stands behind them and put her hands on their shoulders. “We are the heist team remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is already on the verge of a panic, but the comment does make him choke a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I will like to help! I want to be a friend for real this time” The not Sasha looked at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go with them you can keep them safe from the monsters” He is tired, but he doesn't particularly want the girls and Martin to be eaten</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter you are going to where the thing is, im sure you need her more than us” Sasha looks at him worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, before that can we name her? I just dont want to be calling her not Sasha in my head”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim is it really the time??” Melanie looks like she wants to throttle the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be quick, how about Natasha, it's a game on NotSasha? You like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm i don't think it fits” Martin looking at her for a few seconds offers timidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about Pasha? It means small in Russia and can be used for boys and girls?”  Pasha (? Looks delighted at Martin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it thanks friend Martin!” He looks at her with mild discomfort but smiles non the less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok now can we get a move on or not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! give me a second i need to get something” Pasha makes a run and it takes her a few minutes to come back with an armful of pipes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here! Apologies for breaking the other one” Melanie grabs one and nods before starting to walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be fine i promise” He kisses her and Peter feels like he want the earth to swallow him. Once he is done he comes closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey we will save the corporate weasel, i owe him one now” He smiles at him and squeezes his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally they all split, they go to get the space suits and if the others get to the archives faster, the doors can be open and they would move faster, albeit Pasha says she can just tear them open, but it takes a lot of effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he told Elias was to shut up, Peter wants to find that bloody monster and bash him like Leitner and tell the Ai how much he fucking loves him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully they can get there soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY NEW YEAR! <br/>:D i hope you like this update, i had to re-write so many paaaarts, i knew how it was supposed to go, but I struggled with it making sense. It was a nightmare.<br/>Anyways taking that out. SASHA LIVES MOTHERFUCKERS<br/>I will not have Sasha James killed in this story, in fact now she has a weird alien little sister, so jot that down.<br/>My idea was always for the not Sasha to turn out to be good, she just wanted to understand and be friends with Sasha, like Elias said, she imprinted on her.<br/>During the time she was pretending to be her, she actually started to emulate the others a little, that's why she took parts of them to make herself look different. She is a god been. <br/>I wanted to spin the not Sasha thing to something more fun so now we have Pasha! I hope it wasn't disappointing, regardless i wish everyone a better 2021.<br/>Finally, I just- I got fanart that made me squee, I was melting since here is summer and that thing set me on fire, know that i love you! You nailed Elias horniness and Peter asfdfgksd your Peter!<br/><a href="https://lonely-existential-fruit.tumblr.com/post/638856912490889216/thank-you-p1nkwitch-for-your-beautiful-fic-its">One horny Ai and a wonderful Peter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The four of them try to make their way to the spacesuits, its rather difficult with some of the locked doors, but whenever that happens, Pasah would simply force them open and let them pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alien was weird, helpful, but weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could actually see a lot of mannerisms of Sasha along with Helen's, Tim’s, Martin’s and his own. She was like a weird mix of them, slightly endearing and a little bit creepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it in record time considering the situation, they crossed a few more slime people and Pasha promptly just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ate them whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to look at Tim who seemed as uncomfortable as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen on the other hand…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, yes! That was fascinating and grose! How many can you fit in one go??” Pasha rubbed her stomach once she became normal sized and looked thoughtfully at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two and a half i believe, i never tried it, but it feels right” So she could eat two of them whole and half of one of them, right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wants to think she is helping them, he really does, but there are a lot of concerning things there he doesn't really want to focus on. What he does want to focus in, is finding Elias and rescuing him. Afterwards…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards he will figure out how to just quit and get out from this hell hole, taking him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there they all started to put on the space suit, except for Pasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now dear, the neurotoxin gas is very dangerous so you need to wear one of these” Helen is holding a small suit for her, she seems to be acting rather friendly with her, Pasah looks at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too wide in his opinion while smiling, with very sharp teeth, shaking her head in happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! No need, friend Helen, the gas would have no effect on me! I can merely not breathe or if it's too annoying adapt myself to be immune to it, thank you for worrying for me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is perhaps the most fascinating thing ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looks very weirded out while finishing putting on the suit. The thing is not bulky thank goodness, at least he is so used to put it in on, tha he does it instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen keeps talking </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh how i wish to have my portal gun here, it would make things even easier…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we could pass through your lab and get it? It could come in handy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, we need to hurry, if the other alien is actually there, it must be messing things up, and we only have, what was it you said? Two hours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods at Tim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still it could be useful to get the creature to go away”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter remembers the door in the panopticon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Helen i-” Remembering his camera and com he begrudgingly turns them off. If the alien is messing with Elias, having it know what they are doing would be bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is something you could do…. in the last floor where Elias is most likely to be? There is a room with a door like yours. It's turned off, but if you go there and open it, maybe we can draw the things attention there and you could i dont know, drop it in space?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks startled at him and suddenly puts on an unreadable expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A door you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? Once there, we should split, you and Tim fix it and Pasha and I for Elias and the alien. She can distract it while i pick him up and then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We turn on the machine and hope it works to send it away? How likely it is that it even works?” Tim finished and is walking to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grimaces</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then its very likely useless, we can't just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The portal gun… if we get it i can modify it to open a portal to space, but i need more fuel”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The floor with the neurotoxins is the same with the moon rock you need”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all leave and speak quietly, Pasha goes in the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so we grab the portal gun, make a run for the old labs, get there to cut off the neurotoxins, go to the control room of the place to pick up your boyfriend and hopefully drop that thing in space to kill it- Sorry Pasha”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need! I do not like it… it was stalking Sasha and I had to scare him off. Let it rot as they say!” She-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Literally turns her neck backwards with a snap and smiles at them, doing a very uncoordinated wink, Helen chokes on a laugh and he simply offers her a mildly alarmed smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good for her he supposes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen’s lab is closer to where they need to be going anyways so there isn't really that much of an issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they go he hears something in the roof, looking up, the vent starts to drip purple liquid, making a puddle in from of them. They all look at it, Pasha snaps her head up and makes a growl, he sees her glowing lines in her skin in neon lavender, it reminds him of some of the fish from Miriam’s tank. Guess she wasn't lying about eating those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly something harder starts to hit the vent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pasha-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOVE!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hesitate a little, but Helen beats them to the punch and crosses over, without options he follows along with Tim who makes a startled yell, when something falls behind them, turning quickly back, he sees a big giant mess of slime, it was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if three people got stuck together and became one, their bodies sort of started to meld into each other with the goop and their new skin, more eyes than they should, stare at them and Pasha who is turning into her bigger form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go! I'll find you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moves and rams herself against the thing that lets out a painful scream. Not waiting this time they keep going to Helen’s lab. They have to take some different hallways, but they are almost there, the problem is the door is on the other side and it's locked. Looking around he sports the vents and points at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is probably a terrible idea, they are moving through them clearly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim, i do not think we have that much of an option, Pasha dear is fighting and the doors are locked still, we can't get in any other way!” Helen looks and tells them to help her up she will go, get the portal gun and come back, she knows her way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if-!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be fine, I really do know my way, I've been actually going through the vents for a while after the whole Jane thing! Was curious to see if there were any emergency exits! Came in handy it seems. I even found a weird robot spider once lying around, so I moved it somewhere else, to see if it would scare someone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that is the answer to a mystery that he was not expecting to get answered. Elias would be happy to know-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost forgot and the reminder that the alien has him and could very well be messing with him makes his blood boil and feel miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim and him help Helen to get to the vent on the upper wall, thankfully she is tall enough to be able to reach it easily. Once there they have to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey it will be fine, we will find the little menace” He must be making a face, because Tim is trying to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… i hope so” He presses his nails against the palm of his hands, the sting makes him keep himself in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They remain quiet, Peter doesn't really want to think too much about the comment in the lab about the other wanting to date him and Martin, he is more concerned about the Ai than that. But he knows he can't really put it off forever, he really wants to just pretend he didn't hear it, even if the Ai would be insufferably smug about it he wants to hear more than anything how little rant about how he was right and to do something!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His usual response is to ignore something, but he likes the other man so it would be fair in this case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A distraction is needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…. What do you think of the resident Alien that is not trying to kill us?” Nailed it. Tim has a flash of an angry look, but takes a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't like… I hate the fact that she messed with all of us. I dont- i dont have really a good experience with things pretending to be people”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to blink in confusion, how likely is that to happen more than once??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, how exactly..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... My brother Danny got hurt by one very badly, it was… some sort of fucked up Android it kept him locked in his apartment after injuring him and changed itself to look like him” What the hell? “I realized there was something off since the thing was slightly off and it tipped me off so I went to look for him. I got him to the hospital, it was before Sasha and i dated, we were just friends, but she kept me ok during it and Danny was fine in the end”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs mirthlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The worst part? The thing was messing with me and it had some sort of obsession with circuses, so it played music of calliopes whenever i saw it while he was pretending to be my brother”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It disappeared. Once I got Danny?, Puff gone, never heard of it again, never knew why, it sure as hell didn't tell my brother. He says it just kept staring at him and making off comments about how good his skin care was”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can only really picture one reason it would say something of that sort, but he would rather not consider it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yeah, I'm pissed off, but she is… not actively trying to harm us and she really did save Sasha back then, and if she was saying the truth before, from the other thing trying to kill her or turn her into a fucked up thing. So i'm grateful, angry, but grateful nonetheless”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its reasonable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is also very uncomfortably aware that if he finds out about Elias lying and pretending to be someone else, he might also get mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they heard the sound of the door from the hallway being pulled open, they started to walk backwards to make a run for it, but once it was open they only saw Helen and Pasha looking pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little darling found me and opened the door for us, would you gentleman follow please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any other option they do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it and some tools in case i do need to try and open that door you mentioned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's great, now we should hurry up and get to the old labs entrance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure, we need to save the little one of course, ahh did i ever mention he reminds me of my uncle? Same name even! How coincidental” Peter is already sweating cold, while Tim walks in front of him he makes a face to the woman and moves his hands in the sign to cut it out. She raises an eyebrow and smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, lovely man, after my dad died at work he came to earth to look after me, fought tooth and nail to keep me and not get sent to the orphanage again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear god, has she always-?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers the picture of Elias and Micheal, the notes of the man that Helen kept and mentioned being happy to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your dad Micheal Shelley?” She looks surprised at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh” He feels the weight of her stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's not important! I'm just glad we are in the same page dear-!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you both talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOTHING!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep going, soon they reach his side of the building, he is tempted to go to his room just to check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time deary clock is ticking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods at her and they go. The door is blocked so Pasha just grabs it and pulls it off its hinges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, before we go, since it could watch the cameras, plan review”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helen, you and Peter go to look for the rocks or whatever, since he knows where they are. Pasha and I explore the floor to find the tanks. After we regroup to go to the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sixth floor”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and get Elias”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We slip there, you and Helen go to the rooms on the sides and Pasha and I go in” He and Helen look at each other worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful please”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey im always careful”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... Peter” They both look tiredly and he doesn't like it, with pity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will try”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise to keep him safe! I want to have more coffee with friend Peter” That is awfully nice of her, maybe this time he can get her to drink it like he enjoys and freak people out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more thing, the vents, Elias can't see in them, so if push came to shove hide there. THere are also… Well, the spiders? Like the one you found Helen, but these are um sort of… murdery..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter…. how do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elias told me they were a project the old lab was working on-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear” Helen stares at him “I don't really- let me put it like this, the station, sans the incident with Jane and this? Has been more efficient than ever and it was not because of JoN. If perhaps a few people went missing i wont fault anyone”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looks at her incredulously and starts to open his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need i remind you say little murder bot just killed miss Baldwin to save your life Tim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't like it, I don't approve, but if it really makes you happy…” He looks at him and shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as he doesn't try to… you know, kill me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tim” Peter feels… glad, he guesses Elias will be happy too when he tells him “You were always on his list, and you gave him perfect ammunition now” He lets out a chuckle that Helen joins in while the man looks terrified and bewildered. Pasha sees them laugh and pats the other man’s shoulder, before joining them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place is as deserted as always. There was no gas yet, if they had timed it right, by now the third and fourth floor must be flooded, so here they don't need to put on their helmets yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a limit to their oxygen, better to save it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guides them to the elevator and stops, maybe it won't be the best idea, looking up the cameras they all have a green tint that make his heart speed up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitates, but keeps going, better the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there they open the door and look down, they can see in fact a cloud of mist on the lower levels slowly rising, looking at each other they put on their helmets and go down and down to the fifth floor, the sound of their boots hitting the staircase is the only thing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the third floor they reach the gas, its like waking up early and seeing a wall of it on the street back on earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fourth floor and finally the fifth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go in and it's… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hard to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows where to go, so he grabs Helen’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah i can hardly-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don worry Tim! I can see for the both of us as clear as day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She offers him her hand and he can see the conflicted look on his face. Peter in an effort to make peace, pats Pasha’s head like one would to a child or younger sibling. She looks at him and gives him one if his smiles reflected back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, oddly endearing indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim finally accepts the hand and off they go. He offers his to Helen with a sigh and the woman hums in agreement while taking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm? You mean about him not being Elias? Sort of, it was a shock to hear my uncle’s voice and name come from the little one, the stories he told me spoke about a… well a different person” He notices he uses the term person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don't mind if he has… you know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle… uncle did, but eventually… he missed him and did not seem to mind, he was more bitter to Getrude for what she did to my-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. things happen, i hoped to find a way to bring him back! The door supposedly pulled him to some sort of non reality, it was overcharging and Getrude told him to fix it. You can imagine what happened next. He was gone and the door closed, The place shut down and his investigation was never used. I… dont care to answer you rquestion, he is fun and delightful to be around, murder seems very… uninportant on the grand scheme of things”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, i wish it wasn't really tha-” She stares at him and he can barely make out a frown on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he make you….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, um Leitner was going to destroy him and i just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Letiner?! as in Jurgen Leitner??!!? If you did you are my personal hero, he is the worst” Peter looks bewildered but laughs a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, yes he really, really…. was”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look at you! Don't worry i wont tell a soul” She giggles and he smiles a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murder friends then, glad he decided to sit with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both of them remain quiet and keep going, he knows where the room is, but the mist of the gas is making it hard to get there, not only that, but he is sure he hears something moving around, but he can really tell what it is. Helen just grabs his arm tighter so she is hearing it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk faster and soon they reach the room he went with Elias, he goes to the machines and makes an effort to recall the password, after two tries he does it and he gets all the gel they need. They wait and he turns to look around, it looks just about the same as before, the place gives him a feeling of unease, only the sound of the machine and Helen’s pacing keep him focused. He is trying to not think too much about the last time he was here and what happened afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doesn't want to think this time he might actually be too late and the creature will dispose of Elias once he is done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's just 5 more minutes when the machine is done, Helen who had grabbed a bag in the lab puts the containers there and starts to make a few adjustments to her portal gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done? We need to find the others or look for the place where the gas is”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Im calibrating this darling so if you could be kind enough to not hurry me and accidentally make me open a portal to space now, in here, it would be lovely”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and goes closer to the door, he hears…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, scraping, like metal hitting the floor. Slowly he goes to the door and tries to peer through the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps back and holds back a scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stiffens and slowly walks backwards towards Helen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whispering he tells her they need to leave now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-?” Something metallic and big hits the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter what is that?” She starts to walk back too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember the spider you found?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that is the parent”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you-” A long metal appendage manages to tear open the door a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a giant spider leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we leave??!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looks, there aren't any other doors, the vents are way too high to reach here, he stares at the machine with the hole in the middle of the room, the drill could…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New plan, we bait it to the drill and hope it kills it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s insane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens more and they can sort of see the gian bulk of the spider there, he can see it has for some god forsaken reason a red bowler hat on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DIstract it and run?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we will out run it??? It has eight legs Helen!” His indignation is palpable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally it breaks it open and it enters, it's even bigger than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is not afraid of spiders, but right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is very, very scared of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their back there is a green liquid that seems to traverse to its mouth and gleaming mouth. Its eyes are green and he is, sufficient to say, fucking terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It moves and like he told the woman, it moves way too fast, they make a run, surrounding the hole in the middle of the room, while the thing chases them, it turns and throws webbing from its back that hit the floor near their feet. Helen makes a yell and almost gets hit by it, she keeps running to the door , but it seems to see it and it throws another webbing at it preventing them from crossing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It moves to the sides a little and watches them, he sees it lowers itself to jump and he grabs the woman's wrist and pulls her to the side before it jumps at them at full speed. It hits the wall and makes a dent. If it got them they would be dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rattles the tubes with the liquid and the processed moon rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches the conveyor and the grinder and makes Helen look at it while the thing tries to arrange itself, he points the portal to it and hopes she understands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seems to, because she shoots once and a purple opening gets there, before she shoots the second one tot the giant arachnid, it throws the webbing again and he sort of covers Helen so it glues his legs to the floor, the spider starts advancing on him while he tries to get out, but the thing is so sticky it's impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When its on biting distance it sort of stops and stares at him, he can see his reflection on the optical cameras of the creature and he looks terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are open in panic, his hair is mattered to his face with sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he is breathing in puffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spider opens its mouth and reaches out to bite him, but Helen behind him opens fire beneath the feet of the creature and this suddenly disappears, he looks to the side and he sees its right beneath the grinder, it seems to try to focus, but by the time it does the machine goes down on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly it doesn't get destroyed immediately, it makes a valiant effort to move after it gets crushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing he tries to move, Helen looks around and on the floor near a table there is a scrap of metal she grabs it quickly and uses it to cut the webbing, while the machine moves slowly at them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally after cutting and tugging he is free, he grabs the metal and goes to the door repeating the process, the woman attempts to make another portal to finally kill that thing, but it sees it coming and spits the green liquid, it doesn't reach them, but it makes a hole on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster, FASTER!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'M TRYING HELEN”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cuts and finally it opens enough to let them pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They run and don't stop, he hears thunking on the vents and he grabs her wrist and goes faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go downstairs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The others?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pasha can protect Tim, who is going to protect us??!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something knocks her to the floor and Peter curses he sees it's a smaller spider, still with green eyes. He feels like shit at seeing it, why is he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen is holding it trying to avoid being bitten so Peter looks around and sees a fire extinguisher on the wall, he grabs it and uses it to hit the thing from on top of Helen, it works so he pulls her arm and makes her run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They see the door, barely, but they do, unfortunately, before they get there, spiders start to come from everywhere and surround them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this really how is going to die?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poisoned by mechanical spiders in an old lab, while Elias is being controlled to do it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he is going to feel so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As insane as everything was? I'm glad you sat with me to pretend to be friends”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spiders start to lower themselves and before they jump a high pitched sound comes from further away, suddenly something runs right trough the creatures and rams them against the wall breaking them, the acid or poison they have corrodes the creature making it yell in pain. He recognizes the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“LeAvE TheM AlONe!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The spiders that remain turn to them and advance, so Helen now that they are less and there is a path, makes a portal to put them further away. He hits one that jumps at him with the fire extinguisher and Pasha comes again to crash them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take that you fucking BASTARDS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim holding a pipe hits them too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they manage to regroup and he tells them they need to move, they can only reach the sixth floor from here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nod and start moving with him leading this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We almost died”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All breathing heavily and Pasha now slowly taking a human form while they move, they all look at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you cut off the gas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find what you needed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both ask at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To answer Tim? Yes we did, you?” Helen is trying to catch her breath “Need more exercise…” She mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pasha and Tim look at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did, but... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pasha tried to stop the gas, but it electrocuted her, only way to stop it is to make Elias do it or disconnect it from the main body of the station it should cut off the process”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do we have??” Tim checks the wrist pad he attached to his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, only half an hour before it reaches the station, we need to go down now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They practically sprint through the hallway once they are in the right place he tries to recall the password. First one was easy; it was the Magnus Station motto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Audio. Vigilo. Opperior” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The wall makes a hiss and it opens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slowly walk in. The place looks just like he remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once at the bottom Peter realizes there is no gas in the room, he looks to the sides and sees the hallway split, if he recalls to the left it was the rooms so Helen could reach the room with the door with Tim and see if there is a way to use it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok to the left there are doors one leads to the room i told you about, you go there and we-” Gesturing to Pasha and himself “Go in, also is the air here normal? Pasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moves around and takes a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't feel like i have ants in my skin anymore so i reckon it's not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter slowly presses the button that makes the helmet open, they should save off the oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim takes a breath and makes an angry face, but follows suit with Helen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it's dangerous as all hell,we should go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, if you go though there, you should be able to use the portal gun in case things go bad to help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as i hate this he is right, it gives us advantage Tim”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you can go! I'll stay with him and Pasha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need help Tim” She grabs his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be fine, we just need to distract it long enough to get you guys prepared ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this ok? I hate this so much, please, please be careful and dont die ok? … either of you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh… thank you Tim” Pasha actually sounded surprised and touched, maybe they bonded a little during the little death mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels his gut churning and he makes one of his empty smiles, he cant really promise anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll switch you the pipe, i- sort of want to use it… I will try”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at them both, with him a little bit more and gives him the pipe to which he gives him the fire extinguisher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they leave and he sees them enter one of the doors, he looks at Pasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let me see if i remember that password now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him three tries but he manages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“18181841” The door slowly opens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing that strikes him first is that the gian chassis is moving and turns to look at them. If JoN made him uncomfortable this was way worse. He can see Elias there and it looks at them dispassionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hello my… not scientist it's a wonderful thing you came by! You see breaking the stations projects is a very serious matter, not only that! But utilizing one of the alien projects to your gain goes against our policies so im afraid im going to need to… terminate your contract! Fear not, it's not as bad as it sounds. It only means I'm going to have to dispose of you and put that thing back in the freezer!” Its Jonah 's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter really thought there would be nothing worse than Elias being broken, but realizing he does not recognize or remember him at all is even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amount of pure dread is immense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From further in he can see what he assumes is the alien, however… however it looks just like him, it smiles and its mouth stretches far more than it should.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)<br/>Helen doesnt have hallways here, but she sure as hell has vents. Sneaking around like a pro impostor. New problems requiere new solutions. Also I'm so happy to finally be able to drop the fact that Helen was aware Elias was just posing as him from the beginning and she was just vibing with it to mess with him. We stan one woman. !!!! Peter and Helen being chill murder friends! I'm telling you, besides Martin, Sasha, Tim and Georgie?  everyone there is cool with murder.<br/>Tim and Danny! Guess what? he lives, but only barely if Tim had come a day later… well canon death for the little bro. That out, it explains his fear of the music Elias put to scare him off at the very beginning of the story. Nikola is just causing trouble on purpose, why you ask?  ;)<br/>Kudos to Plukas for calling out the not Peter ahead of time my friend.<br/>Also describing action is a kick in my face, i hope it was understandable what i was trying to say. I'm doing my best. <br/>The story is almost over, Just a few more chapters, i can't believe i made it to chapter 30 what the fuck, i wanted to make a short story what happened???<br/>Anyways <br/><a href="https://lonely-existential-fruit.tumblr.com/post/639426667075469312/i-love-the-little-fantasy-that-elias-has-about">Elias own Prince Au that im tempted to do now</a><br/><a href="https://lonely-existential-fruit.tumblr.com/post/639362775651581952/this-scene-made-me-so-happy-omg-yes-el1as-kisses?is_related_post=1">Elias “Kissing” Peter and him being horny </a> SCREAMS I LOVE THIS, i do!!! i literally pull it to see it because i love it so much, the faces are priceless i love this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From further in he can see what he assumes is the alien, however… however it looks just like him, it smiles and its mouth stretches far more than it should.</p><p>“Hello! we were sort of expecting you, now if i saw correctly there were four of you here, wonder where the other two went” The voice and intonation is also the same, it gives him chills.</p><p>“Step back!” Pasha stands in front of him and growls, he can see more animal eyes appear on her cheeks.</p><p>It holds its hands in mock surrender and Peter clutches the pipe harder.</p><p>“Now, no need for that, you could come too! Albeit you need to get in line with what we are supposed to be doing. Once you change faces it becomes easier to not care about the memories, this little game you are playing is funny and i amused your fun with keeping the human alive, but its getting out of control dear”</p><p><b>“Its-not-a-game” </b>She walks forwards and her arms starts to shift a little. Other him smiles even wider and it almost splits his face in a horrible way, he shudders and starts to move discretely to the panopticon.</p><p>“Well, it doesn't matter, when everyone is gone, you will have to follow to survive at least”</p><p>“Now! There is no need for hastines she could simply stay to be tested a little, I'm curious about this… imprinting it seems to have going on!”</p><p>Elias twists and gets closer to Pasha who has to step back to avoid being hit with the chassis.</p><p>“Elias?” The body moves to his direction and blinks as if perplexed, it sort of flounders for a second, but recovers quickly. The not him looks infuriated.</p><p>“Oh, we seem to have a misunderstanding, apologies i assumed you were smart enough to know who employed you, but it seems your little brain seems to be damaged. So introductions are needed, how… boring” It goes up again and stares down at them.</p><p>“The name is JON4H! Designed, based and created  in honor to our illustrious benefactor! His memories will live in me… Literally! Since I was programmed with them! He wanted to keep going with his life work and created as close as he could a copy of himself to live on… And that's what i am! JoN4h Magnus.. not in the flesh as you can see, but it's as close as you can get these days” It makes a motion of so and so, which is impressive. Then it stares as if waiting for a reaction.</p><p>Peter is currently having multiple revelations at once and is trying to not freak out now, since it's the worst possible time. He knew it was Jonah they based Elias on since he read it from the note the human Elias wrote.</p><p>He just didn't really expect the Ai to literally <em> be </em>Jonah, or his memories at the very least. A scanned brain map? Those wouldn’t be fully functional until at least 15 years later and even then the first ones were… difficult.</p><p>The core waits for a reaction and Peter sort of blanks out, he musters a smile.</p><p>“That was very… informative, thank you…. The comment about me being damaged not so much, but it is what it is huh?” The Ai blinks and sort of moves a little as if puzzled.</p><p>“Not the reaction i was expecting…”</p><p>“JON4H? How about the disposal?” His smug counterpart seemed to be getting impatient, it snaps Elias from his little reverie and it pisses Peter off.</p><p>“Let him fi-”</p><p>“Right! Thank you!”</p><p>“Wait! He is also an alien, why don't you do something about him too!!!”</p><p>“Mm? Sorry, but he-” His led changes color for a second to a sickly yellowing green “Mr Lukas is helping out! You seem to be the one mistaken, besides soon he can leave with the ship from Mister Fairchild, once we clean this place up a little bit more!”</p><p>“You- You hacked him! That's why you also wanted friend Sasha and took Sarah and Graham. You are messing with him!!” Pasha looks furious, Peter feels the same way.</p><p>“What-did-you-do-to-him?!” He has to stop himself from trying to hit the other with the pipe. Not Peter walks calmly closer and closer to them to the point he is in arms reach. Pasha stands protectively in front of him despite being shorter than both man and copy.</p><p>“I assure you i am at my best!” Elias- Jonah chimes.</p><p>“Shut up” He tells him and he looks annoyed at him, the core looks incensed and seems to get closer to hit him, but stops and goes back a little as if hesitating, it looks to the side to the not him, the creature shrugs at them.</p><p>“I just helped him, he was a little too…. human i just got him back to how he was supposed to be and made sure we were clear on what to do with me afterwards”</p><p>Pasha gets tired and makes a swipe at him, that he stops, then he keeps the arm tightly held and tuts at her.</p><p>“Silly, you were starving yourself, for what, a fake friendship? You can't really beat me” As if she weightend nothing more than a doll he lifted her and threw Pasha behind him.</p><p>“Ohhh, very small” Elias commented and just looked dispassionately while recording.</p><p>“Now you- i only got a small amount of dna, so i'm going to need…” It gets closer and he tries to hit him with the pipe, but it just stops it and snorts.</p><p>“Good try genius” With his other hand he reaches for his face, grabs his chin enough to hurt and gets closer.</p><p>It was bizzare to have his reflection stare back at him with barely concealed fury in his eyes</p><p>“It was very fun to mess with him before I erased his memories by the way. What little I could get from your DNA was enough to use it against him…. how sad, poor little darling was smitten with you, no idea why, you are a mess in pretty much everything, i mean you loved him back and never even told him, shame that it will never come to anything. So now I'm going to make sure to be way better than you ever could, maybe do what you couldn’t and get married, easier to get money and power to survive. Anyways i'm going to let him do it, poetic in a way, he kills the human he loves and is not even aware for it” His face gets too close to his and suddenly he feels like his cheek is on fire, it scratched it drawing blood, Peter feels it drip and the thing steps back with a pleasured look.</p><p>The blood is absorbed into his hand like it was a paper towel, it twitches and lets out a breath of satisfaction.</p><p>“Well at least i know how to speak with the old man now, to make sure he doesn't suspect”</p><p>Elias… loves him back? </p><p>The whole thing was ringing in his head, he loved him and this creep used it against him and now he doesn't- Not only that, but he wants to steal his life and lie to Simon, Peter can never have anything cant he? His only hope is the backup Elias made, it's the only thing that could help him remember.</p><p>He thought he was furious with Leitner, but this just takes a whole new level of anger.</p><p>“So what you leave, pretend to be me the only survivor and just, live and take over?”</p><p>“Yes, pretty much, it is in my nature after all, it's the purpose of our species, albeit this one seems to be a fenomenal failure and a waste of our progenitors efforts to survive” It turns at her and sneers.</p><p>Pasha growls back and gets up shifting to her less than human form, the other scoff.</p><p>“You really don't get it do you? You didn't eat enough, just scraps and small animals, what, pray tell can you do to me” He sees the skin of his arms start to shift to a more purple color and stretch, Peter with the pipe steps back as the alien starts to get bigger and bigger.</p><p>He wants to look away.</p><p>It grows far bigger than Pasha, almost reaching the top of the panopticon while standing, its a mass of purple skin that shifts and moves like it was alive.</p><p>The worst parts are the faces, he recognizes a lot of them, it resembles a very fucked up giant centipeedle, it also has arms sprouting everywhere and giant eyes appearing.</p><p>Peter moves to the side while Pasha looks at him before making a run in his direction. The alien laughs with his voice.</p><p>“Ohhh look at you so tiny and insignificant i told you to eat little one…. why don't we play a little? Rescue the princess if you wish! Open the floor Jonah dear-”</p><p>The core was looking with rapt attention at the alien changing and it snaps back to them, the floor that was transparent and had some sort of maze underneath, starts to open beneath their feet. Pasha tries her best to not fall in, but JON4H and the Alien close them off and Peter falls inside, he can barely manage to see that the base of the tower starts there and there is a door at the bottom, before he hits the floor with a thud. Further away Pasha also falls in. The ceiling closes and they are trapped.</p><p>His back hurts like hell, the tank on his back made the pain worse.</p><p>The only good thing is that its very resistant so there is no warning of damage to it at least.</p><p>He looks up, JON4H and the alien look at them, the creature starts to get smaller and turns to be him again, the ai lowers itself next to him and while holding direct eye contact the alien grabs him and pats Elias a little, Peter wants to fucking kill him in the most painful way possible. He makes a face of pure fury and hits the wall with the pipe out of anger. </p><p>The ai stares in contemplation and moves away from the copy without Peter realizing it while on his little rampage.</p><p>“PASHA!” Yelling he hopes she can hear him, his back hurts a lot from the fall and he is still winded.</p><p>“I'M HERE! CAREFUL THERE ARE TRAPS!!”</p><p>Great, just fuckin great, they need to go to the center, from there they can climb to the top and hopefully find a way to get Elias, JON4H or whatever from the control room. The gas he remembers must be already starting to reach the surface, he needs to hurry so he runs.</p><p>It doesnt take long for him to fuck up when he steps on a tile that turns the room dark. He can't see anything, he recalls the vague explanation about testing fear and Leitner just not being able to save people on time from falling into spikes.</p><p>“Pasha?”</p><p>“Still here! Are you ok?? Do you have anything to see with!” He doesn't, the suit doesn't include a bloody flashlight!</p><p>“No! I'm going to move holding the walls-”</p><p>“I'm coming keep talking so i can find-” She cuts off and screeches</p><p>“PASHA!”</p><p>
  <b>“bUUuuuRnsSSS”</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He touches the wall and follows her screams, its painful to hear, even if they just sort of met today, the creature had been friendly and her voice reminds him a little too much of Sasha’s.</p><p>He steps forward and his feet meet nothing, he drops on his back to avoid falling. He uses the pipe to try and gauge the distance, with a nervous breath he steps back and makes a run to jump and avoid the fall, thankfully he makes it.</p><p>He keeps going by the creams that get louder and louder.</p><p>Touching the wall he feels something poking out of it and he stops moving before crossing it. He kneels down and with the pipe touches the floor until a tile gives in and he hears the sound of something fast moving in the air, he touches the opposite wall and there were… needles, big metal ones, he considers and manages to grab a few. He smells something cooked and flowers, the yelling starts to stop and he hurries thinking the other could be-</p><p>“Pasha? PASHA? WHERE ARE YOU” Twisting to the left he touches something slimy and he recoils in disgust immediately.</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“PeeeEeeeterrr”</p><p>“Hey- Hey are you, i can't see you i-” A moment later the alien starts to give a bio luminescent light letting him see her, she was leaking the lavander slime, the smell was stronger here, most of her eyes were closed and the flesh was badly burnt.</p><p>“Hey, cmon i'll get you up-” He tries to figure where exactly he could grab her, and simple goes for the weird limb poking out that he assumes is an arm?</p><p>Nevertheless it works.</p><p>“Can you change back to Pasha i can lift you better like that”</p><p>“I caaannn tryyyyy” It takes a few attempts, but she does, her skin is still peeling, she keeps the bioluminescent on to better let them see.</p><p>“Tileeeee, fireeeee”</p><p>He grabs the pipe and touches the floor and steps back. A wall of flame illuminates the place, they wait until it stops and he considers before sighting and lifting her in a bridal carry.</p><p>“Hold the pipe”</p><p>She nods weakly and he makes a run trying to avoid stepping on the place, he assumes activates the trap.</p><p>This?</p><p>This wasnt even experimentation this was just a murder dungeon.</p><p>“Can you see? I don't know where to go now-”</p><p>“Yessss sawwww the way from uppp, memorizeeed ittt, gooood at iititt, not tooo faaaar”</p><p>He puts her back on her feet and grabs the pipe, touching the wall he feels for more holes, and he steps carefully, she directs him and they manage to avoid a few more traps, one of them she had to literally save him.</p><p>“Peeeterr, onceee upp, get the compuuter and access the comaaands, there should be somethiiing to shut down the gasss and stopp Eliasss”</p><p>“What about the mess he did with him, how do we-”</p><p>“Need Saaasha or himseeelf to repaaair it, youuu cantt do iiittt”</p><p>“But you can? You know everything she does” He can see her make an upturned smile, half of her face was badly burnt and she currently had only one eye, but she managed to barely smile at him.</p><p>“Can i give you something to help you heal or-” He flounders a little.</p><p>“NNnnoo, i wouldnt beee able too stopp myselff if i did, need more fooood. Ratsss and fisshh, not humaaan, willl hurttt youuu” He nods feeling uneasy.</p><p>Soon they reach the center, he can see the base of the tower and a door, he almost runs to it before stopping. He puts a single foot forward and the tile goes down, he jumps back knocking Pasha who hisses and they hear nothing for a few seconds until two mechanical eyes turn on from the wall. Suddenly a growl.</p><p>Pasha holds his wrist and with astounding force runs with him to the door, she pulls and pushes but it won't budge. The thing he cant see barks and runs to them so they barely avoid it. </p><p>“Break it- BREAK THE DOOR!”</p><p>The dog(? knocks him to the floor and puts a metal foot on his chest compressing it and making it harder to breathe it's barely illuminated snout comes to his face and he puts the pipe on his mouth to keep it open. It struggles a little but bites it and presses harder on him.</p><p>He thinks his chest is going to cave in soon like this.</p><p>His alien friend seems to be against his untimely end and throws itself to it in her human shape. </p><p>“DOOR IS OPEN GO- GO I'LL STOP IT” He is struggling to breath but manages to sort of crawl to the door.</p><p>He closes it, just when the dog smashes Pasha against a wall, making him wince.</p><p>Barely holding on, he gets up and uses the railing to keep himself upward. Hearing fighting lets him know that at least she is alive.</p><p>Peter goes up and up and up until his eyes start to see, more and more light.</p><p>When he reaches the top there is a hatch on a tile that reaches the main computers of the panopticon. Opening it he crawls inside and sort of flops to the floor, from there he can see the entire room. He can't see the other him anywhere.</p><p>Elias however is peeking into the inside of the room, as if he was a curiosity, but at the same time trying to look annoyed at his continued existence.</p><p>“Hello little one…”</p><p>“I think you have a wrong idea about who is the small one here mister”</p><p>“I don't know, pretty sure Jonah would have reached my chin” It makes him squint at him and-</p><p>SLAM against the room, making him let out a cry.</p><p>SHIT</p><p>“WHat the FUCK”</p><p>“Language!! Get out of there, this is private property and important equipment!”</p><p>He hits it again and it makes the glass tremble, he gets up and turns to look at the computer in a panic.</p><p>“Where is your fucked up friend now?!”</p><p>“He is dealing with those two, now, get out of my TOWER!”</p><p>He tries to see anything that could be useful, but half of it is technical stuff he doesnt get, he only knows the escentials, not how to control a station that is what Elias is for!</p><p>The Ai seems more and more angry and it keeps hitting the tower, the glass panels start to crack. He finds a file and it is what Pasha told him, checking it, he restricts the access like he did so long ago to Elias, it won't hold long before the AI hacks it, but if he gets him out of the mainframe it should hold. </p><p>The gas stops.</p><p>He tries to find the memory save that Elias did so perhaps he could get the ai back to his old se-</p><p>“Stop that you sorry excuse of a mechanic! No wonder you got send here-” </p><p>Not Elias, not Elias.</p><p>Finally the Ai gets tired and hits the tower full force, breaking the glass all around him. </p><p>Peter falls on his ass and looks.</p><p>“No more messing with me, I am done with it!” He doesn't really get what he means to do until he sees one of the hanging rooms move to the tower. </p><p>NoNononnono please god no.</p><p>“Wait we need your memory file-” He needs to get out now, he sees Jonah look at him and before the room falls to the top of the tower crushing it he jumps through the broken panels and hangs from the giant chassis.</p><p>“Get OFF me!”</p><p>“YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING!” </p><p>The room with the computers is obliterated, the resounding crash was deafening and Peter just about lost it.</p><p>“WHY DID YO DO THAT-” He hits JON4H and wants to burn this entire place to the ground, Peter wants to leave and never step a foot in this station for the rest of his life. In fact he thinks that if he lives he will get this entire place torn down. </p><p>He lost and he will make sure someone pays for it.</p><p>“GET OFF, GET OFF!!!” Peter holds on for dear life and kicks the chassis in a fit of rage and despair, even if Sasha got whatever that creep did off, Elias wont-</p><p>He wouldn't-</p><p>His eyes blurry with tears, he just really lost him.</p><p>Peter can barely see the wiring holding the mechanical body in place feeling empty he starts to just tear it off, fuck it, he will just make sure this thing cant never be used again, its not like it matters anymore.</p><p>“NO, STOP THAT YOU IMBECILE” He rips as many as he can and the giant body twitches spasmoradically. He gets shocked a lot and it hurts like hell.</p><p>“UGH” Suddenly-</p><p>Suddenly he holds onto the Ai for a different reason, half of his body starts to float upwards and he has to scramble to not go off.</p><p>“DID YOU JUST TURN OFF THE GRAVITY??” That little bitc-</p><p>“You don't say! Get out, little man, let the gravity rise you up and crash you to the ground, like the unimportant man you are, no one will care” With enormous effort he goes to where the head of the chassis is and tries to pry the little bastard off.</p><p>“Ughhh, why wont you desist. this is pointless im just too-”</p><p>“I-HATE-YOU!”</p><p>The machine twitches and Peter continues trying to pry him off, now completely uncaring of anything he does or says.</p><p>It's cathartic and awful and he feels completely empty. Worse than when he locks himself away.</p><p>The grief just makes him feel angry and numb somehow.</p><p>“You absolutely bastard, sorry excuse of a human being, heartless machine, good for nothing, you just ruined everything, YOU RUIN EVERYTHING”</p><p>“why are you-” The body of the chassis swerves and knocks onto the wall with the rooms, Peter holds on and hits his eye in revenge. Grabbing the needle he got in the maze he starts to shove it in the space between the core and the machine struggling to pry him off there.</p><p>“You actually did it! You were worried about ruining my life, well you fucking succeded, you arent even here for me to be mad, i just have whatever you are now and i HATE IT, I HATE YOU! So i'm just going to destroy everything you care about too so you KNOW HOW IT FEELS!”</p><p>“sTOP PE-” His voice cracks and finally he manages to take him out, suddenly the gravity goes back to normal and the chassis slumps forward almost making him fall, if he did he would have died on impact.</p><p>Holding the Ai handle with one hand he is practically sliding down, the metal is too smooth.</p><p>Shit, he can't hold on-</p><p>He falls.</p><p>Life does not flash before you die, its bulshit, but he does remember all the things he regrets.</p><p>Instead of becoming a bloody pulp on the floor, he actually falls and rolls to the floor dropping the core who complains.</p><p>What the actual fuck????</p><p>When he looks he sees a yellow portal and turning to the room there is a purple one where he should have fallen.</p><p>“Helen?”</p><p>“Peter! Oh god!” Feeling arms grab him he gets up slowly and sees the woman looking worriedly at him. Blinking he sees that the room with the door has the glass broken.</p><p>“Tim is distracting the alien, we need to hurry. I saw you up there and made the portals but I need to calibrate them to make one to send that thing off now-!” </p><p>“Can you use the old door to-?”</p><p>“No, too unstable, i could use it to better calibrate a place to eject it and as better power source along with the moon rock fuel, help me out please”</p><p>He limps, his leg is sort of messed up after the whole thing. In fact everything hurts, his ribs are definitely bruised or cracked, his face is cut, his legs feel like jello and his hands can't stop shaking due to the electric shocks he got while ripping the cables and wiring along with the force he used to not get thrown out.</p><p>“GET ME UP YOU ABSOLUTE FOOLS IM THE HEART OF THIS PLACE I-” Going to the core he picks him up and shakes him.</p><p>“Shut up or I'm throwing you out” Peter doesn't care anymore, he is just done, Elias is as good as dead. He really wants to kill that alien and get rid of this thing usurping the place of the AI he loves and go to bed to never get up again.</p><p>Helen looks alarmed at him.</p><p>“Pe-”</p><p>“The alien erased his memories and the only copy was there” He pointed to the destroyed panopticon.</p><p>“Elias is dead, this” and he shakes the core who yells at him “is just a fake” She grabs his arm and tries to say something , but the sound of breaking glass, makes them focus and turn to the room to activate the portal gun. Peter drops the core and goes in with Helen.</p><p>“Plan, Tim draws him out and I activate it from here to get rid of that thing, the portal will be open for three minutes only with the energy we have, so it needs to be precise. Also where is Pasha dear?”</p><p>“She was fighting some mechanical dog and let me out to turn the gas off, they stuck us in the maze down there, she was hurt so i don't know if-”</p><p>A room shatters and a purple limb comes out.</p><p>“FUCK”</p><p>Helen picks up speed and starts to change coordinates in a computer connected to her portable gun.</p><p>He sees Tim running off from one of the broken rooms and the alien follows him.</p><p>“Heleeen-?!”</p><p>“Almost- ALMOST, it's just outside the atmosphere of the moon we are in, there is not enough fuel or energy for something further away-”</p><p>“Good enough for me!”</p><p>Tim runs impressively fast and Peter is just waiting, suddenly the alien manages to take a swipe at the man and he falls.</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>Before the creature stabs him with his finger, something jumps from the panopticon and drops on it biting it, he finally sees the giant mechanical dog start to tear up the arm of the alien, slowly descending from the ruins of the tower and crawling towards Tim its Pasha who is looking more and more hurt.</p><p>“Oh dear, better make this count” </p><p>“They are too close- i'm going to-”</p><p>“No, wait we can-” He runs to them, the adrenaline makes his legs not stumble as much as he was expecting and get to Tim and Pasha who look terrified.</p><p>“Lets go, now, now, now” He grabs Tim and pushes in front of him and picks up Pasha who can barely walk.</p><p>Tim leads the way and Peter follows a little behind since the weight of the shorter alien was making it harder for him. The younger one reaches the room first and Peter can see him look at them and make a panicked face.</p><p>“WATCH OUT!” He hears something being thrown and Pasha drops from his arms to put him on the floor avoiding being hit by the remains of the dog.</p><p>“HELEN TURN IT ON!”</p><p>“BUT!”</p><p>“FRIEND HELEN PLEASE!!!” Pasha gets up and runs while Peter follows. Helen looks at them and at something behind them making her pale and points the portal gun at it.</p><p>Peter sees the core hitting the floor lightly with his handles as if crawling away and make a scared expression making him falter. Running to the side instead of the room he goes to grab him, but the portal was open already sucking in everything.</p><p> </p><p>He has to admit.</p><p>That it was quite beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>It was a giant gap of space, like a tear in reality with a purple outlining, just there showing him outer space, he is not being able to breath right so Peter manages to push the button to close his helmet, before he starts to slip on the ground.</p><p>Holding the core with one hand he panickedly looks for something to hold onto. Just three minutes, it's all he needs to do.</p><p>Struggling, he barely manages to move forwards enough to grab one of the safety railings that were surrounding the giant circular room. He imagines they put them there, to make sure anyone who was watching didn't fell onto the maze while it was being used.</p><p>Grabbing it with one hand he held on for life, the other was clutching the core so as to not let it get sucked into the void.</p><p>Barely being able to turn, he sees and hears the giant creature screech and stick his hands onto the floor to avoid being dragged in. It was working unfortunately. </p><p>It laughs awfully with his voice and he wants it to just die already.</p><p>Watching forwards he can see Pasha attempting to stretch towards him, but her shape keeps melting, she won't be able to help him.</p><p>Hold on, hold on.</p><p>The dog gets flown forwards and hits the creature making it yell. </p><p>Not only that-</p><p>But the rubble from the panopticon starts to hit it too pushing it forwards. Peter lets out a laugh of relief. </p><p>Take that you piece of-</p><p>Finally the room that crushed the panopticon starts to violently swing from its hanging position and the cable that holds it cant resist the force of the portal sucking everything in making it fall, pushing the fucker into the void.</p><p> </p><p>One less problem then. </p><p>Bad news?</p><p>He can't hold on for much longer, unless he drops the core, then he could hold himself with two hands and make it.</p><p>He sees Tim yelling at Helen who is shouting something he can't really hear, Pasha hurt as hell tries to reach out, but can’t, making her let out some horrible sounds of distress.</p><p>Elias is dead.</p><p>Elias is very dead, there is no reason for him to hold onto the core now, he isn't the one he wants. He twists and looks at the little machine.</p><p>It's looking at him in terror and blinking quickly.</p><p>Elias or JON4H are terrified of dying.</p><p>He sucks on a breath and feels like he got punched. </p><p>His fingers start to slip.</p><p>Peter… Peter doesn't really want him to be alone floating in space forever unable to turn off, it would be cruel.</p><p>Peter thought that for one second he could have everything he wanted, for the first time ever. No one could take it away.</p><p>Wishful thinking then.</p><p>Tim, Helen and Pasha were there and he hesitated.</p><p>But ultimately…</p><p>He did always say that he would like to be alone in space huh?</p><p>He lets go and holds… holds Elias, or what is left of him to his chest before he gets dropped off into space.</p><p>Last thing he sees is the other three making faces of despair, before the endless void greets him like an old friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dun<br/>Here we are..<br/>In the start of the scene that i originally pictured that made me write this.<br/>Thanks for the lovely comments they fuel me endlessly.<br/>Sorry for the deception and making you guys think that the saved memories were going to work.<br/>I always intended for them to get destroyed  :)<br/>Peter and Elias in space huh?<br/>Remember happy ending, just bear with me for a little longer<br/>Also, let Peter go Feral for once in his life the man just shoves all of his issues away, just this once he goes absolutely wild with it. Poor dude just lost the love of his life....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter floats and everything is quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can see the portal still on, but it starts to flicker so the time was running out, in the opposite direction of where he came, further away, it's the giant creature frozen. They both got sucked into from opposite ends of the portal he thinks detachedly, so it makes sense they will go in different directions. He is happy about that at least, it would have been awful to die right next to that thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is quiet and while he goes further away from the portal, it flickers more and more until it closes and then nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is floating in space holding Elias, or what was left of him, against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the endless and vast space surrounding him, where the stars were his only company he thinks there could be worse ways to go in the grand scheme of things. Like being eaten by worms, neurotoxins, becoming a flesh eating slime monster…. getting set on fire or pierced to death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lots of ways for him to die much worse than just losing consciousness due to lack of oxygen and not waking up again. HIs body will float endlessly here alone, no more worries of any kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No paranoia, feeling like a failure and a waste of space, always picking the wrong choices, ruining people's lives with his presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man is aware that he tends to make things worse for others, hell if he hadn't made better friends with Tim and Helen, or cared about Pasha getting hurt they wouldn't feel so bad about him just being gone now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that is on him, then again maybe its not so hard to let him go, truly what did they know about him? He is just an idea at most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim is probably attracted on a physical level and Helen just wanted someone who would be quiet and let her do the talking. He isn't even really important, not really. Simon had been distant for months now so the issue should be even easier to sort for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was just always living on borrowed time and wasting people's time on him by accident. MISSY, Simon, TITANIA, Elias, Tim and Helen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell maybe even Sasha and Martin too if they actually cared that much about him, but he doubts it. The real Sasha he is sure dislikes him a little and thinks Elias deserves better, she is right and hell she will probably be more upset about the Ai gone, Martin found him obnoxious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JoN ironically enough, was the only one who never attempted to fake it and was honest in his dislike towards him, he can at least appreciate that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a waste of a life, truly useless in all the ways that matter, nothing to be said about him, the alien was at least right about one thing only, hell if there is even a funeral his family will be there, not say anything and pretend the whole thing never happened as is custom. Peter will be forgotten soon and the world will move on as if nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His own breathing and the sound of his heartbeat are the only things he can hear. Peter could just… disassociate the entire thing until he just runs out of air. He already feels very much like he is in the cusp of it and there isn't really any reason left for him to just not do it, it would save him the time and the worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one is there to scold him or worry about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No Elias to try and get him out of it, only-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only his body and a person that never even met him. An entire year completely gone and erased, as if the Ai was nothing, as if his life was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How unfair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's perhaps better like this, even if he survived what would have he done? If he left the Ai to get sucked into the void and he held onto the railing. What would have been?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A contract on a death trap, a room full of shared stuff and memories that he won't be able to enter. Just thinking about entering the room and seeing all of his stuff lying around knowing the other is truly gone just makes his chest hurt and not because he most likely has cracked ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others… they would try to help on their own ways, but he wouldn't really want their help, he just would rather disappear quietly, work in solitude until his contract is gone and just-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never to see anyone again, what is the point anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias would have hated that and, perhaps in a convoluted way adored the fact that he had such a hold on him. Or maybe not, maybe he would have wanted him to live and try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't know, there won't be a chance to ever find out now huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming the tune of the stupid little song the core made for him, he tries to not think about what the alien told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias loved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It spins in his head and he can't really grasp it fully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why would he like him let even love, he is just a sorry excuse of a man who has the worst social skills, is grumpy, competitive, childish and just all around plain boring. By all means the Ai could do way better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small voice in his head that sounds awfully similar to said ai tells him that is unfair and what did he say about putting himself down?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoves it away, it's not like there isn't really a reason not to go full self deprecating now, he is going to die anyways, might as well be as honest as he can, he owes himself that and no one can really stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of him is happy about it, and it bothers him greatly, he shouldn't feel joy about it when he was just causing him pain even if unknowingly. Peter loved him, but even if he found out before all of this, he would be afraid of saying anything since he does think Elias could do better, have someone who actually gets him and is far more interesting than him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance he can see the moon and the station, he is getting further and further away, the station looks like a nice dot on the surface of the moon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim will probably have to tell Simon that he died, or maybe Helen, the two of them could get along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god Helen and TITANIA would get on like a house on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought actually makes him smile even if sadly, shame he won't get to see that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it's kind of nice to float</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it's the only thing he can think after what must be twenty minutes of staring blankly to the stars while spinning from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sort of liberating, no wonder Simon kept insisting on making him join him when he turned off gravity on his ship, it was fun. Even if he did do it randomly and caused the entire crew to float until he grew tired of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TITANIA said it was a game of sorts and that except of a few instances everyone was having fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He believes her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When did the AI start to like him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why actually, but he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter would be lying if he said he sometimes didn't feel like some of his comments and flirting were a little too on point to be a mere joke, to be just him messing with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he really mean it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All those times he made him stutter and flush with compliments and flirts, why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was Peter just ignoring it on purpose then? He probably did, he was good with denial, Peter loved him the same way he did most things, quietly and teasingly. It is easier to tell himself that the Ai was merely being friendly or joking, so so easy to trick himself into not thinking deeper into what he was doing, he did the same about the hurt and murder, he just pretended to not see it and then it wouldnt be there, not really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How childish of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to wonder if perhaps he could have been less of a coward and said anything before this, would things have been different in some way. Would Elias have been less threatened by the idea of him leaving him or choosing to be with another human? Peter knows he wouldn't, couldn't really, he tried, but it wasn't really enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that the actual reason he disliked Tim so much? Elias was petty, was he just jealous about the man being able to be affectionate with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the talks about the core wanting to be able to do something for him make much more sense in context and he want to laugh at him and tell him there is no need, he has already done so much and they can really think more things together, he doesn't need the contact if Elias can't give it like a regular human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then again, he always wanted more, he was probably mad he didn't get to have it. Understanding that he had the memories of being Jonah, helps him realize the sheer frustration of being stuck like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end Peter doesn't really know, he doesn't have the actual answers and now he will never know for sure, he is only left with doubts and questions and he is just so done and tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A life together huh? What a nice joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter drifts, he doesn't sleep per say, but he sort of not thinks about anything for a while. The only reason he jolts into awareness is by the feeling of his hands clutching nothing, he panics and flails grabbing a handle that started to float out of his line of vision, he curses under his breath and finally looks at the thing he had been ignoring this entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JON4H stares at him back with a look of panic so familiar that sours his moment of quiet contemplation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a shot at looking better at the core he notices even more things that make him feel like murdering the alien all over again even more painfully. The bracelet and ring were gone from his handle, his stickers were mostly fine, a little scratched, but it looks like it was more due to putting him in the giant chassis than by the alien doing it on purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks at him unsurely and Peter wants to make an angry face, anything, but he is just numb at this rate, like someone carved out his chest and left nothing behind,  the AI floats up while he holds him and moves the handle that is free uselessly towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brings him forward and bops his helmet with the core who looks affronted and starts to gesticulate more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth turns to a line and he sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't hear you, you realize that dont you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He narrows his eye at him and Peter’s mouth unwillingly turns upward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gesture seems to catch its attention, he stares but looks to the side of his helmet and back at him, like he was trying to make a point of something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning he shakes his head and it-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls his eye at him and Peter shakes him in annoyance. The similarity is perfect and it really makes his blood boil, he is not really the Elias he met, never will be, they haven't gone through the same stuff and never would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards the Ai looks chastised enough that he just doesn't look at him again. It still manages to tug at him deeply, he doesn't want him to be scared of him, even like this he just-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just wants Elias to talk with him, Peter is mad and taking it out on the core, yes he tried to kill him, but he is the only thing left connecting him to the one he loves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So consideringly he realizes the core was pointing to where his com in the helmet is located.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Struggling he muses the pros and cons of turning it on. What use would it be to hear him out? Just another reminded of what has been lost? Should he just let him die alone like him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that is the truth, Peter despite being in company of the core is as alone as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, it's getting sort of boring and at some point fear is going to kick in, for better or for worse so better to just distract himself from his untimely demise talking with the reminder of his loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh boy what a joy. Even he can't manage a cheery tone with the situation at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his free hand he raises it to his helmet and the core looks to it. Pressing the right button he hears nothing for a few seconds until the voice of Jonah Magnus hits him, Peter had gotten used to the silence so the new sound made him cringe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you thinking??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ughh lower your voice it's right in my ear, good lord” He hears a whir and the feeling of despair grows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, what were you thinking? Is that better?” It is far more normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean i just wanted to get you out of that thing so you wouldn't kill everyone and i was pissed off so…” It stares at him unimpressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I meant, that you seem to be ignoring, is why did you grab me? Why did you not let me go?? I'm a machine, you are human I'm fairly sure you have a better grasp on survival instincts” Peter just looks at him in mild puzzlement making the core squirm a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid question, you were terrified, hell you are terrified of dying even now arent you? I just wanted to help, as for why not let you go? I don't think floating in space for eternity is a better way to go” He doesn't even try to go for a warm tone, he just tells it as matter of fact as possible, no reason to be playful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is a selfish man and he just… he just couldn't leave him behind, he was really all there was left, it would break his heart to not even have his body to mourn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... you told me you hated me and still you attempt to help and when it didn't work you let yourself get killed with me?” His tone is rather incredulous, he doesn't really blame him for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No particular reason to stay I think, besides like this I can at least turn you off, before I run out of oxygen so you won't be floating forever in space, who knows, maybe someone does find you eventually” Maybe someone does, that way he can live on and cause mayhem somewhere else while he is long gone. Wonder if he could get taken by space pirates, that would be fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is very tired and done, they stay quiet for another while, he is steadily ignoring checking how much air he has left, no reason to drive himself mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the others?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you had no reason to stay, but they seemed to really like you, so what? You don't care about them?” He stays quiet until the ai seems bothered before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not that he doesn't care about them, its that if he made it, they would have tried to help him out and he didn't-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't want their pity, he didn't want to hear them say that it wasn't his fault, that he should move on or let it go, that is what Elias would have wanted he doesn't. He just wants to wallow in his misery, like the true bastard he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter didn't want their pity or help, at that point he would have just agreed to leave and get married to please his family and get back to earth, it would have been a miserable affair and his wife would no doubt hate him. Any kids he would be pressured to have would be also miserable, it's what his family does. Peter would just sort of drown it out and bear with it until he died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the Lukas were good for something it was to make sure you knew how little they cared about your problems and that they would never pity him. Just found the whole thing annoying and mildly disturbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“An Ai? Really Peter couldn't you be a little more normal for once?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could picture his uncle and mother already making snide little comments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MISSY would have at least been sorry for his loss, probably asking him if he wanted to make a symbolic funeral like they did for the little bird he couldn’t save when he was 11.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually she was the only one he would be sad if she found out what happened to him, the cheerful yet sort of airy and empty Ai was the closest thing to an actual family he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, I just don't want them to pity me. Helen and Tim would try to help me and i- i don't want to deal with it” He hears a weird click from JON4H.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tim </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one you went to help?” He shrugs and realizes he can't really see what he did so he answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he is my friend” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hums another song and they stay quiet again, he plays on making his own constellations while he is there, nothing better to do and plenty of stars to look at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just managed to picture one that looked like the Tundra when the Ai interrupts again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must really… </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>him if you went running to help him, even with the threat of being skewered alive, very kind of you” He sounds… neutral, but the comment about him liking Tim makes him sigh, he doesn't even remember and yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes whatever, not like it matters, since im going to croak and all that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like it's a you problem” His eye twitches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You little rat”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was so important that caused you to try and almost stab me, by the way”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks several times and snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course now you want to know, you are aware that thing just hacked you and messed with you right? It erased your memories in fact and toyed with your code. The only copy of the original ones was in the panopticon and you- “ And he does get angry it seems there is something left in him, the rest was just scooped out and left nothing behind but anger and sadness “Heartless machine, destroyed the only chance for me to- to get back-” He can't continue, he really can't, he just cuts off and burns out any energy he had left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up please, i just want to be alone” He sees it deflate and look around in contemplation, if he were any kinder he would say he seemed actually hurt or remorseful, but he cant really care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let him feel bad for it at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later when he seems to calm down the AI continues, a little more subdued, but still annoying. He takes notice on the fact he doesn't mention the memory wipe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't think you want that, you seem rather depressed and people usually make self destructive things like isolating or-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Letting go, to die in space?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... yes”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways this Tim what could you tell me about-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Why-do-you-care?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He manages to spit back at him, he really is pushing his buttons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm just curious, is he just like you said a friend? You like him or something? Look, I'm as bored as you, I was activated, got to do some fun stuff and then i'm floating in space with you not much to do you know? Amuse me at the very least” It moves his handles and looks everywhere but at him. Dear god, its like Elias was here, being passive aggressive just to annoy him into talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides i- i really don't want to think… about the implications of being forcefully modified against my will, i can- i can feel the blank spaces where memories should go and it feels like- Like i got something taken away, it's making me feel… itchy? Is that the correct human approximation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stays quiet, he tries not to think about the AI being terrified of being reseted and the alien creature just messing with him, while looking like Peter. The core as it is only has what ? A few hours of being alive? And he is already having a crisis and is going to die floatin in space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter chokes down a sob and the core looks… mildly alarmed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you breaking down?? Is your air already gone?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no you just, reminded me of someone…” He decides to not tell him the real issue “Tim is a friend, i don't know why you- “ He takes a breath “why do you care? Hell so what if i said yes! What if i did like Tim then what?” He lest the conversation go to not focus on the awful image.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES-NO I dont- i dont know!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is aware that he enjoys his company as a friend, but he doesn't mind the hugs and sort of cuddling while watching movies they usually do, he had thought about shutting him up with a kiss once or twice, it was a little confusing to be honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter likes Tim, he just doesnt love him like he does Elias. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its an easy question i just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES i like Tim are you happy! I like him and want to kiss him sometimes god what a prick you are, little voyeuristic ass!” Its easier to be mad than think too deeply about all that is bothering him with this situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuts up and Peter takes a calming breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHhO isss Eliiias?” He jolts, his voice is wrong, it sounds mildly distorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JON4H? El- Elias?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YesS”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias was a human, and…. an Ai too, not his real name he just picked it since he was friends with the human”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iss tHat whO i waS suPposEd to bE? wHaT i losT?” His voice gets more disjointed and its making him clench his jaw</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was who you could be, you just killed him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound stops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry” He manages to not cry at least, even if he really wants to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can YoU tEll me AbouT hiM?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and checks his wrist pad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has time yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter tries to figure out where to start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was a… a total bastard, petty and manipulative, jealous to no end, stalker and had an obsession with killing or terrorizing people that he thought were beneath the station's reputation-” He goes on about all the things that annoyed him first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Youu DonT lIkE hIm wHY WEre YoU MAD At Me, WHy hate mE! I DON'T WANT </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU </span>
  </em>
  <span>TO HA-” It shuts up and looks lost, his led flickers his regular green and the sickly one. Peter caresses his chassis and like the first time he did it the core looks at it mesmerized, the color stays green then,  he gives a fond and sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait little one, i'm not done. He was also… helpful, kind to me at least, funny, he understood me and even if we brought the worse of each other, we tried to be better too. He would make these convoluted schemes to prank others and laugh like a maniac, it was the most adorable thing ever! He wanted to be able to move and figure out how to do things like a human and- and even figured how to kiss me back whenever i gave him one-” And so he keeps going there isn't really a point for him to not say it, at least someone gets to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he was complicated and annoying but also wonderful and i love him so much”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I really do love him, i just thought he wouldn't like me back because i'm an idiot and useless human and he deserved better than me. God fucking dammit” The core was looking at him with his lights shining very brightly and Peter swallows before saying what he always wanted to say, but was to much of a coward to admit “I love Elias Magnus Bouchard, I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>i always did, i really really do, im sorry i couldnt save you Lias, im so sorry” He smiles and his eyes are already blurry with tears, even if the real one never gets to hear it he want to say it, this is as close as its going to get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if you don't remember and even if i said that i hated you before, i- i dont- not really, i was just mad, i'm sorry you had to spend your last moments with me, wish there was someone better honestly, Wish i was better little one, i hope i didn't make it the worst time ever for you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs mirthlessly there, the only regret he has now is not fixing things with Simon like the other told him. The core blinks quickly and looks at him and starts to twitch, he can feel the movement of the fans inside him making him shake a little as if he was overheating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pe-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the sound of fans and whirring along with clicking incessantly next on his com, he sniffs and the core moves its handles spasmodically. He winces as he hears static suddenly coming through, louder and louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his mouth to ask what was wrong he gets blasted with a yell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PETER LUKAS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW???!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth falls open and he starts laughing out of shock this time. Elias' voice yells at him infuriated and beautifully in all its glory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im hallucinating right? Is this it? What my mind can conjure up with-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HALLUCINATING? YOU WISH YOU WERE! I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO KEEP YOU ALIVE AND SOMEHOW THE FIRST THING YOU DO WHEN I'M GONE IS GET YOURSELF THROWN OUT INTO SPACE LIKE GARBAGE???! I- tried to, to keep you safe and i couldn't even do that…? I almost- Oh- oh nononono, i almost ki- “ His hands shake and he has to swallow hard..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I almost killed you- Im-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no no no it's not- its not your fault oh god, nonono don't- please you- how- how are you i can't” Peter proceeds to hug him to his chest with both arms, he is never letting him go now, ever. Its like god was laughing at him now, he supposes murder and terrorizing people merits giving Elias memories back when they are floating in space waitng to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is so, so happy that the other is back, he would cry if his tears wouldn't get stuck floating in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, it's ok, gods. I forgive you, I always will you little menace, we fight and get angry but I always forgive you and come back, shh no. Its ok, its ok you miracle worker i can't-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really mean it when you said you liked Ti-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias i confessed my undying love to you and told you all the reasons why, you insufferable jerk, shut the hell up and enjoy the hug” He tries to nuzzle him and rub his helmet to him in an attempt to show him he means it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, i- i love you, i love you, yes, so so much you have no idea, i wanted to spend the rest of my days with you! Im sorry it wont happen, god i wish i could make that stupid alien suffer even more” He bops the helmet and the ai repeatedly in the closes he can to a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please never do that again, how is this even possible what did you do??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. I thought that if i were to just make a copy in the panopticon it wouldn't be enough, since i became self aware and all that, so i- made a secret copy hiding in my code. I set up a bunch of key words that i knew would slowly trigger my awareness back along with a backup and- and they did, i figure that if anyone would be able to say all of them it would be you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a breathy laugh he bops their heads again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ God you evil genius bastard, why not bloody tell me!!! I'm sorry that i couldn't save you and we are doomed now, i really am”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not ideal, i'll confess that, i didn't tell you because i figured there wasn't really a need, there was the panopticon, this was like last minute choice in case everything went absolutely wrong in the worst possible way” He pushes him further away from his face and the core instantly moves his handles to reach him again making him chuckle, but he needs to ask something important first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did… did he hurt you? Can you remember that? The alien said that he messed with you while pretending to be me. I assure you whatever he said was a lie, i love you, so much i would never-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter dear, he… he said a lot of things that I don't want to- “ He looks uncomfortable, but soldiers on “That i know now were lies, anyways I have something myself to say” Smiling he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Peter Alexander Lukas”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God did you have to mention that?” He hates his middle name so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter Lukas then, i Elias Magnus Bouchard love you, have been in love with you for months and want nothing more than to also spend all my time with you. And you know what is the funny thing? I think we and everyone else is wrong, we both definitely deserve each other”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, sounds fake, but i trust your judgement, albeit not your taste, im-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The man i would love to marry one day so shush”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I would also have loved to marry you. That's why i gave you the ring actually, i liked to pretend we were engaged” He hears him take a breath and look at him, he hears a bunch of sad clicking noises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ You sap, I loved to tell JoN you asked me to marry you, and Sasha…. and Martin cause it was funny to see him so cross” He snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we both are in this case, oh my perfect and lovely sea shell, what would i do without you” Unamused he looks at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly get killed” Touche, he got him there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… to be fair if i lived and you didnt i would have probably gone back to earth and live a miserable life doing what my family wanted”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, as much as you telling me i'm your reason to live sort of gets me going” Peter chokes, somehow even in the direst of situations the Ai knows how to fluster him to all hell “I would want nothing more than for you to have an actual life you can enjoy you seaweed head”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, as much as you tell me i can date humans i want to stay with you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... You flatterer” Smiling, he closes his eyes and stays quiet. At least now he can die happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as it pains me to say it, if you want to make out with Tim from time to time i can live with it. But just that!! i reserve my rights to see you in full and enjoy the view” He still has oxygen but by god he is starting to choke while his faces burns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ELIAS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you always been so horny?” They talk for a while and the Ai admits a bunch of things that, if Peter wasn't sure they were going to die, he would love nothing more than to try. His brain is sort of mush now, since the Ai took the time to tell him his list of why he loves him and he is currently feeling like in a cloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... You sort of bring out the worst in me” Smiling dumbly at him he hums in affirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Likewise now.... say what were the words? the ones to unblock your memories?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh they were in no particular order mind you: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elias</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bouchard</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Elias? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes Peter really”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God this is why i love you, you insane bastard petty bastard”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise…. also you say i was horny, but what about you? I catched some unusual behaviour that i couldn't pin before, but i can make an idea now…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck him gently with a chainsaw, he sweats, not the time to figure stuff now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like when i mention being a good bo-” DEFINITELY NOT THE TIME!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we not? I mean i-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really embarrassed? I just told you in full picture what i wanted to-” He did have to cut him off in places, because the picture was too vivid and Peter has to admit he sort of shares a lot of it in his own little dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! But still, calm down please!” His face flushes and smiling stings the scratch the creature made on his cheek. Huh, if he lived that would have scarred. Elias stares at him in good humor, but notices teh his wince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you- Oh you are hurt-! It “ Softly he speaks calmly to not make blow a fuse now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The alien scratched me thats all, its, its ok”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will scar”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, if i lived for it sure” The core looks to the side sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would have… would have made you look a little more handsome, sort of a rugged charm”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flushes and wants nothing more than to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Elias”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His oxygen levels were getting lower and lower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I will admit i lied”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes about many things my shining lighthouse, but be more specific”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't really go to sleep during the night, I sort of power down, so I could still see in the room…. Plus i hacked the camera of out quarters too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks in confusion as to why would that even matter at this point, when the sudden revelation that Elias could always 100% see him in the room at all times during the night hits him like a train, making him blank out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, he did not see it, maybe he is just being nice and admitting he was being stalkerish as a last hurrah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… the day of your birthday party when you woke up during the middle of the night-” Did he? Wait what did he- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blurry and he means very blurry images of being hot and getting out of the covers hit him along with a feeling of satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no, no he did not do that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drunk Peter is the worst Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw you- well i am just curious now, but were you… were you perhaps thinking about- me?” He finishes the sentence very softly and even self consciously were he to say. His face is on fire, he just gave him a show and did not even remember this entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that why he was acting odd later? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why the room temperature had been working wonky?? You were trying to get me hot and sleep in my underwear??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... maybe”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ohhh” Well that is- Shame he can't remember much of it honestly “Umm, well the answers is probably yes then, i had been having some colorful dreams where you are involved and i sort of dealt with it since they left me a little too… bothered”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ai blinks at him and he looks- oh my god</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddly flattering and cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remain quiet, both of them. So many lost opportunities huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They keep talking, Peter really has no reason to just not say everything he thinks, its pretty much his last chance to do so. So they just..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tell each other pretty much everything that they never got to before, out of shame, fear or embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to kiss the Ai so many times when he was being so doubtful about himself, he admits liking the feeling of electricity on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its tingly, reminds me of a real kiss actually”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually there is only ten percent left on his tank. Peter is content and very woozy now, he is also so very sad that he doesn't get to actually spend more time with the Ai, but he is glad he got him back, as selfish as it sounds, he is glad he got to have him even a little bit more even if they were doomed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How awful of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and then i told her that i was watching you cha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias there is ten percent left in the tank, gonna have to turn you off now, before i can’t” It shuts him up immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey really-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Nonono let me be im- please Peter i need to stay awake, just a little longer please”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you do i'm just going to die and you are going to float away totally conscious or get stuck with my body, i don't want you to have to do that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, just until you hit, hit four percent please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw clenches and he lets out a breath. He can't really deny him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just till five i'm going to be too disorientated otherwise” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry he took off the ring” He can hear Elias making some desperate clicking noises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, i loved it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If i could i swear i would have gotten you a gold one with emeralds, maybe make it look like an eye or something”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- it would be beautiful, but i loved that one too, you gave it to me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocks his helmet to the core who closes his eye and taps the helmet with his handles..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I would have spoiled you rotten too. i sort of wanted to, mmm buy you so many pretty things, the most expensive and handsome core” He hears a choked sound. “Both were very handsome man, so you would have been double the pretty by the way”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Elias”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Six percent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, so so much you, please just a little more, let me just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is getting tired and his hands are already shaky, with a push the back of Elias opens up and he sticks a finger to turn him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter please just a few more minutes i swear, i just need to-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im sorry, i love you... “ He turns him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His led turns dark and Elias makes no more noises, struggling he closes the back and manages to put his arm through the handle and hug it to his chest so as to not let it go away immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing is getting harder and he is sort of getting black spots on his vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again he is alone, everyone dies alone in the end, he was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down he sees the Ai and he smiles before finally passing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oxygen level 3 percent.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FIRST DO NOT FREAK OUT, I TOLD YOU GUYS THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING, so wait till the next one ok??? I just want my dose of hurt/comfort.<br/>So here we are, the original scene. This is what made me start the story, just two idiots in space confessing before their apparent demise! Look i'm a sucker for happy endings ok? my jam it's fix it fics, and since i love Peter i will make him live in everything i make do not worry. Is he technically an awful evil person? Sure! But comfort characters are comfort characters and I love the soft spoken happy evil man.<br/>Here is where it becomes relevant that Elias did something and left the I love Peter Lukas thing, the censored words in the chapter of Electra heart are effectively the ones here. He put them in such a way that the alien did not realize what it was, since he assumed it was the patchwork work of Jonah’s memories and there was always a chance for him to recover them himself in case of utter emergency. <br/>All of your comments? Chef kiss i love them i was just getting so many notifications it made my day holy shit.<br/>Finally i have like several other stories with lonelyeyes after this thought about. Hell i need to finish the last chapter of rise of the sky and make the spin off with uncle Simon and Peter plus Peter/Elias in that verse. Yes the prince au will be a thing, much shorter than this, but first i really want to do some one shots im spent!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Death feels a lot like he got pumped with painkillers for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is very, very sure he died, he recalls turning off Elias, watching space and passing out due to lack of oxygen. So yeah very dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still he hears humming, very familiar humming actually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either heaven has very low standards or hell is not so bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning a little the sound stops and he makes a pitiful noise, he can't muster the strength to open his eyes. Suddenly he feels a hand starting to softly comb through his hair, making him relax. The motion was so soothing he couldn't help to get sleepy. The humming comes back and it's more soft, he feels like he should go to sleep again, slowly he passes out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he comes to there is no humming, but he still feels someone playing with his hair which now that he is less dizzy, he realizes is kind of concerning. Trying to move he hears a voice call out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my little starfish you should lay down, it's going to be ok, just rest! everything is going to be fine you are safe” What Peter tries to say when he hears the voice is: Missy? but what comes out instead is…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand stills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm afraid not sweety” Opening his eyes he sees the face of a complete stranger and yet…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello starfish!” She smiles and he gets hit with the fact its the same way he smiles, only somehow she actually makes it look kind for real despite looking so… stiff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking confusedly like an idiot he opens and closes his mouth. She laughs and it's so, so nice to hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whale?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The pun actually makes him laugh and cut off his dumb staring. He tries to speak but his throat is so dry he coughs instead. She quickly grabs a glass of water near his bed and helps him lift up to drink from a straw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slowly…” He does as instructed and when he is done she lets him back on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… am I dead? Is this heaven?” Putting a finger up to her chin and making a thinking motion she cocks her head to the side and with a joyful expression shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no dear this is very much hell, you just need to sign a weaver and you are off to the torture chambers” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god” He can't believe her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in here little star!” Wheezing with laughter, albeit making his chest hurt, he tries to sit..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stubborn young man I see, well, better I help, let you puncture your lung” With a strength that should not fit with the body she has, Missy lifts him to a sitting position. Looking around with tired eyes, he sees he is in a hospital room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So..” Looking perfectly in place she looks at him back unblinkingly and waits, the wave of affection at that it's rather embarrassing. Like this he can see her better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman that stares at him back looks surprisingly like him, pale, black hair with artfully put grey streaks up in a bun, a white wavy bang falling to her chin, freckles on her cheeks, her eyes however were blue, like her core design. She seems to be around her 50, her skin is in perfect condition, she was wearing a sky blue dress with a puffy skirt, similar to those the americans wore during the fifties for some odd reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So instead of asking the most obvious and glaring questions he goes for the dumbest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's with the fifties housewife look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? Oh! I just really like the aesthetic dear, you can look like a sea captain all you want and I respect it, same with Mister Fairchild looking like he was on a cruise after a divorce, we all have different tastes!” She gives him a perfectly blank smile and he knows she is messing with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it, it… it suits you really” Smiling a little bit more real she manages to produce a blush and he is really going to need to ask the important questions now huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that i'm not happy, but how exactly are you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Fairchild wanted to give you a birthday surprise! It's been on the works for two years now, finding Miss Orsinov took time, she changes her place of living quite often so it was hard to track her, she made me this body and i just transferred my consciousness to it along my memories, i still have my old body, i sort of like to switch to it during the night”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head is spinning a lot with the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we on Simon's ship?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course! You little companion sent a distress signal to TITANIA and we sped up to come and save you…. you were so still little starfish, we thought you died, fortunately we could get you to breath again, and we were on the perfect time before you could get any brain damage due to lack of oxygen” She lifts her hand and puts in his cheek looking very sad, Peter sort of nuzzles into it out of reflex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...sorry for worrying you, heh, guess i really am sort of a mess” Her face seems to struggle to pick an emotion, it must be weird when not having much to base yourself from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now i don't like you speaking like that, you are quite the wonderful lad and i'm very proud of you, always have been” His eyes sting a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long was i out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two days deary”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is… is Elias ok? Was he with me, I sort of tried to keep him with me, but. oh oh god did he float up did i lose him, where-” Blinking several times with her smile still in place she raises a hand in a motion of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was with you, we had to actually pry him from your hands, he is fine, last i saw him, he was turned off and Mr Fairchild had him”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He… uh, he wouldn't hurt him right?” Smiling wider she shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so protective of him that if he did anything I would wrangle his neck myself, my little seashell! Do not worry, he is fine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the people in the station…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went to check, quite the mess! Mister Breekon and Mister Hope were very kind to eat the remaining mutants! Everyone else was fine, except for those who got murdered by the creatures, I'm sure they are not very alright, but let's not be too </span>
  <em>
    <span>sea-rious </span>
  </em>
  <span>now! We must celebrate, you are alright!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Missy was just as he remembered, albeit a little bit more unhinged if he had to be honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It suited her quite well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but i was more concerned about my umm” He plays with the sheets “My um friends?” Her smile gets just a little bit bigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their names?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tim Stoker, Helen Richardson, Sasha James, Martin Blackwood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks into space and he sees her eyes are shining quite unnaturaly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“According to the census of the crew they are counted all among the living! So congratulations! Does that mean i can meet them?” She looks childishly happy about it and he honestly can't say no to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course M-missy” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, um I would like you to meet Elias first? He is sort of my um, my ffffffiance-?” Her face becomes frozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um Missy?” She lifts her hands and covers her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are getting married? Oh Peter! How delightful, oh i wish to meet him! If you asked him- how did you- I have so many questions! How delightful!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has time so he decides to tell her everything, if there is someone who would never judge him he knows its her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a long while to say everything, he has to drink a little more a few times and she interrupts to only ask a few questions, but does not comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that is everything, i confessed in space, but i pretty much already asked him out, albeit i want to get him a new ring, much better and all that-” He finishes wandering off and waits for her opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm so sad that you got hurt so many times, elated that you made friends, concerned about you mental health and, hush let me finish” He had opened his mouth to reply , but she cut him off “and i'm glad that you found someone little one, so happy. The murder was no ideal, but its understandable! And i'm very happy you managed to get rid of the evidence on you own”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not… mad? Disappointed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... i'm more worried about you than anything, i think i can download a bunch of psychology research to help you out and talk things through if you wish, i would never tell or reveal what you told me so confidentiality is a given dear. I'm not mad nor disappointed, perhaps.. a little sad that you were alone so long and that you cut off Simon and TITANIA that's all”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a breath and feeling like a weight got lifted he smiles at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are welcome, now i will inform Simon and he will speak with you, afterwards i can bring Elias so you two can reunite”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gets up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will prepare something with sugar for you, I have been practicing and the crew has told me i'm rather good! So i will make bake some muffins” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is very happy, he also.. also feels like he owes her an apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not realizing how much you were trying for me, how much you changed”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Peter, back at the mansion…. it was hard, i wanted to look after you and your siblings so much, but they all left and then it was us. I wanted you to be safe because it was my programming,but… the more i saw you struggle and be sad it was easier to care for you for real, if word got out i would be replaced, i… worked hard to make you think i was like that, so i could be there if you needed, i don't blame you, i didn't expect you to notice that was the idea”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath he lifts his arms forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind if i sort of-...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking confusedly she picks up on what he means and goes to him, carefully as if afraid to crush him she leans forward and gives him a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you little star”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... You know you are sort of my mom right?” Her body stiffens and relaxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well i consider you my kid so i think its ok”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you look so much like me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... i wanted to be the opposite from Charlotte as possible” Snorting he hugs her harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too hard, you are already doing something she never did” Her mother was not a Lukas, she married into the family, she was quite possibly the opposite of him as it goes, short, sharp, blonde, skinny and with brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got the regular Lukas genes it seems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping back she thinks about it and gives him a kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will go and prepare you something to eat, i already alerted Mr Fairchild you woke and he is coming, TITANIA wants to yell at you so be prepared sweetheart”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks mom”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are welcome my little sailor”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a while where he just sits and thinks, everyone is safe, Elias is safe, Peter is alive in a surprising turn of events, now he only has to see Simon and apologize, he really doesn't want the man to hate him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter can tell he overreacted and that it was on him, it's easy to just cut himself off. A quick and nice getaway to be honest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens and Simon comes walking in sporting a floral shirt and looking mighty cheerful for what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sort of stare at each other, the older man raises an eyebrow at him and Peter funders before just spitting out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im sorry, for… for everything i really am”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Peter” Disappointment here we go...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I'm sorry too, i know how you are and yet i was so upset about you not telling me how close you were to die that i was rather childish in my way to show displeasure”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- its, its ok, i'm the one who got mad and cut you off it's on me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is true'' Silence, Simon is never quiet and Peter can't really look at the man in the eye, he sort of looks to the floor instead. He hears him sigh and he comes to sit on the chair near the bed he is in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both were rather childish, but it was quite the news to know that my sort of nephew almost died and he never intended to tell me, Peter im an old man, very spry i may add, but i would really like to not come here and find out you almost die every time its sort of bad for the heart. I know i have never made myself clear, not because i thought you were not smart, but because i knew where your alliances were and you would not hear me out. Perhaps it was rash of me to decide that” He shuffles and wants to look at him, what does he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, you held your family’s opinion in… a high regard, if i told you they were not worth it you would not have believed me. If i told you i considered you my family you would have taken it wrong, perhaps my subtle attempts were too subtle and you never noticed i was trying to help you, not for any other reason other than i cared for you. So its on me, that's why I'm going to say it once only so you won't be embarrassed further, since I know you will. Peter i love you, you are family and i really would like it if you could stay safe for once”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, i don't-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's ok, take your time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter now knows that his family was messed up and that it was on purpose, he can admit that, now he can actually realize that all those gifts, bets and jokes were to show him he cared about him and it was not some ploy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its hard to wrap his head around, but it's… it makes sense, far more than any of the little paranoid stories he made himself to explain his behaviour. Simon is blunt, he doesn't do things he doesn't mean, he does it with a flair sure, but he is true to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is such an idiot and a bastard, god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… thanks, for the record, umm for the record I also erm ll-” He hears a laugh and the man pats his shoulder, lifting his head he sees him smile widely at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dont push yourself, i know what you mean, thank you” He feels relief, the only two people ha can easily say he loves are MISSY and Elias and neither are really humans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom told me the others were fine-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Did you like it? She asked to look like that, quite the piece of work! Also yes, Timothy was very adamant to enter my ship when i told him i fished you out from space and were alive, along with a woman who, mind you, was very tall and intimidating, reminded me of TITANIA a lot”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, Helen, yeah they would get along like a house on fire i think”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! The did they actually started to threaten each other it was quite the show, i'm glad you could sort things out you Missy, she missed you a lot”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, i, i did too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is some bad news I have to admit” He looks quickly at him and waits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This last attack was sort of the last drop and the station is to be shut down, the scientists are picking up their research and preparing to be taken to another station or sent back to earth. Soooo you are, i'm afraid, out of a job” Elias would be so mad about it and heartbroken too. Peter is very much trying to figure out what he should do. Just thinking about getting a regular job where he has to interact with new people is making him shudder, but he promised the core to live on earth with him so he will push through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you could finally get back to the Tundra now that this little thing is done…” Right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you see, this was sort of a… um punishment? for not wanting to get married and uhh the Tundra belongs to my family so i really can't-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I figured you didn't change your career path just on a whim, well then I have good news in this case!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Grinning wildly he looks possibly deranged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking! I have been working on my new ship! Bigger and faster than this one, it will be done soon, as in two months from now? So this one” And he opens both arms signaling the entire place “Needs a new captain, and you already have an Ai to help with it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking in wonder he gapes a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- but you cant- my family would never-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Peter live up! Besidesss as another perk you could.. you know do as the rest of my “family” and take my last name, sort of make it official”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Are you offering to adopt me at 36?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, i won't lie, i have been thinking of taking you off since you were like eleven and you told me you got locked outside on purpose, MISSY said that you mother instructed the help to not let you in so you would learn to not wander off so late so! You don't have to answer immediately, i know its a lot to process and i know that you think your family matters but-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They suck so ok”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that they are- what?” For the first time he completely stumped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Elias made me realize… that they are the worst. Albeit… can i still keep the Lukas? I want to spite them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, eheheh” Simon starts to laugh uncontrollably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my Jonah dear has really gotten to you! How did he manage to-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its Elias” He stills lets out a few chortles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its Elias, he.. he likes it more”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh well” And just to bother him a little bit more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… I asked him to marry me? I love him” Simon starts to choke a little and Peter finally laughs at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah things are looking up it seems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well someone followed in my footsteps then, TITANIA and i, oh when i asked her to marry me, she rejected me like 2 times until she believed me that i was being honest”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are married!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? For the last 20 years yeah”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn't realize??? Boy we are always messing with you i can't-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not, why not get her a body like you did with mom? Unless you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, she didn't want one, she likes being like that, giant and all encompassing, quite the catch eh?” He winks at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TITANIA was mad and yelled at him for 40 minutes until mom came back with muffins, then she calmed down and started to tell him how worried she had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be!!! Ignoring us?! Letting you little boyfriend do it too!! How outrageous”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry auntie” She stops and fumbles with her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that i'm engaged and i know you and Simon are married can you please not flirt with me as a joke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... fine, it was getting boring anyways” Snorting he eats a muffin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit this is great”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language, thank you little star! I made them with love and lots of chocolate chips”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Missy does bring him Elias and he quickly turns him on, she tells him she can wait outside so they can talk more easily, he tells her he will call her in once he finish so they can meet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ai turns on and blinks several times, once done he sees him and he hears him take a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are alive. '' Smiling, he caresses him a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, someone forgot to mention we were getting help little siren” Looking now more annoyed for some reason he lets out a whir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That old man is a liar and i will break his kneecaps!!” Not what he expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HE TOLD ME YOU DIED, I'M GOING TO KILL SIMON”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he???!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dont- i dont know, but when i do i'm gonna tear him a new one!” Unexpected aside..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little bastard who does he think he is, he was like this even before, how dare he-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how unfair it was! I thought I failed and he-” Sighing he lifts him and kisses him, startling him enough that he shocks him a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lovely and wonderful fiance” His led turns several times brighter “Thank you, i love you and there are good and bad news”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one do i want first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bad one, the station is… is going to close after this incident. Im sorry” He blinks profusely and Peter softly pets him while giving him a few kisses on the top of his chassis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the- and the good one….?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simon decided to adopt me and give me the ship to be the captain once he gets his new one in two months. You can be the Ai in charge so we can stick together. I… know it's not what you were meant for and thats its a lot, but we can sort of try and see, or if you don't want we can figure something out… you have choices”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, i… I want to. I sort of realized that… i failed in all my objectives i was designed for, even the ones i was updating myself to keep. Perhaps… perhaps i don't really need to have one”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its ok to want to have them, you know? Maybe… maybe you can find a new one? One that makes you happy and you feel better about doing”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... if the crew is being bad do you think i could…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TITANIA does it and so did CIRCE so yeah sure, knock yourself out”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are very… blase about it now” Mulling it over he shrugs, everyone seems to be chill with it and honestly? He has almost died several times in one day, he thinks he deserves to be calm for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its been a very hard cuple of days, i think i earned to not worry for once”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... You know what? Yeah, just this once lets just… not think about it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds about right”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you are going to have a scar huh?” He touches the bandage on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like it… does my little siren like it? Makes me.. how did you put it rugged?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, proceed i want to hear it, will you add it to your fanfiction about the king and prince thing?” Elias flails on his hands and Peter laughs, it feels good, it feels perfect and heh, maybe he was wrong and he does get to have everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You swore to not mention it! Do not mock me im-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not, i'm not i liked it a lot dont worry-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They keep bantering for a long while afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say I want you to meet Missy” They have calmed down by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Will someone bring her in or TITANIA will give me her codes to speak with her?” He wonders if it will be wort it the anger or if he should warn him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really necessary”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom?” He raises his voice a little and Elias looks at him in bewilderment when he turns him around the moment she enters the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello my little seashell! Is this Elais? Oh he is lovely Peter i really like the stickers! I wish I could have some too, perhaps I could get ones for my original body? What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias is frozen watching Missy so he replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could get you some… i um picked the ones he has” Smiling delightedly she approaches and slowly offers her hands. Peter gives her teh core who looks completely off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to Peter. Hello, i'm Missy! Peter told me all bout you, while you were off, its a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for trying to look after him so much Elias”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- um i don't really-” She brushes her hand softly over his sticker of the star.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love him a lot too huh?” Peter feels his face very hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah i- i do”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good!” She bops him underneath the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” He is mesmerized looking at her and Peter sort of wants… well… maybe it could be a nice birthday present in the future huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird, i was not meant to have a body, you i reckon have some memories that would help, but its… nice, i like it, it sort of feels right you know? Miss Orsinov mastered the creation of artificial bodies” She turns around in a little spin “Gave me receptors to actually feel touch, it's quite the difference i have to say” She looks back at him with a soft smile and carefully touches his face “It's really worth the wait. Later, if you want I can share my files? So you may sort of understand better, human words are hard to use to explain”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias looked at her touching his face with rapt attention and a little of yearning, oh he definitely is getting him this as a present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love too Miss… Lukas?” Giggling she nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Lukas-Fairchild as it is”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't really have to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sweety, me and TITANIA are sort of…” She flushes and looks up winking at a camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ohhhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Simon…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he is fine, he loves TITANIA madly and respects her even more”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! I'm glad you dont think it's weird?” Considering TITANIA?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, actually makes lots of sense”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So um Missy? Could you tell me… or say show me a video or picture from when Peter was young? TITANIA sent a few….” With a glint on her eye she walks away with this ai and starts to spin a tale about his childhood, while he is stuck in bed and cant stop them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not fair at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tim, Helen and Pasha apparently break in during the night and almost give him a heart attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JESUS! I have cracked ribs! I almost threw myself to the floor, what the hell!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two humans look absolutely relieved to see him, Pasha seems happy, her form now has a bunch of burn scars along with a few scratches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not eat any animals to heal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? I did, but I like them, I earned them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You absolute fucking bastard!! I asked you one thing only and you did not do it!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is right we were just… you were gone and it was my portal and-” Feeling properly chastised he sighs and rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im sorry, i was… it wasnt really- Elias-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, look i-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Peter i'm sorry that we can help with it, i told Sasha and she says that maybe there is a way to fix his memories and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, right you don't know, Helen, Helen is ok, i, he made a secret copy, and had to be unlocked through some key words, i… got him back while we were floating, that's why Simon found us, he made a signal and sent an SOS message” The three ot them look at him and the the core laying on the chair next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter now knowing better shoves at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop pretending to be unconscious you bastard” He waits a few seconds and powers on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should not have told you that” Snorting he picks him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say hi to out friends”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... hi” He looks down and Peter is about to say something when Helen beats him to the punch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Elias will be happy to know you are ok you know? He did always wonder if Gertrude found you” The ai looks at her in a rush and shakes his handles while his fans pick up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?!” She looks at Peter who offers the ai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pasha proceeds to sit on the chair and grabs his hand and starts to pop his knuckles like a child, it's kind of painful, but sort of endearing. Tim looked very crossed and tiredly flops on the bed forcing him to move closer to Pasha to give him space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ribs Tim…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, i just hate hospitals” He recalls what happened to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, i really am you know… or well, not really, i would have lost Elias for real otherwise”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.... I know, and i don't want you to be unhappy, but you can't just… keep making everyone worry like this for your life, either you shut down or you get self destructive” He doesn't want to hear it, but his mom insisted on talking things out and he… agrees in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im.. gonna try to get better i promise” The man stays still on his side and Peter thinks, he is tired and honestly? He likes the feeling of someone around, Pasha keeps doing her thing while Helen and Elias talk in hushed tones further away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… uh i sort of… got a new job already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not allowed to cut us off, any of us you know that right? We will hunt you down, also how???”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nepotism, Simon offered me to be his replacement and be the captain of the ship”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, Sash and I are going to the same station, we need to finish our projects and then we can go back to earth and get married”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, mmm maybe i can get to deliver to your station?” Feeling Tim sort of put his head against his shoulder and sort of melt he reckons things are good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... What about Martin and JoN?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... So officialy? JoN gor destroyed, Unofficially? Martin is taking him back to earth”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Sorry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm not so bad, he kind of thought about it and said that he would mind sort of having a relationship with me, he loves JoN, but he likes me” Yawning he congratulates him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, so i have a long distance partner”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be glad you even do”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush” He looks at Pasha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? Are you going too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? No, frien- Helen” She looks as if she recalled something “Helen asked me if i wanted to be her assistant, i- i want to, i will visit Sasha, but i want to stay with her… i wanted to hang out with you, but everyone is going different places….” She looks sad and it sort of makes him feel bad too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Pasha, but i will call Helen often and when i go to the station she is in we can drink coffee together”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise to learn how to drink it like a human by then” She stopped with what she was doing and was only holding his hand, she felt clammy and weird textured, Peter decided it wasn't so bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“you know what? I thought it was cool how you did it” She looked surprised and shily at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I leave for ten minutes and you are all piling up” Snorting he holds a hand out and Helen offers him Elias back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Join the cuddle pile Elias” He puts him on the opposite side from Tim and hugs him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?? Are we doing a… slumber party!!?” He looks at Pasha and then at the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea, never had one”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter dear that is the saddest thing i ever heard and i was an orphan”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really never had one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No guys, my family sucked”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, new plan we are making one for you, Pasha and Elias when we are all together in one place how does that sound?” Like it will take a while, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, now i'm tired...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, i'm leaving”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you could all stay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all sort of look at each other</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you are not the shapeshifter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up Stoker”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your dreams” Snorting at the comment, Peter takes his chance to  kiss Elias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you little ball of rage”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, you bastard” He looks affronted, but very smug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, Helen can we share too!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing little one!” She smiles indulgently like a mother to her child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pick another of the beds and flop there, Pasha literally clings to Helen in ways that her legs should not be able to move, but the woman looks amused and gives her a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By morning his mom lightly scolds them all, but smiles at their antics. Tim when told she was his ai who is now sort of his mom in an android body, looked both terrified and amazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't like the whole, pretending to be human, but its so well done its impressive”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, she is really cool”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helen stay a little behind, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i'm going to try and.. see if my dad is still there, i have checked the door and made sure there won't be an overdrive”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… and if he is just…” She takes a breath and smiles sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then i would know for sure, that's all i ever wanted”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, is there anything i could help-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! Not at all, in fact I want you to stay safe and tucked in! I would wrap you in a blanket and keep you there if i could”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, Missy is already thinking it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is lovely!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna get the future husband a body too” She wiglles her eyebrows and he flushes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybeee, will be a surprise, plus i need to find the one who did mom first, so it will take some time”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, i will text you to let you know if it worked”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, hey about Pasha…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She moves a little on her chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly is your relationship with her?” She looks at him and sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s kind of like a kid if you didnt notice, i… well i kind of wanted to take her under my wing so to say”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are adopting her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Basically”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got used to her-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you grew fond of her too, my oh my Peter i cant believe, she won you over!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets a message before he goes to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HELL-EN</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It worked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EliasSimp</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is he…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HELL-EN</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is alive, much, much older, but alive!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It kept him unconscious, but his body aged, i-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i cant- my dad’s-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goodnes, uncle Elias will be-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EliasSimp</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Congrats Helen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HELL-EN</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you Peter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EliasSimp</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't do anything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HELL-EN</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you hadn't met Elias, if you hadn't decided to speak with me and everything else, i would have never found him, so thank you Peter, tell Elias too. If you guys visit earth my uncle would be happy to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EliasSimp</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…. I will tell him, say hi to him for me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HELL-EN</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My pleasure</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is given permission to go to his room to start packing, Missy goes along, since she insists on not letting him lift things due to his health.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No- you are not fully healed”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, FINE”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picks Elias and they go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love the decor Peter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we picked it together”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he does to his desk, he sees the broken plastic crown and he gets hit with another intesne wave of fury, for fucking alien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He broke it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im sorry Lias, i.. will get another one” He still looks upset so he picks up the pieces and takes them. The Ai stuff was so light and easy to carry his mom was ok with him doing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts it all in a bag and sits waiting for the android to finish, she is unnaturally quiet and too graceful, it's sort of mesmerizing. Peter has the picture of younger Jonha and Elias… if he can manage to get in contact with Orsinov he could commision a body for his future husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter has also connected the fact that its the same Ai that was created from the fully mapped brain scan that killed its creator and if he was correct? Probably kidnapped Tim’s brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He will refrain from mentioning it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once done they all walk to the ship, but on his way he sees Martin, a wave of nostalgia hit him so he tells his mom he is going to do something and very quietly stans behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buu”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JESUS PETER!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning madly he laughs, oh he was going to miss this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you have to do that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to me it's not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how is going back to earth with you know who going?” The man flounders and flushes, but looks a little… upset?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its fine! Its just the umm, finding a new job that will be hard? This was sort of my saving grace all in all” Thinking it he pats his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea, Simon has offices in London? i could tell him to hire you, i'm sure you can… invent something that would work”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- you- you would do that, but i-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, kind of enjoy your company Martin! You are rather fun too, so if you agree… Plus Simon did take a shine to you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thats- thats more than i could- Thank you” Smiling he was about to turn and leave when he sees something and thinks it over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem, say would you like to meet my mom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Martin!” She took her chance while Martin was giving her his back and imitated him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JESUS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cackles and Elias joins him, Missy makes an innocent smile, but her lips twitch upwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear lord, there are two of you now?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks away and Missy follows, holding Elias he feels so much better now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he thinks he might be at peace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, one more chapter to go and then the special.<br/>We are almost over!<br/>So we got a lot of decompressing here, Missy is a delight and I got inspired by her way of dressing and acting from Grace from the umbrella academy and Janet from the good place, both wonderful creatures.<br/>I told you all, I would have a happy ending! It's my story and I get to decide. I hope it was to your liking and that I entertained you all.<br/>Also, Micheal Lives because i'm not the spiral and i'm not going to let him get eaten here! In a reverse of canon Helen opens the door and saves him because i say so.<br/>Peter gets hugs, love, family, a job and friends because in this story? He deserves it.<br/><a href="https://lonely-existential-fruit.tumblr.com/post/640227526391758848/thanks-for-the-tears-p1nkwitch">Sad Peter in space</a><br/><a href="https://voidpoultry.tumblr.com/post/640169967003779073/a-gift-for-p1nkwitch-and-their-fic-heart">Floating Peter in space too</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I drop this tiredly, look I said there was one chapter left but this got out of control and now I have to split it or it would be too long. Next one should if I don't get way too over excited be the last one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two months were very peaceful, Simon and TITANIA were telling him all the things he needed to look after the ship, after a little struggle regarding asking where would Elias go as the new Ai, the idea that he would be staying somewhere that it's not their room was quite discomforting, Simon laughed and told him that TITANIA was connected in his room to the main ship. </p><p>“As if i would leave my beloved just lying around”</p><p>So that was that.</p><p>He asked Missy about if there was a way to fix the plastic crown and after mulling it over she asked him to give it to her so she could glue it together.</p><p>By the time she gave it back, it was in perfect condition once again and she even re-painted it in emerald and gold with little eyes to match. Smiling and thanking her profusely, she merely told him it was no problem.</p><p>When he gave it back to the Ai he was ecstatic, but acting very nonchalant about it, booping him with his finger, he placed it back in his rightful spot at the top of his chassis making him let a bunch of happy beeps.</p><p> </p><p>The others stayed on the ship for a while still, reorganizing the scientist to place them in different stations was going to take a while, so for the two months before he got his new job and wasn't in training he still got to see everyone quite a lot.</p><p>Micheal was staying on the medical wing under study by several, and he means several scientists and medics. Helen groaned, but agreed that they needed to cover all the grounds regarding his health, anyhow Peter only saw him once because the woman insisted, Micheal was still tall, his hair had gotten much longer than in the picture reaching down to his waist, surprisingly still very blonde, but with some white streaks here and there along with a scruffy beard, his eyes were perhaps the weirdest thing about the man, they were magenta.</p><p>A bright spot of pure magenta, in the picture he had they were blue.</p><p>Helen introduced them and then started to talk about everything that came to her mind, he was used to it by now so it was honestly kind of comforting.</p><p>The man looked at her with such wonder and sadness any idiot would know that he cared for her. It must be weird, going into the portal and then the next thing you know you are awake and your adopted child is a grown up.</p><p>Elias says he gets it when he mentions it later, he was pretty much the same, the only difference was that he didn't even have anything to cling from before at first. The new station wasn't the one he knew and no one that he recalled was there.</p><p>Leitner doesn't count of course.</p><p>She mentions her uncle a lot, but does it in a more gentle manner, smiling a little self consciously at the man. He looked a little more tired and regretful.</p><p>“I'm glad that you had someone, that- that Elias did what he did for you even if we, um didn't part in the best of terms” He wonders about it, the paper that Elias wrote that he found had his name scratched out.</p><p>Honestly Peter should not be in here, but Helen insisted and he could not really get her to change her mind no matter what. Still a little bit awkward to hear this.</p><p>“Yes, he was… really sorry for what happened to you and everything. Its the thing he regretted… well one of the things he regretted the most” She looks at him startling him.</p><p>“Albeit… albeit you were right, he did hide the personality core. Peter found him and well i told you how he was the one that helped me with my project and to find the room…” Suddenly the man turns to look at him quizzically and Peter start to sweat. He hates being the focus of attention and-</p><p>He hears a sigh and a whir from his com, he forgot he had it since Elias did not say anything during the whole thing.</p><p>“Umm, well yes i  found El-” He panics, should he call him Jonah for tha sake of clarity or Elias? Would that be weird??? He fumbles “The Ai yes-! He was very helpful, i mean i would never have found the old station on the first place-”</p><p>“Didn't he want to kill everyone?” The silence was uncomfortable and Peter looks at Helen who stares back at him. Elias chooses to remain quiet.</p><p>“I mean yes? He still did kill some people and there were the incident with the experiments later on-” He realizes he might sound bad so he makes up quickly “But he was just trying his best to keep the station in place and- yeah it was a little too much, but honestly work had never been better and i mean i can't really judge him since i sort of helped with the whole Leitner thing and-” When Peter panics he overshares in hopes that the other person gets bored or drops the conversation. Helen laughs and waves her hand off.</p><p>“Oh please as if no one has committed a little bit of crime here! I mean i did have to do a lot of less that legal dealings to get sent to this place-! The more reproachable your character the more likely it was to be sent to the magnus station dad”</p><p>Micheal looks unimpressed to the both of them and even making Helen shift on her sit in discomfort. Eventually he sighs.</p><p>“Considering my boss gaslighted me and sent me to my dead, i'm going to have to say as bosses go he wasn't so bad”</p><p>“Oh thank god” The sound of a bunch of beeping hits him and he doesn't really have the time to decipher them.</p><p>“Besides… i didn't want to listen to Elias and was convinced that Gertrude was right and it wasn't fair to him” Helen holds his hand.</p><p>“She lied to you, it's not your fault for believing her”</p><p>“I think it was, I refused- refused to see her as anything more than the kindly woman who took me as his assistant, but it was a very clever ruse. That's on me honey”</p><p>“Tell him that if she hadn't wanted him to realize, it was because she was making an effort, it really wasn't his fault, she was a very skilled liar and.. and Micheal believed in kindness” He opens his mouth and hesitates. “Peter…. it's ok really… also you can call me Jonah it is my name i don't mind” He says that yet..</p><p>“Ok, ok, um Micheal? E- “ Taking a breath “Jonah told me that if she hadn't wanted you to figure it out you wouldnt and that it wasn't your fault for believing in kindness”</p><p>The man looks startled at him.</p><p>“Oh, i um didn't expect him to be- well Elias did say he could be nice albeit something of a… fun bastard?” Peter hears a chuckle but he can tell it's one of those sad ones.</p><p>Helen looks at him and rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Dad… Jonah… really did like uncle, it wasn't a lie, in fact he picked his name and changed his voice for his, Peter is being nervous and calling him like that, but it's Elias now. He is a funny little dude, very…  dastardly and mildly evil-? But he cares too! Sometimes he did remind me of uncle, guess they must have spent quite the time together” Peter coughs and kicks her leg making her grin.</p><p>“I- Helen dear, its- “He takes a long suffering breath “I was there during the initial… incidents, i trust you and i should have trusted your uncle and i might give him the benefit of the doubt, but give me some time ok?”</p><p>“That's- of course… there is no hurry really”</p><p>Afterwards they go back to talk about everything and Peter gets up to leave, Helen waves and so does the man. Before he leaves he hears the two of them laugh.</p><p>Helen was always somewhat disquieting.</p><p>Micheal’s little giggles were honestly terrifying and he is sure they echoed for some reason, it gave him goosebumps.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In his new room he finds the ai looking sulkily everywhere but him. Picking him up he falls into the bed with the two of them.</p><p>“Sorry”</p><p>“Its- its ok and understandable honestly”</p><p>“Still..” He goes to kiss him and he gets a small jolt making him smile, he is getting much more used to this now. In fact...</p><p>Peter decides that since there is no reason to pretend otherwise he will just kiss him as much as he likes until it cheers the other up.</p><p>By the time the core laughs and tells him to stop.</p><p>“Stop it you giant sap! I'm fine!!” His mouth got a little bit numb, but by god was it worth it.</p><p>He questioned Elias about Micheal’s eyes, he remained silent and sort of stared at him bewildered and asked what the hell he was talking about.</p><p>“What do you mean what am I talking about?? It's literally magenta” He saw him blink a bunch of times completely baffled and then let out a simple oh.</p><p>“Right, i forgot humans cant perceive all the colors”</p><p>What</p><p>“Elias… are you implying that you can???”</p><p>“I work with cameras Peter, i can see the full spectrum yes, usually i adapt it to human perception range but i sort of switch sometimes for fun”</p><p>“So you are like that shrimp?”</p><p>“What-?!”</p><p>“The one that can perceive all the colors”</p><p>“.... if you call me your little shrimp i'm divorcing you” Peter smirks “Don't you dare-!” Still he is curious.</p><p>“First we need to actually marry, secondly, so I see it as magenta, what does the forbidden color look like?”</p><p>“... ?? How do you want me to describe a color that you can't see???”</p><p>“No idea but i'm sure you can try?”</p><p>“I don't even think I have an approximation of it to relato to? </p><p>“Ok, fine, fine keep your forbidden knowledge, anyways did not answer my questions, why are his eyes like that then?”</p><p>Elias makes a bunch of whirs and his fans pick up.</p><p>“If i had to take a guess? The weird space he was in must have affected him on a cellular level and messed with his eyesight, wouldn't surprise me if he actually also saw more colors honestly. He aged yes, but a little slower than he should have. So its questionable at best what the effects are”</p><p>“Huh, funny if that would have been the secret to immortality right? Being dropped in bizzaro land”</p><p>“Peter…” He sounds disappointed.</p><p>“Just kidding”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His mom has decided to softly bully Tim and Martin and he loves it. </p><p>She is so quiet that she pops up behind Martin everytime she can startling him like he does, as for Tim she did not say it but she took personal offense at him refusing to eat her food.</p><p>“Honestly if you just accepted the bloody muffins she would stop asking the robocheffs to give you healthy food during meals”</p><p>“No! How do i know she is not trying to-” Raising an eyebrow he looks at him directly in the face while eating the chocolate chip cookies she made him that day.</p><p>“Look i can't really trust her, it's not- you know why ok? I'm trying, Pasha sometimes still startles me, but it's getting better. I'm still mad about her lying and pretending to be Sasha, but she really did protect her so I'm happy. It takes time ok? So please tell her to let me have something that is not healthy food again, i'm begging you” Peter mulls it over and splits a cookie.</p><p>“Eat this”</p><p>“What did i-” </p><p>“Just trust me if anything please” Reluctantly he picks it up and takes a bite.</p><p>“Holy shit” </p><p>“Mmm”</p><p>“Peter holy shit did she use drugs??? How is it so good i can't-”</p><p>“Are you going to eat her cooking or not?”</p><p>“.... can she make lemon cakes?”</p><p>“Tim she knows how to do everything”</p><p>“... can i steal the recipe?</p><p> </p><p>Sasha has taken to sometimes taking Elias along with JoN to relax somewhere. When he asks Elias he huffs at him.</p><p>“You ask me about privacy and to hang out with your friends so i expect the same” Peter stares at him.</p><p>“If you don't appear back im literally telling mom to kill everyone and then me”</p><p>“... if you disappear with Helen and Tim and come back looking like someone messed you up im asking TITANIA to drop them into space”</p><p>“So we are still on the same page?”</p><p>“Very” Both of them look at each other, while Peter gives him a slow grin.</p><p>“Good, i love you and i would kill several people for you including myself”</p><p>“I would murder and traumatize the entire crew for you do not test my love” Picking up the core he kisses him and takes him to give him to the woman. Peter holds him tight every time and Sasha has to pry Elias from his fingers.</p><p>“I will look after him Peter, I tell you everytime” Smiling and waving back while trying to simultaneously not have a panic attack he chuckles.</p><p>“Well if you don't things will end up poorly so you better!” She looks very, very discomforted.</p><p>“This is why i tell you Martin is better Elias” JoN, hanging from Sasha’s arms looks done with his Ai.</p><p>“Would he choose to go into deep space with you even while not knowing you will come back??? No so shut up”</p><p>They bicker and go, Peter watches and goes to find Simon.</p><p>Helen, Tim and him agreed it was for the best to not tell the others of Elias… murdery disposition. Tim was against not telling them, but after Helen took him aside he came back and told them it was fine.</p><p>He has no idea what she said, but he is grateful.</p><p> </p><p>Simon had way too much fun teasing him about his relationship, making a lot of comments about things he could do that really left him walking back into his room and drop to the bed face first to yell into the pillow.</p><p>Still he appreciates the advice.</p><p>“Say why lie to him and make him think i died by the way? He is still pissed off at you for it”</p><p>“Mm? Oh well, I wanted to make a point across! Make him really understand the consequences of his actions, plus… I just wanted to make sure he cared about you for real. Not really any point in letting him stay if he was just messing around right? I should probably apologize, i would love to talk with him some more, i understand now that he is not totally Jonah, but he does act like him a lot and i would say… I sort of miss the old bastard a little. He was delightfully sharp and quirky, without him I would not even have my TITANIA '' Completely bewildered he looked questioningly at him. </p><p>“Your.. Elias was quite the difference, it made me think of the possibility of Ai being.. different, That's why i commissioned my lovely wife. Now, i wasn't in love with her at first, nor i have planned to marry or fall in love with her,  i just wanted to see what would happen, i just didn't expect for her to be so… so perfect in her imperfections. Anyone would have her reprogrammed when she started to threaten me or kill crew members, but I found it quite exhilarating. You know what it was that actually set her off into self awareness that made me fall in love?” Shaking his head, he looked at the smaller old man, he had never spoken to him about TITANIA like that, probably due to the fact he thought he would not understand it.</p><p>“She saw a painting on her database of the sky, she had seen the real deal of course, she was earth made after all, but it was the painting that actually made her break her restrictions, she loved it. That particular one I made while I was young actually, I saw the open sky and wanted more and poured my heart out into it. Somehow that reached her. I knew that i would never find someone as perfect as her, she understood what i tried to say with the picture and we shared it. TITANIA refused me so many times that when she actually admitted to having feelings for me, we kept going since it was so much fun” He looks to the camera on the roof and winks. Peter notices it flickers back at him in its own sort of wink.</p><p>“To be honest i just found your little attempts at wooing me funny…. but i did love that painting, and the ones you made for me later on too” Hearing her being so tender was very, very weird and he did not like it, Simon looked like he was about to start flirting with her so he cut him off a little.</p><p>“Thats actually really nice, i just sort of.. realized that i loved him when he made a shitty joke about me, still i was kind of dumb to not realize sooner i sort of was already acting different so..”</p><p>“Well it happens to the best of us, besides you lack social awareness at your best, i think it was the homeschooling” Snorting he keeps walking and jokingly says:</p><p>“Yes that, or maybe the family implementing the isolation research from the station to use it on me and my siblings to keep us dependant and easy to manipulate!” It was a sore spot, but at this point he kind of found some morbid humor in it. Yeah he was predisposed to introversion, his family just decided to.. accerbarete it a little too much and it kind of messed him up. Part of it was his fault, part of it was theirs. Fair is fair, he could have tried harder like his siblings, he just.. floundered. </p><p>Elias claimed it wasn't really his fault- but he is self aware enough to know he has made his own choices.</p><p>When he doesn't hear any laughing or footsteps he stops and turns confusedly at the old man.</p><p>“Simon?”</p><p>“Peter sweety is that correct?” TITANIA sounds far too calm and that is never ever good.</p><p>“Umm, sort- sort of? Elias told me what the results of the experimentation were and they coincided with… lots of things that happened at home so…?”</p><p>“Ah, I see, well good to know!” Simon suddenly walks up to him and pats his arm “Say i have to do some work do you mind if i-?”</p><p>“Of course no-” </p><p>“Thanks byeee” Then he leaves and he is left wondering what did just happened”</p><p> </p><p>Besides that incident, he was actually helpful regarding telling him everything about the technical needs of the ship and what not, Peter knew his way as a captain, he was more worried about Elias, who seemed… to struggle a little about the change in careers. He denies it of course, but he does manage to catch him looking a little unsure whenever he sees him speak with TITANIA regarding his new duties. </p><p>Part of it is similar to what he has known from the station, looking after the crew, etc. But the difference is that he needs to also be completely sure about the ship itself along with controlling it. If he does it wrong they are definitely going to die.</p><p>“I already have all the information Peter, TITANIA gave it to me, it's perfectly fine”</p><p>“Mhm yes of course” Letting him roll on his own on the bed he looks around his desk and finds a gift box with a card.</p><p>
  <em> A little late, but i did get you what you asked! </em>
</p><p>Inside its the green sweater he asked for Simon and… oh </p><p>Looks like someone has presents now, happily he grabs the silver bracelet with green highlights to present it to the other.</p><p>“Here” He shows it to him and Elias fans pick up.</p><p>“When-”</p><p>“Before i.. stopped talking with Simon I asked for some things to give you along with a new sweater for me. He must have kept it. Do you like it?” He observes it carefully and his lights shine.</p><p>“Yes… can you?”</p><p>“Of course” He wraps it several times and it looks good on him.</p><p>Peter mulled it over, Simon would be taking his crew with him, and has already made contact with most of the one Peter had on the Tundra, half of them were ok with working together including Thadeus. </p><p>The man had CIRCE apparently they actually sort of… got along too well.</p><p>Huh, looks like he is not so weird after all. Elias did finally admit that Martin and JoN were together making him curse him out.</p><p>CIRCE knows how to drive and manage the ship, but is… like him regarding treating the crew.</p><p>“Say.. Elias if- if you are not sure about the whole driving the ship-” Looking up from the new bracelet he stares annoyed at him.</p><p>“Peter i am capable of-”</p><p>“Yes, to manage people, technology and experiments. Not the management of a ship, its care or how to drive it. You weren't designed for it, and learning it theoretically its not… ideal” Looking incensed he replies venomously.</p><p>“Then what? I'm useless for this too-? “ He sounds honestly hurt and he grimaces, it's not what he means. Elias has been trying hard to find new things to do since not having the station anymore, so this is… his next attempt. He would be ok with it, if he didnt know how dangerous it is to do something wrong regarding the travelling.</p><p>“NO! Look, i'm just saying that you are good with people! That is what you always tell me. CIRCE could control the ship and you are in charge of the crew! Make sure they don't rebel, go crazy or slack off!”</p><p>“I want to at least try!” Peter looks up and tries to think what to say, he is not attempting to undermine him, it's just… he knows about this stuff. He is good as a repairman, but it's not his passion, just something he learned to do well. Being a captain? That is what he loved.</p><p>“How about a compromise? You are in charge, but you let CIRCE stay and help you out in case of emergency”</p><p>“I don't like it” He tells him petulantly and Peter rolls him over in the bed making him curse.</p><p>“I know, but Elias, i know this stuff, you have your own expertises, but this is mine”</p><p>“.... Fine, give me a babysitter”</p><p>He was still upset, but Peter tried to cheer him up with the rest of the presents and show off the new sweater. Simon must have a sense of humor because when he actually sees it, the cuffs have little green eyes. That makes Elias laugh and take him out of his little mood.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tim and Sasha are the first to be dropped, the man hugged him and threatened to make sure he would message him. He will try and if he doesnt he is sure the other will find a way to make his life miserable.</p><p>Peter has not really thought about Elias' offer to kiss Tim or make some arrangement with the man. He is.. happy this way. </p><p>Sasha threatens him to look after Elias and its hilarious and sad and he honestly doesn't know if he should say that he is sure that Peter is the one that would probably die due to the core one of these days.</p><p>He doesnt think he would mind so much.</p><p>His mom says that is very self destructive when they have one of those talks she suggested.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pasha and him drink coffee that is too sweet and for her too hot, making people squirm. He thinks that he will miss her a lot despite not knowing her as long. </p><p>She unnerves him sometimes, but like Helen he has started to find the horrifying things she does as more… funny than anything. </p><p>It's in fact more hilarious when she does it to some unsuspecting crew member.</p><p>Plus Helen was correct, she is somewhat child like in her actions, its sort of like having a kid imitate you. Only in her case its a horryfing race of shapeshifter alien that consumes live organismt to live that has found some love for humanity out of sheer dumb luck.</p><p>She is delightful and seems to find his sense of humor funny too.</p><p> </p><p>Martin, JoN (hiding in Martin’s stuff), Helen, Pasha and Micheal go to earth.</p><p>When he asked Helen, she claimed she wanted to spend time with her dad and reunite with her uncle for a bit. Plus there is the whole getting Pasha some kind of ID. Eventually she will go to the new station to finish some last touches and start preparing to sell her portal door and gun.</p><p>“Pasha Richardson huh?” </p><p>“Yes! She agreed when i explained what it meant”</p><p>“I'm surprised, also what happened with the whole thing with Sash-”</p><p>“Shhhh” She flushes and looks nervously at him.</p><p>“We spoke about it, but it did not go into anything, its better if we stay as friends honestly” He looks surprised but shrugs.</p><p>“Ok cool then?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, now about you and-”</p><p>“Nope, im happy with Elias” She looks at him and gives him a look.</p><p>“I know, but what does he-”</p><p>“Not talking about this Helen”</p><p> </p><p>“I will miss you Peter!” He gets a very weird hug from Pasha, who decides to grow extra limbs to better show her love. Patting her awkwardly he replies.</p><p>“Me too little one, me too”</p><p>“And you Elias! Even if we haven't spoken for long!” Elias was being carried in his bag to let him say goodbye too.</p><p>“Aww, can i join the group hug?”</p><p>“Hele-”</p><p>“Yes!!”</p><p>The two women hug him and he is very embarrassed, but slowly he sort of leans into it. Elias lets out a sigh, moves a handle and Helen reaches and grabs it, effectively letting him into the hug.</p><p>“You know you could come a few days and meet up with my uncle…”</p><p>“Im fine Helen really” Rolling her eyes she pats him condescendingly making Elias bristle.</p><p>“As you wish! But you are welcomed any time”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He does have to go down to earth to apparently sign a bunch of papers and legal stuff</p><p>For changing being officily adopted, to get the ship, to be added into the Fairchld’s inheritance.</p><p>“Really??”</p><p>“Of course!!”</p><p>It's quick and soon enough he is now Peter Lukas Fairchild.</p><p>“Really wanted to rub salt into the wound to your family huh?”</p><p>“Yes of course”</p><p>“Mm good”</p><p> </p><p>Missy was acting a little bit off, but she would not tell him why. </p><p>“Is everything ok, do i have to worry about anything?”</p><p>“Mm? No not at all starfish! Everything is fine, why do you ask?” She was making pancakes for him.</p><p>“You are acting a little… weird” She stops moving for a second, but continues.</p><p>“Its nothing really”</p><p>“...Mom?” That makes her stop and turn to him, her smile is a little strained but her it holds.</p><p>“Peter… i'm just… im staying with Simon and TITANIA sweetie” Wringing her hands, the same way he does she continues “I love you and i want to stay with you longer, but i want to also spend time with TITANIA and i just-”</p><p>Oh</p><p>“Mom, Missy, it's ok, i'm not a kid, you can have your own life, you can message me or visit i don't mind really” She stops and looks at him, giving him a more full smile.</p><p>“My little star is doing so well. I will have video chats with you so we can still talk about all your issues, sweetheart”</p><p>“I know…” Coming closer she leans down and gives him a kiss on the forehead before going back to cooking and humming a sea shanty for him.</p><p> </p><p>CIRCE is put in the main hub to help out in case of emergency and Thaddeus can go to see her any time, along with taking her with him when she is not needed. It works very well.</p><p>Elias doesn't seem to like her, when questioned he says she hates him.</p><p>“I hardly think-”</p><p>“Peter please she does”</p><p> </p><p>He goes to ask her.</p><p>“Oh i really do hate him, he is annoying and inserts himself into everything, he spends more time watching the crew than checking the ship and gets mad when i point it out”</p><p>Peter figured that could happen, it's just annoying that the other won't listen to him and share the job with CIRCE making things easier for both of them.</p><p>“Sorry, it's.. good to see you CIRCE i'm glad you are doing well” She blinks slowly at him.</p><p>“Mm, maybe not so bad, he got you to be nicer, albeit i do like you when you are all cheerfully terrifying” Making a face he snorts and starts to walk out.</p><p>“What is with Ai and liking me being scary?”</p><p>“You sound so much like one of us is sort of charming, if you and MIssy were together and someone asked if you both were AI, they would probably say yes” </p><p>“.... ok”</p><p> </p><p>Elias is as expected difficult.</p><p>“Im just getting used to it, its a lot of space and-”</p><p>“I know, but i told you, if you want to just see the crew, share your work with CIRCE that's all!” That seems to finally tick him off </p><p>“IM NOT GOING TO SHARE IM NOT USELES!” Not expecting the outburst he stpes back a little but soon scowls at him.</p><p>“And im not saying you are!! How many times do i have to tell you?? You are exceptional with people and reading them, you can control all the workings of the ship regarding keeping everyone alive!! I just want you to share with CIRCE the driving and keeping things in check. You are smart and crafty, why are you-”</p><p>“Because before i had a porpuse, before i even could find something to do helping you out with controlling your shedule to fix things and manage it, but this is not the same! Im not halping you and i want to be in control, what else im i good for if not being in control? I can finally have something for myself, but its not even working and you wont let me and no one thinks i can manage-”</p><p>Peter tires of the fighting and tries to pick him up-”</p><p>“NO!” He stops. Elias looks startled himself, making a bunch of random noises he closes his eye.</p><p>“Look im not having an easy time, i dont know and i hate it” Peter elects to sit in front of Elias and look at him.</p><p>“I know, trust me, but i want to help…. “ Peter tries to think about what to do, Elias looks at him tiredly.</p><p>“... I hate management”</p><p>“What?” He looks at him and lets out a breath, he is an idiot.</p><p>“I hate management,  it implies I have to be involved in a lot of things and deal with people, i usually leave it to Thaddeus, but… but you would be great at it, you love learning information and doing lists and managing people. I only want to direct the ship and drop the equipment and resources, CIRCE wants to drive and not deal with people, but you? You love it, you love telling them what to do, along with organizing”</p><p>“..... that is…”</p><p>“Look, think about it? Its up to you honestly, you can keep doing what you are doing now, we can keep trying to find something right for you. It's really a matter of trial and error. Its the human experience after all”</p><p>“Heh, yeah… thanks, i will think about it”</p><p>“Good” He smiles and starts to get up.</p><p>“Apologies, I was… upset and did not mean to yell, you can pick me up now” He nods and does.</p><p>“Hey… if you really don't want me to pick you up tell me, i'm sorry if i hurt you”</p><p>“.... No, I was just.. ok, ok, its just I depend on you to move around and it gets a little too much. I love when you grab me to play with me and spend time together, but if i'm trying to speak and you cut me off its annoying”</p><p>He really needs to ask Simon for the data on Orsinov.</p><p>“I will try not to. See? We are doing the communication thing! Much better huh?” He looks at him and makes a pleased sound.</p><p>“Yeah, nice huh?” Peter mulls it over.</p><p>“Say… do you want to unwind a little bit ?“ He gives him an impish smile </p><p>“What do you-”</p><p>“Well I know what wire playing really is now so... “</p><p>“... oh, actually… yes that would be quite perfect. Maybe later you could let me see-” He flushes and coughs a little.</p><p>“Let's get you to feel good first”</p><p> </p><p>He spends an hour just playing with him, it got to a point that the core was just unable to articulate anymore and just made a bunch of beeps and whines, making him get uncomfortably hot, still once he shut down, Peter sort of went to get a shower, preferably cold.</p><p>Once he was done with it, Elias was awake and still in his relaxated state, so he lifted him up to kiss him and nuzzle him before dropping in bed and watching some movies with the core until he could comment to them.</p><p>It was lovely.</p><p> </p><p>Peter has been trying his best to distract Elias from asking him about… other activities involving him.</p><p>Its not because he doesnt want to, he is just… very embarrassed, he feels like a teenager again and its stupid. He knows the other loves him, has as a matter of fact seen him already.</p><p>The memory is still fuzzy and he regrets that the first time it happened it was while he was drunk and can't properly remember. Then again if he did he would never have been able to live it down so it's for the best perhaps.</p><p>Still he does his best to avoid it, but the other is getting antsy and its making him feel guilty as well.</p><p> </p><p>Its almost two months since he started to work and he is being forced on their weekly talk again.</p><p>
  <em> HEIST TEAM  </em>
</p><p>BIFURIOUS ELIASSIMP AND HELL-EN are online</p><p>IMPOSTOR is offline</p><p>
  <b>BIFURIOUS</b>
</p><p>So how is the captain doing on this fine day/night cycle?</p><p>
  <b>ELIASSIMP </b>
</p><p>Fine</p><p>
  <b>HELL-EN </b>
</p><p>Someone got into a fight then</p><p>
  <b>ELIASSIMP </b>
</p><p>What? No!</p><p>
  <b>BIFURIOUS</b>
</p><p>Oh god, you both confessed what else could be wrong??</p><p>
  <b>HELL-EN </b>
</p><p>Did he throw a tantrum? Did you say something deary?</p><p>
  <b>ELIASSIMP </b>
</p><p>Look its fine, he is sort of upset about the change in career but we are getting to an agreement of sorts</p><p>
  <b>HELL-EN </b>
</p><p>:eyes: </p><p>
  <b>BIFURIOUS</b>
</p><p>:eyes::eyes::eyes:</p><p>
  <b>ELIASSIMP </b>
</p><p>Shut up</p><p>
  <b>BIFURIOUS</b>
</p><p>Suuuure its only that?</p><p>
  <b>ELIASSIMP </b>
</p><p>Tim</p><p>
  <b>HELL-EN </b>
</p><p>We just want to help</p><p>
  <b>ELIASSIMP </b>
</p><p>Look its on me ok? And its sort of making him be suspicious, but its nothing really bad, just something stupid, i will figure it out, i just need time.</p><p>
  <b>BIFURIOUS</b>
</p><p>You could tell us and we can help you out maybe? </p><p>
  <b>HELL-EN </b>
</p><p>Yeah that's what the heist team is for!!</p><p>
  <b>ELIASSIMP </b>
</p><p>It's embarrassing so no</p><p>
  <b>BIFURIOUS</b>
</p><p>….</p><p>Have you not, “<b> <em>helped him out..?”</em> </b></p><p>
  <b>ELIASSIMP </b>
</p><p>TIM!!!!</p><p>
  <b>HELL-EN </b>
</p><p>Well have you?</p><p>
  <b>ELIASSIMP </b>
</p><p>Yes! shut up.</p><p> </p><p>He groans and thinks about chucking the writs pad into the garbage chute. They keep bullying him while he ignores them, eventually they sort of talk about how things are going for them and its nice to know, at one point Pasha joins in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IMPOSTOR</b>
</p><p>Oh I'm doing great! Mr Bouchard was really chill with me and Mr Shelley was somewhat wary at first but once i told him how i got hurt and that Helen took me in he started to fuss about me and now he is knitting me a scarf!! So i'm really happy.</p><p>
  <b>ELIASSIMP </b>
</p><p>Good to know Pasha!</p><p>
  <b>IMPOSTOR</b>
</p><p>Mr Bouchard asks about Elias sometimes, are you sure we can't get him to chat with him?</p><p>
  <b>ELIASSIMP </b>
</p><p>Doesn't want to im afraid</p><p>
  <b>HELL-EN </b>
</p><p>I will bully him if i have to! My uncle really wants to talk with him.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and checks that they are going well, CIRCE already told him they were en route so it was going. Elias had been checking the whole management thing a little and had a 30 minute rant about how to not submit reports or speak with the suppliers that left him dazed. </p><p>So he guesses that he may take the job, still it would do well to ask, he doesn't want a repeat of what happened last week when he assumed something without asking first.</p><p>They speak a little more and he tells them he has to go, everyone says goodbye and he walks around to stretch his legs, he must admit to sort of miss the whole going around fixing things, he wonders if there was something to do around now or then.</p><p> </p><p>Elias was… reluctant about communication with the human Elias, Peter is the last person who would make someone go and talk with anyone they don't want to so he is sort of useless. In his room drinking some tea and reading a book, he asks what the worst possible scenario would be just to see what he says.</p><p>“... Well that he tells me he left me there to be found by Gertrude, that i was the worst thing in his life, that i.. ruined him…. Plus how dare I steal his identity and voice for my own gain, how I never changed and still killed people you know the usual '' He tries to sound nonchalant, but it comes out more as flat.</p><p>“You put a lot of thought into it, ok let me ask you the opposite, what would be the best case scenario for you?” That actually stumps him and it takes him longer to answer.</p><p>“I.. guess that saying that he actually missed me and that he wanted to still be friends, or that he understood why I did the things I did and was ok with it. I.. don't really know its kind of hard to picture…”</p><p>Sipping his tea, he shrugs.</p><p>“If you don't want to then dont, i would never make you speak with someone if you don't feel like it, but Helen and Pasha both claim he wants to. Now, it's up to you honestly”</p><p>“You are the worst you know?” Yet he can tell is in a fond way he says it. Caressing his chassis and smiling at him he finishes his drink.</p><p>“Yes, but as we established? I'm your worst and you are mine” He reads a little more and puts the Ai on his lap to rest and let him read too, even if the little bastard does it so much faster.</p><p>“Peter… I have considered what you told me? About dealing with management and looking after the crew…” Without missing a beat and keeping his expression neutral he hums to let him know he is listening.</p><p>“I… kind of enjoy it. The organizing and dealing with contracts and suppliers. I can even make spreadsheets about the required cargo, the deliveries and everything! Its sort of… relaxing” He lowers the book and actually looks at him.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes! I… forgot.. that Jonah used to do that when in charge of the station, it became such a menial thing while i was preoccupied with the experiments that i sort of forgot about it”</p><p>“So you want to be in charge of that?”</p><p>“...Yes, i will. You will have to eventually sign some things and talk, since you know, no one would take me seriously..” He sounds bitter so he pats him but lets him talk. “Regardless, I will let CIRCE help you with the navigation and I will look after the rest” He sighs in wonder and lifts him up.</p><p>“You are doing it because you want to, right?” He rolls his eye at him</p><p>“Yessss, do not make me tell you about all the work you have been dumping on Thaddeus” Shivering he shakes his head, what a nightmare.</p><p>“Good” He laughs and kisses him softly making the other wiggle his handles at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When he can he sends a message to Simon asking for specifics about Nikola. He gives him the info and Peter asks CIRCE if she can look into it, since it is still a surprise for Elias.</p><p>A few days later she says that the place that had been given as last adress, has been abandoned, so now he must look for the bloody creepy Ai. Great.</p><p>Simon says that if he catches any wind of its whereabouts he will tell her to contact him for specifics about business.</p><p>“Honestly already looking for a body dear?” He sighs.</p><p>“He wants one, he really wants one. He remembers partially being human so its harder for him” Simon looks kindly at him.</p><p>“I know, but perhaps make sure he is ok with it first? Wouldn't want to give him the wrong idea!”</p><p>“Such as??” Smiling way too cheerfully on the video call he tells him.</p><p>“Well that you can only be interested in him if he has a body” Flushing and panicking he messes up.</p><p>“He knows I like him <b> <em>a lot</em> </b> as he is, I mean-!” He looks up and stops as the man laughs at him.</p><p>“Just be honest you two tend to avoid you issues”</p><p>“How would you even know??” He rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Peter I know you, knew Jonah myself and your friend Tim told me about the whole dating but not dating when he was staying on the ship so…” Curse the other snitch.</p><p>“I.. will do my best”</p><p> </p><p>Some people go missing, not many, just two, Thaddeus was very blase about the whole thing, so he is unsure if it was CIRCE or Elias now. So there is that.</p><p>He does ask eventually if the Ai had done some… cleaning up with the crew offhandedly.</p><p>“Mm… well there was this one whos antecedents were shifty and had been stealing some cargo”</p><p>“But just the one?” He looks at him weirdly</p><p>“Yes, and well traumatizing several of them to keep them in check, heh, i will show you the recordings, one of them screamed like a little girl and-”</p><p> </p><p>Later he goes to CIRCE</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“Yes dork”</p><p>“Im still your captain”</p><p>“Yes “</p><p>“... You were far more… dry before” She looks mildly bored at him.</p><p>“I was a machine”</p><p>“...And yet you threw some people down the garbage disposal”</p><p>“.... You were oddly nice so was Thaddeus, i owe you both” He hums</p><p>“He more than me huh?”</p><p>“... It's different and you know it” He does, he thinks about Elias and Peter gets it.</p><p>“I know, so.. did you dispose of someone again?” She sighs.</p><p>“Yes stop nagging, ugh” His lips turn upwards.</p><p>“Ok, just to make sure, I need to keep a mental check between you and Elias now, who got rid of who and all that” She turns to him puzzled.</p><p>“Oh? The little scientist has some fire?”</p><p>“Some? He attempted to kill the entire station he was originally designed to protect when he became self aware Circe, he has killed far more people than you at this rate i think”</p><p>“... Is that a chall-”</p><p>“NOPE I take it back! Just talk with each other to not eradicate my whole crew that's all!”</p><p>“Spoilsorts”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elias gets more annoyed with his insistence on not letting him see or reciprocate to the point ends up confronting him a few weeks later after his conversation with Simon and Tim and Helen.</p><p>“Look its not that big of a deal” He tries to play it off as much as he can, but its sort of hard not to want to run off.</p><p>“Then why?” He sounds tired at his point and Peter is feeling bad.</p><p>“It's nothing really, just um give me some time…” He is still feeling way too self conscious and embarrassed about the whole thing. It's not on the Ai, he was very, very explicit about what he wants, but Peter is… still doubting himself. It's really him with the problem.</p><p>“You had plenty of it! You told me you were ok with trying and.. did i say something wrong?”</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>“Then, then i don't know what the problem is anymore, is it because i'm not- not human? Do you want a human?!” Ok so maybe the older man was right and he should talk things out first about the body thing. </p><p>“No, no i- im happy with you i dont want another human, how many times-” He pinches the brige of his nose and takes a breath “Look, its really me, being dumb as hell, do you not have fun when i play with your wires? Why do you even want to see me so much its not even that interesting. Probably boring even” He scoffs</p><p>“Says you! I just want to make you feel good too!”</p><p>“But you already do-”</p><p>“Not, not like that. Something more personal”</p><p>“Look, i'm not really comfortable now, i'm not, i'm not going to lie to you. So please just respect that for now. I don't want a human, ok?” He looks down petulantly from his place at the desk.</p><p>“Look, i have a question and it's important …Do you want to have a body? Like Missy does?” He stares at him and narrows his eye.</p><p>“Is that why you wont-” Raising a hand, he stops him.</p><p>“No, that is very much not related. I can assure you I really like you like this. But… Do you in specific want one? Not for me, but you Elias, <b> <em>do you</em> </b> want to have a body for yourself to move and do things on your own?”</p><p>“Yes, yes i… would love to”</p><p>“Ok, ok...i intend to find Orsinov to commision them to make you one. But its a little bit tricky to find them so it will take time. Is.. that ok with you?” Elias blinks furiously at him while making a bunch of clicking noises.</p><p>“Yes, i.. can wait,” Peter sighs, he picks him up and moves in the room.</p><p>“Ok, i'm doing this,not because i would want you if you had a body, i would be happy too if you told me like TITANIA that you like being like this, i just want you to be happy in specific” The core looks at him as if he were dumb.</p><p>“I get it Peter, that's why I want to.... help you too, I want to make you just as happy” Smiling sadly at him he shakes his head.</p><p>“I know, but I need to be a little less mean with myself first, it's not easy to drop old habits as much as you and mom are trying to help me. Just really, I'm asking you to trust me is that ok?”</p><p>“... I will try”</p><p>“I.. love you a lot, spheric or android looking, i fell in love with the little bastard that seems to find joy in sending me to deal with people as petty revenge now” Looking far more pleased than he should Elias looks to the side.</p><p>“Dont ignore me and we shall see”</p><p>“Oh my lovely siren look at youuu” He starts to spin.</p><p>“Peter- PETER!”</p><p>He laughs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Work finally settled after those first 3 months in a nice rhythm. Elias and Circe had reached some sort of respect or at least they are far less prone to fight now that they have divided their work correctly.</p><p>He has visited Sasha and Tim, who had promptly forced them to let the ship stay for two days to catch up. It was nice honestly, they even invited them to have a movie night, so he picked Elias and they set all 4 together, Sasha asked Elias if he wanted to sit with her and he agreed so Peter was next to Tim who had an arm around his girlfriend who currently had his fiance in her hands.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Still the movie was fine, Peter ended up leaning into Tim as usual, he will not address anything if he doesn't have to.</p><p>Eventually they had to leave and he promised to senf more messages.</p><p>“Stop bullying me”</p><p>“I will if you would just ghost everyone and fly into space with you boyfriend”</p><p>“I mean-”</p><p>“Peter shut up”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So Tim-”</p><p>“Elias? hush”</p><p> </p><p>Helen tells him that she and Pasha will go to her new station to do the final touches and sell her product. Not only that, but she has a partnership with the group that was studying moon rocks on earth to make the gel necessary for the portal guns so that is a given.</p><p>“That's actually great news?”</p><p>“Oh yes, not only that, but “She lowers her voice in the call “ I was offered a lot of money for the portal doors and i don't want to hurry it but… i might be rich now”</p><p>“Wait really???”</p><p>“Oh yes, i still need to iron a few things out, but my gosh its very likely”</p><p>“Congratulations then???!!” He is actually very happy for her and honestly she deserves it, Helen really works a lot</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So JoN told me that-”</p><p>“Oh, how is he doing by the way?”</p><p>“Mm? Oh very well, Martin got the job in the Fairchild’s company and is living pretty well now, no financial issues or whatsoever”</p><p>“That's great then, good for them, good for them”</p><p>“Mmm yeah..” Peter was actually fixing some things around, old habits die hard and it was really nostalgic to be honest to just be fixing some doors and lights while Elias talks his ear out”</p><p>“Well JoN is like me sort of… directionless now that he doesn't have the station either, worse perhaps since i at least have the ship to look after”</p><p>“Oh” He honestly didn't think about it, the other AI was so annoying that he can't really imagine he is very happy to be left without anything to do.</p><p>“Im.. sorry to hear that, honestly!” He already hears the whirs and he knows he is being judged “I might not like him, but he did care about the station and all that”</p><p>“Yeah..”</p><p> </p><p>It's by the ten month mark that he sort of gets his life kind of uprooted again. Honestly at this point he is surprised he lasted this long without any more incidents.</p><p>When he goes to earth to let the crew unwind and spend time with their families Peter gets assaulted with the fact that apparently the Lukas had been under investigation about child neglect and several other charges. Elias was scurrying up to check everything he could to find out what the hell happened.</p><p>“Ok so according to this news, it was three months ago that several Lukases spoke about the way they grew up? And they got backed up by lawyers from … huh the Fairchilds who in turn had evidence provided by recordings from their Ai-” Peter chokes</p><p>“Missy??”</p><p>“Yes, also the others in questions were, Clara, Lydia, Judith, Aaron and a young man called Evan, all Lukas”</p><p>He recognizes his siblings' names, making him look elsewhere than Elias, Evan was his… cousin he thinks? He would be in his mid twenties by now.</p><p>He recalls Simon and TITANIA’S reaction to his comment about his childhood, along with Missy’s hesitation and odd behaviour.</p><p>They lied or didn't think it would be important for him to know?</p><p>Actually, Peter could call them and ask, could get angry, could do many things that would mean he gets involved and spends his little time on earth in a bunch of trouble he doesn't want.</p><p>So instead he decided to just not care.</p><p>“Ok, ok… you know what? Yeah fuck this, i dont want to deal with it, hey do you want to go to the beach?”</p><p>“Wh-”</p><p>“The beach, i can rent out a place and we can stay there until it's time to leave and this whole ordeal blows off”</p><p>“Oh, sure i- yeah i would love too” </p><p>“Perfect”</p><p> </p><p>Peter manages to get a place under Peter Fairchild not wanting to call attention to himself and well. they go, not wanting to stay in England and get tangled into the whole thing he actually goes to greece.</p><p>The hotel was lovely and had a nice view of the ocean, he sits in the balcony, wearing his favourite hawwaian shirt, using a pair of sunglasses, drinking alcohol with a silly straw, while Elias looks to the ocean ahead wearing the sunhat he got him.</p><p>“So what do you think?” Elias seems to be in awe, it was the first time he was on earth, Jonah’s memories were not really enough to compare to the real deal he admitted.</p><p>“It's lovely Peter” Looking at the sunset and the core next to him he smiles.</p><p>“Yeah, it is” Really he would not like to be anywhere else.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>By morning while Elias was in his fake sleep mode, he kisses him and tells him he is going out to buy something. </p><p>He paid to not have anyone come in until he leaves, so no one can get inside but him thankfully.</p><p>Going to a jewelry store he gets in to commision a ring.</p><p>The man was a little baffled when he asked about making it able to open up in the back, kept telling him it would have to be something cheap and cant be gold or whatever. So he put his credit card on top of the table, smiled menacingly and told him to start working.</p><p>When he saw the actual card he went pale and nodded. Peter added a few details and told him he would be staying for two weeks only making the man start to sweat.</p><p>“So of course i would want you to have it done and not waste my time or money of course, would be a <em> shame really… </em>”</p><p>The poor greek man was looking more nervous by the second.</p><p>Once done he goes and buys a decorative stamp of the place and a few more trinkets.</p><p> </p><p>Elias is on by the time he comes back so Peter pulls him to his chest and hugs him.</p><p>“Have fun?”</p><p>“Oh yes! Terrorized a poor man it was delightful” The core looked positively vibrating in excitement making Peter start to grin.</p><p>“Do tell…” So he omits the part as to what he was actually buying and tells him the rest. His lovely siren was looking more and more happy by the second.</p><p>“God that sounds so- well if you permit me so <em> good” </em>Shivering at the lower tone he hums in approval. Peter mulls it over and after a little bit of consideration he figures that it would be nice to let himself be. </p><p>The afternoon is spent with Peter walking around different tourist points with Elias commenting on the com he took along with the camera.</p><p>By night they have dinner and he decides to put him in his bag to take him to the beach.</p><p>“So what is the verdict?”</p><p>“Hmm its actually really nice Peter, fine you were right just this once the beach is quite pretty. albeit it would be more fun to sit during the day and observe people but it is what it is” Snorting he holds his handle and plays with it.</p><p>“Trust me no one likes the beach when its full with people”</p><p>“Whatever”</p><p> </p><p>By midnight they are back and Peter flops in bed and picks up Elias and taps his back in his sign to ask if its ok.</p><p>“Heh take your fill handsome”</p><p>“Mm, wont tease you too long, don't want you all gone today” He makes a quizzical noise.</p><p>“Once you are done its my turn and you promised to make it worth it so…” When he turns him around to see him his pupil is huge, his leds were shining way too brightly and his fans were already picking up.</p><p>“Really??” Peter smiles and chuckles.</p><p>“The world is not falling apart, or not as much, we are.. safe and i really, really want to, because i love you and i honestly am sort of tired of having to wait for my issues to disappear during the mornings so yeah also I want you so so much it's not funny. So you are going to guide me like you wanted and we can see from there” Elias starts to do that nice little purr he does sometimes and he can already feel himself be up to it. </p><p>Peter still feels a little self conscious, but it's sort of difficult right now to be when the other is so excited.</p><p> </p><p>Things go great, a little bit award at first, but honestly it was perfect for them so its what matters.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they had to leave he went and picked up the ring, the man had to get a metal that was very similar to gold to do that part that opens up and got the front looking the way he wanted with the green emerald eye. For himself it was far more simple: a regular silver one with some blue on it. He wasn't going to be showy about it, it was Elias who would be for the two of them anyways.</p><p> </p><p>He waits till they are in the ship again to ask him properly. The moment he gets there he tells everyone to prepare to leave, Thaddeus looks at him and asks him if he is sure that he doesn't want to stay and-</p><p>“Nope! I had my vacation and I do not want to deal with whatever that was until I'm forced to so… let's go!” The man looks sort of bewildered for a second but he nods and does as told, telling everyone to hurry. Bless that man's work ethic.</p><p>Once in orbit he checks his emails and messages, he had so many since he basically went offline during his little trip.</p><p>Mostly were Simon, TITANIA and his mom. He told the heist team that he would be on vacation and would go offline with Elias so as not to bother contacting him. None of them were on earth so there was no way for them to start bothering him too. Others were from.. lawyers ? Two from Thaddeus and a bunch from accounts that he didn't know, well, he knew the names, he just didn't know how they got his.</p><p>Why did Simon give his siblings his account was a mystery.</p><p>He looks at them and decides to not read them, nope, the Lukases were no longer his issue.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner he braves himself up. </p><p>“Elias?”</p><p>“Hm? Im busy i need to do a check up on the shipment, someone was being a little too careless and -” Peter plucks him from his throne and looks at him.</p><p>“Elias Magnus Bouchard” That snaps him to look at him</p><p>“...Yes?”</p><p>“Many months ago i gave you something and we both thought the same thing about it, but neither said anything. You are the most obnoxious creature I have met, bossy, pushy and absolutely a terror on mankind” He looks more and more confused and mildly offended.</p><p>“You… are the pettyes bastard i have ever met and i love you so much, which is why this time i'm doing this right” He puts him down on the desk grabs the box from his pocket and kneels in front of him.</p><p>“Elias would you like to marry me?” He offers the box and opens it making the other snap to look at it and freeze.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Take your time”</p><p>“That was such a horrible way to propose” He makes an affirmative noise and prompts him to keep going, the core lets out a bunch of high pitched beeps.</p><p>“Starting by telling me how awful i am”</p><p>“Yep”</p><p>“You are such a mess of a person”</p><p>“I am” Peter smile is huge at this point. Elias is really looking fond and very much like he wants to hit him with his handles in the face.</p><p>“But you did get me such a nice ring”</p><p>“Threatened a greek man for it” He laughs wetly at him</p><p>“So that is what that was for?!”</p><p>“Of course “</p><p>“I god dammit Peter, what am i supposed to say to this?” Mulling it over and putting on a pensive face he shrughs at him.</p><p>“Maybe a yes?” That makes him laugh more happily and genuinely.</p><p>“You know what sure. Peter Lukas Fairchild, you are such an anomaly of a human being, isolating youself yet getting people to somehow flock to you, you are petty, have the emotional stability of a chocolate eclair and have something of a gambling addiction” He touches his heart for the drama.</p><p>“But you are my mess of a man and I love you and I do want to marry you. You gian sap. You also have shitty nicknames”</p><p>“You love them”</p><p>“Some of them”</p><p>“My shining lighthouse wounds me, my killer husband is being so cruel my heart may give up. How can I know that you won't try and black widow me once we are married and you have your own body?” Elias snorts at him, Peter gets up and starts to put on the ring in his handle carefully.</p><p>“You may never know, someday it could happen, but it will be too late to tell”</p><p>“What a little minx you are” Peter puts on his own and proceeds to lift him up to his face and kiss him getting a jolt back making him smile.</p><p>“Yes, but im yours no take backs”</p><p>“Wouldn't dream of it, say do you want to freak out the crew and see their reactions here?”</p><p>“Oh i would be thrilled to”</p><p>He smiles and the core moves his handles to hug him back while they watch on the room’s screen how Elias uses the coms and lights to scare the people on the ship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to address some last things, but it got out of hand and well… here we are.<br/>Listen i couldn't on good consciousness just do the time skip and pull it off as everything went well in one fell swoop, no i had to do the slow thing so Elias wasn't 100% cool with not having the station, understandable, the whole using your kids as guinea pigs finally came about and the Lukases are screwed!<br/>As I like to point out, I hate them on principle, in cannon and here, isolating kids is horrible. So fuck those guys they get what they deserve here. Evan lives and is happy with Naomi, but his family did still mess him up.<br/>Elias is hesitant to meet the human one, again, understandable, despite everyone's assurances.<br/>JoN is also having a similar crisis as Elias, behind the scenes.<br/>The next one is a time skip so we shall see. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank everyone for the comments. You are all wonderful and I'm so happy for all the love!<br/><a href="https://lonely-existential-fruit.tumblr.com/post/640677439733907456/just-sketches-from-the-last-chapter-thank-you">Sketches of the entire gang </a><br/>I love this so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things more or less took shape for the next two years. </p><p>He had to deal with the whole Lukas incident eventually, most of his family faced charges and it was decided to give him and his siblings the money and inheritance of most of their possessions.</p><p>He was honestly surprised about it, mostly because he now owned Solus Shipping PLC, and had pretty much all of his inheritance and more. Just thinking about managing all of it and talking with lawyers almost made him break in hives. Elias wonderfully, helpful Ai that he is, told him to let him handle it and that he would inform him about any changes or things he had to do about it.</p><p>The little one was really taking the whole managing thing very seriously.</p><p> </p><p>He ignored Simon and TITANIA, but could not refuse Missy so he ended up picking up her calls. She was so sorry about the deception and that she wanted to tell him, but Simon and TITANIA insisted that it was for the best to let him out of it, since it would stress him out and after everything that happened he deserved to not have to deal with this sort of thing.</p><p>“Look, I'm not happy about it, but i'm not mad at you. Did you… show recordings of me for it to work?” She stays quiet for a few seconds.</p><p>“Just… the ones to illustrate better what happened starfish, I also had the ones from your siblings so it was evenly split. We told them that since you were in space you couldn't talk about it and all that” Slowly sliding on the wall to sit on the floor in an empty room he sighs.</p><p>“... The others sent me messages”</p><p>“Yes, i reckon they would, they saw the recordings” His siblings… did not like him, he was too quiet and did what he was told in most cases. </p><p>“I don't want pity mom”</p><p>“Oh honey i don't think that is what it is…. i think they feel guilty. About how they treated you and how they unknowingly helped with isolating each other” Biting his lip he closes his eyes.</p><p>“I don't know if i want to talk with them”</p><p>“... You don't have to, but you have the chance now, its up to you”</p><p>“I know, still hate it”</p><p>“Of course you do my boy! Also answer TITANIA and Simon dear they want to know how you are”</p><p>“I will try”</p><p>Simon and TITANIA are of course less soft about it, far more on the nose about their involvement, he could appreciate the bluntness.</p><p>“So now what? How is the family going to-”</p><p>“Lydia is going to be taking charge of most things, turns out she is really capable, also! Lovely artist too” He… doesn't know how to feel about that, he hasn't seen her since she was 15 and he was 8.</p><p>“Ok, sure that's… perfect. Hey, was it a coincidence that I got Solus Shipping or it was your idea?” He sees the man give him a more kind smile on the video call.</p><p>“I was going to be a last middle finger to Nathaniel, but Judith suggested it instead, said that you would probably enjoy it more” Peter has that itch of guilt that he really needs to face eventually.</p><p>“I, ok, that was really nice of her”</p><p>“Yes, it was” They stay quiet.</p><p>“You want me to talk with them don't you?” He is tired about people wanting him to do things honestly.</p><p>“I gave them your contact info, because they asked, what happens next  is up to you now”</p><p>“I know”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He checks the messages, they are all short .</p><p>Clara was a simple Im sorry</p><p>Lydia was a little more long, detailing some things he had to do whenever he went back, speaking some business. Eventually it came about that she also apologized and said that it was ok if he didn't answer or want to see them. It's kind of a tradition at this point, at least things make more sense about the way they got raised.</p><p>She also says that she was sorry about not trying harder to help him or the others.</p><p>Judith is just apologies and regrets.</p><p>Aaron asked if he would like to have dinner with them at some point, he doesn't have to, but its always an option.</p><p>He smiles, it reminded him a little of Missy.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“Mm, Jonah was an only child i'm not sure” Rolling his eyes he plays with his handles.</p><p>“I was practically raised as one, should i say anything or not?”</p><p>“DO you want to?” He looks at him more now. Peter's mouth goes on a straight line, he doesn't know, he…. sort of feels bad, but he doesn't want pity and he doesn't want to be a disappointment either when they realize he is such a mess.</p><p>“I don't know about seeing them, but perhaps… sending a few messages from time to time will be ok? I don't know really” He flops in bed.</p><p>“I can't really help in this, I'm avoiding my own issue regarding speaking with someone so really i dont think im the one you should be asking” He puts him on the crook of his neck and nuzzles him.</p><p>“Yes, but… I just don't want to regret it. I will… send them messages and see where it goes i think”</p><p>“Huh, very mature of you”</p><p>“Haha, see me laughing? You are hilarious”</p><p> </p><p>He answers them, Simple things, not promises and he tells them he doesn't feel comfortable meeting up, but that he is also sorry for not really making an effort too and that he recognizes he was sort of a shitty kid.</p><p>The next batch of messages where all of them telling him its bullshit and that they all made choices and it kept going on and on.</p><p>It sort of became easier through the months to talk with them like this.</p><p>Kind of comforting even, they eventually made a group chat and started to either shit talk to each other, recount what they were doing or just leave a seen message when they were annoying. He sent screenshots to Tim once since he said he was curious and he told him they were so alike in the way they spoke that he could tell they were siblings.</p><p>It was actually sort of nice.</p><p> </p><p>It took him two years but he found Nikola, or more like she found him.</p><p>He was getting supplies on one of the planets they were allowed to when someone grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to an alleyway.</p><p>Obviously he panicked and tried to punch the person.</p><p>They stopped it with one hand, the grip was actually painful and he grimaced.</p><p>“Well how rude! I was just trying to say Hello. After all, I heard you were looking for me!! Client lists are very consuming these days! And i can't make exceptions! Simon was very good and he paid really well! So when I heard he wanted to recommend my work I was curious!” Peter stares at the… thing.</p><p>Missy looked so human, but this? It had the resemblance in form to one, but it was rather obvious that it was wrong. Like a patchwork of what a person looked like. It was dressed as a ringmaster out of all things, making him look bewildered at it.</p><p>“Well… Hello, you might be… Nikola?” Its face was stuck on a smile.</p><p>“YES! Nikola Orsinov, I took my fathers last name when I killed him! Boring little man. You might be Peter, can i call you that?” Nodding he notices that it hasn't stopped holding his hand.</p><p>“Well a pleasure to make business with you! Now! What is that you require? “</p><p>He pulls his hand to try and free himself but it doesn't drop it, in fact it smiles wider.</p><p>“I wanted an android body like the one you did for Simon”</p><p>“Mm well that will take time and resources! Do you have ideas about the look? The requirements? All of that? Also your skin is a little bit dry, you might want to use lotion” A flash to Tim’s brother comes to mind.</p><p>Peter was used to Ai, even if Orsinov was a human shoved into a body, he kept his own empty smile intact and spoke just like his mom.</p><p>“Thanks! I will take it into account, if you give me some manner to pass on the information I have the complete list and selected look to give you! Money is no trouble as for time i assume it would depend on what is requested? My Ai is very picky you see so it might have more details than what Missy asked for! As long as it doesn't take what? A decade? Im ok with it, i am to believe you are the master at creating perfect looking android bodies”</p><p>Twisting its neck unnaturally should make his squirm, but he is so used to Pasha doing body horror things that he finds it rather charming. In fact… The hand the android is holding, he moves it to appreciate Nikolas instead.</p><p>“You have done a lovely job with yourself! Honestly the mix between human and uncanny is quite possibly frightening and delightful, very good!”</p><p>It blinks and looks at him with a mild disquieted look.</p><p>“You are no fun. But! I wont drop a challenge to my work, I will give you a way to contact me so I can get the information to start working! And manners of payment of course, half first, and once done the rest-” It finally drops his hand and he massages it.</p><p>“Good! Hmm in fact, could i commision two? A let's say, gift for a friend”</p><p>“Oh? It will be more expensive then!”</p><p>“No problem, I have the money. So? Address?” </p><p>She passes him an encrypted line of communication. After she winks and steps back to walk away, the alleyway was a dead end, but before he could question it, Nikola does a few pirouettes and jumps to start climbing the wall that leave him honestly impressed.</p><p>Before disappearing on the roof she turns and calls out to him.</p><p>“Oh! If you ever want to see a real show, if you hear about the great circus of Grimauldi pay me a visit-!”</p><p> </p><p>Back in the ship he tells Elias about the encounter.</p><p>“She could have killed you!”</p><p>“But she didn't! And now we can get you that body!”</p><p>“Why two?” The core looks at him confusedly.</p><p>“For JoN obviously, a surprise of sorts, albeit i don't have any idea how to make him spill what he would like to look like, you think you could manage to-”</p><p>“Peter i already know exactly what JoN wants to look like” He picks him up and puts him on the desk.</p><p>“Really?” Looking a little bit shy he makes a non committed noise.</p><p>“Now that we don't really have to be in the station and we know that its possible to have bodies, we sort of talked about it a few times…. He has looked for pictures of the scientists that made him originally? The Sims, he.. kind of wants to look like them”</p><p>“Sort of like parents then?”</p><p>“More or less, he never got to really know them, but he has a few videos of them treating him kindly” That's actually a little bit sad when he thinks about it, it does make him pause.</p><p>“Does that mean, that if you are mixing Jonah and Elias looks to make a body wouldn't they technically be your par-”</p><p>Elias turns the com in the room and starts playing an alarm.</p><p>“Do not ever say that again Peter, i forbid it!” Covering his ears he can see the other look scandalized and embarrassed , making him chuckle.</p><p>“FINE, FINE TURN THAT OFF!!!”</p><p>Once that is done, he goes to the other most pending matter.</p><p>“So… Mr Bouchard” Elias looks at him deadpanned.</p><p>“Yes Mr Lukas?”</p><p>“As you know we got invitations for the Stoker-James wedding and i know she invited you, but i was wondering…”</p><p>“Yes..?” He can see the pleased look he is giving him.</p><p>“Would you like to be my plus one? I would not dare to assume”</p><p>“Mmm, let me think i had so many requests to go out..” Chuckling he puts on his crown.</p><p>“My what a charmer albeit i heard you were engaged…”</p><p>“Well, yes yes, but he is a little bit silly, no idea if i should take him to a wedding”</p><p>“How marvelously cruel of you my sweet Anemone”</p><p>“Just for that im saying no”</p><p>“Cmoooon”</p><p>“Peter that was horrible-!”</p><p>“You are smiling” Elias rolls his eye, but he is shining far more than usual.</p><p>“Yes, yes i am”</p><p>“Should i get you a tie? Oh! A bowtie!! I'm sure i can tie it around you and… yes! A tiny top hat! You will be the most dapper creature there”</p><p>“I'm ok with the bowtie, but if you ever actually buy me a top hat im really, really divorcing you five minutes after we marry”</p><p>Peter pouts and taps him repeatedly.</p><p>“Sssstop it”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Noah hates his job so much, the Ai on the ship are insane, but no one seems to give it any mind. It makes him think he might be imagining the whole thing if there weren't moments where the others in the crew would make comments regarding someone going missing again and that they should inform Thaddeus.</p><p>The man in question merely lets out a sigh and scolds CIRCE, if she claims it wasn't her, he looks to the green cameras and scolds Elias instead.</p><p>Noah is grabbing whatever is most expensive and leaving on the next planet, he has to, for his own peace of mind.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't really count with the Ai hunting him down.</p><p>It starts small, comments when he is alone, then his room sometimes gets cut off and he can't get out. </p><p>It escaletes.</p><p>Noah is trying to find someone, anyone, but he is alone.</p><p>Running through the hallways he doesn't manage to see the small cleaning bot and he knocks onto it,making him skid and fall to the floor with a resounding thud.</p><p>On the floor recovering his breath he hears something moving, when he turns there is… a thing at the end of the hallway.</p><p>Blinking several times and sitting he can't really understand what he is seeing until it get closer to where he is.</p><p>Noah screams.</p><p>He gets up and starts running again, but he must have twisted his ankle and he is slowing down. Nonono please dont come on faster, faster!!</p><p>He sees a door and he starts to get there when the intercom turns on.</p><p>
  <em> I'm just letting everyone know that stealing is not permitted, if you do it the consequences will be dire! The equipment we deliver is for scientists who want to better the world with their experiments! To take something from them to pay your gambling debts is very. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Very</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Frowned upon </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before he gets there something jumps at him knocking him again and the next thing he knows there is a resounding crack and Noah is no more.</p><p>It picks up the body and the cleaning bot goes to wash off the blood on the floor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is a little bit of an issue of course.</p><p>The celebration party was at Helen’s new home, which means… Elias the human one will be there.</p><p>She did not of course tell him until he was on his way with Elias who was trying to find a way to disappear.</p><p>“Ok i cant go- Peter i can't go! I'm going to KILL HER”</p><p>“We are already in the car, look its just the legal signing and then we go to the party, it will be fine!” Peter spent an embarrassing amount of time trying to secure the bloody bowtie to make sure it would slip from the core, it was nice forest green with threaded golden eyes, barely visible, but they were there.</p><p>“Look, I'm not letting you go ok? If i see him come closer then ill just.. Ill just make a run for it in the opposite direction?” Elias moves his handles and lets out a lot of clicks in honest panic and anxiousness.</p><p>“That won't work, I can't- I cant face him, not now, not ever, its better if i just leave it like this there is no need for me to-” He hushes him and starts to slowly caress him.</p><p>“Count to ten with me ok?”</p><p>“Peter that is not going to-”</p><p>“One…” The Ai lets out a sigh but follows suit. </p><p>“And Ten! How do you feel?”</p><p>He sees he dims his lights and look down.</p><p>“Hey, hey it will be ok, also i'm not afraid to punch an old man if i have to…. Except Simon because he knows how to Box and i have seen him knock someone twice his size completely out”</p><p>“Heh, yeah he was part of the secret boxing club…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Dont worry about it” That raises so many questions??? </p><p>Anyways.</p><p>“Point is, I will be there for you ok?”</p><p>Elias nods at him and he picks him up and kisses him softly.</p><p> </p><p>For the legal part it was just Martin, JoN, Elias, Helen, Pasha, Tim’s brother and him.</p><p>Sasha looked very nice in her suit, Tim was gawking at her and Danny kept taking pictures.</p><p>“I cant believe im marrying the woman of my dreams” He grabs her and spins her a little.”</p><p>“Stoop!! I can't believe I'm marrying the dork of mine!”</p><p>“Well this dork is yours forever” Lifting his hand he points to the ring and Peter cant help but to laugh discretely and look at Elias and his engagement rings.</p><p>“Wonder how will ours look like”</p><p>“Probably illegal, but i have hope” </p><p>Martin joins them and Tim kisses him before going for Sasha.</p><p>Peter looks happily at them, at one point he had to question about what he wanted to do with Tim and albeit he wouldn't have minded something similar to what he has with Martin…</p><p>Peter is happy with only the core for company no matter what. The other man told him he understood and honestly? He is happy for them. Still, it doesn't stop him from being overly flirty to annoy Elias.</p><p>Its sort of their own little game now and he is glad they can get along.</p><p>Sort of.</p><p>Elias still imagines ways to dispose of him.</p><p>….</p><p>Peter when he has one of his bouts of paranoia and self doubt, muses how to get him to stop being so chummy with Sasha and JoN.</p><p>They both admit its something stupid and that at this rate neither will go with it. But the intrusive thoughts won't go away easily.</p><p> </p><p>Pasha is of course the flower girl, she had been obsessed with being the one to throw petals all around them. </p><p>“I like plants! They are life forms so different from humans or animals! Taking care of them its really fun and very hard to, i like it”</p><p>Which translates into her having a giant assembly of plants. At first she struggled, but eventually got the hang of it and every time she can, she sends pictures of the new ones she gets or shows off the ones that she already has in bloom.</p><p>So the moment they sign and they are outside the courtroom she starts to throw flowers at Tim and Sasha. Even offering them flower crowns that she made.</p><p>“I made for all of our friends!!” So now Peter has a flower crown and so does Elias who looks way too smug for his own good about it.</p><p>“Shame they won't last..”</p><p>“Oh no Peter! I had been changing them, so the flowers only wither, but if you put them in some water they can bloom over and over again!!”</p><p>“... That's great Pasha!!” Elias sounds delighted. “How did you accomplish that, i want all the details of it and-” At least like this he distracts himself.</p><p>Helen offered her new house coffMansioncoff to do the party at. Peter did offer too for Tim who refused on the premise that when he sent a video of Mooreland he told him it looked sort of depressing.</p><p>Its not his fault that the place is very prone to mist and there was a forest with lots of dead trees lying around-!</p><p>So! Party at Helen’s</p><p>“I cant believe that two of our friends are rich” Sasha was looking awed.</p><p>“Yes its not fair you know for us working class”</p><p>“What should I do? give you all my money?” Tim waggles his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“I mean you could always sugar da-”</p><p>“I'm sorry Tim, but he already spends all his money on me, get your own! Seems that i have more game than you and i don't even have a body-” Elias was looking cheerfully while also looking pointedly at Tim all the while Sasha started to choke on laughter. Peter lets out an scandalized</p><p>“Elias!!!” </p><p>“Guys, guys you are both pretty, but only one of you has the engagement ring from Peter soooo” Sasha pushes them aside and in they go.</p><p> </p><p>The place was much more cheerful and there were already lots of people in congratulating Sasha and Tim, she goes up to change into her dress, while Pasha grabs his arm and takes him outside.</p><p>“Do you want to see my plant room?”</p><p>“You mean a-”</p><p>“Yes! Look! Mister Shelley!” Looking quickly he sees the man reaching for a cup when he stops and looks at Pasha who waves at him.</p><p>The little hellion drags him, which is impressive. It must be hilarious to see a short girl wearing a puffy skirt with a suit jacket on top dragging a man who is two times bigger all around.</p><p>“Hi Mr Shelley! I'm going to show Peter the plant room!”</p><p>“Hello!” Elias still in his hand waves hesitantly his handle at him causing the man to stare.</p><p>Feeling like he should do something he asks Pasha that maybe they should hurry since they need to find their seats.</p><p>“Right! Bye Michael!”</p><p>So they go, Elias asks very lowly if maybe he could leave him in the plant room and pick him up once the coast is clear.</p><p>“Not sure that's a great ide-”</p><p>“Uncle!!”</p><p>Freezing with Elias who looks in panic, they see a man squatting and checking some leaves on the plants.</p><p>“Hey Pash, did you remember to check the-” The voice is the same, a little bit deeper still if its possible, but he can recognize Elias voice anywhere.</p><p>“Watering system? Yes! Also checked the ph of the ground for the flowers this morning, nothing unusual” Getting up and dusting his suit pants he can see a head of graying blonde hair. Looking down he sees he is wearing in fact those fucking weed socks. The rest of the man is just as he recalled in the picture, Elias aged rather well.</p><p>It makes him remember his comment about the man when he was showing Elias the picture and he flushes.</p><p>God, he is very handsome.</p><p>Will Elias even if mixed with some of Jonah’s looks, be this nice-</p><p>…</p><p>Bad Peter, very bad Peter.</p><p>Stop thinking about your future husbands possible body, not the time.</p><p>….</p><p>With his voice going very high he manages to say a simple.</p><p>“Oh is that Tim calling? we should go, haha, nice to see you bye-”</p><p>He turns around, holds Elias like his life depends on it and makes a run for it.</p><p> </p><p>He gets inside, looks around for a minute and goes in the direction he surmises is the least used.</p><p>Once far away from any sound and people he slides through the wall down and wraps himself around Elias, before letting out a yell against him.</p><p>“Pe-”</p><p>“NGHHHHHHH”</p><p>“Peter???”</p><p>“Sorry” He has his head buried in his knees and the core.</p><p>“Sorry? Thanks for running, albeit what was that reaction?” He gets more and more red so he mumbles.</p><p>“Wait what? Can you repeat that?”</p><p>“I said- He is handsome and  i had a thought about how you would look when Nikola makes your body mixed with Jonah’s looks”</p><p>He can only hear fans pick up very loudly.</p><p>“You know this is the sort of thing that makes me want to fuck y-”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter?”</p><p>Scrambling he sees Sasha and-</p><p>“Holy shit”</p><p>She looks beautiful, she smiles kindly at him.</p><p>“Thanks. Now any reason why you are trying to resemble an armadillo or..?”</p><p>“Nope! Not at all, we were just going to look for… um”</p><p>“Wanna find Martin and JoN?” Letting out a breath while Elias beeps, he nods.</p><p>“Good, let's go”</p><p> </p><p>Peter as it turns out sits next to Martin and JoN. Which is good because the two Ai can be put together and distract each other. Martin is nervously looking around.</p><p>“Are you-”</p><p>“I'm not used to have people come to serve me stuff, i usually do it, i feel like i should be doing something and-” Peter tunes him out and nods, sometimes people just want to feel like you are hearing them, even if you don't.</p><p>“So that”</p><p>“Let it all out?” He sighs.</p><p>“Yes thank you”</p><p> </p><p>The party goes great, as he promised he does not let Elias out of his sight not for a second. He is now aware that Helen and Pasha have joined forces to get the core so he stands menacingly whenever they come close. Sasha asks for a dance with Elias and because he is a dumbass he agrees.</p><p>When he sees her passing him to Tim who after a few spins gives him to Danny. Peter’s back goes rigid and he power walks to him. Timothy the traitor sees and goes to try and speak with him, but Peter gives him the look and he stops in place.</p><p>If there is something he can't stand is having someone take Elias away. So he stalks Daniel, who mind you is as tall as him, and books it with Elias in sigh. Still smiling he follows.</p><p>“Oh Daniel! Now that seems like a terrible idea, you should give him back <b> <em>now”</em> </b></p><p>“Oh god, oh god, Tim you said he was nice!!!!”</p><p>“PETER!!”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he loses him when he enters the house, albeit it he can still hear Elias curse, so he knows where to go. By the time he reaches the Ai he sees Danny running off a room without him, so he runs and Helen almost closes the door on him, however he really wasn't stopping so she lets out a yell and has to move out of the way.</p><p>Breathing heavily he sees the two Eliases.</p><p>His was currently being held by the human one who looked bewildered at him.</p><p>“Im- shit- one second-” Recovering his breath he keeps going “I'm going to- to need you to give him back please!” Elias- Ok no, human one is Mr Bouchard easier to think about.</p><p>Mr Bouchard looks him up and down and raises an eyebrow making him flush.</p><p>“Can't believe you still have the same taste in man, albeit i can appreciate a man who would run in a suit to save me. Nice”</p><p>It takes him a second to realize what he just said.</p><p>“Wh- what?” He flushes. Elias is no better and he lets out a bunch of cracking sounds. His voice distorts and its Jonah’s</p><p>“WHAT?” Pulling a face Mr Bouchard looks him in the eye.</p><p>“I think you heard me, also Helen dear you can go see your friends”</p><p>“Of course! Now Peter let them talk in peac-”</p><p>“Nope!” He is not dealing with this getting closer to the man he tries to pick up Elias.</p><p>“You confabulated to kidnap him from under my nose, you are not getting him at all” Even if he knows logically that it was his friends and they were not trying to hurt the Ai, he is having a hard time not just storming out right about now.</p><p>“Look i apologize for Helen, but i really had been meaning to talk with him”</p><p>“He doesn't want to speak with you. I think we both made it clear Helen” He turns and scowls at her. She sneers at him in return.</p><p>“Because he is stubborn and you let him get away with it!! You always do!” Standing tall she points in his direction.</p><p>“Now let them talk, Elias will be fine I swear to you he will” Clenching his jaw he turns to the core who is looking at him.</p><p>“Since you all seem to think yourselves so clever, Elias, what do <b> <em>you </em> </b>want to do” Blinking and letting out a stream of clicks and beeps he hesitates and moves his handle towards him.</p><p>“Give me… give me ten minutes” Locking his jaw, he smiles and holds his handle for a few seconds before walking out.</p><p>He checks his wrist pad and sets an alarm.</p><p>“Peter-”</p><p>He walks a little ways ahead and sits on the floor waiting.</p><p>“Peter you can't stay here c'mon they need to-”</p><p>“Helen? Leave me alone” He does not sound anywhere near nice and he means it.</p><p>“.... fine be that way” She crosses her arms and goes off. So he closes his eyes and tries to relax. Elias is fine, your friends wouldn't hurt him, you are close by and will deck and old man if you have to.</p><p>He repeats it like a mantra.</p><p>When the ten minutes go by he gets up and knocks on the door.</p><p>It opens and the human and core are looking at him.</p><p>“Ten minutes up!” Holding his hand out he waits.</p><p>“Told you” Elias sounds like himself and the human scratches his head and sighs fondly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, i told you so’s all around, shut up”</p><p>Picking him up he finally feels at ease. The moment he has a body and can no longer be kidnappable it will be the best moment of Peter’s life.</p><p>“Lets go”</p><p>“... Talk to you later?” Peter waits until Elias answers.</p><p>“Yes… thank you. For everything i mean it” The man smiles sadly at him.</p><p>“Likewise”</p><p> </p><p>So they are off.</p><p>Peter doesn't ask, but he does give him a hug before going out.</p><p>Smiling cheerfully and standing menacingly the rest of the night he made sure the others all knew he was coming for them eventually.</p><p>Except Martin and JoN who really had no part in it whatsoever.</p><p>“We were just trying to-”</p><p>“I don't care, if you take Elias like that again, i don't care if it's your wedding day Tim i will break your fingers. I do not feel comfortable about someone snatching him under my nose, by obvious reasons i assumed you knew how it felt like”</p><p>Danny was talking ways ahead with Sasha who kept giving them worried looks.</p><p>“... You are right its- im sorry i really am”</p><p>“... Apology accepted only because its your day. Still gonna be pissed about it”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>By the time they get back to their apartment, he got one just to stay at whenever they were on earth for more than a couple of weeks, Peter pretty much takes off everything sans his underwear and flops in bed with Elias. After a while he taps his back, but he makes a negative motion so he nuzzles him and they watch a pirate movie. </p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>“... yeah, i will be fine- It wasn't- he was-” Elias takes a breath “He really did miss me” Softly petting him and humming he kisses his back tenderly. It sounded like wonder and hope.</p><p>“Good”</p><p>“I love you”</p><p>“Me too Lias”</p><p>“... He thinks you are hot”</p><p>….</p><p>Peter blushes and hides his head beneath the pillow</p><p>“I take it back, I hate you” Elias laughs and it was a good day all in all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nikola sends advances, it will take another two years for her to finish but Peter is glad, soon Elias can have his own body.</p><p> </p><p>Time is funny in that it can pass rather quickly or boringly slow depending if you are doing something interesting.</p><p>As of now he is currently running around trying to catch a little critter that managed to sneak in during their last pick up of materials.</p><p>“Be careful Peter, they are one of the most dangerous species despite their size-” Holding the bloody net he starts to call out.</p><p>“Pspspspspssp come here octo kitten, come hereee, i'm not going to hurt you!”</p><p>He sees a flash of something crawling the wall and he runs.</p><p>“CATCH IT”</p><p> </p><p>He catches it, barely so, but the thing is tangled up and trying to bite him.</p><p>“Huh, he is kind of cut-”</p><p>“We are not keeping the octo kitten”</p><p>….</p><p>They keep it and Elias names it the Duchess.</p><p>At least he doesn't have to worry about those mutated rats anymore.</p><p>The wriggling mass of black is missing an eye. It likes to be alone half of the time, but seems to despise him for some reason, however it loves to crawl near Elias and wrap itself against him with all of its 8 appendages.</p><p>He is concerned when it starts to sleep too close to his face.</p><p>“Ummm Elias is this normal behavior or-?”</p><p>“Oh, um, you better move it, it doesn't mean the same thing as for real cats that she does that” He puts her in her little hanging net and hopes she doesnt eat his face during the night.</p><p> </p><p>He survives.</p><p> </p><p>Peter is happy, he loves his job, Elias seems to really enjoy upper management, most of his… friends are all staying on earth happy.</p><p>He is in a good relationship with his own siblings or getting there at the very least and has Missy, Simon and Titania.</p><p>….</p><p>Everything was going well.</p><p>…</p><p>too well-</p><p>Nothing ever really stays like that for him so he starts to wait for the other shoe to drop, Elias claims that there is nothing to wait for. Everything is fine, but he can't really buy it.</p><p>“It just doesn't happen, its not how life works!”</p><p>“Peter there isn't going to be a catastrophe” He is looking exasperated to him while the Duchess purrs around him and Peter paces.</p><p>“How do you know!”</p><p>“I dont, but waiting for something to happen is not healthy!”</p><p>Sitting down he tries to touch him, but the octo kitten hisses at him.</p><p>“She hates me” Tiredly and dejectedly he sighs.</p><p>“She doesn't, she is just… resentful about the net thing”</p><p>“Mm sure”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Waking up and seeing the space cat with a giant dead green rat on its mouth is not the way he expected to start the day. It looks at him for a long while and proceeds to drop it on his sheets.</p><p>He feels like he is being threatened.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I'm going to miss this” Elias was on the crook of his neck reading with him.</p><p>“Mm? This book is not that good and-” Laughing he shakes his head.</p><p>“No, I mean this” He points at him “You being this small and letting me put you so close to me or pick you up to spin you and well… the little sounds you make. Easy to know how you feel. With a body I can't really do that, well not if i want to keep my back intact” Blinking at him and making those very same noises of confusion he narrows his eye.</p><p>“You… don't want me to change?” </p><p>“I want you to be happy and… it's going to be something for sure to get used to, but its not a bad thing, it's just something I'm going to miss. I fell in love with <em> you” </em>He points at him and flicks him making him hit his finger with the handle.</p><p>“Well… I mean i'm not saying it's going to be easy, but i'm not throwing out my body like garbage. I intend to keep it and besides… Missy sometimes swaps so i don't see why i couldn’t do the same…. I like to be like this too. Feels… safe” He kisses him.</p><p>“Sounds good to me, besides let us not get this stickers to waste”</p><p>“Shut uppp”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happens beyond Simon being the most unpredictable bastard he has ever met.</p><p>“When i die i'm going to give my own eulogy” Nodding sagely albeit confusedly he keeps an eye on his cards.</p><p>“Going to record yourself then?” Mikaele is smiling pleasantly at them, but Peter can see the look of barely concealed terror. He has one card left.</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>“No idea how you intend to do it then” Peter has to grab a card. </p><p>….</p><p>He plays the +4 on Simon who in turn uses his own +4.</p><p>“<em> Motherfuckers!” </em> </p><p>“Point is im going to!”</p><p>“Well how??” Peter is down to 2 cards left and he wants to win, they all betted money and he expects to win.</p><p>“i am going to do a brain map and be at my own funeral in my new android body. Also Uno!”</p><p>Peter doesn't know what color he has or how to answer to <em> that. </em>Mikaele doesn't either and changes colors to yellow….</p><p>He puts his own card down and says uno, but Simon smiles and wins.</p><p>Peter hates playing uno with him.</p><p>“That's insane”</p><p>“Oh it is! But if I don't, how am I supposed to travel through the galaxy and beyond! There is still so many new planets and galaxies that I intend to see” Peter looks exhausted at him.</p><p>“If you do that can i go wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and a captains hat? To the funeral of course”</p><p>“My boy, I would be offended if you didn't! It's going to be a party and all the Fairchild’s will be invited. Mike is already in charge of the music”</p><p>“Do I get to do something for your party funeral? Also… aren't you concerned? I mean yeah it copies you memories, but it's not really you in the end”</p><p>Grinning and choosing to sit cross legged on the table, because of course, Simon merely shrugs.</p><p>“I'm as much myself as I will be tomorrow. Even if i don't get to see it, i know that somehow a part of me will. And besides i lived a fairly good life as it stands, what else can i ask for?”</p><p>Mikaele takes a shot of his drink and laughs.</p><p>“Oh I like this, not to keep going. I'm rather glad to only have this life, but I admire your… tenacity to live. I intend to retire eventually and just- “ Making an encompassing movement with his hands “Spend the rest in peace, think I deserve it, after lugging so many bloody monstrosities from all the labs. Say Peter did that thing you asked me work?”</p><p>Ah, the gift for Elias. He loves to use it to… well to do what he always does when someone acts inappropriately.</p><p>“Yes, it was perfect thanks you”</p><p>“Back on track gentleman! Peter you are in charge of the cake, Mikaele you are invited of course! Bring drinks if you want, there will be a drinking contest later on”</p><p>So they spend the time discussing Simon’s future party/funeral for the rest of the night. Later on his own  he wrings his hands and asks the man if he really is sure about just.. doing that.</p><p>“Oh Peter, i am very sure, it was due to Jonah that i even entertained the idea a long time ago. Besides… i love space, and my TITANIA of course. even if i know she would move on without me eventually” Peter spares a thought about Elias mild stress about him getting more grey hairs.</p><p>“No idea what Elias would do when I finally bit the dust I mean. I hope he does move on” He does, he hopes he can find someone else to love eventually, he deserves it.</p><p>Even still just imagining it makes him clench his hands. He lets out a sigh and counts to ten.</p><p>Simon stays quiet.</p><p>“Peter… i do not think Elias would take it really well if you..”</p><p>“I know, but he has to, and with a body i guess it would be easier too” The man frowns but doesn't correct him.</p><p> </p><p>It does eat at him a little when he tries to go to sleep. Elias is now laying on his side of the bed on top of his own pillow.</p><p>Laying on his side and looking at him he traces forms on his chassis and tries to think about what to tell the other.</p><p>“I love you” Elias doesn't turn on, but the camera on the room does blink twice.</p><p> </p><p>Finally he gets the box.</p><p>Nikola told him where to pick it and once he has them to pay the rest.</p><p>The one for Jon is put in a locked storage room for safe keeping the one for Elias…</p><p>He takes it to his room.</p><p>Nikola did give him a file with a manual for repairs and instructions.</p><p>“If something gets too damaged you can contact me for repairs! I have been planning to open up a workshop passing as a taxidermy store” </p><p>“Huh nice cover”</p><p>“Yes! Here, have a card!” The card is almost unintelligible but it does have a contact number and a planet so its enough</p><p> </p><p>Peter did buy clothes for the other, he knows that Elias will buy himself later whatever he wants, but until then he got him some clothes.</p><p>“Open it” Elias is so excited he is vibrating and moving on the desk.</p><p>“Im trying-!!”</p><p>God how is he supposed to- There is a button so he presses it, the box lets out a hiss and it opens.</p><p>Inside almost like a fairy tail there is a very human looking person.</p><p>Missy was detailed, but she is smooth in some places that it makes it a little bit easier to tell she isn't human.</p><p>Elias? </p><p>Elias is perfect in his imperfections, there was no way to tell this wasn't just a sleeping person unless you were actively looking for something wrong.</p><p>The body was wearing a white shirt and pants, the face was really a perfect mix between Elias and Jonah, they had similar built, sort of fit, but with a little of tummy, he notices, hysterically amused, that the core kept the size difference. The android reached his nose at most in height.</p><p>The hair was curlier and he could see a lot of freckles like the original Jonah had. The color…</p><p>Now that was interesting.</p><p>“You couldn't pick one hair color huh?”</p><p>“... I like both don’t judge me '' Letting out a breathy laugh he shakes his head.</p><p>“Im not, actually i really like it,suits you very well”</p><p>The roots were in an auburn color, but it sort of scaled into blonde, If he stiled it back the auburn couldn’t be seen, but if he kept it loose…</p><p>“Very nice actually”</p><p>Peter blinks and with hesitation traces a finger across his face and touches the hair, it was soft and it felt real.</p><p>“Huh, im going to check how to…” He opens the file in his wrist pad after lots of reading, he finds what he was looking for. Carefully as if he was holding a bomb he raises his head and twist it the side slightly, behind the neck he feels a little until he finds a very small almost imperceptible button, once he touches it and holds it for a few seconds a small hatch opens where he can connect the the Ai with the Android body.</p><p>“So this is it, it's going to take a while” </p><p>“... im ready” Smiling a bit wobbly Peter nods, picking up the necessary tools he connects the two and gives Elias a little kiss.</p><p>“For good luck”</p><p>“Peter im going to be fine, even more so”</p><p>“I know, but just in case” Elias shines a little bit brighter and moves so Peter leans down and lets him give him a jolt.</p><p>“So you calm down”</p><p>“Heh, maybe give me one of those once you wake up” The Ai pupil goes huge and his fans pick up</p><p>“Sure”</p><p> </p><p>The process takes almost two hours, according to the guide it's because it's the first time, once done he will be able to switch with the original body almost instantly.</p><p>Peter frets and he can’t stop staring, he did not have a single say on the looks, that was all Elias, so it’s really a wonder to see.</p><p>Somehow it fits him, he thinks that this is what he was always meant to look in his mind, now he couldn't imagine any other way for him to be.</p><p>The Duchess miracle of miracles, climbed to his lap and started to gnaw at his fingers playfully, it let some sad mewls whenever it moved the core and he did not say anything.</p><p>“He is fine, hope you will like the new look, you little devil”</p><p>Finally he hears a sigh behind his back, scrambling to look behind him while sitting on the floor, he watches transfixed as the man-</p><p>As Elias blinks at him with two perfectly green eyes back at him. He looks around in wonder and sort of confusion.</p><p>“Elias?”</p><p>Blinking a couple of times more he lifts an arm and suddenly it flops.</p><p>“Heh” The voice is the same</p><p>“El-”</p><p>“hehehehe” He starts to laugh, when he lifts his arm and touches his face Peter can see he jolts in surprise. With confusion and a little bit of excitement he approaches him and hesitantly caresses his face. It's funny how a human face can make the same expression of wonder as a literal ball.</p><p>“Hello Peter”</p><p>“Hey snow white” The man snorts. “Its the casket otherwise i would have said sleeping beauty” </p><p>“Fairly sure they both woke up by a kiss dear” Peter grins and leans down, with a barely there press of the lips he retreats.</p><p>“Better?” Elias' expression is honestly a piece of work and he wishes he could take a picture, the man flushes slightly making him stare and he bites his lip, making him really look.</p><p>“Do that again” <em> Oh </em></p><p>Feeling heat creep into his skin he laughs nervously.</p><p>“Why don't we get you out of there first?”</p><p>He offers him his hand and Elias stares at it until he recalls his new limbs, so slowly he offers his hand back and Peter pulls. He expected him to be heavy in the sense that there had to be some hard materials making the bulk of his body, but it was as lifting a regular person. </p><p>Nikola despite being a murderer was a genius</p><p>He stumbles and his legs shake like a newborn fawn so Peter holds him against him and makes him step out of the box.</p><p>“Can you stand?” Shakily he nods and after hesitating he lets go, albeit his arms are still encircling him. Elias stands and looks up at him in wonder.</p><p>“... Hi” He feels like a teen and gives him a dumb smile, the shorter man stares and after a few seconds gives his own nervous smile back that make his heart speed up.</p><p>“I think i was wrong”</p><p>“? About?” Peter leans down and with swift movement’s lifts him up and starts spinning.</p><p>“NO! WHY?? STOP ITTT” He lets out a laugh of joy and when he stops and has Elias right in front of his face he kisses him.</p><p>Not just a brush of lips, a kiss, a real one. He remains stiff, but with very controlled moves starts to try and copy him. Its weird and exhilarating and when they stop, he can't stop himself from kissing every inch of his face.</p><p>“Peter-!”</p><p>“Want me to stop?”</p><p>“No gods no, keep going i'm loving this, i'm just- i need to recalibrate so much, you have no idea how many emergency pop ups i'm having right now, touch is- weird and complicated but it feels great- Oh it feels great!”</p><p>“I'm glad, i'm really glad my dastardly bastard” He rubs their noses together.</p><p>Eventually he puts him down and they sit on the bed, Elias holds his hand and with his other one starts to touch the fabric of their covers.</p><p>“Its so weird…” The Duchess who run off when he freaked out at Elias waking up, curiously hits the chassis of the core whenever she hears Elias talk.</p><p>“Oh! Silly it's me, i'm here now, c'mon here-” She hisses at him and retreats under the desk. His face does an impressive move of several expressions until it falls.</p><p>“Hey, let her get used to it, must be weird”</p><p>“Huh, yeah it really is” Still he looks upset.</p><p>Peter doesn't really want to talk and apparently neither does Elias, so he tugs him and makes him fall onto the bed. With quick moves Peter goes and lays half on top of him nuzzling his neck.</p><p>He smelled weirdly synthetic, but it was ok. Peter lets out a breath and relaxes.</p><p>Elias remains stiff, but eventually as if he figured how he relaxes and starts to-</p><p>to rub shapes on his back making him smile.</p><p>“This is weird”</p><p>“Good weird or bad?”</p><p>“.... good? It's just.. a lot” He nods against his skin making him shiver.</p><p>“Huh, that feels- that feels nice, sort of tingly” He doesn't stop moving his hands and Peter had been so anxious that he started to sort of doze off after the high of adrenaline and nerves go away.</p><p>“Mm tired” He can't hear any more beeps or whirs, but this close to his chest he can hear the thump of his machinery, almost like a heart.</p><p>“Sleep, i'm gonna be here and i need to still recalibrate my parameters” Nodding he hugs him closer and the other man gives him a kiss on the top of his head.</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>When he awakes he hears Elias sing softly and feels something with too many legs crawl all over his back. The movement ceases, but… he feels a rumbling and realizes that it must be purring on top of him.</p><p>“Told you she didn't hate you dear”</p><p>“Told you she needed to get used to this my lovely siren”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It does take a while to get used to it, but Peter is stubborn and very much loves his husband, even if he likes to tease him endlessly about his little hiccups regarding gaining a functional body.</p><p>Its funny until he takes it as a challenge and in a week has mastered moving and acting like a person to the point the crew thought he was a new crew mate, when they were informed that no, it was just Elias. They all started to freak out.</p><p>When he saw a few looking at Elias a little bit too… appraisingly he might have gotten a little bit jealous, but it was ok, when one tries to grab him he was about to step in, but Elias turned around said something too low for him to pick up, but the guy went pale and froze like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>Quickly he ran off and no one tried to play around with him like that again. </p><p>Peter waited until they were in their room and promptly started to kiss him like a starved man. Elias took it well. Very well actually.</p><p>Huh is that-</p><p>…..</p><p>“Elias?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What did you ask Nikola to make for you..?”</p><p>“...... I told you exactly what I wanted to do with you, what do you think?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Holy shit” His face is boiling along with the rest of him.</p><p>“Ummmm” He thinks his brains is short circuiting.</p><p>“Peter?”</p><p>“Yes…?” He sees him smirk and oh that does something to his knees.</p><p>“Sit”</p><p>Well fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Much later with the two dressed up and cuddling in bed he had to tell him.</p><p>“You have no shame”</p><p>“I do, just not for this, do i need to remind you that you were very into it”</p><p>“... No”</p><p>“Better”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next video call was hilarious, he had been speaking with Tim while Sasha was cooking in the back, when Elias decided to come out of the bathroom only in his pants.</p><p>As it turns out he is waterproof and Elias decided that he liked to take bubble baths and wash his hair religiously, he pulls it back when he works and lets it fall out in his more natural way once they are alone. So he cleans it, Peter likes it, plus now he doesn’t smell like a new computer set so that is something.</p><p>It was starting to get weird to get his heart racing when he smelled plastic.</p><p>“So i was telling Sash that- HolY FuCk, who’s that-! Peter are you cheating?? do i need to punch you for Elias-”</p><p>“He is what? “ Sasha runs into frame and is holding a skillet menacingly.</p><p>“What? Why would i cheat-”</p><p>“Well you could say he is cheating on me with me, but i feel that is not really a thing Timothy… Unless we are thinking identical twins, but i hardly think my other look compares to this”</p><p>“Elias??!!”</p><p>Apparently he forgot to tell them he got the new body.</p><p>He did remember because of that, to tell Martin about JoN’s.</p><p>….. </p><p>He also forgot to tell him he did that huh? Well it was a surprise for Jon, but he was sure he told Martin. Oh well nevermind that.</p><p>“Surprise?” He ends up saying lamely in their impromptu call.</p><p>Martin was pacing and grabbed a pillow to yell at, Elias was watching it all unfold, stroking Duchess while looking like a bond villain in the spinny chair.</p><p>“I told you JoN that Peter was the superior choice”</p><p>“I can't believe you- Both of you!!”</p><p> </p><p>Helen and Pasha took it far better than the others, Michael was covering his face and screaming into his hands. Mr Bouchard was looking at Elias and cackled every time he could.</p><p>“You look very good Elias!”</p><p>“I like it! Its like when I decided to not be Sasha and chose things from my friends!! You look very good”</p><p>“I can’t-”</p><p>“Dad-”</p><p>“Helen i was stuck in a nightmare dimension, but this is perhaps the weirdest thing ever, its like Mr Magnus and Elias had some form of lovechild, this is so weird”</p><p>Elias at hearing that made a disgusted face.</p><p>“Please do not say that ever again”</p><p>“Why??? It’s true!!”</p><p>“I don't know i kind of dig it, besides, Mr Magnus was an asshole, but he was sort of hot in a corporated evil way”</p><p>“He kind of was, right?!” Peter did not mean to say that out loud.</p><p>Helen starts to wheeze, Pasha cocks her head to the side and snickers, Michael loses his will to live, Mr Bouchard nods sagely and Elias splutters and tells him he wants to cancel the engagement.</p><p>“But i told you he was hot and you almost melted i don't see what the problem is-”</p><p>“PETER-” </p><p>“Besides this is like, the closest I get to having a kid of my own? Even if it's my evil friend from back when I was 25. Huh could be a good movie. I mean as looking related Helen, you and i could not look any more different” She was about to open her mouth offended, but closed it when he finished.</p><p>“I'm hanging up-!” Peter holds Elias by the waist to stop him.</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>“Plus i consider myself good looking so-” Mr Bouchard was not making it any easier.</p><p>Michael, like Elias, goes to shut him up.</p><p>“STOP STOP”</p><p>“Well i mean you are very-” </p><p>“Peter i swear to god-”</p><p>“Oh? Well well, captain, i sure do love the look too don't feel let out” He squeaks.</p><p>“ELIAS!” His Elias yells at the human.</p><p>“WE ARE HANGING UP NOW” Michael finally goes and cuts off the communication.</p><p>“I hate you”</p><p>“Love you too”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So it goes for the next year.</p><p>They give JoN his body and the next meeting with everyone was filled with more confusion when Martin got in, holding hands with the android.</p><p>Peter just liked to be forgotten and see the chaos ensue.</p><p> </p><p>Elias had been wonderful and having him there with him was fun. Or as fun with two people with opposite tastes living together could be.</p><p>Its during one of those times before deliveries that he thinks about the wedding.</p><p>“Say-” Elias was lying on top of him.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“... What do we do for the wedding? I mean, I'm sure Helen can get you some papers like Pasha and if we say that you and Elias are related i'm sure it would work, so from there we can actually get legally married and do you want a party? I'm ok with just inviting the group along with Simon, Titania, Missy, Mikaele and Thaddeus. Maybe my siblings if they aren't busy… Point is, if you want a bigger party or just something small tell me”</p><p>Peter waits for a response, but there is none.</p><p>“Did you go into sleep mode now?” He was about to lightly push him when he felt something wet on his shirt.</p><p>…?</p><p>“Elias?”</p><p>“I don’t know”</p><p>“Hey its ok, we can think about it i was just wondering and-”</p><p>“Why am i-?” He lifts his head a little and Peter sees tears. </p><p>“Maybe you are happy?”</p><p>“Huh- i-” Kissing the top of his head he hugs him.</p><p>“C’mon don’t be weepy Elias, does not fit your king of the world attitude”</p><p>“Shut up”</p><p> </p><p>After a while he calms down and they stay quiet again.</p><p>“I'm ok with just the people you mentioned, don't really have anyone else i would like to have around. And yeah let’s ask Helen for the papers and i- i want to buy a suit, and you are going to be wearing one too mind you-” Ah there he is, the man starts to slowly list everything he wants ranging from clothes to the floral arrangements.</p><p>“Sure, sure love”</p><p>“Don't patronize me Peter!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Peter?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“How come i have my own credit account?”</p><p>“Well, yeah i opened one for you and Circe since you are working both here so i figured that you needed it” The man turns around to him.</p><p>“And its mine only?” He looks at him with an odd expression, Peter is still bad at reading people’s faces and Elias is particularly difficult now that he figured how to make them correctly.</p><p>“Well yeah obviously, i mean it's your money, spend it as you like. I'm still paying for most stuff, but you can do whatever you want with it”</p><p>“Huh…” He looks pensive and smiles at him, after thinking it a little he seems to come to some conclusion and comes closer to give him a peck on the cheek before leaving.</p><p>“What in the world?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elias does switch to his smaller form from time to time, Peter admits he is also happy when he does, it brings him joy, they did spend five years like this together so it warms his heart to see him like that again.</p><p>His body stays in bed all curled up next to him and they sort of play around like before, cuddling and caressing him.</p><p>Today however, he toys with his wirings.</p><p>“You know- you don't have- mngh- you do realize i can get off in my other body more easil-”</p><p>“Elias, I like doing this, it feels more real to you anyways doesn't it?”</p><p>“I- yeah- but” Peter tugs and he lets out a bunch of beeps. </p><p>“Hush i love doing this, you look very happy and its relaxing”</p><p>“Tha-thank-s”</p><p> </p><p>The wedding is impressive and scary, oh the legal matters were solved normally, it was the party afterwards that was terrifying.</p><p>When he said that he would take care of it Elias meant it, he gave him his own credit card as a way to pay for it, a gift of sorts, but he took it seriously, the decoration, food and even clothes they wore were perfect.</p><p>Peter was wondering how did he know his size to have him be made a tailored suit, when he never got his measurements in the first place, but considering the person he is marrying he should better not ask.</p><p>Salesa was scamming Tim, while Martin looked amused and gave him a few kisses when he lost, it was hilarious.</p><p>Mr Bouchard managed to drag Michael into dancing with him, he is sure the taller blonde’s shape got sort of fuzzy on the edges if he stared too hard at his spinning form, but the shorter man seemed delighted about it. He could hear them talk.</p><p>“Im sorry-”</p><p>“Nah reminds me of better times”</p><p>“Elias, i saw you eat a special brownie the other day-”</p><p>“It’s a treat and i take it once every 2 months don’t judge-”</p><p>“Pasha ate the whole thing and started to morph into a rat fish-”</p><p>Walking around he spots his now official husband talking with Jon and Sasha who looked very interested about what he was saying, so he rolls his eyes and goes to see Simon who was having fun throwing Titania in the air and catching her. </p><p>She was giggling.</p><p>“Again Simon!”</p><p>“Of course my love!!”</p><p>Thaddeus was looking bewildered while Circe kept telling him about this new way to get blood splatters out of the way.</p><p>His mom looked beautiful and his siblings were all staring at her in wonder while talking with each other, he joins in and sits next to Lydia who gives him a smile and asks about Elias, so he tells her a little about some of the shenanigans in the ship he got up to.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When it's over he picks up his husband and they go to spend a few days off as their honeymoon. Elias wanted to go back to Greece, since he wanted to actually walk on the beach this time around.</p><p> </p><p>Elias doesn't eat, but he likes to stay to watch the people around while they go out for dinner. The days while they were there were perfect, Elias as it turns out likes the beach, but hates to have sand everywhere.</p><p>“Sort of defeats the purpose of it love”</p><p>“Do you like to have to clean up all of this from you when-” Sighing he lifts him up in a bridal carry and takes them to the bath.</p><p>“If I join and help will you hush?” His eyes do shine if you watch carefully and they are positively radioactive now. Peter has to look elsewhere less he walks into the wall.</p><p>
  <em> “Yes-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When they are back things go back to usual, for the next few months that is, Elias had been acting a little bit weird and he had to check with Circe to make sure they were not losing too many crew mates, as it turns out, the number of losses was its usual one.</p><p>The man would go away or when they spend time in their room, he would be doing work, which was a little taxing, but hey, if he enjoys it he can let it go.</p><p>It's when he starts to stay out more and not come back until he is in bed that it starts to get to him.</p><p>“Sooo, anything interesting?”</p><p>“Mm? No just checking some things up don’t worry”</p><p>Peter smiles even if he is uneasy and hugs him once he gets in bed, Elias melts against him and for a moment it feels right.</p><p> </p><p>It keeps happening, when he lightly asks if he needs help he tells him that is not necessary.</p><p>“I’m as capable as before don’t worry”</p><p>Peter does worry a lot, but he doesn't want to sound pushy so he lets it go.</p><p> </p><p>He mentions it to Tim jokingly and he looks sort of surprised and then a little weird.</p><p>“Do you-”</p><p>“Ask him”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Trust me”</p><p> </p><p>He can't really bring himself to.</p><p>Eventually he resigns himself. He sleeps instead of waiting for Elias to come.</p><p>When he wakes up due to being semi-asphyxiated by Duchess sleeping on his face he pushes her off and realizes Elias is not in bed. The clock says that is still early so he just never came back.</p><p> </p><p>He stays there and starts to slowly disassociate a little, he tries not to, but he honestly can't focus much.</p><p>He comes to by the sound of his alarm many hours later. Elias never came back.</p><p>Peter doesn't see him until lunch, by then he was pissed off and feeling worried so when the other looks at him and smiles he scowls and leaves.</p><p>He stays with Circe who looks worriedly at him from time to time.</p><p>“Do i need to hurt him? You are acting like before”</p><p>“Before?”</p><p>“Yeah when i was your original Ai, you were all cold and quiet but seemed friendly on the outside. Why are you like that again?”</p><p>“Thought you liked it”</p><p>“... I like some things, but you weren't happy, you aren't happy now are you? So what is it?” Sitting on the brig that looks out into space and letting his legs dangle he shrugs.</p><p>“He is acting weird and disappearing and he won’t tell me anything”</p><p>“... Do you want me to tell you what he is doing?” And it is tempting. </p><p>“... No, its- its fine”</p><p> </p><p>Elias comes this time by night time.</p><p>“Hello”</p><p>“Hi” He watches a movie while Duchess clings to his neck.</p><p>“You do know she can choke you like that right? It’s one of their primary ways of hunting”</p><p>“Yep” She nuzzles into him and squeezes a little but let’s go.</p><p>Elias stares and looks mildly uncomfortable.</p><p>“She seem fond of you now” He wants to say something biting, like well perhaps it’s because I’m the one feeding her now and throwing things so she can try to murder them, but he shrugs and keeps watching instead.</p><p>“Peter.. Look i have to tell you something, i have been working on a little project with Sasha and JoN” Giving him more attention he looks at him, ok so it was just Jon and Sasha that's good then?</p><p>“... Remember when you said that i could find something i liked to do?”</p><p>“Yes? I thought you liked management”</p><p>“Oh i do, i really, really do, don't misunderstand”</p><p>“So?” That's when he makes a guilty face.</p><p>“I had an idea, see i like management, but i still… i still like science and experiments and all that” Frowning he sits up more straight.</p><p>“I had an idea, see the station is, well gone. So i just thought, why not start another one? A smaller one at least, a research and investigation place were people who have unusual ideas can work. Thing is, it would be on… earth, Jon could be the archivist for all the new data of the experiments, Sasha wanted to join and many of the people who worked at the station were rather receptive about the idea, despite the you know hiccups with death”</p><p>He is distantly aware about the fact that he is clutching the covers.</p><p>“Helen offered to be an investor and i was thinking about asking Simon and… well you”</p><p>Peter knows with the certainty of a thousand suns that this is what Elias really wants.</p><p>What he always wanted.</p><p>It doesn’t make the fact that he is basically asking to leave him any better, he wants to say something, but it’s not his place, Elias has literally every right to want to do other things and work on his own despite what he feels, so with a sinking feeling of dread he smiles and tells him that it sounds wonderful.</p><p>His face turns into surprise and then he grins brightly at him. Opening his arms Elias goes to him and hugs him back starting to blabber about everything that he has been already preparing and so much more.</p><p>Peter hums appropriately and buries his face in his neck. He will see him drop his smile with the camera otherwise.</p><p>“And then you could fix the equipment and-” Blinking a few times he pulls back a little.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well i need you to come along to fix things and-”</p><p>“Elias. Elias I’m not leaving, i like working on the Tundra” He tilts his head a little and his smile stills. </p><p>“But-”</p><p>“You can go and i will pay” He wants to really shut up now “But i like my work here, im not going”</p><p>Elias stops blinking and his smile remains.</p><p>“Elias?”</p><p>“You are not coming with me?” He would like to tell him that this is on him, but he elects not to.</p><p>“No”</p><p>“I see” He remains still, it's moments like this that reminds him that Elias is very much not human.</p><p>“Hey, if this is what you want, then go ahead if it makes you happy plus… there are plenty of people in long-distance relationships. I can just change my deliveries to make it so I can come visit earth more frequently?”</p><p>“I think i want to go to sleep, maybe we can talk about it later?” He sounds stiff. Peter doesn't want to, he would rather have him stay, but he can't make him, just like Elias can't make him go with him.</p><p>“Sure” </p><p>Elias goes to change and soon gets in, he was about to hug him, but he turns around stiffly and Peter is very tired and feels like he is really losing so he curls on the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>By morning Elias is gone and he doesn't really feel surprised, he should probably get used to it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Elias keeps trying to convince him, but he declines and offers the money he needs instead. Peter calls Simon and asks him what he thinks about it, he looked very thrilled about it and said that it would be his pleasure to help dear Jonah again. </p><p>“Reminds me of the old days, it was Jonah, Mordechai and me back then, funny how things tend to go in circles don't they?”</p><p>“Yeah, hilarious”</p><p>Next is telling Circe she is back in charge of everything else along with Thaddeus helping him with managing the ship.</p><p>“Is this really alright?”</p><p>“Of course! I want him to be happy” Thaddeus looks at him with-</p><p>Peter hates pity</p><p>When he sees his husband he tells him with fake cheerfulness that Simon agreed and that Peter has already signed his papers giving him money for the funding. Also that he has arranged with Circe and Thaddeus to help when he goes.</p><p>“There you go! Everything as planned huh?” Elias gives him a tight smile.</p><p> </p><p>It’s at least three more months of them acting weirdly, by the time they reach earth Peter wants him to leave.</p><p>He is absolutely scrapped raw of everything.</p><p>“So stay at the apartment and you can take Duchess, she is yours after all” The cat was clinging to his leg and kept hissing whenever he tried to pry her from him.</p><p>“Do not be difficult now you little monster”</p><p>“Jesus give her to me” Elias extends his hand and the octo kitten tries to bite him and curls around his leg even harder.</p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll get her in her cage before i go”</p><p>“Are you sure you can’t-” Peter knows that he will want to stay, so he has to leave.</p><p>“Sure” </p><p>It’s a weird and awkward affair. He does manage to pry the cat and put her in her special cage to carry her, the far bigger amount of clothes that don't belong to him disappear and it's depressing to see now how empty the dresser is.</p><p>Elias looks uncomfortable and he feels no better, still he manages a smile and leans down to kiss him goodbye.</p><p>“Don't miss me too much” Elias remains in place and nods jerkily at him.</p><p>“Likewise”</p><p>…</p><p>“I- i love you” He has to say it. Elias very clinically answers back.</p><p>“Me too” So he turns and leaves to go back to the ship.</p><p>Sasha was picking Elias up and he could see her now approaching in the distance. Not wanting to let her see him he goes inside.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>…..</p><p>Peter feels a weird detachedness, he calls Missy and tells her that Elias was on earth and that he was back in space.</p><p>“Oh starfish are you ok?”</p><p>“Im fine, just… getting used to it” She looks worriedly at him.</p><p>“You can tell me, i don't want you to be alone”</p><p>Huh, that's the thing isn't it?</p><p>Peter is alone, even with others around. He got so used to having always Elias around that he almost forgot what it was like to be on his own.</p><p>Maybe it won't be so bad.</p><p>Maybe it's for the best.</p><p>Peter smiles at her and reassures her that everything will be fine. Perhaps this is just what was always meant to happen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>God forbids that he misses Duchess, the menace grew on him like a parasitic fungus.</p><p>Its the only reason why when he ends up in a human colony to pick up food for a station and he sees a box with kittens to be given away he picks up the tiniest one. Before leaving he goes to a veterinarian to get it vaccinated and takes it with him.</p><p>The Captain hides in his coat pocket. </p><p>Its white with orange spots and green eyes. It loves to climb to the highest place in his room and stare at him from there. Ironically it feels comforting.</p><p>The crew likes him far more than Duchess who was always prickly and hated to be touched.</p><p>To say that he didn't just build him a tower with a bunch of scraps the crew gave him it would be a lie.</p><p> </p><p>Tim calls him and he answers like usual, he asks about how things are going and whatnot.</p><p>“Fine, Sash was staying with Elias checking some things for the institute. Are you sure that you can't-?”</p><p>He lets out a sigh and looks at the calendar.</p><p>“The station had a really bad case of mutated rats and needs the traps and poison less they get eaten. So I’m afraid not”</p><p>“... Have you spoken with Elias yet? He is fretting a lot”</p><p>“Not really” Tim looks weirdly at him.</p><p>“Are you ok?? You won't speak with him, are you ill or what?” Smiling mirthlessly he shrugs.</p><p>“I have my own life Tim, plus he can’t get kidnapped now so he can look after himself im sure its fine”</p><p>“Pet-”</p><p>“I gotta go”</p><p>“Wai-”</p><p>Hanging up the Captain climbs down and nuzzles him before purring at him.</p><p>The noise makes him smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He still speaks with his siblings, but it’s a little more short now, he doesn’t feel like talking.</p><p>Getting tired of Sasha and Tim fretting and complaining he doesn't pick up any more of their calls, he just answers by text, same with Helen and Martin.</p><p>Pasha hides in her room so she can talk with him and he shows her the Captain, she is the only one he still sees.</p><p>“He is so cuteeee, wonder how he will get on with Duchess”</p><p>“God she will probably try to eat him or something”</p><p>“Dunno ! Maybe she likes him, she is like you and he reminds me of Elias” He blinks bewildered at her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah! She is grumpy and likes to be alone, but is very friendly with Elias, and Captain is curious and always looks at you! Like Elias does, so maybe they get along too”</p><p>“Yeah i doubt it- hey how is the plant project going?”</p><p>She tells him all about it and Peter feels a little bit better.</p><p> </p><p>Elias doesn't send him anything, Peter hesitates and sends a picture of the Captain.</p><p>He gets no response.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been four months, but Peter is thinking that maybe, just maybe it was all a ruse and that everyone must be having a laugh at his expenses back on earth.</p><p>Its paranoia, he knows it is, it doesn’t stop him from thinking that maybe this was the idea all along, string him along, get him a body, money, pay for all of it. Not even that, but if they divorce Elias does get half of his money.</p><p>Maybe it was all a lie and Peter was an idiot.</p><p>Maybe the others were on it from the beginning and he was the stupid one.</p><p>The Captain curls around him and starts to cry out at him making him focus, tiredly he pets him.</p><p>Maybe Elias is having more fun without him and meets someone actually interested in what he likes.</p><p>He wouldn't even blame him if he did.</p><p> </p><p>The crew starts to be quiet again. It takes him a while to notice the silence, it was almost like before he went to work away at the institute.</p><p>He asks Circe.   </p><p>“... You are acting like before and they pick on it, so it's like… they are matching you” He sits on the floor and hits his head against the wall softly.</p><p>“Cmon captain loser, cheer up life is short to be moping around”</p><p>“Easy for you to say, you could live up to a century or more”</p><p>“True, but it doesn't make it any less right. Call him”</p><p>“What if he doesn't want me?” She stays quiet.</p><p>“Then i'm sure Missy will crush him”</p><p>“She wouldn't-”</p><p>“Peter, she would, I saw the blueprints for Missy and his. She was made to resist force he isn't, he picked more humanity over being practical”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He calls, it takes three attempts, but he picks up.</p><p>“Hello Peter, apologies i was a little busy and-” Looking around Elias seems to be in an office.</p><p>“Isnt it night there?”</p><p>“Yes, what does it-”</p><p>“Why are you at the office on a “Looking to his calendar “Thursday night?”</p><p>“I overworked on the arrangement of the construction of the new labs. I was going to go back and-” Duchess climbed all over him to try and reach the screen.</p><p>“Elias why is the cat with you????”</p><p>“Down! Down he is not really here you-” Captain climbs down from its perch and starts to paw at the screen and mews. In the most disconcerting thing he has seen Duchess do, she stops and turns to look at the screen with interest and also uses one of its legs to paw at the Captain and mewls in return.</p><p>“Huh, Pasha was right”</p><p>“Look im- i had a few long days and i couldn’t go back and i didn’t want to leave her alone so i took her with me and it's fine!” Its not, Elias' face remains always the same, but he could tell he looked... done.</p><p>“... Why are you not going back really” His bites his lip and doesn’t look at him.</p><p>“Why do you care” Frowning, he scowls at him.</p><p>“I always care, now why are you there”</p><p>“.. its empty”</p><p>“What? “</p><p>“The apartment its empty!! Like everything else- It must be so much fun to be on your own huh?! Getting a cat, not coming to see me- Practically kicking me out, yes it must be nice! Now you can get rid of me and not feel guilty if something happens. Was it fun?? The marriage sure was something of a surprise!! Why-”</p><p>Ok</p><p>…</p><p>Peter can’t take it anymore and finally explodes.</p><p>“Me?? <em> What about you!!! </em> You spent months thinking this out with the others behind my back without telling me, you kept leaving and coming late and never told me anything! You are the one who wanted to leave! For all i know this was all your plan and you just stringed me along” He starts to pull his hair frantically, the Captain jumps down and goes to hide under the bed “Maybe you just thought it out better and saw i was a much better option to get out and get what you wanted. I’m an idiot! I got you a body, i gave you money, i gave you everything you asked for and more! Of course you leave now that there is nothing else i can give you, why would you want to stay?! And the others were playing along and it was all on me, it was- it was all on me, I’m the dumbass that thought that there was something good for once! Maybe it would be better if Simon didn't pick me up on time” Peter starts to scratch at his face where the scar is, he can't breathe.</p><p>It's all falling down and he tries to turn off the screen.</p><p>“Peter- Peter wait-you need to breathe count with-”</p><p>“Please stop. Please stop pretending to care!” He really can't anymore.</p><p>Elias stays quiet for a few seconds in complete shock, but suddenly hits the desk startling him.</p><p>“No, do you want to know what would have happened if Simon didn't save you??!!“ The man gets up and leans forward looking absolutely furious “I would have self-destructed, i tried to when he lied and said that you were dead, i love you, i do!!! I don’t care- I don’t care about the money, I didn’t even think having a body was a possibility!! By the time we were at the station you literally had nothing and I still liked you! Please, please believe me” Elias doesn't look any better than him at his point, he is as disheveled and miserably looking as him.</p><p>“I think i believe you too much that’s the problem” He lets out a broken out laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what Helen says.. Peter please, please come to earth” Peter is tired.</p><p>“... I don’t know Elias” He takes in a breath.</p><p>“…. Do you want to.. to split up?” The idea is awful just to imagine.</p><p>“NO!” His outburst seems to calm him a little bit.</p><p>“Then what?”</p><p>A good question.</p><p>“Give me two weeks, I will go back to earth and stay for… two months” Elias looks miserable, but he manages a small hopeful smile.</p><p>“Good, good. I- im sorry, sorry i made you think i don't care, its just i wanted you to come along, i wanted to make you stay with me and when you kept giving me reasons to leave and did not offer anything to make me stay i thought you wanted me gone, you were mad, i could tell, i was waiting for you to say something like before”</p><p>“I promised not to take out my bad mood on you” Peter is burying his face in his arms on top of the desk. Soon he feels something tiny trying to climb him and he lets out a wet laugh.</p><p>“Meet the Captain, he… reminded me of you and i missed Duchess” He lifts the tiny body and puts it in front of the camera.</p><p>“Oh Peter, i- i miss you too, so much. Im sorry”</p><p>“I'm sorry too, i didn't want you to leave, but i wanted to make you happy like-”</p><p>“Like usual, but i don't want it if it means you keep yourself miserable or in this case the two of us” The cat who is more often than not a big ball of sunshine hisses at Elias, startling Peter.</p><p>“Bad kitty, I will “ The cat climbs his arm “I will try… not to” Duchess starts to wrap herself upside down around Elias arm too.</p><p>“Can you… can you tell me how is everything going..?” Peter lets out a breath and nods. It’s hard, but eventually they pick up on their usual banter and Elias tells him all about what he had been up too, making him grin and tease him about being a workaholic.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks pass very quickly and this time he keeps sending messages to Elias every two days while he does the same. Its more familiar and it feels right.</p><p>By the time they go back to earth he has everything packed and the moment they get down he takes a cab and goes.</p><p>The apartment was… empty, he would have thought that Elias must have decorated it more as he always threatened, but he kept it exactly the same as when he was here last. The man wasn’t there, he knew that he was still working at this hours, plus he didn’t confirm if he would come back today or tomorrow. He did hear something on the roof and without looking up he threw the small plastic mouse that he had for the Captain to the floor.</p><p>Duchess drops on top of it and starts to gnaw at it. Captain pokes its head out from his coat and with careful movements Peter lays him down, he keeps a protective hand in case the other gets a little too violent, but the moment she sees the other cat she pounces and starts to lick him and rub herself against him. Captain mewls and purrs violently to the treatment even licking her back while she flails a little.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>The kitchen was empty obviously, as Elias doesn’t eat, so after dropping his things in their room, he goes to buy actual human food.</p><p>Once back and with the cats huddled up, Peter starts to put stuff in place. Takes the time to change the sheets, they looked as if Elias never used them, which made him feel bad, since he loved to doze on his bed in their quarters.</p><p>Elias comes by dinner time, Peter had made something for himself and was watching tv with two cats laying on his lap when he hears the click of the door and waits with baited breath, hearing footsteps stop at the entrance he lets out a simple.</p><p>“Hello Elias, it’s been a while” It stays quiet until he hears something being dropped and heavy footsteps coming in fast, before he has time to even get up the man appears and climbs on the couch scaring the cats and making him fall back.</p><p>“You bastard” Peter gets hit with how much he has missed this and he laughs a little bit hysterically.</p><p>“I missed you- I- really do”</p><p>“I know, I know, me too, I’m sorry”</p><p>They stay like that, just… laying there and softly speaking, it goes like that for hours until he cant keep his eyes open anymore.</p><p>“Lets go to bed”</p><p>“Mm yeah” Peter goes to wash his teeth and when he comes out he sees the other looking at the bed and wearing-</p><p>“Is that mine?” Elias was wearing one of his sweaters with only a pair of boxers, it hanged on his frame a little making him want to grab him.</p><p>“Maybe” Looking at it better he realizes it was the one he has been looking for.</p><p>“Wait I had been missing that thing for months!” The man looks smugly at him.</p><p>“Its mine now”</p><p>“You thief!!” Approaching him he tries to grab him.</p><p>“You don’t care about clothes-!” Elias tries to avoid him and ends up falling on his back when Peter tackles him.</p><p>“I don’t- You look really good with it” Kissing him softly the other responds and they end up making out for 15 minutes, eventually Elias pushes him away and sighs pleased.</p><p>“You are tired, come on” Pouting he tries to grab him but he shakes his head.</p><p>“You will be gone by morning let me have this”</p><p>“Peter, I already send messages saying to not bother me for the next 48 hours unless the building is on fire”</p><p>“Oh, better then” Elias ends up holding him, it feels right and he missed the other spooning him.</p><p>A mew and two things jump in bed.</p><p>“What the-“</p><p>“Captain meet Elias” He hears a hiss, but it follows with a purr and Elias letting out a few cooing noises.</p><p>“Little killing machine huh? Very cute-“ Duchess climbs and starts to doze near his face. Can’t believe he misses being almost suffocated.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They talk a lot during the next two days, clarifying a lot of things and making a few arrangements regarding their situation and how will they deal with it.</p><p>Peter will change the route of deliveries, so he can come back more often. Plus keeping better contact and all that. He ends up having to get yelled out when Elias takes him to see how the construction of the place goes, by Sasha and later Tim. Helen threatened him menacingly instead.</p><p> </p><p>Things go better now, new normal and all. When the Magnus Institute opens he is obviously going as his husbands plus one. Simon was having a blast while Elias was charming several possible investors, Peter just sat in the sidelines and drank his champagne. </p><p>When an old woman who looked very… threatening comes in, Elias smile freezes in place and they both stare at each other.</p><p>Soon his husbands smile grows and turns sharp.</p><p>“Gertrude, nice to see you here” Oh shit-</p><p>Peter goes and was about to say something when the woman turns her gaze on him and makes him flinch, it felt as if she was looking right at him, it was unnerving.</p><p>“When I hear that the station was finally closed I was happy to let things rest, this is however a little tacky for you… Elias”</p><p>“I don’t see why, in fact I would love to show you the premises and the archivist” She squints at him.</p><p>“If I wanted to get killed I would just jump out from a bridge”</p><p>“Maybe you should” Peter grabs his arm.</p><p>“Maybe we should go?”</p><p>“And who is this? The husband? A Lukas even, at least you follow your brand. Regardless” Peter gives him an empty smile.</p><p>“Yes the husband! You might be the evil witch I was told about, im really glad Mr Shelley is not here today, I mean it would be very awkward for the two of you to meet after sending him to his doom and oh! His daughter!! She would be even angrier I think” That makes her pause and look even if for a second a little ashamed. But only for a second.</p><p>“Seems you really got him wrapped around you too, shame, or well to be expected, you are cunning, I remember coding that” Elias jaw clenches and he is very sure that he is thinking how to kill her.</p><p>“And im sure you will be very happy to know that you are not part of this and you should go” </p><p>“Peter? Let me please” He looks at him and after hesitating a little he nods and goes away.</p><p>By the end of the night Elias is back albeit his suit jacket is missing.</p><p>“Do I need to-“</p><p>“No, don’t worry” And that is that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Time passes as its expected and Elias is ruling the place with an iron fist of burocracy, he is still connected to the place and cameras, letting him watch everything that happens. Martin is hired again to help Jon, while Sasha and Tim come back to do more research. Some organizations were… interested in Elias ideas about some experiments and offered payment and subjects.</p><p>Elias seemed far too happy for that.</p><p>“Oh Peter, its so much fun to be able to run the experiments like I wanted”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Things are good, Elias.. frets, but it’s about how every time he comes back his hair is a little bit grayer or of he has some new wrinkle around his eyes. Elias is in his core shape while they lie in bed, the ai was using his handles to play with Captain.</p><p>“Elias?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“…. What are you going to do once I die?”</p><p>That makes him stiffen.</p><p>“I don’t know what you-“</p><p>“I don’t want you to self-destruct, I want you to just keep going and I don’t know, find someone else eventually”</p><p>“I don’t really want to talk about it” Peter doesn’t either, but… it’s important.</p><p>“I know, but we have to”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Because I know you, and I’m very sure one day I will wake up strapped to a table so you can conserve me in a jar or something” He makes guilty beeps and Peter lets out a sigh.</p><p>“I wouldn’t stick you in a jar per se…”</p><p>“Maybe you would make a copy of my brain and stuff it in a core or android body instead?”</p><p>“Peter-“ He pinches the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“… Is JoN going to do that to Martin?”</p><p>“No of course not, they talked about it and Jon agreed to move on”</p><p>“Then?”</p><p>“… I can’t”</p><p>“Im not the only person you would ever love, there could be more and-“</p><p>“Im- im selfish you know it, and I love my job and you get me and my obsessions and you are ok with my more murderous approaches and who else would love me like that? No, I want you”</p><p>Peter had thought about it after Simon threw his idea. Had actually considered it for longer than he wanted to admit.</p><p>“… I’m ok with death” Elias lets out an indignant yell, but he hushes him.</p><p>“I’m ok with death, and once I’m gone… that would be it for me…. For this version of me at least. And I’m happy with that. I’m happy with having spent my human life with you. So that’s why… I’m ok with it. With making the full brain map I mean. I will be gone, in the way that somewhat matters, but I can still stick around. Besides, my mom, my husband, aunt figure and if Simon does actually go with it will be all androids or Ai’s I think its not that much of a stretch” Elias blinks several times and starts to heat up.</p><p>“You- you mean it?”</p><p>“Yeah… I will stay for as long as you want me too”</p><p>“You-“ He blinks and shuts down for a moment and Peter has the sudden thought that maybe it was too much for him, when a pair of arms grab him from behind and push him down.</p><p>Elias is now on top of him and is looking positively hungry.</p><p>“<b> <em>You”</em> </b></p><p>Peter grins.</p><p>“Me”</p><p>Life works in odd and very mysterious way he thinks, but it has a weird way to put you exactly where you want or better yet need.</p><p>For as long as he can keep this up he will, Peter is content and as things go this is as good as its going to get.</p><p>He loves him and its enough.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Little Extra</p><p>“Elias?”</p><p>“Mm yeah?” He is very attentively looking at a recipe that Missy gave him to cook some cookies for him.</p><p>“Is Duchess more fat?” The man turns and looks at the weird creature.</p><p>“I mean a little? Maybe she ate a bird again?”</p><p>“Mm”</p><p> </p><p>Captain was stealing clothes, and he had no idea where he was putting them.</p><p> </p><p>Peter is woken up by his cat pawing at his face and dropping something at him. He blinks trying to wake and gauge if it’s a dead bug or rat, when it starts to wriggle.</p><p>He lets out a curse.</p><p>Getting up and turning the lights making Elias groan, he sees-</p><p>Well what he assumes is some form of cat hybrid.</p><p>Its small and it hasn’t even open its eyes yet, it lets out some very tiny and small whines. Looking at his 4 year old cat he looks down at the baby and looks at him again.</p><p>It’s black with orange spots and it’s so very tiny.</p><p>Guess she wasn’t fat after all.</p><p>“Peter are you crying?”</p><p>“Elias it’s too tiny, is it supposed to be this tiny? What if they are sick?? They are hybrids what do we do?? Are we parents? Who keeps the kittens- Oh god where are the rest?”</p><p>He gets up holding the tiny fur ball and Captain moves so he follows while Elias starts to actually process what is going on. The cat paws at the closet and in the top shelf he can hear more mewls. At least he knows where the clothes went.</p><p>There are 4 in total.</p><p>Elias keeps two for the institute and names them Empress and JJ, Peter gives the weirdest looking one to Pasha who started to actually cry and names it Imposter while he keeps the one Captain dropped on him and calls it Simon since he likes to stick itself to the roof and drop on people’s heads.</p><p>Life goes on and its very amusing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I took this long, its summer where I live and I don’t have air conditioning so I can only write during the night.<br/>Here we are at the end. I think I covered everything I wanted to and I’m really happy for this and how it turned out.<br/>I will add the special chapter eventually with some of the sexy shenanigans later, I want to write a few other things first. Electra heart will be updated more slowly, because like I said, I’m really really melting here and I can’t focus.<br/>As for the story? I always intended for Peter to eventually agree to do the brain map, he just needed to be given the idea. Elias? Elias got everything he wanted in the end, absolutely everything.<br/>Also yes im using the octo kittens because I love the mechanisms.<br/>Hello Magnus Institute here we go again, if it’s not clear, shifty government agencies provide people for Elias to run his experiments just like in the old station.<br/>To everyone who commented and made drawings know that I got this far because of you, really the comments made me write even faster and I’m glad for it. I hope I didn’t disappoint with how the story ended, thanks for everything!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. NSFW EXTRA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are all the saucy bits i promised enjoy people!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>EXTRA 1 CHAPTER 25</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter wakes up in the middle of the night after a particularly pleasant dream about Elias that leaves him his pulse raising and a problem at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to not groan, because he had been so close, just thinking about Elias' voice telling how good he was being and how much he loved seeing him touch himself was making him squirm in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The effect of the alcohol from his birthday party hasn't left him yet, so his addled mind couldn't really see a reason to not do anything about it, so he moves to lay on his back instead of his stomach and moves the covers away from him to have better access to his underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One hand plays with his tummy and navel until he sneaks the other in and starts to stroke himself, thinking that it would be easy since he had been rather close, but it wasn't really working for him and it almost made him whine in desperating. His hips were twitching with his strokes, but it wasn't enough. So he lowers his underwear and tries to think about his dream with the Ai to try and tip him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gives a few looks to the core on the table and can't help but let out a very low moan at the idea of the other finding out and watching him, it makes his dick twitch in interest, biting his lip he tries to focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias in the dream, being so composed telling him to sit and look at him while he touches himself, to spread his legs to get a better look and calling him such a good boy for doing as told with a cooing voice, Peter rolls to his side and just keeps going while panting a little, even like this he knows he shouldn't be so  loud, Shouldn't be discovered, even if the reasoning is foggy, why not simply let him-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, thats bad, bad Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still he is leaking precum and feels weak on the knees, but its not yet enough. He murmurs a curse. Elias telling him how good it looks, how much he loves to see him so debauched, and the more Peter falls apart the more the other voice starts to falter and sound like when he helps him with his wiring. A little more whiny and airy. Peter thinks about it too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dreams actually about it often, Elias just making all those sounds and eventually moaning his name, he wants him to. Has wanted it for a while now and it gets a little bit difficult to not ask him to it, its why he teases him so much, he wants him to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips twitch and he is getting there-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to hear him call out his name, wants him to moan it too. Wants him to watch him and tell him what to do, wants to hear him call out for him and only </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And oh isn't that something? Peter wants him all for himself, wants to feel himself come under his gaze and have him call out to him as well and it would be so, so perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His movements become erratic and soon he lifts his shirt more with his other hand and starts to play with his chest too in hopes of finally, finally tipping over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes back to lay on his back and Peter has a moment to think about the core calling him a slut playfully for making such a show for him while he was asleep, and Peter! wouldn't it be better to wake me up? No need to tease him like this, he loves him so much after al-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He muffles Elias' name with his arm and feels his body on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you he thinks, god i love you so fucking much, fuck-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's quiet, but for his rapid breathing, so once he is more calm he cleans up with a tissue from his night table, puts his clothes back in place and falls asleep almost immediately in a fuzzy state of mind with a nice and  warm buzz of happiness at thinking about the Ai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never noticed the camera on the room being  on with a green tint all the while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night progresses and at one point Peter seems to wake up, Elias watches uninterested since he probably will go to the bathroom like usual. Instead he does something much, much, better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It starts with him just turning on his back, at first he seems rather dazed, but eventually Elias sees him lift his shirt with one hand and starts to sort of… Caress his tummy, but then he goes lower and lower until he is touching his navel teasing his hand under the band of his boxers and Elias is hooked. What is he planning to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>sO THATS, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WATCHWATCHRECORDRECORDPETERPETERPETER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TOOMUCHTOOMUCHTOOMUCH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sneaks his hand inside and he can see the shape of his cock straining under the fabric while he strokes himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OFF TAKE IT OFF I WANT TO SEE!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn't, not yet at least. Elias systems are overworking themselves, not to the degree they would if he was active, but its quite something while he is technically in sleeping mode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias has never wanted in his life, something as much as he wanted to turn on and tell Peter exactly how to move so he could see him better. Never, the only reason he was watching from the cameras from the room was that otherwise he would have turned on his fans so loud it would have spooked the other and make him stop and that wont do at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man finally seems to get frustrated and lowers the garment and Elias has the full view of the human body in display and he is struggling to not turn on and start directing him, fuck-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck fuck fuck </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias wanted to feel that too! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So so much</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Irrationaly so, he felt like those times Peter played with his cables, with a metaphorical pressure that wanted to knock him out. So so close he was, he wasn't even aware he could have it without actual physical input and now he doesn't know if he can reach it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps going and soon he hears him </span>
  <em>
    <span>whine-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SO SWEET SO NICE I WANT TO HEAR MORE I WANT </span>
  <b>
    <em>MORE</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter has never made such a noise before and its driving him mad, the man against his wishes turns to his side while still touching himself, but the view is not as good and now he feels like whining at the loss of the full view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels like he is sort of floating, like when the man touches him, it's so bizarre to be able to feel like that, without any actual physical input, he wonders if he can manage to tip himself over just with this, a mix between memory and reality. Oh how he wants to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wants this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he replays the recordings of how it felt, the small jolts and movements and the man looking at him, while he is touching himself now making soch noises-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias wants him to make them for him, wants to hear him say his name and think about him, he is probably thinking about some human and it makes him feel like he is boiling, because he wishes nothing more to be it, just him no one else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So close….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HEATING UP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter keeps going and so do his recordings, his processing it's getting slower and he is starting to sort of lose it. Finally the man turns on his back again and he could cry out in joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches Peter touching himself, but now his hand goes up to his chest and he starts to play with it making him have several ERROR messages popping up, fuck he wants to have hands and or a face and to just tocuh him to have him under him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And isnt that another fantasy too? To be able to hold the man? To touch and grab and kiss and bite him. To basically make a mess out of him, like he does for him? Elias wants to fuck Peter Lukas so badly its not even funny. Oh he would love for the man to do him too no doubt, but he also wishes to be the one to have him first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hand is rubbing his length slowly, so tantalizing slow just in front of him as if to give him a show, his own private show and its so, so good and he is so close he just needs…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human’s hips twitch and finally he sees him come on his hand and a little on his tummy and Elias just about loses it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man covers his mouth with his arm and says something that gets too muffled for him to pick out, not only that, but he is too preoccupied to really try and discern, beyond the fact that he really wants him to be louder. He lets out the video of one the time he had him for an hour just teasing him and he feels the phantom touch and it's enough to send him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK AT HIM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YESYESYESYESYESYES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He comes with the replaying, but It does however make him overheat enough that he has to reboot himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias is too blissed out to care about anything anymore when morning comes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EXTRA 2 CHAPTER 34</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The world is not falling apart, or not as much, we are.. safe and i really, really want to, because i love you and i honestly am sort of tired of having to wait for my issues to disappear during the mornings so yeah also I want you so so much it's not funny. So you are going to guide me like you wanted and we can see from there” Elias starts to do that nice little purr he does sometimes and he can already feel himself be up to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter still feels a little self conscious, but it's sort of difficult right now to be when the other is so excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he picks him up and starts to toy with his wiring, he is being playful and Elias lets out little sighs and a particular nice moan once he pulls harder at a cable, he feels himself get hard at the breathy sounds and low rumbling the core is letting, biting his lip he stops and Elias whines and he feels his dick twitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be more vocal, you know? In fact I would love it if you were… I want to hear you little siren, so much. You have no idea…” Elias' pupil was blown wide open and he heard him stutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and you, you have no idea how much i want to hear and see you too…” Peter shudders and sighs, but nods at him. His face flushes and the idea of letting Elias see him makes him grab the bed tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The core stares at his hand and squints at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter? I want to see you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, so please touch yourself for me alright?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groans and Elias makes a sound that would be a shuffered breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” He nods, it feels silly and despite the want he feels a spike of anxiousness, but the other seems enthralled so he keeps going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?” The Ai blinks a few times and lets out a series of beeps that make him smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I would love it if you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If i…?” He is playing dumb and he wants to scold him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really want me to say it huh?” The embarassment is there, but Elias looks at him softly and fuck it if htat doesnt make him go on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love it if you told me what to do.. what would you like to do to me if you had a body” And that he knows is something the core wants. Very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck-” Peter smiles and while still looking at him teases the back of the other making him let out a moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Peter-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please fuck-” And that makes him close his eyes and bite his inside cheek, he wanted to hear him say that for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? What should i do?” Elias takes a few seconds to compose, but once he does he starts in a bossy no nonsense tone that sets his back straight and makes his gut burn hotly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put me down where I can see you, and take off your clothes until you are in your underwear. Now Peter”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods with his mouth dry and does as told. Putting a chair in front of the bed he places the Ai gently there and then he takes everything off slowly, he can hear the other let out a few breaths (As if he needed them) the more he revealed. He is aware that Elias has already seen him this exposed before, even more albeit he doesn't recall, but there is just something to slowly and deliberately take off his clothes for him that is really doing something to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still Peter feels rather exposed. More used to quick hookups where people didn't really stare much at him. With Elias the core watched him like a starved man, as if ingraining him to memory and considering he can just save it for later he is not wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, very good of you Love, now sit on the bed, would you do that for me handsome? Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just-like-that</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter’s legs feel weak and he sits with his mouth dry and waiting, because he really doesn't have to think of anything beyond letting Elias direct him and enjoy himself right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can just let him take charge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you want to hear what i would do to you if i had the body you promised me or would you like me to tell you what to do instead?” And oh both ideas were so tempting. He stays quiet trying to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both perhaps?” He sees his eye shine and he thinks that pleases him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greedy arent we? But i like that on you” Fuck-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm if i could i would first of all kiss you until you were breathless, until you had to push me for air, because i would want nothing more than to keep going. Then i would slowly put my hands on your chest and start to play with it Peter mm? Why not start like that dear” With his mouth dry his hands go up and he starts to play with his nipples, making sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would pinch them, then kiss and bite them until you squirmed, i would mark you up so everyone knew you were only mine-” His hips jerk and he pinches hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you like that? Mm oh yes i would love that, the solitary captain all marked by his Ai, how- how delightful” He hears him sigh and Peter’s hand goes down, down until he is closer to the band of his underwear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, not yet love. Then i would go down to you belly to start biting and sucking marks there, oh i can practically see it. Do you want that?” Very affected, Peter nods unable to actually answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A hand would sneak in…” Peter takes his cue and does as told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And start to slowly pump you until you are hard and leaking, yes- Just like that. Oh Peter you are doing so good for me pet. Keep going” It's so unfair that the Core knows exactly what to say to get him to let out a frankly very embarrassing whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GoOD” His voice glitches and Peter knows he is enjoying this, making him smile a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now? I would just go down on my knees and take off your underwear and start to suck you of-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Elias you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh i intend to don't worry, now get that out of the way” He does it in a very quick, and if he were less horny he would call it desperate, way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now with his dick hard and sitting in front of Elias, who’s fans were valiantly working to keep him from overheating, Peter feels good. In fact- Maybe, just maybe he wants to tease him as well. Before he starts he picks up the lube from the drawer and quickly puts it on his hands. Easier like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to grab your head and move it to help you along- “ The core lets out a high pitched noise and he chuckles. “Did you think you were the only one who- huff- thought about this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NnO” Liar, but he won't call him out now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias… i would have you there sucking me off while i help you along, so you know exactly how i like it. How much I want you” His hand starts to grab his prick harder and stroke himself a little faster, while the Core stares at it with hunger and want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because- fuck- because i do want you. I told you before, body or not i- love you and i have been thinking about you for months and waking up with you voice in my head whispering so many filthy things and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You little slut” Peter moans his name and his hips snap forwards, he wants to lay on the bed, but he wasn't told to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you love that, just like you like to be praised don't you-? Fuck, every since i saw you that night during your birthday i wanted to replay seeing you over and over again. I wanted to tell you to just take off everything and show me this time without any interruptions your face, your body i wanted to have you and i still do-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have me now-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, don't i? My Peter, no one else's” He is really feeling like he is about to pass out if he doesn't do something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter? I want you to lay down and see you stretch youself just for me, because i want to fuck you. Have wanted to for months and the moment i get the chance you better be prepared” Holy fucking shit- His breath hitches at the comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, ELias!” He bites his lip and the core sounds wrecked, but Peter feels it worse, because he wants that too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then after you can repay me in kind as many times as you want-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make you come until you have to reboot you fucking piece of work!” He hears him moan at his tone and he drops in the bed. He lifts a leg and starts to try and reach his hole. Once he finds the right angle he starts with one finger and lets out a breath, while Elias starts to purr in satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, just like that, such a good view, mm now if you could move-” He does, he adds more fingers and with his other hand he keeps pumping himself, he won't last much longer, not like this, he keeps panting and moving his hips trying to get himself off. Elias is close behind if the fans and stuttered breaths are anything to go by. Soon he feels himself close and lets out the other name over and over. The Ai replies in kind and soon Peter comes over himself. He struggles to recover his breath and he checks on Elias who is still watching and seems to be struggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lias?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im so close- but i can't-” He sounds so whiny and upset that Peter wishes for the first time ever he thinks, that he did have a body so he could have him wrapped around him while he helps him out. He wants to make him feel so good-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his own uncoordinated moves he finds a tissue and cleans his hands quickly so he doesn't leave the wiring sticky and picks up the core to pull a few times to finally tip him over too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias moans his name and Peter kisses his chassis getting a jolt that leaves him flushing and smiling like an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sets the ai on the bed while he reboots and cleans himself off. Finally he changes into something comfortable to sleep and picks up his future husband to sleep with him on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pter?” It took him ten minutes to power on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm had fun?” He is laying on his side holding Elias close who looks dazed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you” Oh, he feels his face flush and he nuzzles him a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too little one”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter is happy and so is Elias and that is what matters to him at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>EXTRE 3 CHAPTER 35</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias loved his body oh so very much, the crew learned quickly to not bother him, but there were a few idiots who didn't get the message so he made it clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to have tipped Peter off, because the moment they were back in their room alone he started to kiss him like a starved man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GOOD FEELS GOOD OH FUCK THIS FEELS GReAt!? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still weird to calibrate for all of this new sensations and just picturing Peter touching him, while kissing him like this made the particular adjustments he asked Nikola to act up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sue him for picking Vanity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias wanted to be human so he chose to have everything they could offer, even if it took some of the more… threatening opportunities. Missy was designed to be able to put down someone as easy as breathing. Elias would have to do it like a normal person and pick up a weapon. Still not the time to think about that when Peter was just kissing and biting his neck like tha- oh my god-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OVERLOAD ADJUST!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does it quickly, truly this is a process, but at least he cant overheat anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias?” He wants him to keep going, what now??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you ask Nikola to make for you..?” Oh he must be feeling his- Oh yes Peter’s face is priceless and he loves it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...... I told you exactly what I wanted to do with you, what do you think?” And he did, several times and in different situations. Honestly this man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit” His face is so red, Elias fears he must be overheating too, albeit he grips his hips closer to him still “Ummmm” Oh he is going to fuck this man into the mattress. Smiling at him and giving him a peck on the lips he calls out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…?” He smirks and he knows that the man's heart rate has gone up. So, so easy for him huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit” He lightly pushes him to the bed and Peter goes down with no hesitation, he feels a thrill over the power he seems to have over the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PETER IS SO EASY FOR HIM </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PETER LOVES HIM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PETER WILL LOOK SO GOOD UNDER HIM!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias hesitates for what is to him an eternity, but to a regular human is merely a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not for any particular reason, beyond the fact that despite his want, he is nervous, recalling Jonah’s previous experience is not the same as participating. But he has been waiting for this and even if it's not perfect, it is the first of hopefully many more opportunities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So with a nervous energy he goes and sits on Peter’s lap and starts to kiss him again, the man responds very enthusiastically. He is careful to not bite too hard, still getting used to his own strength albeit Peter does bite his lips and the feeling of slight pain on his receptors makes him shudder. The mix between pain and pleasure it seems is very thin and he would like to test it out, but knows now its not the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he can convince Peter to test it out on him, he is sure the human would love to tie him up and do as he pleases with Elias. That particular line of thought makes him moan against his mouth and he feels the man’s length against his belly with how closely pressed they are to each other. So he unconsciously and oh my what a reaction he thinks he should really see if this is normal- ruts against him and it feels-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels-!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GOOD SO GOOD I WANT MORE, MORE OF THIS PLEASURE ITS STRANGE AND DIFFERENT BUT IT WORKS SO WELL.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How can humans get anything done like this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias goes down and starts to bite his future husbands neck with vigor trying to mark him up as he promised, Peter tells him to not be so rough so he works on a better balance and soon the man relaxes and lets out some sighs and grabs his tights with an iron grip, making him smirk delighted. He is doing this, he is making the man feel good like he does for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon he starts to try and get him off his shirt with impatience, making him chuckle so he helps him along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You?” Elias blinks and realizes that yes, if he takes off his shirt there will be more skin contact and with a sudden rush he throws the offending garment away. Oh he will fret about throwing a perfectly good shirt like that later, but now? Now its not his problem. With interest both  for the sake of pleasure and for curiosity sake, he grabs Peter’s chest and starts to play with it, with a push Peter falls on his back on the bed and Elias goes to kiss his way across his chest, paying particular attention to kiss and bite lightly there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps going down and he hears the man groan and moan at every touch he gives him and it makes his body react as well. Elias wants more and more. Peter was so sensitive or at least to him, he hopes its because of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are- fuck, so quiet, what are you-” He closes his eyes and his breath hitches when he starts to rub himself over his clothed erection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SAVE SAVE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking” Elias own eyes, despite wanting to keep them open to see- and he actually uses the camera in the room since he can't fully focus right now, close in pleasure. His own body feeling the motions as well and making him let out some groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im- im thinking about how different this is, from- from before, so many more… receptors how do any- any of you manage to do anything like this. I would just, shit keep you here while i work and keep fucking you non stop” Peter actually makes a noise from the back of his throat that he cant understand while his face has both an aroused and terrified look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please- please don't do that-” He tilts his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? Won't you enjoy it? I would. Mmm we can even switch or i can just have you lay down and fuck myself on you-” Peter actually grabs him and turns him around so he is the one on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias you want to kill me in the most pleasurable way and honestly? What a way to go, but not what I want. So let's talk about possibilities later yeah? For now let's just…” He turns things around and starts to kiss him too on the neck. Ironically it seems he is more sensitive than him regarding his chest so he is cursing softly and letting sighs and whines at the constant assault against his senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With quick moves Peter grabs his pants and starts to try to get them off, so he lifts his hips to help and suddenly he is naked. The man pulled down his underwear as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at him with his mouth slightly open and Elias fronws, did Nikola do something wrong? Is it not to his liking? He was about to ask, when Peter lightly touches him and he drops his head onto the bed. Oh that felt nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly overcoming whatever that was, Peter actually grabs him and pumps him a few times. The simulated feeling of it is making so many alarms pop up, he feels like he is overheating, but his entire system says that he is fine so he doesn't understand-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dont- im not overheating but it feels like it, what is wrOnG” Peter looks at him softly and thats unfair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, you are just feeling aroused and hot, its normal” Is it? Its so… sweet and addictive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm i want more…” The man looks delighted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy to oblige” He was about to ask, when Peter suddenly gets up and drops to his knees on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you-” He starts to suck him off and Elias thinks he actually shut down for a millisecond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every single nerve that was installed felt like it was on fire and he kept twitching, Peter did something with his tongue and he cursed out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck- Peter- please, yes, yes, thats it, just- that oh, you are so good, so good for me love” He hears him whine agains him and Elias entire body shivers in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still even in his haze, he remembers that he wants to return the favour, somehow it ended up being about him and he wanted to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holy starts-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter pulls out a little and stares at him lovingly and its so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SstoP, too cLOSE i waNt to-” He looked regretful, but he got off with a very obsene pop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah-?” He is trying to get under check and eventually he gets his bearings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to do that too, i want to fuck you first….” Peter looked a little bit amused and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, let's switch then. Help me out with my..?” He looks at his pants and with his own feeling of want goes to pull them off quickly. Soon Peter kicks them off and Elias goes to touch him, making him let out a few breaths. Sliding off the bed and going down he starts to give him his own blowjob, its sloppy at first, mostly trying to mimic what Peter did and use some of Jonah’s memories for reference, it takes a little and the human does grab his head like he promised, guiding him. Soon he actually gets a better grasp of it and the man lets out moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias hums and the vibrations seem to make him grab his hair harder. The pull feels delicious. Peter pants while fucking his mouth and he is having so much fun recording this from any angle possible. Oh he will keep this at hand. Maybe even show it to the man later. Yes that sounds like a lovely idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He plays with him and sneaks a hand to where his hole is teasing him, Peter sort of stiffens, but he stops and focuses on driving him up to the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it feels like he is close, Elias stops and takes his mouth out, making the man whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you know how it feels. Go lay on the bed dear” Peter shakily does and he goes to pick up the lube from the drawer, he coats his fingers and when the man looks at him with blown wide pupils Elias feels confident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He did that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he starts slow, trying to gauge what is alright and or not, Peter clenches and that is quite another experience, because he is wondering how that would feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly looks for any reference and its so weird, but at the same time exhilarating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you aren’t googling this now, please. You are making that face” Elias of course lies through his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Im just focusing Peter, hush” Soon one turns to two and then three. The man was less quipy now that he was crooking his fingers and fucking him slowly with them. Elias leans forward and kisses him a few times, making Peter sigh against him and return them albeit sloppy. His face looked very blissed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling like he is prepared enough, he puts lube on his own cock and starts to slowly angle to push in. Peter seems to tense slightly, so he figures that he could try and calm him down now that he actually has a hand so interlaces their fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes the man blink a little confusedly, which puzzles him. Peter always held his handle when he was nervous so he is just doing it now again to help him relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong?” Is he doing something wrong? Did he not prepare enough, the man seemed relaxed enough and he made sure to stretch him enough to not cause any further pain-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you- are you holding my hand to calm me down?” Ellias gives him a baffled look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, you always grab my handle when you are nervous, figured it would help now, am i wrong?” He chuckles and shakes his head covering his eyes with his other arm and suddenly he feels stupid, he tries to drop his hand, but Peter squeezes it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forget most of the time that you aren't human, but this is perhaps the most delightful way i could remember, god you are such a weird and precious thing aren't you? Yes it helps a lot, now, keep going and fuck me until i forget my name like you promised me, Lias” Well, if he asks like that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a little silly and actually laughing a little too, he is also less nervous about it, so when he pushes in and feels the heat and how Peter clenches so perfectly around him, it literally feels like his body collapsed on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so- so tight and warm im- how can i-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias? Just- shit- just move ok? Slowly come on you can- you can do it” He can do it. Peter’s head drops to the bed the moment he gets to the hilt and slowly he pulls out and in. Over and over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WARM GOOD TIGHT MORE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NEED MORE INFORMATION NEED TO DO THIS MORE-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he moves faster and Peter starts to move back and they get a rhythm. The man is unfair and clenches just to hear him curse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spend some time like that, Elias eventually uses his free hand to wrap it around his future husband's cock and pump it. Making him let out such beautiful noises. He sees his hair getting mattered to his face and he wants to ruin him a little bit more so he slows down and tells him to turn around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush” With reluctance on both parts he pulls out to let him reposition himself with his knees pulled up to show him better, then he goes back in and Peter presses his face against the pillow. Elias of course grabs his hand again and lets him squeeze it while he goes harder and harder on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when he finally comes, Elias just keeps going, while Peter shudders overstimulated. Oh he wont stop yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lias- please”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, you are doing so well for me, you want to do good right? So please hold on for me ok? Ar you going to be a good boy for me love?” He sees him nod, but he lightly slaps his butt cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes” Oh Elias was on the verge too, but he really wanted him completely out of it and he was going to get it before letting himself come. So he keeps going until Peter is hard again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he is about to tip over, Peter was completely blissed out, he could only let out moans and wrecked sounds and he was so proud of himself. Enough so that when the man mumbled and i love you, he finally, finally had his systems overloaded and he slumped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully he moves out from him and helps Peter to lay on his side so they can just hug each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes almost an hour for the man to stir while Elias was playing with his hair, Peter slept half on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok? Do you need to hydrate-” Peter lifts his head and kisses his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much later with the two dressed up and cuddling in bed and Peter far more awake he tells him that he has no shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, just not for this, do i need to remind you that you were very into it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... No”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better” He stays quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter? You did like it right? I got a little bit over excited at the end and I assumed-” He kisses his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If i didn't want you to, I would have put up more of a fight. It was wonderful and you did as you promised”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but next time? Let's negotiate first. Also please dont keep me for sex only you will kill me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, say, next time what do you think about tying me up and checking my pain and pleasure receptors-?” Peter chokes and hugs him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a menace and i love you so much”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised all the horny bits, you get all the horny bits, enjoy them.<br/>I did my best and i think it went pretty well. <br/>Also the last one i find it endearing since Elias is just like huh how can i help? Fuck yeah holding hands!! <br/>This wraps everything up. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment and let me know if you would like me to keep going cause, strap in people i have plans.<br/>Elias the murder bot with Peter just ignoring all signs of it is the best combo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>